


Sugar Daddy

by VanessaCCC



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Chris is 32/Seb is 20 and still in college, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, SugarBaby!Seb, SugarDaddy!Chris, internalized age gap issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaCCC/pseuds/VanessaCCC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian是个努力攒钱交房租学费而且被抛弃的贫穷大学生。当他和优秀建筑师Chris相遇时，Chris将Sebastian纳入自己的羽翼之下照顾。起初Sebastian并不明白朋友总说的称呼是什么意思，直到他决定自己去查……</p><p>Sugar Daddy是一个俚语，通常指一个男人跟另一个年轻男性或女性建立关系（通常是性）后给予生活上的供养。（译者：就是网络上的“干爹”）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatTheBodyGraspsNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sugar Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182744) by [WhatTheBodyGraspsNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/pseuds/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot). 



> Thanks for WhatTheBodyGraspsNot's brilliant work and the permission of translating.  
> 感谢原作者WhatTheBodyGraspsNot超棒的创作和给予的翻译授权！

Chapter 1

Sebastian不想为了他期望能卖个几美元的劣质钢笔素描忙得焦头烂额，但信箱里躺着的大学学费通知单告诉他，他不得不这么做。

他不想和他装满素描的手提箱以及写着价格的广告牌一起站在百老汇街的街角，但一年前他的父母申请了免除经济责任并停止对Sebastian的经济抚养这个事实告诉他，他不得不这么做。

他不想引起任何人注意——残破的牛仔裤和破洞的帆布鞋跟行色匆匆的纽约客们身上穿着的平整合身的西装格格不入，但此时此刻那个断水又断电的小破公寓告诉他，他还是不得不这样做。即便多么不想。

 

但他真的…… _真的_ 非常不想。

 

“多少钱？”有人停下来问，显然受到了道德心驱使。毕竟他在打开的手提箱旁立着一个写着“一个穷透了的大学生——请救救我”的牌子。

“普通尺寸的十美元，大一点的二十。”Sebastian疲惫地回答。他的确写过价格，但这通常决定于他这一天内手头紧不紧——所以他厚着脸皮说：“当然也接受善意的捐款。”

面前的女士看了一圈手提箱里的素描，拿起一张，并往Sebastian面前一个红色杯子里丢了一个硬币。

“谢谢。”Sebastian对她露出了感激的微笑，他感到心里有一丝暖意荡漾开去。

这真是……还没来得及回味，一个步履匆忙的商人从Sebastian所在的小道上飞速跑过，并顺带从一个近乎完美的角度将Sebastian撞倒在地上，他的素描从路肩到路中央散落了一地。

 

Sebastian的怒气简直要突破天际。

 

“我好得很你一点也不需要担心我，毕竟你都忙到快起飞了！”Sebastian冲着背影大喊。他从地上站起来，手在破旧的牛仔裤上拍了拍：“回家吃你操蛋的牛排去，我会乖乖回家热热我的炉子煮点拉面……等等，我拉面都吃不上毕竟我公寓里他妈的一、点、电都没有你个混账！”

 

他知道自己肯定吸引了很多注意和目光：显而易见他身边空出了一大片，这条路上的所有人都在绕开他走；同样显而易见，甚至有带着小孩子的妈妈们为了避开这个在大街上大喊大叫的神经病，绕开了这条小道直接走另一边的大路；依旧非常显而易见，一个男人眉间带着忧虑紧紧地扣在一起——但他肯定帮Sebastian把散落在地上的素描捡了起来，Sebastian看见他皱着眉小心翼翼地扫去纸上的沙尘。

“你还好吗？”帮他捡起素描的男人问道。Sebastia强迫自己花几秒钟冷静下来因为他真的一点也不好。但眼前这个男人帮他捡起了自己的素描而且似乎还非常珍惜。当然还有其他原因：他在一个略显年长的年龄层的人里确实长得非常好看­——但这不是重点。

“挺好。”Sebastian几乎是嘟哝着从面前的男人手里接过自己的素描，然后检查了一下——一张彻底破了，三张沾了一点污迹。虽然他应该可以修复，但这实在是太他妈蛋疼了。“真棒……”

面前的人突然蹲下去捡起了脚边一张被丢弃的纸张，他的西装外套随着他的动作被风鼓起。Sebastian盯着看了一会儿才移开视线，也跟着蹲了下去

“你真的一点电都没有？”

这不是Sebastian所熟悉的笃定的、自说自话的口吻，不是那种“我靠这也太他妈惨了吧你到底怎么活下来的”的口吻——对方那种直白真诚让他有点不知所措。

所以他抬起头用他蓝色的眼睛看着对方——那也是一双蓝眼睛。Sebastian听见自己的声音虚弱得不像话：“我真的没有……”这却让对方的脸上马上出现了刚刚那种担心忧虑的表情，然后Sebastian又说：“水也基本算是没有……”

对方似乎被吓到了，Sebastian看着他的表情从忧虑转为震惊：“什么？我不觉得一个城市会就这么停了谁的水？”

Sebastian笑了——带着怒气与嘲讽的轻笑：“信我，他们真的会。”他知道这绝对真的会发生，他就是个活生生的例子。

“所以你怎么……我是说，没那玩意儿挺不容易的。”

Sebastian低头看着自己的素描，嘴角耷拉下来。如果这个男人懂的话——是真的懂的话。但从对方身上西装的剪裁、手腕上的手表和他如影随形的特有的气场来判断的话，他绝对没有经历过这种生活。

“对不起……”替他捡起素描的男人突然道歉，将Sebastian从自己的小世界里拉了出来。“无意让你难过。我确信你最不需要的就是像我这种傻子来随意推测你的生活有多糟糕。”

Sebastian认真地看着他一字一句真诚地道歉，把将要破土而出的哽咽吞回肚子里。当Sebastian确定自己不会像个呜呜嘤嘤的小孩子一样声音颤抖时，他清了清嗓子，简洁明了地说：“我还过得去。”

Sebastian弯腰蹲下捡起地上最后一张速写纸，然后将它卷起来放进手提箱里，准备明天继续试着卖出去。他把手提箱的扣子紧紧扣上，直起身准备回家，同样拥有蓝眼睛的男人再次看着他。

“嘿，听我说。其实我正在去吃午饭的路上，你愿不愿意一起？”

他像是在担心些什么，眉毛又皱在一起眉间形成一个深深的沟壑。但Sebastian沉浸于听见这个顺理成章的提议后的震惊里，并没有注意到。

“什么？”Sebastian有点反应不过来，不经大脑问了句，对方被他逗笑了。

“你看起来非常需要一个汉堡，”他解释道，然后笑着对Sebastian手上的手提箱点了个头，“或者你比较喜欢回家吃没煮过的拉面？”

Sebastian狐疑地环视一周，一些奇异的甚至离谱的想法出现在他的脑海里——他怀疑自己是不是被参加了什么真人秀。“我……我不常在外面吃饭。”但他想说的言外之意是——我没有钱让我在外面瞎晃悠顺便买一个汉堡。

然后这个男人肯定听懂了，肯定连他乱七八糟的言外之意也确确实实听懂了——因为他摇了摇头说：“这不成问题。”

 

当Sebastian回过神来时，他已经在几个街区外的餐馆里。白色的餐桌布垂下来遮住了Sebastian残破的牛仔裤和帆布鞋——桌上铺着干净优雅的餐桌布并且提供薯条汉堡的餐馆。

这确实也没什么好惊讶的，毕竟这就是纽约。

但三十美元一个汉堡？一个汉堡竟然要 _他妈_ 三十美元？还不如花三十美元请一位小姐在他面前跳舞或是在桌底给他做口活。

然后这个叫Chris的男人（他在来的路上自我介绍了一番），大概在Sebastian看着菜单上的价格深吸一口气来摁住自己不要惊呼“我的老天”时，就从桌子的另一边抬头盯着他。

“别担心，好吗？”Chris温柔地提醒他，眉毛向上挑起一个抚慰的角度。

但这对Sebastian来说完全不够，他需要更加强有力的话来支撑自己继续看手上这份菜单，他需要一句能让他信服的话，他甚至不能好好组织语言：“我不——或者我可以——”

“点你想吃的东西，不需要担心别的。我完全支付得起。”

——这确实该死的强而有力。

“好吧……”他的视线终于回到了手上的菜单上，但一股混合着自责与自喜的酸涩感像个漩涡一样抓紧了他，“你确定——”

“Sebastian，”Chris打断他。Sebastian一瞬间有点恍惚，Chris说话的声音竟然出乎意料的好听使他不得不抬头看着对方。“如果你不选点什么的话，我来替你选。”Chris的话虽然强硬，但当这一字一句都是从他带着微笑的嘴巴里说出来以后，所有都被软化了。

他们看着对方，餐厅里其他人的动作变成了电影里的慢镜头，似乎都在另一个世界里熙攘，与他们毫无关系。然后Chris拿起手边的水杯抿了一小口，Sebastian眨了眨眼，接着世界又变回了原来那个样子，但手里的菜单却突然变得沉重起来。

 

Sebastian点了一个培根牛油果芝士汉堡，如释重负的愉快感差点让他直接在椅子上高潮（当然这还是不值三十美元）。他努力不在五秒内将面前的汉堡消灭干净，想至少假装成像Chris一样得体地细嚼慢咽。虽然自己装得还是不太像，但看起来还算差强人意。

当Sebastian吃完碟子里最后一根薯条，Chris看了一眼，问：“还想吃什么？”

Sebastian觉得自己可能要哭了，因为他的确不需要再吃东西，但Chris依旧善意地问了他。他到底做过什么能让自己得到如此善待？

“不用了，谢谢。”Sebastian尽可能礼貌地回答Chris，手在桌子底下将餐巾纸撕成一条条，“这真是——就像——”

——到底为什么说话这件轻而易举的事情突然之间变得这么困难？是因为他长期生活在这种糟糕透顶的生活里，知道面对这种事情时这样的反应才是正确的态度吗？还是因为他从一个刚刚认识的陌生人，而不是从挚友Mackie或Chace那里得到了帮助？抑或因为Chris是他这二十年人生里见过的最帅的男人，而他此时正坐在对面，像一个上帝赐予自己的礼物一样，带着一些Sebastian自己也不清楚的情绪在内心深处搅动？

他不知道，他真的不知道。但Chris似乎对此一无所知。在他在结账时，Sebastian短暂地整理了自己的情绪，并且停下自己像个仓鼠一样撕纸的手。

“接下来你有什么安排吗？”Chris将签字笔的笔帽盖好并把账单还给服务生后，抬头问Sebastian，“有什么重要的事情？”

这问题来得毫无防备让Sebastian停顿了一会儿。“嗯……作业。”然后他才说话，把大腿上的餐巾纸碎片全都拨到地上，然后把撕剩的还是完整的残骸妥当地放回桌子上，“我得去图书馆，那里有电脑。”他看见Chris脸上闪过困惑，决定解释一下，“图形设计课。我没有自己的手提电脑去做那些，所以……”

说起这个，Sebastian觉得自己走的唯一的狗屎运就是他的公寓跟学校的艺术设计楼和纽约图书馆非常近，毕竟他可没有车让自己往返于这三个地方。而且天知道Mackie已经烦吐了载着Sebastian到处去。

“图书馆的电脑有你需要的程序？”Chris问道，再次将Sebastian从自己的小世界里拉出来。

“对。”

“Illustrator*？”（*Adobe公司旗下应用，一款图片处理工具）

“对。”

“是Macs*吗？”（*苹果机）Sebastian的表情肯定发生了什么变化，因为Chris开始对自己刚刚说的话进行解释，“我只是在考虑……附近的Hyatt*有Macs。”（*Hyatt，凯悦，世界著名酒店）

“呃……”Sebastian眨了眨眼，他甚至能感觉自己的眉头慢慢皱起来。——The Hyatt，那个传说中的酒店。

 

一个猜测在Sebastian的心里生根发芽。

 

“嗯，在那里你能更好地做作业也顺便能在有电的地方睡觉，不是吗？”Chris不经一事地解释，Sebastian的猜测正在渐渐成型。

“的确……”他犹豫地回答，想要证明自己的猜测，“但是……”现在也许是机会，“你想……你是说你想在酒店开个房间给我？”

Sebastian知道自己的语气正如想象那样震惊，因为Chris笑了，眼睛也眯了起来，但却带着尴尬：“我懂。”他轻声说，“我知道这有点奇怪。我只是……我没法干坐在这里听你讲自己过着狗屎一样的生活，而我却无动于衷。”

Sebastian盯着他，惊讶得目瞪口呆：“你当然可以。人们都这么干。”

Chris点点头，同意Sebastian所说的话。“好吧……”然后他沉默了，眼神有点游离，但很快他再次看着Sebastian的眼睛，“或许他们可以，但我不行。”

Sebastian不知所措地看着Chris的眼睛，他完全不知道该怎么应对——于是他也盯着Chris，手指在桌子底下焦虑地互挑指甲盖，直到Chris说话他才停下。

“这样可以吗？”Chris看着他微笑，一丝阳光似乎照亮了Sebastian，“如果我这么做的话。”

像是熔浆一般温厚的情感在Sebastian身体里渗透开去——这种感觉本不是他应得的，但无论如何他还是感受到了。

“唔……”Sebastian不知道自己该如何回答才能表现出意料之外，“嗯……我是说，如果你不想的话，并不一定要这样——”

“我想要这么做。”Chris的脸上带着使人安心的微笑，试图打消Sebastian的顾虑，“我真的想。”

 

就这样Sebastian不仅获得了一个意料之外的午餐，还提着他装满素描的手提箱站在Hyatt的大堂里。他破洞的帆布鞋站在大堂里被打扫得可以反光的大理石地板上，形成了一个荒唐得可笑的反差。

 

Chris正站在服务台前，一边跟前台流利自如地谈话一边从黑西装的口袋里拿出钱包。在Chris为他做了那么多事情后，Sebastian为自己心里产生的一些过激的阴暗的想法感到一点雀跃和期待：他不认识这个人，而这个人也不认识他。而Sebastian只是花了几分钟分享了自己糟糕透顶的生活就获得了一顿午饭、甚至是一套酒店房间却不用任何回报？他想尽可能说服自己社会上还有很多这样善良正直的人，但他只能说这是放屁。这个男人肯定想要什么回报，而Sebastian非常肯定他想要的是什么。

 

“好了，我们走吧。”

Sebastian及时制止自己胡思乱想，看着Chris朝自己走来：他把钱包折起放回西装口袋里，朝Sebastian点点头，示意他跟着自己走去电梯间。

整个电梯厢上升到了——Sebastian抬头看了一眼——第九层。Sebastian甚至只能听见自己的心跳声，他的心跳跳得越发快速和沉重，直到电梯门“叮”一下打开，Chris首先迈出电梯给他在走廊上带路时，才终于回归平静。

Sebastian每走一步心里那种难以言喻的情绪就上升一个程度。如果这真的发生了——如果他只能选择一种方式来回报Chris——好吧，Sebastian想，其实这也不至于到世界末日的程度。毕竟他曾经和一些男性谈过恋爱，他有足够的口活经验来告诉自己在做什么。而且Chris真的跟“毫无魅力”这个词语一点点关系都没有，所以Sebastian认为，给Chris做口活来换取食物和住处并不是那么让人反感……他妈的，如果Chris要求的话，他甚至可以不求任何回报去吸Chris！只是这似乎有点……艰巨。

 

“好吧，我承认自己有点过了，我帮你定了一周。”他们在943号房前停下时Chris说道，“不要着急一下子解决所有问题，罗马不是一天建成的，对吗？”

一股暖意从Sebastian的胸口漫延开去，让他就这么站着，然后开口问：“你他妈要跟我一起吗？”

Chris笑了——被Sebastian逗笑的，笑声打破了走廊里的安静。他把房卡递给Sebastian让他拿着，说：“不，不他妈一起。”

Sebastian瞪着房卡，一瞬间有太多情绪在他的脑海里汹涌而来。然后他慢慢伸手去拿Chris手上的房卡，手指将这个塑料卡片卷进手心里。他最后一次抬头看Chris——像是一天过去以后，他真的只是参加了一个隐秘拍摄的真人秀。

但Chris只是凝视着他，勾起一边嘴角笑着。Sebastian只能低头将房卡缓缓地放到感应器上，打开房门。

房间里的一切像是往Sebastian的肚子上来了一拳一样让他震惊：一张巨大的床上叠放着许多枕头；远处的墙上镶嵌着一面巨大的窗，窗外就是他生活着的流光溢彩的城市——操蛋的电。这一切被强硬地塞进了Sebastian的心底里无处释放，拉着他下沉，然后他的喉咙突然发紧，强烈的情感冲击让他几乎哽咽。

他狠狠地吞了下去。 _不要哭_ 。他咬住了自己的下唇。 _不要哭_ **。** 但这将是他几近一年来第一次在那个狗洞一样的公寓外过夜——在那个公寓里他踌躇着如何东拼西凑交租金，对上帝祈祷他那个可怜的门锁能再坚持一晚以及—— _不要他妈的掉眼泪_ **。**

“这还可以吗？”

 

Sebastian飞快地拿袖子擦掉眼泪，然后在转身前迅速地吸了个鼻子，努力装作的确做到了刚刚自己要求自己的那样——不要哭。

但Chris还是看到了——看见了他哭红的眼睛和抑制着一切情绪而紧咬的下唇。“Shit……这是怎——太过了？”

Sebastian再一次将哽咽狠狠地咽了下去。他想告诉Chris让他闭嘴因为——是的，这真的真的太他妈过了，却是任何人都没对他做过的最体贴的事。但他只是摇了摇头，艰难却坚定地往回走，走到倚靠在门框上的Chris面前：“不，这真的太他妈疯狂了。你真的不必要——”他再次哽咽但又一次咽了回去，“谢谢你，郑重地谢谢。”

他知道他正在情感爆发的分界线上，但Chris似乎对此并不特别在意。事实上，他的笑容充分发挥了作用，这提醒了Sebastian他仍然要感谢Chris。

“嗯……你想——”Sebastian后悔自己的反应有点慢，但Chris依旧倚靠在门框上，似乎并没有打算跨入房间里，“你想进来吗然后我可以……？”

他的语气出乎自己预料的毫无自信，这使得Chris脸上突然出现了困惑和担忧的表情：“哦！呃……”

Sebastian看着他——看着他的眉毛如何不安地纠结在一起­——看着这一切如何变得明朗起来：Chris跟他想的完全不是同一件事情。Sebastian突然觉得自己蠢到家了，他尴尬地抓了抓后颈：“哇哦，呃……”

“你号码多少？”Chris打断他，没有向前半步，把手机掏了出来按了几个按键，“明天我方便和你联系。”

Sebastian感谢Chris及时岔开了话题，即便这意味着他又多了一件尴尬事：“我没……我没手机。”

Chris抬头看着他：“你没有手机？”

Sebastian摇头，他真的想不到还能说些什么。最差的手机对他而言都是奢侈品，他消费不起。

“好吧，那也没问题。”Chris说着把他的手机放回口袋里，他那个坦诚友好的笑容又回到了他的嘴角，“我会顺路过来看你，但你要确保自己还活着。”

知道还能再见到Chris像是让Sebastian整个人都明亮起来，无论刚刚他的脑袋里想的是什么，都统统一扫而光：“真的？”

年长一点的男人笑了，眼睛带了迷人的光亮：“是真的。”他看了看自己的腕表，抬眼看向Sebastian，“但现在要先走了。而且你还有作业要做对吧？”

Sebastian点点头，回头寻找刚刚第一眼看到房间时震惊得掉落在地上的手提箱：“对啊，但至少我还有一整个周六晚。”

他的自嘲缓和了他们刚刚的尴尬，而且让Sebastian更容易接受Chris说离开。“好啦，明天见。”然后Chris笑着从门框滑下准备离开。

这只是让他 _更好受_ ，却不是最想要的……

“等等！”Sebastian叫住了他，在门要关上的时候他跑了出去。这看起来很蠢，但对Sebastian来说却那么必要，即便他甚至没有真正了解过这个男人。但他依旧用尽全力向Chris跑了过去把他抓紧，将自己的手臂环绕在Chris宽阔结实的肩上，把脸埋进了他的胸前，而且不知为何，Sebastian感觉自己像回到了家。

这一刻什么都没有发生，但Sebastian却有99%的把握确定Chris知道他是一个多么奇怪的人——但Chris结实的手臂依然抱着他，紧紧地抱着，大手在Sebastian的后背轻轻地抚拍。Sebastian决定闭上眼睛去感受Chris的拥抱，虽然这很奇怪但感觉实在太好——就像他回到了自己应该在的地方——就像他只要和Chris在一起，这操蛋的世界可以立马去毁灭了但他依旧好好的——就像——“谢谢你……”Seb靠在他胸前呢喃着，全身肌肉放松，心脏却光速跑了地球一周又同时回归祥和平静。

然后Chris缓缓地呼出一口气——Sebastian可以感觉得到——他说：“不客气。”

在这一刻，Seb断水断电的公寓变得无关要紧，还有他那张下个月要交的学费通知单也显得不值一提，当然还有——

“……你刚刚把自己锁在房间外面了？”

“Yep”

……因为Sebastian知道，此刻他紧紧抱住的人，一定会毫无保留地帮他解决这个问题。

一周以后，他会意识到，他这么想是多么正确。

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

在Hyatt的小电脑房里做作业感觉就是不一样。Sebastian不需要在交作业截止日前一天还缩在图书馆里，对着半天找不到合适字体设计的老爷机精神崩溃——这是区别。

在943号房的大床上睡觉的感觉也不一样。这完全不是他破公寓里那个硬到睡醒一觉脸上全是睡痕、翻个身都嘎吱嘎吱响的小破床——这也是区别。

区别简直不能更大，Sebastian想。昨晚十点半他就已经在这张舒适的大床上昏睡了过去，一直到一阵敲门声把他惊醒。他有点迷糊地看着周围，昨天发生的一切才慢慢地像潮水一样涌来。

离开这张舒适得Sebastian全身细胞都在唱歌的大床去应门的确需要做一番心理斗争，但最后Sebastian还是离开了自己暖烘烘的被窝，步履瞒珊地朝门口走去，一手抓着自己鸡窝一样的头发一手开门。

是Chris，阳光英俊、帅气得冒泡的Chris。他今天没有穿昨天那套西装，而是穿了一件黑色的衬衫，袖子挽起露出一截手臂。Sebastian有点懵，甚至在想自己是不是还在做梦。

“噢，”Chris首先打破了两人之间的宁静，“现在快下午一点了，你知道的吧？”

Sebastian的手从门框上无力地垂下来，眼皮子困得又开始打架：“唔……”（其实他不知道现在已经这个点了）。

然而不知为何，Chris看起来有点紧张。他似乎在调动全身的注意力盯着Sebastian的脸，嘴角的笑也有点勉强：“所以，昨晚还好？”

“非常好。”

“好，那就好。”

“唔。”

“饿了？”

Sebastian的肚子随即对Chris的话产生了反应，他本能地把手放在自己咕噜咕噜叫的肚子上……然后他终于发现Chris的表情为什么会那么尴尬——他只穿着一条内裤。“我操……”Sebastian看着自己胯上的黑色布料，困得他有点反应迟钝，半天没感到尴尬，“裤子裤子……”

他甚至没有意识到自己顺手把房门给关了。直到他扭着腰把自己的牛仔裤穿上才发现Chris被自己关在了门口外面，他火急火燎地把T恤罩上返回开门，双手整理自己的头发，在说话前深呼吸一下：“……好了，刚刚说什么？”

Chris眼睛半眯着，看起来似乎不知该对Sebastian笑还是生气好，他顿了顿，将多余的情绪甩掉，说：“饿了吗？我肯定你一直睡到了现在，所以你一定什么都没吃。”

“猜对了。”Sebastian点点头，闭上眼回味了下在那张大床上昏睡的感觉，“我应该回家搞点吃的。”

“的确可以，”Chris一字一句慢慢地说，“或者我们也可以在回你家的路上找点能吃的东西，然后你再回去拿必需品。”

Sebastian愣了愣，想要确认似的瞪大了眼睛盯着Chris。更多？他还想给自己买 **更多的** 东西？“你的意思是，我家没有能吃的东西？”

“well，从你那个不知道断电了多久的公寓来判断。我觉得情况并没有坏到不值得吃一顿好一点的。”

他似乎对自己的推断十分自信，虽然这么说有点怪，但他完全是正确的。廉价的披萨和冷饮此时突然变得难吃透顶。这意味着Sebastian可以吃到夹着花生酱的面包，和他那个炉子煮不出的拉面。

“你确定？”Sebastian半信半疑地问道，他依旧对世界上真的存在不求回报施舍善意的人产生怀疑。

而Chris只是点点头，双手插进口袋里，眼睛向走廊的方向瞥了瞥，示意道：“走吧。”

 

————————————————

事实证明，煎蛋卷比夹着花生酱的面包好了不止一点点，简直是天堂地狱那么大的差别。Chris就坐在对面，听着Sebastian讲他沦落至此的原因——因为他想知道。他想知道Sebastian是怎么成为当地社区大学里艺术设计学院的大四学生；想知道Chace和Mackie也是怎么进来的，但他们当然没有Sebastian当初那么孤立无助；想知道Sebastian的父母到底在哪里还有他们到底为什么抛弃了他，连至少的关心都没有——但Sebastian并不想细说最后一个问题，所以他只是耸肩摇头，往嘴里塞了一片培根含糊不清地咕哝：“这对他们来说就是胡扯。”

当Chris的车一开进那个小破公寓所在的街道时，Sebastian突然感觉非常羞耻。因为这里全都是最廉价最破旧的公寓——这事儿妇孺皆知，而如今Chris知道了。Sebastian肠子都悔青了，他觉得必须要反复提醒自己不要再把Chris带到这里来。

“需要帮忙吗？”Chris善意地问，但Sebastian听进耳朵里的话却成了——你想让我看看你生活的地方有多糟糕吗？

所以他甩甩头把这个想法甩出脑袋，在Chris提出任何想法或是跟上他之前，Sebastian在车一停下时，逃也似的跳下了车。

Sebastian觉得今天自己挺幸运的，从窗户照进来的阳光足以让他看清手上的东西。他把自己的衣服、功课、牙刷还有体香剂和其他杂七杂八的东西一股脑塞进自己的行李包里，他甚至不敢打开自己的冰箱，Sebastian简直无法面对里面的东西。他在厨房走了一圈，然后在关上自己公寓的门前，回头看了一眼。

Sebastian回到车上时，Chris正在手机上浏览着什么。他把自己的行李包放在脚边，然后把安全带系上。

“还好吗？”

“嗯。”Sebastian咕哝，悄悄的希望他们可以尽快离开这个地方。

令人感激的是，他们的确离开了。Chris的车在这里简直就像混进了垃圾堆里的钻石，Sebastian花了一点时间来想自己这个比喻是否恰当，但Chris没有给他太多时间，他说话了。

“有计划吗？我可以在别的什么地方放下你吗？”

Sebastian快速地想了想这个特别的周日还能给他安排什么惊喜，然后他夸张地煞有介事说：“你可以把我载回百老汇街，毕竟乞讨的生活还在继续。”

这只是一个玩笑话（算是玩笑话，他的确也还需要赚钱），但Chris看起来一点也没有被这句话逗笑。正相反，他一个字都没有说，当Sebastian抬头看他时，他的脸色看起来非常不好。

“肯定还有更好的办法……”Chris皱着眉，Sebastian不知该如何是好，他该觉得自己让Chris失望了。

“的确有，但是……”他有点控制不住自己的情绪，“大学生还是要吃饭。不乞讨，没饭吃。”

Chris又沉默了，他转弯时的速度甚至没有减缓。“如果说……”他有点犹豫，只说了开头又把嘴巴闭上，手指在方向盘上敲打。

Sebastian静静地看着Chris，他有点搞不明白这突如其来的压力是怎么回事。当他准备说出自己的想法时，Chris开口了。

“如果我们一起吃饭，你至少能卖少多少张素描？”

他语气坚定，又深思熟虑。

这一点也没有减少Sebastian心里一点点的困惑：“意思是……每天在一起吃饭？”

“只要我们有空，”Chris像是没有听出他语气里的忧虑，“越经常越好。”

“我不——”这根本是不可算的。Sebastian看着车窗外飞快向后倒退的建筑物，像是它们能给自己答案。“我没有——我不知道。”

但这似乎不是Chris想听到的答案，他的嘴唇紧紧地抿在一起，抿成了一条缝。

“你知道的，其实你不必要这么照顾我。”Sebastian的语气变得急躁，他急切地想要为自己辩护，“我不是你的麻烦事或是别的什么东西。”

“你不是麻烦事。我不喜欢你在自我保护的时候总拿这个说自己。”

“我知道我在干什么。”即使完全不知道，Sebastian还是这么说了。大多数时候他总会像刚刚那样说瞎话，回避所有操蛋的事然后若无其事地碰触底线。但Chris不需要知道这些——不需要知道他到底有多混蛋。“我他妈一点也不喜欢别人可怜我。”

Chris皱着眉，手抓紧了方向盘。“我没有可怜你。”

但Sebastian气坏了——怨恨地、恼怒地、甚至恐惧地。“所有人都在可怜我。你不是什么从童话里走出来的穿着金光闪闪铠甲的骑士，还把我看成一项慈善事业——不要太看得起你自己。”

他知道他不该说这种话。他知道他现在得到的任何东西都是对方的真心善意；他知道这个是在他最不好过时遇到的最好的人。但他太累太困惑太迷茫也太他妈 _害怕_ 了，他不知道该怎么一次性处理这种情绪，所以他在等红灯时迅速打开了车门。

“Sebastian，”Chris惊呼，急得让自己的头撞在座椅的靠枕上，但Sebastian已经抓过自己的行李包，飞快地跑了出去。

他动作很快，不知道是想逃离这个地方还是遇上Chris后产生的感觉，而这个感觉已经在他的心里生根发芽茁壮成长。这种让人害怕的感觉已经牢牢地抓住他一整天了。这一点也不正常，让他干了蠢事还把他吓个半死。所以他继续往前走，在听到背后一声用力的关门声后，他立刻加快了脚步。

“操……”

“Sebastian。”

Chris没有大喊——甚至没有生气，只是用比平常更大一点的声音。但这一点也没有让Sebastian心里的惊慌消失得快一点。

“Hey,Sebastian。等一等，可以吗？”

周围也许已经有人在围观了——想知道一个成年男人为什么在追着一个抓着行李包的小孩，然后Sebastian真真切切地感觉到一只手抓住了自己的手腕，然后把他带向一边的小巷里。

Chris没有把他推到墙边，但Sebastian本能地迅速后退，把背贴到墙上，眼睛立马紧紧地盯着Chris。

“这他妈到底怎么了？”Chris问得很快，像是Sebastian下一秒就会又跑开一样。

而他只是“像是”，特别在这种情况下，他的心快要跳出嗓子眼，“我很抱歉，”他嗫嚅着，所有不安的情绪都消失了，取而代之的是自责，“我很抱歉，我——我吓坏了。”

“所以？为什么？”Chris的眼睛在扫视着Seb全身——像是在确认什么——确认他是否真的没事，“我做了——你想让我退后吗？

“不，”Sebastian发自内心地说，“我只是不习惯……”他甚至不知道怎么表达，“你在这一天里做的事比我过去遇到的所有人都要好。但我……我不明白。”

Chris看着他，眉毛皱成了一个不安的沟壑。他在思考他们只认识了这么短时间，现在自己做的事情是否合适——像这很重要，像Sebastian觉得的一样重要。但他没有说话，只是站在那里，像Sebastian一样迷茫。然而这让Sebastian感到更加惊慌。

他没有办法，只能说：“你吓到我了。”

他们之间沉默了一会儿，Chris垂眼看着自己的鞋子：“我不是故意的。”

“但你确实这么做了。”Sebastian几乎是叹着气说的，内心深处的无力感蔓延了全身。这真是太他妈累了。然后他把头低下，所有的感觉像是归零了一样需要一股推力让所有回归正轨，然后他又叹了一口气，轻轻地问：“我可以抱抱你吗？”

如果Sebastian的头没有低下，他就能看见Chris在伸出手前脸上惊喜的表情。他的手碰到Sebastian的手臂，然后温柔地把他拉进自己的怀里。但Sebastian没有看着他，他松手把行李包丢到地上，让Chris抱着他，闭上了眼睛感受心里那股暖意。因为这感觉太好；因为他想要；因为——

“拜托今天不要去百老汇街。”Chris轻声请求，低沉的声音在紧贴着Sebastian脸颊的胸腔里嗡嗡回响。

Sebastian根本不能拒绝这个请求。不只是因为Chris紧紧抱着他的手臂让人安心，更因为现在他拥抱着Chris的所有。于是他对Chris说：“带我去任何你想去的地方。”

 

——————————————

Chris心里“任何你想去的地方”指的是几个街区开外的咖啡馆，他们在那里坐了几乎一个周日下午。

他们坐在咖啡厅的角落里。Sebastian在一开始就说自己不饿但Chris还是义无反顾地点了一个马芬，他一边喝着自己那杯贵得离谱的咖啡，一边不动声色地把马芬推向Sebastian。而现在，这个原本Sebastian不需要的马芬已经快到他的大腿上了。

Sebastian看见了，他看了Chris一眼，但对方看手上的报纸看得太专注，甚至没有注意到他的目光。他把目光转回面前的作业上——Chris让他用自己的电脑做作业，这电脑之前就像现在的马芬一样被一点点推到大腿上。而Sebastian又怎么能拒绝一个免费的WiFi？

他把Illustrator最小化，打开Facebook——这是他唯一的社交软件因为他没有自己的手机。如果Mackie或者Chace突然跑去他的公寓，他们会在Facebook上给Sebastian疯狂地发骚扰私信，内容基本上是“我8点来接你你赶紧准备出门”或者“你到底在哪”，当然Sebastian偶尔也会收到类似“我现在在超市里你想买点什么吗？当然微波炉食品除外”的消息。

现在似乎只有Chace注意到Sebastian上线了——可能他看见了手机上的APP推送。

_老兄，你他妈到底在哪啊？_

Sebastian还没来得及回复，另一条消息又进来了。

_我和Mackie昨晚凌晨三点去你家你竟然不在。这他妈怎么回事啊？_

酒店里舒适的床垫、温暖的被子和快要让Sebastian溺死在里面的枕头的触感全都汹涌地跑进了他的脑子里——那时他正值香甜的睡梦中。但Sebastian不可能告诉Chace，没得商量，就是不能告诉。于是他含糊地回复： _我在外面。你们凌晨三点在我家干嘛？你知道我最讨厌你俩在我睡觉的时候跑过来。_

Chace几乎是立即回复的： _在外面哪儿？？Mackie刚刚告诉我他路过你家了但你还是不在。你进牢子里了吗？老兄，别告诉我你又他妈进去了。_

Sebastian重重地叹了口气，动静大得Chris从报纸后面抬头看着他。“朋友在犯傻。”他解释道，Chris明白了，继续看报纸。

_我没有在蹲牢子好吗你个傻逼。如果我在里面我现在要怎么跟你说话。_

然后Chace很久都没有回复，一般来说要么是他意识到自己刚刚有多蠢，要么就是他在计划些什么。

_好吧，今晚去你家。我搞不懂矢量制图这玩意儿。_

想到在Chris给他定了一周的房间后自己还要回到那个公寓里，Sebastian的胃就一阵难受。特别是Chace一定会对着功课冷嘲热讽鬼哭狼嚎，然后最后会在那个阴冷潮湿的地板上昏睡过去，Sebastian绝对没有机会偷偷溜回酒店。

 _不行。_ 他义正言辞地拒绝了，他根本不能放弃酒店舒适的大床和更多好吃的食物。 **去问** **Mackie** **。**

_但是你比Mackie更擅长这个。_

_我太忙了今晚不行。_

_你忙什么啊老兄，你从来就没忙过。_

Sebastian痛苦地闷哼了一声，手掌狠狠地搓自己的眼睛。老天，Chace你赶紧让我糊弄过去啊！

“需要我帮忙？”Chris在桌子那头问，但Sebastian只是又发出了一声挫败的叹息。因为Chris就是现在的麻烦，基本算是。

“在想怎么让一个朋友不要问为什么直接闭嘴滚蛋。”Sebastian无力地叹气，翻看之前的聊天记录思考他该怎么更加强硬地拒绝，“他今晚想来我的公寓，但你已经帮我定了一个房间了我不可能重蹈覆辙再跑回去。”

Chris把报纸放在桌上，了然于心：“我明白了。你不想告诉他这是一个陌生人给你定的房间？”

Sebastian咬紧了自己的下唇，不知道要怎么肯定这个问句：“我只是——他们对我有点过度保护。如果他们知道你为我做的事，肯定会给我惹一堆麻烦讲一大堆屁话。”

“可以理解。”Chris点点头，似乎并没有对此感到恼怒，“所以你准备怎么做？”

“我不知道……”Sebastian咕哝，又看了一圈聊天记录，决定关掉Facebook无视Chace在聊天框里的咆哮，“冷处理？我猜。”

“好吧，这也可以。”Chris赞同了他的想法，然后又拿起报纸，不像刚刚那样专注地阅读新闻，打趣道：“知道怎么更好地冷处理吗？”

Sebastian想了想，眼珠子转了一圈：“我不吃马芬。”

 

————————————

他做到了。他最终还是吃了马芬。

 

————————————

经历了一个戏剧般的周末，到了周一像是回到了现实生活一样，转变之大一时有点难以接受。Chris把酒店里的Sebastian接上，然后把他送到校园里。为了不让偷偷摸摸躲在暗处偷瞄的Chace和Mackie看到，Sebastian在艺术设计楼后面下车。

坐在教室里上课实在是冗长又无聊。Sebastian彻彻底底地走神了，连Mackie像往常一样在他耳边碎碎念讲台上教授的坏话都没有听见。他已经完全神游开去——随着时空变换跑到了外太空，又像是跑到了什么地方：一个有好看的蓝眼珠、充满安全感的怀抱还有一直没变过的雀跃感的地方。Sebastian一直不知道怎么处理这种雀跃感，但这毕竟是一个令自己振奋起来的好情绪，对吧？

这种情况一直持续了好几天。这种长期掉线的状态的确不该出现，但Sebastian没法控制。他希望Chace和Mackie没有注意到。

但他们还是注意到了。

“Okay，认真的。你之前到底去哪儿了？”

他们在一节节奏紧凑的课后坐在教学楼下的小咖啡厅里歇息。Mackie紧紧地盯着Sebastian，像是在告诉他这次没有退路。

Sebastian把自己的袖子拉直到手腕上：“Jesus，我只是不在家几天而已又不是他妈的世界末日。”

“整整一周，Seb。”Chace强调，语气特意变得非常担心，“我们想就这么算了，但你不告诉我们你在哪儿实在让人放心不下。”

“别说废话，”Mackie纠正了Chace的说法，“我们想帮你。但你他妈一直失踪这要我们怎么帮。”

Sebastian把手插进口袋里，不知道怎么跟他们坦白。原本的计划里并没有告诉他们Chris这个存在的选项。从来没有。但现在Sebastian却有种自己被逼上梁山的感觉，一旦他感觉自己被逼迫就会干些蠢事。所以……他觉得他应该可以……

“我在一家酒店里。”他知道自己说话不能这么没头没尾的，于是补充一句：“有人付过款了，所以……”

Mackie和Chace震惊得眉毛都挑上发际线了，他们几乎同时发出疑问“什么？”“再说一遍？”。

Sebastian觉得自己该给自己铺个退路了：“没有问题的。他真的很好，而且他似乎——”

“哇哦，哇哦，哇哦！”Mackie打断了他，凑近Sebastian伸手制止他让他停一停，“‘他’是谁？”

我的天——这个解释起来真的太他妈蛋疼了。“这真的 _没问题_ 。他叫Chris，他看到我在卖我那些屎一样的画，然后他只是想帮我一下好吗？天啊。”

这解释听起来一点说服力都没有，不只是从Mackie脸上的表情能判断出来那样苍白无力。“等等。等等，一个在街上突然出现的随便哪个家伙他妈的给你开了个房？”

Sebastian对此颇有微词：“他不是什么‘突然出现的随便哪个家伙’——”

“他姓什么？”

哦……哦操。“我不……清楚。”

“他是干什么的？”

“……我不知道。”

“他多大了？”

Sebastian支吾着，什么都说不出来。他颓然地坐在那里，像是做什么都没用：“Mackie——”

但Mackie只是撞了撞Chace的手臂：“老兄，认真的？你一句话都不说？”

“你他妈说个不停我要怎么说？”Chace埋怨道，翻了个白眼。Mackie摇摇头，嘴里碎碎念。Chace转头看着Sebastian，他那双眼睛一般充满狡黠，现在却有点呆滞和忧虑：“但是这样，这真的不是什么好主意，Seb。”

Sebastian眉头紧锁，看向窗外：“我知道。但我也知道我在做什么。”

“是吗？”Mackie反驳道，“你之前有这么试过吗？试过谁买过这些神他妈贵的鬼东西给你？这到底怎么搞的？”

Sebastian无力地叹了口气，把背包放在桌上站起来：“看吧，这就是为什么我不想告诉你们。”他知道这次争吵绝对会发生——脚趾头想想都知道。

“我们只是想确保你没有干傻事。”Chace着急地跟上Sebastian的步伐，在他前脚已经踏出教学楼时解释道，“我是说，他想从你这儿得到什么？”

“Nothing。”他迅速地回答，把背包背上肩膀脚步飞快，“他什么都不想要。”

“你怎么知道？”

“因为第一天晚上我想吹他他拒绝了。”

Chace停下了追着Sebastian的步伐，把他拉住让他也停下：“等下。 _什么？_ 真的？”

“是真的，”Sebastian把自己的手臂从Chace手里抽出来继续往前走。这场景似曾相识，而对象却是另外一个人，“他真的不想，他只想让我开心。”

Sebastian瑟缩了一下——他意识到这听起来多么奇怪——但Chace只是沉默地跟在他身后，一句话都没有说。

直到这条路走到头了，Chace才说话，这次他的语气里都是真心实意的担心：“谨慎一点，好吗？”

 

————————————

“我的朋友们说你图谋不轨。”在Chris把他送回酒店的路上，Sebastian把头靠在车窗上轻声说着。

Chris沉默了好久——可能并没有太久，但Sebastian太累了觉得时间过得太慢。然后他才说：“ **你** 觉得我图谋不轨？”

Sebastian只是懒洋洋地把头歪在一边，斜视他：“你图谋不轨吗？”

“没有。”他平静地回答，车子拐过一个弯看见了酒店的身影。

“那就没有。”Seb喃喃道，然后疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

就是这样。就是他们想要的对话。

Chris在酒店门口把Sebastian放下，然后Sebastian回到自己的房间里把自己埋进柔软的床上。梦见了从电梯里涌出了全是蓝莓马芬的洪水，然后像《闪灵》里的情节一样，把整个走廊都灌满了。

 

————————————

周六晚，Sebastian又出现在那家咖啡厅里，他在Chris的手提电脑上敲敲打打，Chris坐在桌子那头填写一张表格一样的东西。几天前Mackie和Chace问的几个问题还一直萦绕在Sebastian的脑海里，他一点也不想承认。但只是问问他一些基本信息还是没问题的对吧？如果他还要继续给自己各种各样的东西买单，他至少还是要知道他到底是什么人的对吧？

“你几岁了？”

Chris的笔尖顿了顿。在他抬眼看Sebastian时，发问的人心里漏了一拍：“这是Mackie和Chace的问题？”

好吧……显然Sebastian自己都没意识到自己说了多少他俩的事情：“可能是。”

Chris勾起一侧的嘴角，笑了：“32。”

哦……哦——我操。

“你的表情告诉我，我看起来比这个岁数老很多。”

他的语气很轻快，像是玩笑。这让Sebastian内心翻腾的尖锐的惊吓感稍微好了一点。“我没——我是说这是你的胡子……所赐予的……”这说起来文绉绉的，让对面的Chris笑出了声。

“当心，我喜欢我的胡子。”

“我也喜欢。”Sebastian反应过来时已经说出了口，这简直太蠢了。但认真地说，是的，他真的超喜欢那个胡子。

“那你几岁？”Chris依旧笑着问，“21？22？”

“20，实际上……”Sebastian嘀咕着，试着不去深思Chris脸上震惊的表情，“八月下旬生日。”

“明白。”

“唔。”

“还有什么Mackie和Chace想问的问题？”

 _哦，太他妈多了。_ Sebastian心里嘀咕着。但此刻他满脑子都是胡思乱想，根本想不起任何一个。太多“差了12年”和“我的天这怎么可能”和“如果他们知道了肯定又要叨逼叨半天”的想法在他脑子里叽里呱啦乱叫。所以Sebastian只是摇了摇头，吮了一口Chris给他买的奶昔，一头扎进了互联网里，而Chris只是继续把表格剩下的内容填完。

补充一句，Chris正在填写的表格让Sebastian知道了很多信息，包括了他的姓。这样Sebastian就方便在网络上搜索了。

“嘿，听着。”当咖啡厅里只有几个人，并且他们的那个角落只有他俩的时候，Chris开口了。他压低声线语气严肃，像是准备说一些重要的事情。Sebastian乖乖地把手提电脑合上。“我发现除了Facebook你基本上没有其他途径跟别人联系了，这实在有点……有点糟。所以我想……你是不是需要什么？我是说，你是个大学生，你应该至少有一个该死的手机，对吗？”

Sebastian静静地坐在那里，听着Chris一字一句地往外蹦，眉毛皱得越来越紧。因为这实在——他不能……。

而Chris在一个袋子里翻找着，拿出了一个小而薄的、矩形的和——

“什——Chris——”

Chris把这个东西从桌子上推到Sebastian的面前。像那个马芬一样。然而这却完全不是马芬那样的东西，因为这是个——

“你他妈在逗我吗？”

这是个手机。这他妈的是个手机。而Chris只是像递马芬一样若无其事地递给他，Sebastian却完全不想碰因为这可能只是个玩笑，因为——这他妈到底是为什么——

“所有的话费花销都记在我名下，你不用担心。”Chris很平静，而他的话却在Sebastian心里沉重得像铅球。

因为这太不真实了。这真是，这他妈真是——“我的？”

他的话语那么虚弱、那么颤抖。就像如果他真的有一秒当真了，眼前的一切都会消失不见。

但Chris只是笑着，带着一个小小的溺爱的弧度让Sebastian整个心脏再次温暖起来。“对。如果你想要，它就是你的。”

Sebastian的嘴张了张，想说些什么，除了粗口却什么都说不出来：“妈的……你认真的吗？”

“一直都是，”Chris再次向他保证，“你不用每次都问，Okay？”

Chris的话那么值得信赖，让Sebastian愿意无条件地相信他——即使这太好了，好得让人感觉不真实。

 

——————————

“为周末欢呼吧！”Mackie曾经对Sebastian这么说过。但没有钱就不能浪，基本上他的意思是：“我和Chace要带上你去一个派对庆祝周末啦，派对酒水充足不用我们另外花钱。”

所以这就是为什么他们在同院的女孩儿的家里玩BeerPong*玩到醉醺醺的——廉价的啤酒一杯一杯下肚。（*老美大学生爱玩的喝酒游戏。桌子两边用装酒的杯子摆成三角形矩阵，玩家站在桌子两侧，将手里的乒乓球投到对方面前的杯子里，对方要喝掉并拿走被投中的酒杯。最先让对方喝完的是赢家。）

Sebastian绝对是这个游戏的老手——他们都知道——但Chace决定持保留意见因为他们现在已经出乎意料地醉得晕头转向。

“投中了。”站在桌子对面的女孩宣布。然后Sebastian把酒杯拿起来灌了下去，Chace站在一边把杯子放到一边叠成一个长条。

当他意识到他们在讨论Chris的时候已经太晚了。

“所以现在是什么情况？你和他上床了还是……？”

Sebastian花了整整五秒钟才反应过来Chace嘴里说的人是谁，他皱着眉把啤酒一口灌下，将杯子放回桌上：“哈？没有。”

“你 _想_ 跟他上床吗？”

乒乓球在他们之间来来回回，Sebastian努着嘴艰难地在搅成一团浆糊的脑子里凑出一个句子：“Jesus.”他嘀咕着。

“这是yes的意思？”

这个说法让Sebastian浑身都有点发烫。他应该说点什么糊弄过去，像是“去你妈的”或是“啊哈是啊”，但最后说出来的话却是：“他32了。”

“谁32了？”

好啦，现在Mackie来了。

“Seb的sugar daddy。”Chace漫不经心地解释，然后Sebastian彻彻底底地失去了这次对话的控制权。

“三十他妈的二？”Mackie的眼睛都要震惊得瞪到后脑勺去了。

这让Sebastian有足够的时间稳住自己，将手搭在Chace的肩膀上问：“我的 **什么** ？”

“Sugar daddy。”Chace重复着，在半空中把乒乓球截下来，然后准确地投进了一个酒杯里，“他给你买东西了对吧？”

“不太对。”与此同时，Sebastian简直要相信上帝是故意让他难堪的——他口袋里传出了提示音的旋律。

“这他妈是啥？”Mackie看着Sebastian挑着眉迷茫地左顾右盼了一圈。

当Sebastian从自己的裤袋里掏出这台崭新的宝贝手机，并眯着眼艰难地盯着看时，Mackie和Chace百分百确定他不会用。然后他们两个互相扭头看着对方，脸上都是“我他妈明白了”的表情。

“你的 _死党_ 给你买了台手机？”

“这听起来完全就是sugar daddy……”Chace静静地发表评论。

然后Sebastian终于明白怎么让这台手机闭嘴了：“他不是我的什么‘sugar daddy’。我甚至不明白这他妈到底是什么意思。所以现在可以闭上你们的嘴，在我赢之前不要说任何屁话吗？”

Mackie认输一般举起了双手，但脸上明晃晃地挂着“我他妈没说错吧？”的牌子。

Sebastian再投一次，毫无悬念地miss了。

 

——————————

Sebastian从来没有想过自己有一天会在公共电脑上查：sugar daddy的定义。

Sebastian从来没有想过自己现在真的在公共电脑上查：sugar daddy的定义。

维基百科给出了一个简洁有力的解释。

 **Sugar Daddy** <n.>是一个俚语，通常指一个男人跟另一个年轻男性或女性建立关系（通常是性）后给予生活上的供养。

其余的搜索结果标注着sugar daddy们通常给自己的sugarbaby们送的礼物类型和它们的价格，以及sugar baby在收到不同的礼物时应该有什么样恰当的表现。

但这个……这个一点也不像他和Chris之间的关系……是吧？

……是的吧？

Sebastian的手机恰恰在这时嗡嗡地响了。

**——** _饿吗_ **？**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

你理解“我承认自己有些过了，我帮你定了一周房间”的意思吧？好的，周六晚以后这句话变成了“我觉得再定多一周无伤大雅对吧？毕竟我们还没彻底解决你没电的问题……”这个意思。

当Chris说完这句话，Sebastian飞快地捂住自己被汽水呛住的嘴巴。他缓了缓才找回自己的呼吸，在Chris担心的眼神里控制住颤抖的声音：“ _我们_ ？”

但Chris只是平静地坐着，点头说话前眼里还带着担忧：“不然？你自己能交得出电费吗？”

“当然不能。”

“那我为什么不帮你？”

他像是在说世界上最显而易见又最 **正常** 的事，像是在说Sebastian很重要，而且给他花钱只是一件习以为常的事情。

这个想法让Sebastian心里像棉花糖一样温暖柔软：“你想……你想帮我交电费？”

“我不明白这有什么好惊奇的。”Chris的嘴角弯成一个调笑的角度。

但是， _真的_ ？Sebastian _真的_ 要把这句话说出口？“唔，因为你一直在我身上大把大把地花钱，但我却一点回报给你的东西都没有？”

Chris从鼻腔呼出一口气，像是带了点不满，他摆摆手：“我不想要你的钱。”

“那你他妈究竟想要什么？”这句话就这么说出来了，真的就这么口无遮拦地说出来了。Sebastian说完立刻觉得自己是个一等一的混账。

但这就是Sebastian想说的。自从他愚蠢至极在Hyatt的电脑上查到sugardaddy是什么以后，这个问题一直在他心底里阴魂不散。

但Chris却没有Sebastian想象中那么震惊，像是对这次情感爆发有所预料。所以他只是深呼吸，沉着的笑容又爬上了他的嘴角：“我想要你活得比之前好。”他的语气信誓旦旦、诚心实意。

但Sebastian还是不明白。

 

————————————

Chris是建筑师还是什么鬼——至少Google是这么告诉他的，多谢上次他终于能顺顺溜溜地用一次电脑。

他把Chris Evans键入搜索栏，然后出现了一堆对他来说毫无用处的Facebook主页。Sebastian筛选了一番，发现了个看起来非常有希望的相关链接：chrisevansdesigns.net。

页面加载完成，Sebastian发现这个主页制作相当精美而且还有许多选项，例如“国际工作”、“产业”和“现行项目”，但让Sebastian最感兴趣的还是Chris的个人资料链接。Chris在屏幕里看着他笑，像是上帝赐予的礼物一样：头发后梳整齐服帖、胡子修剪得体，还有身上穿着的黑色西装，Sebastian非常肯定他曾经穿过因为——

“这帅哥是谁？”

完了、完了、 **完了** 。Sebastian的心像跳水一样突然一沉，鼠标立刻移动到网页的红叉上——但已经太晚了，Mackie和Chace已经围住了他，对网页上的人评头论足。Sebastian简直悔断了肠，他到底是被什么附身了才会想用学校电脑房的公共电脑查这玩意儿。

Chace换了个姿势让自己在Sebastian旁边的椅子上坐得更舒服，手撑在键盘旁边朝屏幕凑得更近：“看起来帅飞了。”

Mackie手臂撑着Sebastian的椅背，下巴架在他的脑袋上——他知道这绝对会让Sebastian生气。

但Sebastian慌乱得揉着自己的眼睛没空管这个：“谁也不是。”

“啊哈，是吗？你真的只是正好在看随便哪一个建筑师的个人资料然后自己在咯咯笑傻乐？”

“没有，”Sebastian痛苦地呜咽，开始严重怀疑自己是不是交友不慎，“滚，这不重要。”

这回他真的要关掉网页了，但可能上帝太喜欢他了总是跟他开玩笑，屏幕卡在了这个网页上毫无反应，被Chris好看得让人嫉妒的脸困住。当然啦，他们的确是被“困住”了。

Mackie下巴在Sebastian的头顶上一敲一敲，终于引起了Sebastian的反感。他把Mackie推开，瞪着他，在Mackie的手臂上乱打：“是Chris，好了吧？满意了吧？”

Chace和Mackie互看了一眼，然后又盯着屏幕。

“Sugar daddy Chris?”

“Jesus Christ……”Sebastian咕哝了一声，尽量把自己蜷进椅子里。

“是他。就是Sugar daddyChris。”Mackie替他回答了，但语气里已经完全没有嘲讽的意思，甚至带着一点服气：“ _我靠。_ ”

Chace也是一样的反应，他的语气更为震惊，像是倒抽一口凉气：“ _天啊_ ，Seb。”

这态度跟之前根本就是180°转变。

“wow，认真的？”Sebastian埋怨道，恼怒地斜视他俩：“现在你们知道他有多辣了，还要在我耳边讲一堆屁话吗？”

“哦不，我们要讲一大堆屁话。”Mackie更正了他的说法，在Sebastian右边的空椅子上坐下，Chace在另一边说话了。

“我们只是没想到他这么……”他指了指屏幕上的Chris，比划着，声音越说越小。

“帅。”Mackie补上Chace的话，“真的帅。”

“那当然。”Sebastian说，他没办法对着这句话还气呼呼的。因为是的，Chris就是帅。而且他何止是帅，他是非常帅，帅得上天入地的帅。

“所以他操你屁股了？”Mackie脸上满是揶揄，直到Chace越过Sebastian凑上去给了他响亮的一掌，他才如梦初醒般惊呼：“什么？”

“依旧要当心。”Chace依旧保持理性提醒，他看着Sebastian，神色就像上次一样，“无论他有多帅多辣。”

Sebastian觉得自己可以处理好。毕竟这说明了他的朋友依旧打心底里关心他，而且不希望他陷入困境。这就是朋友，所以Sebastian回答：“没问题。”

 

——————————

然而他并不是“没问题”。

他会这样觉得，因为这已经是Chris在这顿晚饭里喝下的第三杯红酒了，他今天过得不太顺利。他想掩饰过去并像往常一样笑，但Sebastian还是发现了，Chris今晚的笑并不像之前那样整张脸都带着光彩。

“今天建筑师的工作不太顺利？”Sebastian试探着，偷偷地瞄了Chris一眼。

Chris打量他，眯起眼睛。他眼里的笑意告诉Sebastian他成功地捕获了Chris的注意力：“你怎么知道我是建筑师？”

因为……好吧，严格来讲，他本来是不想知道的，但好奇心害死猫：“……我Google了一下你……”

这说出来的怪异感比当时Sebastian那么做的时候好不了多少。但Chris笑了，眼里重新有了以往真正微笑时的神采（当然啦，也有那三杯红酒的功劳）。“聪明。”他笑着，眼睛看着Sebastian像在说话，让Sebastian整个人都有点飘飘然，“不走寻常路。”

聪明。他说 _聪明_ 。Sebastian不得不强迫自己冷静下来，现在时间地点都不对，他绝对不能放任自己狂喜大笑，不能做出一些跟“聪明”相悖的举动：“我还是想知道我的收入都是从哪儿来的。”他玩笑般说道。

他成功了，连自己都特别满意。

事实上的确如此，在这顿晚餐剩下的时间里，Chris笑的次数多了不少。或者该说是多了非常多，多得最后站起来时，他的脸色突然变得惊讶又担忧。

“哇哦，老天……”他双手撑住桌面站稳，“这不太对。”

Sebastian花了整整十秒才反应过来怎么回事，然后他小声地试探性地问：“……你喝多了？”

Chris蹙眉，像是在说这不可能发生：“才喝了三杯不可能会这样。”

但是……“……你喝了五杯。”

“什么？ _几时_ **？** ”

这让Sebastian迅速地掌握了今晚的控制权，迅速地学会了如何确保Chris的车在餐厅停车场里到明天早上都没有问题，并且迅速地学会了说服Chris：

“你就住我酒店的房间里吧。”

“这太打扰你了。”

“你不能开车回家啊，而且酒店就在马路对面。”

“我知道，但我可以自己再开一间房。”

“Chris，我的老天，你就和我待在一起吧。”

此时此刻听起来似乎没有更好的提议了。Sebastian突然非常有成就感，他像个大人一样果断迅速地处理了所有问题。

但当时是当时，现在是现在。现在Chris在他酒店的房间里乱转，脚步虚浮又笨拙。他耸起肩膀把西装外套脱下，肌肉线条在衬衫底下变化着把袖扣解开，将袖子卷上小臂。Sebastian此时百分之百确定自己完全不是“没问题”。因为现在的Chris就像他曾经做过的潮湿至极的春梦一样情色又不真实。

那个小冰箱，没错就是那个装满了贵得离谱的酒精饮料的小冰箱，简直是Sebastian此刻的救命稻草。Chris没有注意到他的第一杯——Sebastian把酒倒进了自己喜欢的咖啡杯里，那是早餐时喝咖啡用的。但Sebastian似乎因此并不觉得呛喉，酒精下肚的平滑感让他又倒了一杯。

然后Chris注意到了。

“我的焦虑要挤爆这个房间了。”他解释，谢天谢地他的声音没有颤抖着暴露自己狂跳的心跳。

Chris关切道：“为什么？”

他确确实实问了“为什么”让Sebastian想大笑出眼泪，因为——哦你懂的，因为你现在就在我的房间里，你辣得要命而且快tm把我逼疯了。但Sebastian只是说：“没什么。”他把杯口举到唇边然后大口大口喝了下去，让Chris认为他不需要安慰。

第三杯豪饮下肚前他的确不需要，但现在，Sebastian因为其他原因，心跳隆隆作响让他脚底发软。

“你不该喝酒的。”Chris淡淡地提醒他，但他的嘴角上分明是调侃的弧度，“你只是个baby。”

Sebastian慌张得涨红了脸，速度简直要打破世界纪录。“我不是baby。”他不满地鼓起嘴—— _撅嘴_ ——但这佐证毫无力度，所以他把咖啡杯发在桌上，往Chris的手臂上来了一拳：“给你看看我的实力！”他口齿不清地说着，飘飘忽忽的醉拳又招呼在Chris的手臂上，但这次Chris接住了。

他轻柔地抓住Sebastian的手腕，让他可以把手抽回去再来一拳。Chris一直就这么笑着站在原地，眼睛亮亮的：“二十岁。”他几乎每次都能准确地抓住Seb 忽悠悠的拳头，又会给他机会让他继续捶自己的手臂，“你还是个baby。”

Sebastian知道自己并不能反驳，毕竟对一个32岁的人来说20岁可能是个属于baby的年龄。但他不会就这么认输，不会什么都不做就放弃抵抗。

当Chris松懈时，Sebastian知道自己的机会来了，他的指节狠狠地撞上了Chris的前胸，力道大得出乎意料。但此时他兴奋得无视了，因为肾上腺素和雄性激素还是什么鬼的——

“我的天……”Chris依旧笑着，疼得嘶嘶抽气，意料之外的痛感让他的眉毛都皱在了一起。他抓住了Sebastian两只手腕，然后轻快地拉近自己，“过来。”

Sebastian跌进了Chris的怀里，他对自己刚刚那一拳非常满意，但还不至于没注意到他和Chris之间骤然缩减的距离。而现在Chris在他上方低头看着他，双手依然抓着他的手腕，Sebastian调动全身自制力才没有让自己融化过去。

他仰起脸，眼睛眯着高傲地看着Chris的眼睛。他能感觉到对方的呼吸轻轻地抚在自己的嘴唇上、听到自己隆隆的心跳声和Chris在手腕上摩挲的触感。这一刻，世界像是停止了运转。

“我不是baby……”他语速缓慢黏腻，眼睛滑过Chris的蓝眼珠到他微张的、好看的、准备好了的嘴唇，“我可以给你做点什么……”

然后他剩下的话流连在无声里，像一个邀请，一个请求。

Chris没有移开视线，但他什么都没做，只是站着，紧握着Sebastian双腕的手也没有松开。一切变得沉重又真实。

突然发生的一切让Sebastian头昏脑涨——Chris的脸那么近，近得胸口撞到了彼此——这是他们认识以来最近的距离。Sebastian紧张得浑身僵硬。他太紧张了，真的真的太紧张了。

“我得上个厕所。”

Chris眨眨眼，非常出乎意料。

而Sebastian只是拉开了他们的距离，在逐渐拉大的距离里缓了一口气。然后穿过房间将自己锁在浴室里。

他靠在浴室门上，眼睛重重地闭上，让自己冷静下来。

Holyshit.

没事的，什么事都没有。

他不需要上厕所，一点也不需要。但刚刚一切来得太快他们之间亲密得有点可怕而且——

Sebastian甚至没有意识到自己一直在憋气。他深呼吸，让自己的肺充满氧气让脑子继续正常运作。没关系的。没问题的。实际上挺好的——因为Chris _知道_ 了。知道Sebastian完完全全准备好而且自愿去干些蠢事；知道他虽然有点年轻，但还是有十足的 **自信** 知道自己想要什么。

Sebastian自嘲般摇摇头： _自信_ 。对啊，刚刚他表现出来的的确就是他的自信——在最后一秒临阵逃脱躲进浴室里。但他还能补救——可以让他和Chris间sugar daddy和sugar baby的关系重回正轨。操，给他几分钟冷静一下，他甚至可以当Chris从来没有见过的最棒的sugar baby。

所以他现在就在这么做：缓一缓，冷静一下。他闭上眼稳住呼吸，控制自己的心跳速度在一个正常的范围里。这是一个自我激励，让自己重新找回自信，而且确实有效。他重新让自己振作起来，走出浴室，回到现实。

现实是他找到了Chris。Chris的领带被丢到了墙角的椅子上松松垮垮地挂着，身上的衬衫打开了三个纽扣，然后他注意到Sebastian。

“想舒服一点。今天不太好过。”他轻声地说，语气平静，“希望你不介意。”

Sebastian没有回答，或者说他回答不了。他迈开步子向Chris靠近，直到他们又回到之前那个距离。Sebastian感受到Chris的体温和紧实的肌肉，他的手指坚定在Chris还没解开的第四颗纽扣上轻抚扫动。

Sebastian缓缓把扣子从纽扣孔里解放出来，然后慢悠悠地解开下一颗、下一颗、再下一颗，Chris的手随着他的动作垂落在身侧，直到Chris的衬衫松松垮垮地敞开。白色的布料映出了他好看富有张力的肌肉线条，这一切太美好，Sebastian不敢轻碰。

年长一点的男人轻哼了一声，像是对此表示接受——像是他本不打算解开所有扣子，但现在也没有问题。Sebastian把手搭在最后一颗纽扣上，这颗纽扣就在Chris穿着的裤子上方，他感受到Chris的视线紧紧地锁定自己。他停顿了一会儿，有点不确定。

“想舒服一点，对吗？”Sebastian假笑着勾起嘴角，声音圆滑。

Sebastian抬头的时候正好看见Chris喉结正在艰难地吞咽，这就像一个邀请，驱使他跪在Chris面前，手指勾住他的裤头，褪到腰胯以下。

“哇哦。”Chris的手猛地举起来，虚搭在Sebastian的肩膀上，“怎么——”

他瞳孔放大呼吸紊乱。Sebastian发誓自己愿意给他做任何事。

他倚靠上去，眼睛依然紧紧盯着Chris，他的嘴唇几乎要贴上面前把内裤撑起的小鼓包上：“想让你知道我有多感谢你……”他温热潮湿的呼吸撒在黑色布料上，耳膜被心跳声震得隆隆作响。Chris再次吞咽，他嘴唇分开，看着Sebastian的手抚上自己的内裤，手指缓缓地蜷上边缘——

“等等——”

这双宽厚的大手终于落下，一手抓紧了Sebastian的肩膀一手拉上自己的内裤。这一切发生得太快，Sebastian始料未及，他不得不停下，抬头看着Chris确认他刚刚是不是真的说话了。

他说了，的确说了。双手牢牢地抓着Sebastian的肩膀，然后……

“我不觉得……”他重重地呼出一口气，声音沙哑。他看着Sebastian的表情带着不安，更多的却是难以捉摸，“这不是什么好主意。”

Sebastian眨眨眼，冲击太大他一时说不出话。他想问为什么，想像一个白目的小鬼头一样问他。但他只是说：“可是我想。”这是最后一击，他想确保Chris真的 _了解_ 他的想法，以及他这么做不只是为了报答他，“我——你不想吗？”

Chris看了他一会儿，然后轻声说：“来。”他抓着Sebastian的手把他轻轻从地上拉起。

Sebastian照着做了。Chris把裤子拉上坐在床沿，Sebastian就站在他的两腿中间，他们的平视对方。现在最合适的做法是把手松开，但Sebastian一点也不想，他想要Chris的答案。

“我该怎么做？”

“Sebastian……”Chris叹了口气，低头看着他们相握的手。

但这一点也不够。“你是不想要我吗？”

“Seb，等等，好吗？”他再次看着他，语气轻柔却不容置疑，“冷静一下。”

“正在。”Sebastian很确定自己现在就是那个“白目的小鬼”，刚刚喝下的酒让他彻底放弃自控，“我不明白。”

Chris又一次叹息，他疲惫的眼神环视了房间一周：混合着精疲力尽、迷茫困惑还有其他情绪。这眼神就像往Sebastian心上开了一个窟窿。

特别是当Chris这么说时——“我会去另开一个房间。”

“什么？”Sebastian警铃大作，“你不用这么做。”

但Chris似乎心意已决，他站起来宽慰道：“不，当初我做这个决定的时候太欠考虑，我太糊涂了。”

“一点也不糊涂。”Sebastian伸手，指尖碰触到Chris敞开的衬衫然后抓紧，“你不用走。我不会——我会停下的。”他听见自己的声音开始变得惊慌失措，虽然不明显，但这没什么区别。

Chris也一定听到了，他沉默了一会儿才看向Sebastian：“我只是…… **真的** 觉得不是什么好提议。”

拜托留下来——Sebastian几乎要脱口而出。但他只是站直了身，把手背在身后，尽量用平静的语气说：“我会规规矩矩的。”像是陈述这是自己刚刚忍不住要给Chris做口活最关键的原因。

Chris闭上了眼，疲惫地低声笑着。Sebastian还是不确定自己说得对不对。

“…… _我们_ 会规规矩矩的？”他再次试探，为什么不抓住机会试试水呢。

Chris站了好一会儿，肌肉放松，头懒散地侧歪看着Sebastian。他在思考。Sebastian可能有点迷糊但他分明看见了Chris的眼神快速地扫视了他全身，像是他没有注意到一样。Sebastian心里突然像放烟火一样迸射出亮光，明亮又轻快地把所有沮丧难过的情绪吹散。

“你知道我为什么阻止你了，对吗？”

Sebastian迅速点头，无视了依旧盘亘在内心的疑惑。但这就像如果你回答对了一个问题，接下来发生的事都能如你所愿。而Sebastian _真的_ 非常想要接下来的事情发生，所以他回答：“嗯。”

Chris又看了他一会儿，像是在评估什么，想确定Sebastian是不是真的明白。但他太累了，不能像往常一样周密地思考。所以Chris转了转自己僵硬的脖子，噗通一下坐回床沿，深深地叹气。

“你生我气了吗？”Sebastian脱口而出，他知道这个问题问得多么幼稚，完全无视了现下的气氛。

Chris蹙眉：“我看起来像在生你气吗？”这不算是反问，更像是对Sebastian的忧虑猝不及防。

但Sebastian不知道要怎么像个成年人一样回答这个问题，他只好点点头。Chris看着他，再次叹息。但这一次他双手同时握住了Sebastian一只手。

“对不起……你只是——我们不能——”他停住了，闭上眼睛像是在整理思绪，让他更明了、笃定地说：“没有，Sebastian。我没有气你。”

这是Sebastian想听到的答案，但他不明白自己为什么还对这个回答心存不满。但他还是笑了，温柔又甜美，点点头爬上床的另一边。

他尽他所能让自己舒服点，尽管他真的真的非常 _不_ 舒服——牛仔裤勒着他的阴茎，在勃起上摩擦。这个情况一时半会儿还消不下去，特别是他明确知道今晚他和Chris之间什么都 _不会_ 发生。

而Chris的情况也一样不乐观，他躺下，像是不知疲惫一样盯着天花板。

这真是……非常尴尬。

“或许……”Sebastian开了个头又沉默了一会儿。时间不知过去多久了，他的声音在黑暗中显得绵长，“……我们可以脱掉裤子，但什么都不干……”

说完，时间变得出奇得尴尬，甚至让人无法忍受。然后Chris终于有了回应。

“对，这可能会好点。”

他回答得如此漫不经心，Sebastian可以百分之百确定他完全没想过自己刚刚同意的是什么——直到他把裤子褪下丢到一边的椅子上，Chris的下身依旧盖着酒店的白色被子。

Sebastian也一样，把裤子随意地丢在床边的地板上。

接下来简直度秒如年。

“好了。”然后Chris说，像是下定了什么决心。他俯身把床头柜上的台灯熄灭，让整个房间沉浸在完全的黑暗中——至少这能掩盖Sebastian依旧勃起的事实。

Seb那晚做了一晚下流色情的春梦。

并且每一个都关于Chris。

 

————————

显然，同睡在一张床上对Chris来说并不是什么大问题，Sebastian也一样。因为第二天早上他依旧神采奕奕，洗了个澡还去了马路对面的面包店顺便带回来一杯咖啡。回来前，Sebastian才刚刚从枕头上抬起睡得乱糟糟的头，慵懒地看着阳光眨眼。

但咖啡闻起来香极了，Chris甚至还给他带回来一个蓝莓马芬。Sebastian觉得事情甚至比自己想象得还要糟——所有我们要谈谈昨晚我第二次想口你这件事？

但这种事并没有发生。一切都平静又放松。直到Chris把他载回那个狗洞一样的公寓，让他拿多几件衣服过周末时，事情开始变得混乱。

那时Sebastian正忙着把自己的平角裤塞进行李包里，没有注意到他的房门被推开了一点点，一个脑袋钻进来，温柔地提醒他：“Hey，不要忘了——”

这吓得Sebastian整个人几乎跳起来转了个身，眼睛瞪大，胃在翻江倒海。因为Chris不该看到这个残破透顶的公寓，不该 _看见_ 他过去几年一直住的地方有多糟糕。

“Jesus Christ……”Chris蹙眉，脸色难看极了。忧心忡忡得在额头上留下了一道沟壑。他把门推开，环顾一圈——没有电、剥落的墙纸、不能使用的炉子上一块消失的墙面。Sebastian跌跌撞撞地跑过去，伸长手臂想把Chris推出门外。

“Shit——别——”但Chris一动不动，在Sebastian使出吃奶的劲儿把他推出去时牢牢地抓紧了他的手腕，“Fuck，你不该——”

“ **这** 就是你一直住的地方？”Chris的语气里不是强烈的怜悯同情。全是不可置信和举棋不定，像在做一个决定。“Jesus Christ，Seb。”

但Sebastian开始慢慢退后，难堪得让他发抖的感觉在他身体内部爆炸，从腹部一直窜上胸口：“这挺好的。有电的时候这里看起来会好很——”

“你得收拾多点东西。”Chris松开Sebastian的手腕，忙着把手机掏出来然后不停地轻点屏幕拒绝听一切反驳，“出远门那么多。”

Sebastian艰难地咽下一口唾沫，眉毛蹙紧又松开，想看Chris在干什么还有他刚刚到底说了——“什么？你不能给我定‘出远门’那么久的酒店！”

一股混合着羞耻、尴尬、困窘还有狂躁还是其他什么鬼的诡异情绪凉飕飕地抓紧了他，然后Sebastian的心一路下沉到地板上，因为他听见Chris的话，掷地有声不可反驳：

“不住酒店。你和我一起住。”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

和Chris住在一起是一件大事，因为这意味着Sebastian可以在木地板上走来走去、在大理石流理台上工作和将相当于他一个月租金的中国菜吃进肚子里。这还意味着Chris把自己装潢华丽的房间给了他：宽敞、像教堂一样好看的天花板、柔软舒适的毯子和让Hyatt客房里那张床相形见绌的大床。这更意味着Sebastian现在基本上和Chris朝夕相处——他想让自己在这张巨大的L形沙发一角消失一样蜷缩在一起，Chris发现了，他像以往一样笑着摇头：“别想和沙发融为一体了小朋友，你在这里挺好的。”

这真tm是件大事。

而这才过了几个小时。

 

====

“Chris？”

“嗯？”

“你的——你是怎么开花洒的？这tm就像……Jesus Christ.”

“转那个把手。”

“我有。”

“大力点儿。”

“我……我也有，但一点反应也没有。”

“你有先把那个拉环一样的东西拉起来吗？”

“……拉环一样的东西……”

“Sebastian？”

“嗯我有拉起来。”

“那应该可以了。”

“……呃啊啊啊——”

“等等。”

浴室的敲门声响起，Sebastian踉踉跄跄地去够边上的毛巾，迅速围上腰间，然后用自己所期望的冷静的声音回答：“来了。”

Chris从门缝里像一个特务一样挤进来，直勾勾地冲着花洒把手过去。

“这东西有时会反应迟钝。”他解释着，Sebastian紧紧抓着毛巾站在离Chris最远的地方，“只要这样……”

花洒头咕噜咕噜了几声，水柱紧接着喷射出来打在浴室的瓷砖上发出噼里啪啦的响声，这似乎也冲散了Sebastian心里泡沫一样的紧张。

“这就好啦。”Chris露齿笑了，躲开飞溅的水珠把湿润的手掌在裤子上蹭了蹭。

而当Sebastian笑着说“谢谢”时，却不知道自己是想让Chris离开还是留下。与此同时，Chris飞快地看了他一眼。Sebastian脸上沮丧的表情唤起了他藏于深处的记忆，同时也在敦促自己继续朝着门口前进，眼神拉回到他面前的地板，礼貌客套地回应。

“嗯。”

这让Sebastian花了整整五分钟才让自己沸腾的内心冷静下来。

这就是为什么说“是一件大事”。

 

 

====

第二件事是Sebastian在住进Chris家的第一天里发现他会听Coldplay。

而且是常听。

而且是连他送Sebastian上学短短几分钟内也会一直听那种常听。

“认真的？Coldplay？”

Chris此时正在厨房里忙着把一些东西混合起来之类的像是大人才会做的东西，但他并没有忙到没空从流理台上挑起眉毛瞥眼Sebastian：“Coldplay有什么问题吗？”

Sebastian只是低头看着自己的手机，扬起嘴角笑着露出了几颗牙齿：“没问题。”

扬声器里传出了一阵悠扬的吉他独奏，然后Chris抓着手上的黄瓜像乐队指挥一样甩来甩去：“听听这里。不能因为这不是Lady Gaga或是你们这帮小屁孩最近不爱听的东西，就说它不好。”

Sebastian忍俊不禁——“你们这帮小屁孩”。他笑着说：“你不用故意让自己看起来像个老头子，你已经是了。而且Lady Gaga是两年前的事，拜托跟上时代的步伐好吧？”

Chris大笑起来，真的是开怀大笑，像是要笑进Sebastian心里一样。Sebastian不得不抬头看着Chris——甜甜的、顽皮的笑容，对着Sebastian摇头的时候眼里像是霓虹灯一样流光溢彩：“如果跟你的审美差太多就换点别的吧。”

“不不……”Sebastian轻声说，“毕竟这是你的房子。”

他的声音随着音乐声渐渐减弱，下一首曲子很快又衔接上。

而Chris还在厨房里轻笑：“也对。”

 

=====

第一个晚上有点超脱Sebastian的认识。他错过了Chris从白天装束换到晚上的过程，Chris突然换了一身衣服，这个区别几乎让Chris换了一个人那么大。

因为Chris晚上的装束是一条刚过膝的黑色带网眼的运动短裤和紧身白色T恤——Sebastian猜测这件衣服至少小了两个码。而且不可否认，穿着这身衣服的Chris比西装革履时有过之而无不及，这就是另一种风格的辣。

因为这不是那种成功商务人士的衣服，这是那种舒适柔软甚至还可能是Chris做完爱后的衣服。这个想法像蚕茧一样紧紧裹住了Sebastian的心，他真的就这么在沙发上勃起了。而且他还选择了最蠢的方式，把枕头若无其事地丢在自己的腿上来遮掩自己腿间尴尬的情况——这做法真是好极了他永远不会忘记。

他甚至不知道他们正在看的电视节目到底在说啥——他只知道如果要让“和Chris待在一起”这件事相安无事地进行下去，他必须要完全控制住自己的阴茎。 

“你还好吗？”

Sebastian的心在听到这个问题同时颤抖了一下，他稳了稳，无辜地说：“我没事啊，为什么这么问？”

他圆滑地回答，但不是非常圆滑。如果他够聪明的话绝对不会在最后加个“为什么”。因为这就像是一个公开的邀请让Chris继续问——

“你看起来很红。”没错。“以为你发烧了还是别的。”

Sebastian必须得承认Chris很贴心，他真的比表现出来地还要关心他。但Sebastian难以启齿——被Chris黑色带网眼的短裤撩得浑身发烫的真正原因。

所以为了不节外生枝，Sebastian只是冷淡地摇头耸耸肩，从沙发上站起来，竭尽所能让自己表现得“我发誓我没有勃起”一样绕到沙发后面打了个大大的哈欠：“其实……如果可以的话我想去睡觉了。”

Chris在他背后“嗯”了一声表示同意，然后补充道：“需要什么的话要告诉我。”

“会的。”

说着，Sebastian消失在走廊，回到还不知道会属于自己多久的房间里。而且他整个过程才进错了一次房门。

Sebastian看着房间里自己的东西感觉非常诡异：一堆还没收拾或是已经收拾妥当的东西。他的课本整齐地码在书架上、衣服挂进衣柜里、还有目之所及的其他东西，这让他同时感到焦虑与安心。这种感觉从他一时冲动跟着Chris搬进来就汹涌而至。这甚至比想起昨晚他和Chris在酒店里同睡一张床时更加诡异——那个心脏跳动、醉醺醺的、阴茎硬得像石头似的夜晚。

Sebastian把自己埋进床里，眼睛在悲伤的情绪里重重地阖上：今晚又是一个难眠的夜晚，而且即便入睡了也会伴随着挥之不去的性挫败感——因为那个Chris。

好吧……

也许他可以——还是别了，感觉很怪。

……很怪，对吧？

Sebastian瞥了一眼闹钟。10:24。

唔……

这只会花他几分钟而已……

但这不是他的床，而且这真的感觉非常怪。

但是。

Sebastian的阴茎抽搐了一下。拜托。

但是，操……

10:31。

操。

Sebastian把T恤拉过头顶，丢在一边，把裤子脱到膝盖。背德感像蛇一样悄悄地沿着脊椎酥麻开去：他深呼吸一下，手指缠绕自己的阴茎，在担惊受怕中缓慢撸动——他妈的上帝才知道他到底在干什么。

但什么坏事都没有发生，而且上帝也不会离开天堂，为了他在别人的床上自慰给他惩罚。所以他觉得这是一个准许：他手指圈得更紧，律动着加快速度直到快要踩上高潮的云端，强烈的酥麻从尾椎骨节节攀升。这感觉异乎寻常地好，因为没有任何阻挠，他在Chris客房的床上操自己操到快要高潮。他就在这里——濒临射精、浑身潮湿、列齿紧咬下唇，听着Chris的脚步声从走廊传来，木地板在Chris每落下一步传来一次清脆的碰撞声。

Sebastian惊慌失措，他握着阴茎的手静止了，眼睛像是要把房门瞪穿似的一直盯着。脚步声一路由远及近传来，向着客房越来越近。

“操。”他无意识地轻骂，打破了宁静。他不该做这种事。看看他现在他妈的到底在哪儿。

但他就是在这儿——阴茎湿润勃发，只要再抚摸多几下就能射精。然而脚步声越来越大声，甚至就在房门外面响起——

……它们继续响着，在门口的时候甚至没有一丝迟疑……

Sebastian吞咽着不存在的唾液，嘴唇微张、眼睛依旧瞪着房门等待着安全的信号。

他没有等太久，走廊远处的房门轻轻关上，那个房间里的脚步声突然变得轻柔。

Sebastian倒回枕头里闭上眼长舒一口气，心脏在胸膛里剧烈跳动。他尝试着把注意力拉回自己身上，收拾心情，好让这场充满惊险与背德的自慰继续下去。

他绷紧肌肉手腕摆动几下，阴茎便痉挛地吐出白浊的液体。他的嘴唇不受控分开，像是从身体内部发出的呻吟，他在射精时轻喘着，轻轻的“嗯嗯”从唇边滑出。

他觉得自己应该注意到一个事实：Chris的“小惊喜”并没有让自己吓得魂飞魄散，反而让他的高潮来得更加激烈。但此时他正沉湎于让自己浑身舒爽温暖的高潮后的满足感里，没有精力管这些。

当他最后把自己收拾干净、穿上T恤并仔仔细细地检查过床单，让一切回归原样后，已经10:56。

确实回归原样了。他非常肯定。

在闹钟的数字变成11之前，他终于进入梦乡。

 

=====

Sebastian没有跟任何人提起过他住进Chris客房的第一晚就把自己脱了个精光。他也没有跟Mackie和Chace提起过自己已经被接进了Chris家里，直到Chace提议要把他接上，好让他们三个可以在火烧屁股的一晚内解决所有数字化设计的狗屁作业。

当Sebastian意识到这意味着什么时，他很肯定自己的脸上挂满了惊恐和无措。因为Chris主动提出把他载过去而不是让Chace来接，或是把他载到酒店里好让他们以为他还住在那儿。但Sebastian觉得如果这种类似的谎言一旦开始，就会像滚雪球一样越滚越大，直至情况一发不可收拾。而且他认为他还是必须要告诉 **一** _个人_ ，而且是越早越好。Chace是个好人选，他俩小学的时候就认识了，而且他一直跟Chace的关系比跟Mackie亲密。

所以当他把地址发给Chace，然后关上大门跟Chris说拜拜，跳上Chace的车后，车主人脸上的震惊困惑一如Sebastian所想象的那样。

Sebastian明白在Chace发问前他只有一点点有限的机会主动招供，所以他投降般举起双手，立刻抓住机会，声音低沉：“OK，听着……”

“你他妈在跟那家伙 _住_ 一块儿？”

好吧，这机会比他想象得要短多了。“Chace，听我说完，OK？”Sebastian说着，在副驾驶座位上转身正对着Chace。Chace停好车以后肯定已经知道这是谁的公寓了，因为他可以是很多种人，但绝对不会是蠢蛋。“这就是发生了。他无意中发现了我的公寓有多他妈糟糕然后提出让我和他一起住。”

“那酒店呢？”

“如果我可以住在这里的话，还继续交钱给酒店也太蠢了，你懂吗？”

Chace依旧盯着他，从他上车开始就没停过（兴许从他走出公寓大门就开始了）。Chace的脑袋里肯定跟浆糊一样，Sebastian可以感受得到，特别是当他歪了歪脑袋，叹息一声：“Seb……”

“没问题的。”Sebastian安慰道，友人声音里的担忧让他继续说，“真的没事的，好吗？只是……可以不告诉Mackie吗？”

Chace听到这句话眉毛上翘，眼睛里闪过迟疑，“哈？为什么？”

“他会变成个混蛋，你知道他会。”说出这句话真的让Sebastian非常难受，但他们都知道Mackie遇到这种事情会反应过度，比Chace更甚。而Sebastian _真的_ 不想再让事情继续往糟糕的方向发展。

但Chace紧盯着自己的大腿，手指惯性地在大腿上轻轻敲打：“你知道我讨厌帮别人保守什么秘密，Seb。”

“我知道。”Sebastian点点头，“但想想我们俩之间保守过的那些不能说的。我们可以的。”

Chace的头依旧低着，像在沉思，然后他抬起头看着前方。

“我很快就会告诉他。”Sebastian补充，“但不是现在。”然后他碰到了Chace的衣袖，轻轻拉了拉，让他看着自己，“嘿，拜托了？能等我告诉他吗？”

他们之间沉默了一会儿，而且Chace叹了一口长长的气，但他还是点头，瞥了Sebastian一眼：“嗯。”他咕哝，“好。”

一股Sebastian自己都没意识到的释然感席卷了全身：“谢了，哥们。”然后Chace发动车辆，卷尘而去。

 

=======

“十万火急的死线奋斗前夜”变成了“只奋斗了三个小时的胡闹日”，因为这三个小时里，他们用的在线程序崩溃，而且还收到了教授发来的延时上交作业的通知邮件。

所以Chace把Sebastian载回了Chris的公寓，之前关于他们未完成的作业所有十万火急迫在眉睫的傻帽行为都会在一段时间里随风而逝。

当Sebastian打开大门——补充一句，现在他有这套公寓的大门钥匙，如果他之前忘记说起这个宝贝的话——他没见到Chris。

所以他把背包丢在门边，一边脱鞋一边扫视厨房和走廊：“Chris？”

但哪里都没有他的踪迹。甚至连Coldplay也没有。而Sebastian只是耸耸肩，打算继续做自己该做的事（因为Chris是个成年人，而且他现在可能正在外面做些成年人该做的事）时，他发现阳台的玻璃门被移动过，正开着。

Sebastian慢悠悠地走过去，推开门，从门缝里把头钻出去打招呼。“嘿。”他说着，看见Chris坐在靠墙的椅子上，双腿架在阳台的护栏上，“只是想告诉你我回来了。那个程序他妈的崩溃了——”

然后大概有六个问题同时出现在Sebastian的脑海里：为什么Chris会在外面？为什么他听见Sebastian开门的声音会挣扎着睁开眼睛？为什么一股非常明显，而且 **强烈** 的味道开始进入Sebastian的鼻腔？为什么现在Chris在椅子上坐直了抬起沉重的眼皮看着他，然后无比蹩脚地藏起手上的东西？

“见鬼。你嗑high了？”

Sebastian觉得自己应该更加委婉地表达，但是Chris垂下的手里想拼命掩饰的东西不能更明显，他妈的就是管卷烟。而且现在自己不正是在见证着世界上最伟大的反转吗？

“啥——你为什么会在这里？”Chris蹙眉，用迷茫的双眼盯着Sebastian，“我是说，你在这里我很高兴，但是我觉得你现在——你应该在Chace家？”

而上帝啊，Sebastian听见Chris说话以后根本不能抑制自己上扬的嘴角——Chris口齿不清的声音。“程序崩溃了。”他解释，“几周后才上交。”

“啊。”Chris点点头，Seb很肯定他想酷酷地点头，但是表现出来的却像埋进沙子里一整天了的鸵鸟的脖子一样笨拙，“真遗憾。”

“嗯。”Sebastian环视一周，动了动脚跟，朝着Chris锲而不舍藏着的卷烟点点头，“所以，你多久嗑一次？”

好了，现在Chris肯定知道自己谎言被拆穿了，他的脸拉了下来：“你不该看到的。”他回答，就像这是问题的答案。然后他终于停止了蹩脚的躲藏，盯着手上的东西脸上的表情像是在说或—— _这是_ 不对的。

Sebastian怒极生笑：“总有一天我会知道的。”

“只是偶尔。”

“我知道。”

“别碰这玩意儿。”

“我也知道。”

不管Sebastian说了什么，Chris的内心像是有一撮小火苗，他抬头看着Sebastian，眼睛亮亮的不可置信：“你从来没嗑过？”

而Sebastian希望自己能听见自己内心跳动的假设，但他只是耸肩，咯咯笑了：“我看起来像是有资本让自己快活的人吗？”

Chris盯了他好一会儿，久得让Sebastian觉得他可能在给自己的问题计算些什么。然后Chris低头看着自己手上的卷烟，举起递到Sebastian面前。

“噢，”Sebastian惊呼，后退了一小步——这个光鲜亮丽西装革履的Chris给自己递了一支烟，“你不用这样的，你就当我——”

“不对，我是说，你都已经递给我了。”

这就是Sebastian第一次嗑high了——他的嘴唇含着烟头，随着呼吸把烟吸进肺里，感受着那股奇妙的感觉在喉咙底部翻滚。他只咳了一次，但这更容易记住每一次Chris都在他呼吸间看着自己，那双像是在说“真他妈可爱”的溺爱的眼睛。

这让一切变得简单。让烟灌满肺叶，让他张开嘴唇把烟吐出来也不会觉得窒息。

Chris让他把剩下的烟都抽了，因为的确剩的不多而且他似乎已经嗑high了。Sebastian不知道什么时候才该停下。甚至在Chris说话前都没有意识到自己在唱歌，Chris把他手上的烟卷拿走前他都没有闭嘴。因为他笑得太过了，手上的烟都掉在地上两回。模糊之中Sebastian听见Chris说什么“引起他妈的森林大火了，混蛋Seb”，这像是他这辈子听过的最好笑的话，笑到最后他只能发出怪异的呼呼声。

他笑得侧胸疼，但是肺却暖暖的。然后他感觉到Chris的目光在自己身上流连，这让他感觉更暖了。

“不该让你抽这个。”Chris口齿不清地嘟哝，看着依靠阳台栏杆坐在地上的Sebastian，眼睛快要阖上。

Sebastian睁开眼，胸腔发出低低的笑：“你不用这么保护我的懂吗？我不是小朋友，对吧？”

Chris笑了，眼睛闭上：“只是个baby……”

Sebastian哼哼：“你说什么都对，daddy。”

时间在此刻胶着停止了，Sebastian甚至不确定自己是不是真的把那个单词说了出来。直到他抬起头看着Chris看着他，神情平静但好奇。

但很快他俩就憋不住了，Chris鼻腔喷出滑稽的笑声，同时Sebastian又开始自己呼呼抽气地笑，快要把上半身贴到地板上。

 

========

接下来三天都过得平淡无奇。Chace在第二天给Sebastian发了个短信，问他告诉Mackie了没有。Sebastian迅速回复——没，但快了。除此之外，时间像行云流水般游走。

现在Sebastian知道怎么用微波炉了（说真的，他只是想热一下剩饭剩菜而已，为什么还要这么多步骤？），而且他已经熟知哪个房间不能去、或是哪个时间段不能去，因为Chris可能在工作或是干些成年人的事。Sebastian一直抱着不能成为不识时务的房客的观点。

没错，这的确非常有效，一切都运转自如。但一件事让整个流水线出了问题：晚上Chris去洗澡顺便换回他“晚上那套衣服”，Sebastian一人看着电视留在客厅里，然后一阵诡异的女声从不远处的魔鬼探险里跟他讲话。

Sebastian竭尽所能无视自己被吓得不清的事实，转而寻找遥控器按下每个看起来能让女声闭嘴的按钮。

但没一个有用的，真的。Sebastian脑海里开始播放超自然电子噪音大揭露和捉鬼敢死队录像资料，但依旧无济于事。所以他从沙发上起来迈向走廊。

“Chris。”他站在Chris房间门口，半是呼喊半是哀鸣，“嘿，你的电视一直在——哇啊，Jesus。”

Sebastian的眼睛立马看向地板，热度疯狂地爬上他的脸，在Chris匆忙间抓过什么遮挡自己时，Sebastian的嘴角开始翘起一个轻佻得不可思议的弧度。因为Chris和他一丝不挂的屁股就站在房间中央，似乎刚洗完澡正准备换衣服。 _别笑_ 。Sebastian不得不告诫自己因为—— _天啊_ 。

“shit，对不起。“Sebastian听见Chris在窸窸窣窣地找什么东西，“我以为你在客厅。”

但Sebastian太过沉迷于Chris好看漂亮得冒烟的屁股，这影像绝对会永远烙印在他的视网膜上——背肌的线条——结实、强壮、流畅，而且见鬼Sebastian _不能再笑_ 了。

网眼状布料摩擦皮肤的窸窣声昭示着Chris正在向他走来，他的目光从地板移动到Chris身上，这简直是他最不想发生的事。

“来吧。”Chris从Sebastian身边走过，他走动起来像是艺术品一样。

Sebastian终于能跟在Chris后面光明正大地像个白痴一样傻笑了，他的眼睛厚颜无耻地扫视着Chris走动时背肌不断变换的光裸的背部——肌肉从肩膀向腰部收紧形成一个深深的V字——现在Sebastian确确实实知道这个深V下的臀部是什么样子——他妈的完美。而且当Chris走动时一切变得更加不可思议地有趣，因为Sebastian知道现在他的短裤下只剩光裸的臀球。

他们走到客厅，Chris扑通一下坐在沙发上，在枕头堆里找Sebastian刚刚乱丢的遥控器。Sebastian坐在他旁边帮忙一起找。

“哦，”Chris解释，瞥了一眼遥控器开始换台，“有时候它会给我推荐一些节目。”

“厉害。”Sebastian在手心里闷闷地说，现在他的手肘撑在膝盖上，双手支撑着下巴。因为无论他对自己说多少遍，他还是不能把自己嘴角傻子一样的笑吞回肚子里。

电视屏幕上的图像随着Chris在菜单里的选项不断变化，他像是想把刚刚提及的功能关掉。Sebastian低了低头，手指在嘴唇上乱点，眼睛瞥向Chris，然后他注意到一个白色的编号印在Chris的黑色运动短裤上。

81。

有意思。

“所以81是你在什么队伍里的编号，还是你想告诉全世界自己年纪有多大？”这句话的语气充满了底气和玩笑意味，足以让Chris把眼神放在自己身上，然后低头看着这个数字。

“都是。”他圆滑地回答，眼里也带着一丝玩笑。

Sebastian轻笑，眼睛从数字游走到他的身体上：“篮球？”

Chris已经转头看着电视屏幕了，尽管如此他还是无比骄傲地回答：“排球，实际上。”

 _哦，排球_ 。Sebastian脑子里控制不住想起了排球运动员的肉体——精瘦又好看——健美、强壮。

好了，这样一切都能说得通了。

“大学？”他继续问，因为没错，现在他的脑海里满满都是Chris，他可不能放弃这个机会。

Chris又按了几个按钮：“大学时也打。但这个是现在的队伍的。”

Sebastian眨眨眼：“现在的队伍？”所以说Chris现在还在外面打火辣到飞起的排球而他一无所知？这他妈绝对不行，“你在哪儿打？”

但Chris似乎想结束这种快速问答的交谈，他懒洋洋地后躺，带着疲惫的笑意看着Sebastian：“不用管这个。”

Sebastian明白知道这是阻止他继续发问的信号，至少现在是。但是他会管这个——他会一直管这个直到他真的看见Chris穿上那套制服。

“好了，我确定我把那个功能关了，如果它又开了的话要告诉我。”

Sebastian点头，注意到Chris把遥控器丢进了枕头堆里，然后Sebastian听见自己在Chris起身离开前脱口而出：“嘿，你想跟我一起看这个节目吗？”

这个毫无防备的提议让他们两人都有点出乎意料，但Chris只是放松地坐回沙发上：“当然，这是什么？”

老实说，Sebastian并不知道，因为多谢那个天崩地裂的裸体，魔鬼探险早八百年前已经播完了。但Sebastian内心急切地想要Chris留下——靠得近一点——尽管对方正冠冕堂皇地裸着上身，而且没有穿内裤。

所以他们一直在跳台，然后在一个播放杀人鲸纪录片的频道停了下来，一切变得非常安全舒适温馨。纪录片花了几分钟讲述母鲸的生产过程，与此同时Sebastian也在感激这一切：他现在不只是逃离了那个狗屎一样的公寓、为了生活费日日踌躇，而且现在他不是孤单一人了，他有Chris。无论Chris怎么想。他们拥有彼此。一股冲动在Sebastian内心翻腾，他不得不闭上眼深呼吸——让自己冷静下来抵抗想要把脑袋靠上Chris肩膀的冲动。但无论如何，即便他最后这么做了，也不是什么大问题。

而且Sebastian是那么——那么他妈的感激这一切。他完全不知道自己到底做了什么才值得拥有现在所有东西，他觉得自己像是被眷顾的那一个。

Chris是个圣人。一个性感得不可思议的圣人。而Seb想要他明白自己多么感激，多么想感恩这一切，多么愿意给Chris做任何事情表达自己的感情。

所以他把手放下，细长的手指轻轻地描绘Chris大腿上的数字。他感受到大腿肌肉在自己指尖的触碰下渐渐放松，而Chris的呼吸声安静得接近无声。

Chris的注意力还在电视屏幕上，纪录片映出的蓝色绿色撒在他的身上。Sebastian轻轻地加重指尖的力道，缓缓地在Chris的大腿上描摹。

他能感觉到那些结实的肌肉再次紧绷，Chris清了清嗓子，但没有做出任何制止Sebastian的举动，这就像是——妈的，这就像是点燃了Sebastian的引信，像点燃花火一样从他的脊椎攀升：因为他 _没有阻止_ 他。

他的动作更大了，手掌落下紧贴Chris的大腿内侧——温暖亲密又危险。Chris转头看着他，嘴唇分开：“Seb——”然后Sebastian抬起身体笼罩在Chris上方，让自己坐在对方的大腿之上，膝盖紧紧地夹着Chris的臀部，好让自己沉下身体在Chris身上磨蹭。

Chris沉重绵长地呼出一口气，在Sebastian加大力度在他的大腿上研磨时还带着颤抖：“你不用——”

“我想。”Sebastian轻哼，在磨蹭碾压下他慢慢感受到Chris短裤下厚重的硬物，这让他身体里的小花火再次沿着脊椎冲上胸口绽放，“想让你舒服。想让你明白。”

Chris抬头盯着他，Sebastian抓住他的手把它们引导到自己小巧的臀部。Chris的眼睛写满了不安：“……你确——”

“我确定，来吧。”Seb缓慢轻柔地哼哼，带着Chris的双手摇晃自己的臀部，一下两下三下，直到他摇晃着滑下Chris的大腿跪在地板上。他抬头看着Chris神情挣扎，然后他分开Chris的腿，自己靠上去，语气潮湿黏腻，“我来让你舒服……”

Chris低头看着他，嘴唇依旧分开，但没说任何话也没有做出任何把Sebastian推开的举动，所以Sebastian将手指插入Chris短裤的裤头里，将裤子一拉到底，一股热流从Sebastian的胃部翻腾蔓延开去——他看见了Chris的阴茎弹跳出来，因为自己而勃起、沉重又坚硬。

妈的、妈的，这真的发生了。

Sebastian扭动着屁股向前，伸出舌尖轻轻地舔舐龟头，然后张开嘴坚定地把茎身吞进嘴里。Chris嘴边漏出了颤抖的低吟，如果现在Sebastian不是已经硬得胀痛，他敢肯定这声呻吟能让他的阴茎立刻到达这个状态。

他按着节奏平稳地摆动自己的头部，一只手在Chris阴茎根部抚慰，另一只抓紧了他的髋部，把自己拉向Chris，让Chris的阴茎在自己的嘴里操得更深一点。而Chris正艰难地控制自己不要摇晃着臀部把阴茎操进对方的喉咙里，Sebastian发现了，自豪感涌遍了四肢百骸——他努力让快感维持在同一个水平线上，腮帮子用力地吮吸着阴茎形成一个凹洞，然后他抬头看着Chris。

他吮吸着慢慢向后退，让阴茎滑出自己的口腔，嘴唇与龟头分离时发出清脆的“啵”的响声。“你可以看着我的，知道吗？”Sebastian喘息着。

Chris艰难地吞咽，下巴肌肉绷紧，然后他的蓝眼睛看着Sebastian的。而后者确定他从来没有见过Chris的表情他妈的能这么火辣性感——眉毛蹙紧眼睛半眯，Sebastian多么希望现在发生的一切是常态，Jesus Christ。

他伸出舌头从Chris阴茎根部一路舔上顶端，两瓣嘴唇再次包裹着这根火热的性器，舌头在口腔里环绕打转，发出餍足的呻吟。强烈的快感让Chris挣扎着想要呻吟，但Sebastian不想他挣扎也不想他抑制自己，他想让他感觉到他妈的快感。于是他加快了吮吸吞咽的速度，在Chris的阴茎上大声呻吟，感受这带来的灭顶的快感。

这个做法没有让任何人失望，Chris抓紧了沙发边缘，眼睛紧紧闭着，嘴巴惊讶地张开，然后他像喝醉了一样语言支离破碎：“ _操_ ——Seb我要射了你得——”但Sebastian只是紧紧地用脸颊吸住Chris的阴茎继续呻吟，然后Chris _射_ 了——在另一个警告出口之前。Sebastian火热又极度渴望地把所有精液吞了下去，他被疯狂的满足感充斥着——他刚刚让Chris射精了，他真的 _做到_ 了。这个意识在他的身体里横冲直撞，撞进了他的骄傲和他的阴茎，他就这么直接高潮了。

Sebastian此时此刻明白，他必须让这一切成为常态。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者警示：本章某处情节中，其中一名角色会在酒吧里被一个醉汉盯上，而且含有少量可能会使人反感的轻微暴力和性暗示对话。请注意。  
> 译者警示：本章涉及weed(da4 ma2)情节，注意避雷。

Chapter 5

这已经是两周内连续三次Seb穿上了自己的Grouplove乐队T恤，Chris终于意识到他的衣服完全不够用。

这也是他对Chris解释了三次“没问题”。因为他衣柜里大多数衣服都是从高中穿到现在，而且显而易见至今仍然合身，他为什么还要花钱去买新的？

这同样让Chris花了三十分钟把他们载去最近的服装店，同时Sebastian第四次的解释变成了“我真的不需要”，而年长的人却毫不买账，绷着一张脸把Sebastian和他手上一堆只逛了半圈乱挑的衣服赶进试衣间里。

“这衣服太蠢了，”Sebastian在试衣间里大声说，好让试衣间外的Chris能听见，“谁会穿这个啊？”

“让我看看。”Chris答道。Sebastian早料到他会这么说，他翻着白眼打开试衣间的门。

Chris从他的手机上抬起视线，看见Sebastian时眼中的好奇瞬间被其他情绪风卷残云般淹没过去：试衣间里的人穿着一件绿色的像是发着荧光的短袖衬衫。

“老天……”他嘟哝了一句。

这一点也没让早在Sebastian胸中横冲直撞的尴尬缓解半分：“都说了。”

“挑东西之前你都不看一眼？还是说就 **这么** 执着于第一感觉？”

“Chris，我不需要买衣服，我已经有一整个——”

“两天前你穿着高中体育课的运动服去吃晚饭。”

Chris给他一记眼刀时Sebastian眯了眯眼睛：“那件衣服很干净。我高中时基本上每天都会逃掉体育课。”

“这不是重点。”Chris把手机塞进口袋里站起来，朝Sebastian开着的试衣间走去，“让我看看你都挑了什么。”

Sebastian无奈地仰起头转了个圈，转身跟着Chris回到试衣间里时喉咙底下发出一声微不可闻的呻吟。

Chris已经把板凳上的衣服一件件拿起来看，他的嘴唇抿成一条直线。

“好吧，我挑衣服之前的确看都没看。”当Chris从那堆衣服里举起一件全是五颜六色羽状图案的衬衫时，Sebastian还是气呼呼地承认了，“我都不知道自己要找什么。”

Chris把那件石破天惊的衬衫放下，点了点头，声音变得冷静又有底气：“那就好，我们可以一起找。”

Sebastian瞪圆了眼睛盯着他。

“……我可以自己找，”Chris更正了自己的说法，摇着头但脸上带着微笑，“在这里等我回来。”

Sebastian在板凳上找了个舒适的坐姿等着，从口袋里掏出手机看着Chace发来的蠢到家的小短片：一条满脸胡子的龙对着一只猫咪龇牙咧嘴。Sebastian不知道他是什么时候发来的，可能在衣服堆里晕头转向的时候。跟着小短片一起发送过来的还有一句话： _喜欢不？我可以给你再发一个类似的不？_ _;)_

试衣间的门被推开时Sebastian吓了一大跳，Chris抱着一堆看起来比较那么回事的衣服回来了，堆在Sebastian身边。

“我觉得避开紫色衣服这个决定挺英明的，对吧？”Chris笑着问，然后俯下身把衣服一件件放好。

Sebastian抬起头的时候正好看见这一幕：他们的脸越靠越近，Chris的嘴角还带着玩笑的弧度。Sebastian心跳随之加快，他点点头，把手机放在一边，拿起一件衣服站起来。

他把身上那件难看透顶的开扣短袖解开滑落肩膀，然后往地上随手一扔。Chris在一边不满地清清嗓子：“哇哦，就不能好好地放好？”

“这样快一点。”Sebastian解释。他的头穿过新衬衫的衣领，头发四仰八叉地支楞着，他看见Chris已经转过身去快要迈出试衣间的门。“最好留在这里。”他建议道，虽然说出来的感觉有点奇怪，“我真不想每换一件衣服还要走出去给你看一次。”

Chris转过身，他从镜子里调笑般看着Sebastian：“也是，对你来说的确是件苦差事。天，你到底怎么在我身边活下来的？”

Sebastian情不自禁地笑起来：“我知道。因为你对我太差了。”

玩笑间Sebastian已经把衣服穿好——服帖地裹住他的胸口，但其余地方又不会显得窄小——而Sebastian也不得不承认， _是的_ ，他看起来真不错。

“我喜欢这件。”他笑了，但不至于迷失在膨胀的虚荣心里没有意识到Chris在向自己伸出手，他的心开始疯狂跳动，Chris的手碰到了他的衣领。

他蹙眉专注地把衣领折好，将其余地方的褶皱抚平，还检查了一遍衣服扣子。

Sebastian轻声笑了：“说真的，你眼光比我妈还糟。”

这让Chris在衣料上动作的双手停顿了一会儿，他小心翼翼地控制自己的语调：“嗯……我觉得现在应该是你妈妈在这儿给你唠叨这些东西。”

Sebastian嘴角的弧度慢慢落下，脑海里太多想法让他没法继续玩笑般回答：“这不可能。”他喃喃道。

Chris肯定感觉到有什么东西突然发生了一百八十度的转变：Sebastian的视线落下、试衣间里的凝重气氛在脑海里蔓延。他的手指仍停留在衣领上，等了好一会儿才缓缓说：“如果你愿意的话，可以跟我说说的，好吗？”

Sebastian的心在胸膛里抽痛了一下：“嗯，谢谢。”但除此之外他没说任何事情。

Chris又等了一会儿才点点头，转身时松开双手，向板凳上的衣服走去。他弯腰拿起另一件，动作轻得像是无声，然后Sebastian终于说话了。

“我妈出轨了。”Sebastian的声音虚弱又缥缈，“整整三年。我觉得她肯定有什么我不知道的理由——我怕得不敢面对这个事实。我不知道如果我爸知道了会怎么做……但无论如何他们肯定会很快结束这场原本幸福的婚姻，所以我……我不知道……”

Chris放下衣服，关切的眼睛看着Sebastian慢慢地向他靠近。

“但他还是发现了。”Seb继续说，拨弄着Chris挑给他的衣服的底边，“像凭空消失了一样。他离开的时候我在宿舍不在他身边。实际上，我——”Sebastian苦笑着，看着地板摇了摇头，“他给我打过电话，告诉我他要离开。我以为他只是说他要离开我们住的房子，而不是离开 _全部_ 。”

现在Chris已经走到了他的面前，在Sebastian说话时伸出手牢牢地把他的手抓紧——Sebastian明白过来，投进了Chris的臂弯里，紧贴着他的胸膛，话语落进了他的针织衫。

“我妈希望我能欢迎那个男人。希望我不要对着这个拆散我家的男人挥出拳头。”他说着闭上眼，让Chris宽厚的手掌在他后背轻抚，“没能如她所愿。”

Chris深呼吸，三个字沉重得像将要落入海底一般：“对不起。”

他听过Mackie这么说，也听过Chace在醉酒、拥抱甚至在他不得不卖掉自己手机前的深夜谈话中说过无数遍。他已经听够了。但听见Chris说的感觉却不一样。

“我不想再试衣服了。”Sebastian在他的胸口轻轻呢喃。

Chris把他们载回了家。

 

=======================

说服Chris哈草的时间比Sebastian真的嗑high的时间要长得多，最后他们终于那么做的时候，Sebastian简直喜出望外。

“我可以确确实实——我可以感觉到……”Sebastian有点说不出话但很快又衔接上，一个词一个词懒洋洋地往外蹦，“我能感——感觉到那些他妈的坏情绪在血管里蒸发不见。”他伸出手，手指在胸口旁边像是抓着一个隐形的拉环，“他妈的……他妈的爽飞了，老兄。”

Chris在沙发上看着他，嘴里朝露台的玻璃门吐出一缕烟：“那很好，Seb。我很高兴。”

“你想去跑个步……”Sebastian被这个会让自己嗑得更high的想法逗乐了——他妈的简直荒谬，操。

“下次再说。”Chris点点头，弯腰把卷烟递到懒洋洋坐在地上的Sebastian面前。

Sebastian盯着它，缓缓地眨了眨眼，他的嘴角弯起一个恶作剧一般的笑容接过卷烟：“所以我们要谈谈之前那个晚上？”

问题出口以后是很长一段沉默。Chris的眼睛眯着，毋庸置疑他正努力地思考Sebastian说的是什么意思。“之前那个晚上……”他慢慢重复。

Sebastian舔了舔自己的嘴唇然后含住那管卷烟，看着他呼吸时升起的白烟。他的胸口温暖，呼气时那烟像是在燃烧，然后他轻咳了一下。“嗯我是说，”他又咳了一声，声音有点沙哑，“我口过你以后我觉得你应该会变得很他妈的奇怪，但你只是——你 _什么_ 都没说。”

他把卷烟递回去，Chris蹙眉无言地伸手抓住。

而Sebastian明白这个表情是什么意思。他妈的心知肚明。他向后倒去，背部狠狠地撞在地板上，发出巨大的呻吟：“操操操——我就不该提。”现在Chris是真的要变得很他妈奇怪了，“当我什么都没说。这事发生之前就当什么都没发生过。”

而Chris现在简直就跟个哑巴还是什么一样，他 _仍然_ 没有给出任何回应。

所以Sebastian睁开眼睛，艰难地爬起来，决定去冰箱里找点吃的：“很好。别想跟我说话，我会吃光你的冰箱。”

 

===================

两天过去了。

两天里还是一样多的Coldplay和火辣的排球短裤，Sebastian告诉自己该出去找Mackie，告诉他自己正在跟一个32岁的男人一起住。但因为一些事情计划没能成功。

像是，Chris想让Sebastian跟自己去晨跑。

像是，Sebastian为了那个作业忙得焦头烂额火烧屁股，因为那个死线日前崩溃的程序重新开始正常运行了。

像是，Sebastian正准备睡觉时Chris刚从一个会议还是什么地方回来，身上还穿着得体服帖的西装，脸上是温暖的笑容，以及“嘿你睡觉之前我要跟你说件事”。

“我要跟你说件事”进化成“刚刚在外出的时候我寄了你这个月的学杂费。我希望这没问题。”

“我希望这没问题”又变成“为什么要这么看着我？”

而“为什么要这么看着我”最终变成了Sebastian一头扑进Chris的怀抱里，手臂圈着他，用尽全身力气紧紧地抱着面前的人。因为他一点也不确定自己是不是已经睡着了，开始梦见自己不需要为了赚钱交每个月的学杂费而担忧。

他没有睡着，这是真的。真实的不争气的眼泪顺着他的脸颊滚落，他好不容易才能收拾心情，让自己冷静下来，在Chris的怀里语无伦次地道谢——“真的真的太感谢你”、“你是最好的，我不知道要怎么——”和“你他妈绝对不知道”。

 

====================

今天是周六。今天是周六所以Sebastian在公寓里到处乱走按捺住自己，又晃到厨房里甩着手臂扭着腰乱蹦，直到碰倒了流理台上的东西，砸在地上发出噼里啪啦的响声。

Chris从一个房间开外的饭桌上抬头看他，面前整齐摆放着的一大堆纸张似乎比不上掉到地上的厨具重要。

“今晚似乎有人很亢奋。”

Sebastian收敛了一点，有点慌张，因为他知道自己的小把戏被戳破了：“只是……好吧，今天是周六。”

“没错。”

“所以你什么时候才忙完然后干点成年人的事？”

Chris深呼吸，嘴角爬上了那个溺爱一样的弧度，放松着靠向椅背：“怎么了？你想干点什么？”

兴奋感从Sebastian身体内部像是永远不会停下一样炸向他的大脑：“到外面去。去哪都行。”——他笑得像个幼稚的小孩——“到哪儿跳舞去。”——Chris看起来有点惊喜，所以这个提议估计不至于太糟糕。

“真的？你想跳舞？”

他像是被逗乐了，尾音上扬带着轻快，但Sebastian刚刚沸腾的兴奋感有点减弱：“怎么了……？会很怪吗？”

Chris笑了：“不，不奇怪。”然后他摆好面前的文件站起来，脸上的笑容让Sebastian只能想到“调皮鬼”这个单词，Chris这么笑说：“我知道我们要去哪了。”

时间回到现在。Chris像是这家夜店的合伙人还是什么的，两手空空地就这么 _走了进去_ 。Sebastian正准备掏出一张假的（Mackie买的），而Chris只是笑着拍上了保安的肩膀，然后他们就这么滑进了舞池。

和Chris一起这么出现，一股自豪感兴奋感从什么地方油然而生。像是从Sebastian内心的另一面。Sebastian想知道现在有多少人在盯着他们看、猜测这是怎么回事：猜测他们是不是亲戚、或是Chris是他的“老板”还是什么鬼。这个想法让Sebastian兴奋到世界末日，他肯定表现出来了，因为Chris俯下身凑近他的耳边好让他听见自己讲话：“去吧——我很快会去找你。”然后Sebastian便滑进了舞池，在不远处跳舞。

Sebastian跟很多人跳了舞——年纪全都比他要至少大上好几年，但显然他们都喝得醉醺醺的没有发现这个差别。（他仍然比那个穿着黑白相间裙子的女孩高，所以他觉得这种年龄上显而易见的差别并不重要。）直到他和最后一个舞伴跳舞时，他的眼神穿过了整个舞池，落在Chris身上。

他笑着，站在舞池边缘和一个穿着干练利落的女人说话，她的翻领上戴着一枚名牌。Sebastian非常肯定她就是这家夜店的主人。无论对方说什么Chris都一直笑着，直到他往舞池的人群里瞥了一眼。他撞上了Sebastian的视线，先是一怔然后恍然大悟般注意到那是他，而且Sebastian距离Chris已经足够近，近得他可以看见Chris的眼神在自己身上上下打量了一番才回头回应身边说话的女人。他说着，转头再一次看向Sebastian，此时Sebastian知道正是时候。

Sebastian离开了现在的舞伴，直勾勾地冲着房间那头的Chris走去。

Chris注意到Sebastian正冲着自己来，对方越来越接近，而他跟女主人说话的声音也越来越小：“——告诉他们呃……”

Sebastian走到他的身边，抓住Chris的双手，坏笑着把他拉走。

Chris立马笑了，转头朝女主人快速地说：“看来要等到下次再聊啦。”然后任由Sebastian拉着自己进入拥挤的舞池。

Sebastian想，如果说和Chris紧紧拥抱时的感觉是醉醺醺的，他却不知道该怎么形容跟Chris一起跳舞的感觉。他妈的跟触电一样，大概。

Sebastian转身，背部紧紧贴上Chris结实的身体，拉下他的手让它们贴在自己身上——宽厚、结实、让人安心的大手贴紧了自己随着节拍摇晃的小巧臀部。

他很吃惊，在他们一起经历过的所有性状况下，Chris总表现得非常不安，而现在他依然可以心无旁骛无比默契地跟他一起跳舞。现在Sebastian知道自己在这有限的条件下能获得什么，他甘愿去尝试。这么想着，他在Chris双手掌控里转身，腰胯贴着Chris摆动。

舞曲的节奏缓慢下来，Sebastian伸出手臂圈上Chris的颈脖，额头贴着彼此。他们的呼吸交缠得那么近、那么紧、那么潮湿，让Sebastian只想踮起脚尖去跟他接吻，嘴唇缠绵。而这将会是他们第一次真真正正的接吻，即便这个吻发生在酒吧里，但他们谁都没有喝醉，只有他们。

Sebastian微微抬起头，眼神在Chris的嘴唇上流连。当他准备缩减两人之间的距离时，Chris咧开嘴笑了，后退一小步拉开距离轻声问：“喝点什么？”

Sebastian眨眨眼，胸腔像是被开了一个小窟窿，但很快他收拾好心情，因为他们现在还在这里——在一个公共场合里跳舞，而且……而且无论如何Seb还是明白这事没有那么容易——明白Chris仍然在他们俩之间保持着显而易见不可逾越的距离。现在他只能这么安慰自己。

所以他只能跟在Chris身后让Chris领向吧台，当他看见酒水单时，眼里开始亮着恶作剧般的兴奋感。说真的，这里有六大品牌的伏特加。他该怎么选？

这个选择非常重要——这完全不是他和Mackie、Chace以前去派对上喝的劣质啤酒和果汁——他最终选了一个，嘴角愚蠢的傻笑快要出卖自己。Chris把自己的信用卡递给酒保。

“谢谢。”Sebastian露齿笑了，试着尝了一小口，Chris低头对着他宠爱般笑着时，他几乎在椅子上弹跳了一下。

“不客气，”Chris回应，在给自己点些什么喝之前压低声音，“只是不要跟别人说我给你买酒了，行？”

声音里玩笑般的语气显而易见，但Sebastian意识到这个问题多么严重。因为 **是的** ，Chris真的会因为给一个未成年买酒而被逮捕。老天。

他们之间弥漫着舒适的安静。“所以你是怎么认识这里的老板的？”Sebastian发问。

Chris咽下一口酒点点头，下意识地捂住自己的嘴巴一会儿才回答：“实际上，我在澳洲给她设计了一个建筑。她手下有一个跨国的连锁店，非常出名那种。”

Sebastian眨眨眼：“真棒，这太厉害了。”但他并不是在评论这家夜店有多成功。因为，老天。

Chris轻笑，自然而然地耸耸肩：“这真的挺酷的。我之前还没试过给澳洲的建筑设计过。”

“所以这就是为什么你的个人网页上有‘国际项目’这个链接？”这话说出来的尴尬比他第一次无意中暴露自己Google过他时好不了多少。

但Chris只是笑着，转身面对Sebastian，一条手臂随意地撑在吧台上：“对，就是这个原因。”

Sebastian笑着又抿了一口，选择怯生生地闭上他的蠢嘴巴而不是继续给他们俩丢炸弹。

他们之间再一次弥漫着闲适的沉默，都在享受对方无声的陪伴。直到一个声音突然出现在Sebastian的另一侧，打断了这一切。

“你在这儿看起来年龄有点小。”

Sebastian扭头，全身紧绷发出防御的信息。他看到他身边站着一个男人——高大、健壮，但不是Chris那种。他长得不难看，但他打量Sebastian的眼神像是往Sebastian心里放了一条凉飕飕的蛇。

“嗯……”Sebastian小心翼翼地回答，把头转回去，“……不如……”

那个男人向Sebastian逼近一步，招手呼唤酒保，对着Sebastian面前的杯子打手势。

Sebastian趁机看了Chris一眼，想看他能不能注意到自己的不适。但Chris甚至没有看着他，眼睛早已紧紧地盯着那个男人，眼神晦暗，像在思考。

“我能看得出谁是第一次。”那个男人说道，在酒保把另一杯酒推到Sebastian面前时，递出几张钞票。“为什么我不带你到处转转？绝对立刻让你爽到。”

胃里的不适感开始在Sebastian身体里蔓延，但他能处理好。所以他挤出一个客气的微笑，竭力控制自己颤抖的声音：“不了谢谢，我在这里挺好。”他甚至没有意识到自己正在向后靠，直到他的背碰到了Chris的胸膛，对方的体温出乎意料地安抚了他。

但这个男人兴许是喝得太醉了头脑不清醒，或是根本就是个大写的傻逼，因为他没有后退，反而又逼近一步，近到一个Sebastian无法忍受的距离：“来嘛甜心……”

“听着，我说了不，好吗？你他妈怎么还不滚？”他甚至能感觉到自己的头顶开始冒烟了：恼怒、生气、恐惧，让他说话的声音意外的大。Chris的手带着对那个男人无声的警告，放在Sebastian的腰上。

这个男人最终肯定明白过来了——肯定看见了Sebastian所有的肢体语言都在说“不”，瑟缩进Chris的怀里，即使他正瞪着自己。

那个男人又扫了一眼，然后摇摇头离开了。他的背后出现一个看起来一点也不咄咄逼人的温和的男人，他从一开始就坐在那里，而且显然旁观了刚刚那出闹剧。

“哇哦，”他同情地说，“真是个混账。”

Sebastian直了直身——“那还用说。”——然后他换了个更舒服的姿势倒进Chris怀里，抬头局促地看着Chris，他放在腰上的手已经拿开：“谢谢你让我自己处理这件事。”

Chris缓了缓呼吸：“当然。”

“这对你来说太痛苦了是吧？”

他们之间沉默了一会，然后Chris俯下身拉过Sebastian的高脚凳，把它拉向自己直到两张凳子的边缘碰到一起，现在Sebastian坐在Chris的两腿间紧紧地挨着他：“一点都没有。”

这足以让Sebastian咯咯轻笑又同时羞红了脸，还觉得有点晕眩。现在他几乎可以确信他们已经向身边打量着他俩的人给出答案。

“不要喝。”Chris补充道，对那个男人买的不知道是什么酒的杯子使了个眼色。

Sebastian对它皱起了鼻子：“本来就没打算。”

然后他们就这么坐着，静静地聊自己身边乱七八糟的琐事，聊学校，聊Chris以前给巴黎、迪拜还有Sebastian甚至没有听说过的地方设计的建筑。他捞过自己原本那杯酒，调皮的眼睛与Chris对视时抿了一口。他现在如此倾心于这个氛围，和Chris一起，就像他是…… _他的_ ？他没有在这个问题上多想，依旧笑着听Chris不着痕迹地回避所有关于他打排球的问题。他知道此时此刻应该非常美好，如果不是因为他胃里依旧翻腾的尖锐的不适感、不是因为这种感觉依旧有增无减、不是因为知道现在不止Chris一双眼睛在紧紧地打量自己。

但他竭尽全力让不适随着下咽的酒精回到肚子里，滑下椅子时用膝盖碰了碰Chris的，告诉他他会很快回来。

“你想我跟你一起去吗？”Chris回应。

这句话如此贴心让Sebastian整个人都温暖起来，但他只是满怀爱意地翻了个白眼：“我会自己上厕所。”

Sebastian去到厕所时里面还有另外一个人，他手臂撑墙，脸喝得煞白煞白，站都站不稳快要栽倒进小便池里。Sebastian投以一个浅显的微笑做自己该做的事，他今晚非常自豪：他还非常清醒地站在这里，没有像平时参加的派对一样喝断片。

这个男人跌跌撞撞地走向门口，还撞到了一边的水管，而Sebastian只是把洗手液挤进手掌里呼出一口气轻轻地笑了，想到他有一次也是喝成这样，被Chace和Mackie两个人结结实实地从一个女孩子家里扛出来。真是欢乐时光。

卫生间的门又被推开了，这次要粗鲁得多，外头舞池的音乐随着门打开跑了进来又随着门关上被隔断在外面。

当Sebastian从镜子里看见来人时他的心猛地一沉—— _那个男人_ ——那个不懂在酒吧里读懂暗示的男人。操。

“你他妈太高傲了，知道吗小朋友？”他语气粗重，给Seb买了杯酒后到现在这段时间里估计又喝了不少，说话开始含糊不清。

Sebastian深呼吸，稳住自己，思考如果自己表现都冷酷一点能不能回避接下来可能发生的任何事。“对，听我说……”他伸手抽过一张擦手纸，但眼睛依旧从镜子里紧紧盯着对方，“我刚刚是有点冲——不该那么粗鲁。我的错，伙计。”

他尽己所能把擦得皱巴巴的纸巾丢进身边的垃圾桶里的动作缩到最小，但当他转身走向门口，那个男人冲着他向前迈了一步。Sebastian紧张地吞咽——希望对方醉到没有注意到自己在他逼近时瑟缩了一下，他的心快要跳上嗓子眼。

“喜欢我给你买的酒？”那个男人继续逼近，松开自己的领带。

Sebastian随即后退一步，胃部酸涩感告诉他，如果对方再迈开那双让他恶心的脚，他就要被彻底地压制了。他不得不保持冷静。保持冷静然后走出那道门离开这个地方然后回到Chris身边然后——

“我在问你话。”那个男人开始丧失耐性，面容极为不悦。

“呃，嗯。”Sebastian点头，他的声音颤抖而且对方绝对发现了。他瞥了一眼不远处的门。“嗯它……它挺棒的。谢谢。”

那个男人嘟哝了一句，含糊得听不清楚。

Sebastian觉得这是个机会，迈开双腿绕过那个男人走向卫生间门口：“OK，我得……”

那个男人伸手，摁上Sebastian的胸口像是千斤巨石般沉重阻止了他的步伐，Sebastian有点慌乱，他的胃开始激烈翻腾，所有坏情况突然涌入了他的脑海——

“认真的伙计？你真的要找一个小孩子的茬？”

是那个温和的家伙——刚刚一直坐在Sebastian旁边的人。他皱着眉站在门口，Sebastian瞪大眼睛紧紧地盯着他——惊慌失措和 _帮帮_ 我。

“滚开。”那个男人摁着Sebastian，目不斜视地低吼着。

另外一个人肯定读懂了Sebastian眼里的意思，他上前拨开那个男人的手臂，松开他对Sebastian的钳制。

Sebastian僵住了，不知道两个男人大打出手时该站在什么地方。他的肾上腺素攀升，在他迈开双腿跑向门口时，那个想要帮助他的人被揍了一拳，被丢到了Sebastian前面。Sebastian竭力躲开那两双挥舞的手臂，被揍的人飞快地跑走了，而Sebastian也快要离开时，手腕被大力拽住，狠狠地往后拉。

Sebastian被拽回去，在男人钳制着的手臂拖动下失去平衡，直至背部狠狠地撞上墙壁。这力道大得足以挤出Sebastian肺里的空气——他呜咽地吐气骂了句“操”，然后第二波恐惧席卷而来，那个健壮的男人把他牢牢地罩在身下。刚刚想帮他的人已经离开，Sebastian想看向门口，但面前的肩膀阻挡了他的视线。

“你长着一张大嘴巴，小朋友。”男人冷笑，声音低沉，吞吐着酒气。Sebastian痛苦得脸都皱在一起，低头看着地板，因为如果他能假装什么都没发生，至少感觉不至于糟糕透顶。

他想说点什么——想想办法离开这个男人的钳制但是——

“找个方法好好地使用它，嗯？”

Sebastian绝望地瑟缩了一下，低着的头扭向一边，眼睛紧紧地闭上因为他真的没办法——

卫生间的门突然被大力撞开，Sebastian猛地抬头看见了Chris——鞋子踏在瓷砖上冲着那个男人走去，双手勒紧他的肩膀然后把他甩开。

Sebastian摇晃着离开墙壁，瞪大眼睛看着Chris——盛怒的、铁青的、骇人的。“外面等我。”他说这句话时甚至没有从那个男人身上移开视线，对方好不容易抓住水管才能保持平衡。

Sebastian犹豫了，在离开和想带着Chris一起离开两个想法间摇摆不定——

“Seb，走。”他低吼，因为对面的男人恢复理智，站好了甚至准备报复。

Sebastian听话地离开了——像是逃出那个地方一样甚至差点撞倒了刚刚想来帮他、坐在他旁边的人。他就站在门口等着，说话的时候眉毛纠结在一起。

“对不起兄弟，我——我试过了。但我已经尽快找到了你另一半。他妈的他就是一路冲过来的，你真该看到这一幕。”

Sebastian瞪着眼。他不能消化今晚发生的所有事情。卫生间里传出的碰撞声让他无法专注于任何事情：Chris在里面，他会因他而受伤。这个想法让Sebastian身体内部翻涌出一阵强烈的呕吐感。

又一声碰撞声传出，站在他一边的人安慰道：“他会没事的。”和“你另一半壮得跟幢砖房似的。”以及“他会毫发无——”

然后卫生间的门打开了，Chris从里面走出来。嘴唇抿成一条细线，眼神仍然晦暗。

“走吧。”他的手牢牢地圈着Sebastian的腰，把他带离卫生间。另一只手的手掌拍拍Sebastian身边的人的肩膀。

回家的路上Chris一直问他—— “你还好吗？”“他跟你说了什么？”“他伤到你了吗？”“他碰你了吗？”“他对你做什么了吗？”

Sebastian尽可能冷静地回答所有问题，他挨过去轻轻把脑袋放在Chris的肩膀上，焦虑开始慢慢消散，而这几乎让他快要融化过去。

回到公寓正常亮度的光线下Sebastian才发现Chris受了伤，吊顶灯照着Chris颧骨上一道细小的红色印迹。

Sebastian拿毛巾包住冰块走向坐在沙发上的Chris，他一直在发呆走神，直到Sebastian缓缓坐上他的大腿，膝盖分开紧贴着他身体两侧，他才抬起头看着他。

“谢谢你。”Sebastian轻声道谢，把冰袋举起轻柔地在Chris的颧骨上碰触。

Chris像是想说这不是什么大事——想说他的脸没事他也不需要冰袋——但他只是呼出一口气，然后双手扶住Sebastian的髋骨，声音温柔：“你没事就好。”

Sebastian轻轻地笑了，扭动身体让自己在Chris大腿上坐得更舒服：“我听说你跑着穿过整家夜店来找我。”

Chris肯定听见了他语气里故意加上的小捉弄，他扫视Seb的脸，眼睛里随着所到之处一点点发亮——安静的蓝灰色眼睛、高挺的鼻梁、下唇的曲线：“你很重要。”

他伸手，手指温柔地圈上Sebastian的手腕，轻轻带动着拉开冰袋。

Sebastian的唇角翘起一个弧度——随着内心被点亮，扬起一个甜美的角度。他凑上去，把自己温暖的嘴唇贴上Chris带着凉意的脸颊，令人晕眩的甜蜜泡泡几乎要把他带到空中。

Seb退回去的时候Chris还闭着眼睛，直到冰袋又贴上颧骨时他才睁开。

“我好累。”Sebastian喃喃道，然后带着希望，“今晚可以跟你一起睡吗？”

对方沉默了好久——他知道——但今天发生了太多事，他想说他没问题，但他真的太渴望Chris在他身边——和他 _呆在_ 一起，让他抱着自己、关心自己、保护自己。

Chris坐了好一会儿——他在思考——他的双手移动到Sebastian的大腿底下牢牢抓紧，然后抱着他一起站起来。Sebastian情不自禁笑出声，双腿夹紧Chris的腰，让他无言地抱着自己走过一整条走廊。

他睡着了：头枕在Chris的胸膛上、手紧挨着他的肚子，被Chris的手臂轻轻抱着。

早上的时候，他翻身钻进被子里给Chris口交——在Chris倒进枕头里低吼着射精时，他呻吟着说出最后一句“谢谢你”。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
“你听他谈论自己的工作。你让他开怀大笑。你让他想起青年时光。你给予他身体、心理与情感的支持。他不会平白无故给你买东西——他的回报取决于你给他带来的感觉。这不是一件微不足道的小事——毕竟人们总花大量金钱把它们变成实在的东西。这是一件大事，所以绝对不要羞于索取。”

Sebastian又重头看了一遍屏幕上的文字。这已经是他打开的第十七个网页，他想借此想明白一些事情。  
这不是说他不愿意和Chris一起待在这里，只是……他从来没做过这种事情。完全没有，一点也没有。而且说实话，他一点都不知道怎么办，他需要点帮助。  
这就是为什么他在浏览tumblr——分享个人经验——像是“成为Sugar Baby须知”的网页。  
其中一个小标题是“Sugar baby该做与不该做的事”，这也让Sebastian额外了解到自己绝对是个糟糕透顶的Sugar baby，例如：  
“不该做：把sugar当做自己的收入”他第一条就违规了。Chris几乎给他买所有东西：他喂饱他的肚子、给他地方住、给他买一大堆东西即使他不需要（比如那台手机）、还有后来他们又跑回去买的衣服。他还给他交那该死的学费。完全可以说Sebastian100%依靠着Chris和他的收入，这一点也没有夸大其词。  
下面还有“该做：控制住自己的情绪”。Sebastian知道自己早就搞砸了，但抑制不住的好奇心驱使他继续往下看注释：  
“不要忘了，作为一个Sugar Baby，无论你在哪里，只要跟自己的sugar daddy一起，你需要创造的是平实、简单、有趣的经历。Sugar Daddy会找Sugar Baby最大的原因之一就是希望他们能帮助自己缓解压力。控制好你的情感期望。不要过度情感依赖于你的Sugar Daddy，这不能长久。”  
没错，Sebastian破坏速度之快简直让人发笑。他不清楚所谓的“平实”该到什么程度，不过他估计这应该不包括在试衣间里向对方哭诉自己的父母，以及在酒吧里引起一场闹剧。他猜。  
Sebastian深呼吸，看多了几页关于如何在合适的时间里表达感激后，动动鼠标关上了网页。  
好的，今天开始他决定要当Chris的优等Sugar Baby。

=================  
口活像往常一样开始——Sebastian在Chris面前跪下，双手拽下他的排球短裤、牛仔裤或是西装裤。这是Seb最喜欢从Chris身上脱下来的东西，干净整洁的布料堆积在Chris的脚踝上让Sebastian可以用嘴巴好好含着他的阴茎，光是这样已经能让他半勃起来。  
而且Chris几乎每次都尽他该死的努力去设置些阻碍，眼睛紧闭、手指紧紧地抓住沙发边缘，就像……好吧，这的确很棒，但如果他不看着Seb或是碰碰他，就会像什么是都只是一般般。这简直就像他不想让一个比他小12年的人给他做口活。  
但Sebastian想要交流，他渴望交流。他决定告诉Chris：脸颊深陷、灵巧的舌头在Chris的阴茎上环绕舔弄、用情色至极的声音呻吟——“你想看看吗”、“你可以看着我”以及“我敢打赌，如果我深喉你你绝对会看着我”。  
最后一句话一击必杀，Chris终于睁开疑惑不安的眼睛，像是在说“不，你不用——”。而Sebastian只是摆动着头部向前，放松喉部，尽可能把Chris的阴茎吃进嘴里，直到龟头滑进喉咙，抵住底部。  
他之前也深喉过，但次数屈指可数，而且没有任何人的阴茎能有Chris的大。他仍旧保持了好一会儿才让那根火热的性器缓缓地退出，然后再次吞咽了几次。他抬起头，湿润的小鹿般的眼睛见证着这一切：他的嘴巴吞下了一整根阴茎。而Chris正低头蹙眉看着他，嘴唇微张。没错，这就是Sebastian最他妈想要的效果。  
从那以后Chris常常看着他。兴许是他终于意识到这位小朋友知道自己到底在做什么而且渴望这一切。以至于有时Sebastian在他面前跪下来时他甚至会带着一点小期待摇摇头。  
发现Chris会在自己给他做口活时低头看着自己这件事让Sebastian兴奋得不能自己。他决定再接再厉，张开嘴唇含着这根巨大的性器，舌头在龟头上黏腻地来回舔弄。听着Chris因为自己的动作抽气，简直就像往他的灵魂里丢了一个熊熊燃烧的火把、噼里啪啦地回响——但Chris依旧没有碰触他。没有把他的手指插入Sebastian的头发里，没有在Sebastian张开嘴再一次吞吐阴茎前把他的指腹贴着Sebastian的嘴唇摩挲。  
Sebastian曾经为自己争取过，摸索着抓住Chris的手，想要告诉他，如果他认为自己不想被碰触这个想法有多么愚蠢。他甚至打算抓住Chris的手把它们放在自己脑袋后面，但脑子里残存的理智在他深喉Chris时突然闪现出来，告诉他不能这么做。如果Chris真的想碰他的话，他一定会。Sebastian只能耐心地等着，用比引导Chris看着自己这件事更多的耐心。  
但这真的有点小难，特别是Sebastian总是无时无刻不在幻想Chris那双大手抚摸他身体的每一寸。

=====================  
“唔，Coldplay……果然。”  
他们正在回家吃晚饭的路上，夕阳刚刚开始西下，就像灵异纪录片《魔鬼探险》每次片头一样。  
Chris懒洋洋地偏了偏头，笑着对Sebastian说：“你真的对我听的音乐很有意见，对吗。”  
这句话陈述的语气要多于疑问，Sebastian笑着耸耸肩：“没有只是——我跟你一起的时候你只听这个，而且Coldplay……”  
Chris带着期待看了他一眼，嘴角弧度开始上扬。  
他在等。  
Sebastian也在等。  
他们在红灯前停下，Chris依旧期待地看着他。而Sebastian希望他不用真的说一些不怎么好听的评论，即使他几天之前的确不由自主地哼着那首Always In My Head。（当然他肯定不会向Chris承认的。）  
Sebastian没接上自己那句话，而是转头从脚边缠绕着的线里找到插头拔下来，然后插进自己的手机里，在车载音响上乱按了几个键，直到Chris拍拍他的手，按下了正确那个，把Sebastian的音乐连接到音响上。  
“好的，流行音乐快速小课堂。”Seb开始他的授课，从Chris最喜欢的音乐播放器Spotify里找歌，“好，这是Nicki Minaj。这首歌有点久而且烂大街，但我觉得这依旧是她最棒的一首。”他说着，Super Bass的前奏从音响里响起。他偷偷瞥了一眼Chris，对方正开着车笑着摇头。Sebastian知道这是什么意思，他继续：“好继续，这是Iggy Azalea。我对她没有特别狂热，但还是有很多人对她非常疯狂。不知道你对她有没一点点印象。”  
这让Chris大声地笑出声来，他还是在摇头：“有。我还活着，Seb。我真的跟你一样每天都会听到这首歌。”  
Sebastian噗嗤一声笑了，抬头看着Chris，温暖柔软的情绪在他的胸口炸开，然后蔓延全身。他静静地感受着这股暖意一会儿才让自己坐好，继续找歌，这次找的歌少点“Iggy”多点“Grouplove”。  
车厢里是舒适的沉默，任由音乐流淌。然后Chris静静地提问。  
“现在人们还听50cent吗？”  
Sebastian慢慢眨眨眼，纠结着不让带着惊恐的笑容在脸上蔓延开去，缓缓转头看着Chris。  
Chris肯定明白这个笑容代表的答案是什么。他点点头，决定把注意力都放在开车上。

=================  
周一晚上，Sebastian终于决定冒一次险，他在Chris做建筑师工作的小房间门口探头探脑。房间里光线昏暗，除了桌子一边的落地灯。Chris正伏趴在那张桌子上写写画画。  
他似乎没有注意到Sebastian站在门口犹豫不前，直到他抬头看见了窗户上的倒影，和走廊里被灯光打下的细长的身影。  
“我可以进来吗？”Sebastian轻声问，小心翼翼地保护他们之间现在这种沉稳宁静的氛围。  
Chris转头从肩膀上看着Seb，一会儿才点头：“当然。”  
这就像是个重要的时刻，Sebastian走进这个未知的领域，他蹑手蹑脚地靠近重新埋头工作的Chris。  
“你在画什么？”他发现自己并不能看懂Chris面前那些清晰又有指向性的线条。这显然是个建筑，他看懂了，但是——  
另一条线下笔，Chris手上的铅笔顺着尺子的边缘一划而下，然后他呼吸一下。“一个平面图……”他沉着冷静地回答，在那条线上又画了一条线，“……给伦敦的一家企业。”  
Sebastian欣喜地点头，但还是注意着不去毁掉此刻Chris创作出来的气氛。所以他只是静静地站着，双手插在卫衣前的口袋里安静地看着Chris。  
空气里肯定漂浮着什么东西——Chris反复地度量思考，然后紧咬下唇下笔，眉毛因为思考紧紧地皱在一起。感觉非常奇妙。  
“要站一整晚还是……？”  
Sebastian瑟缩着后退了一小步，把自己专注的眼神拉回来：“噢呃……不了，我可以离开。”他转身走向房门，“对不起，我只是在想这太酷了——”  
“不用走，”Chris打断了他，语气从未有过的平静，“只是——你这么站着，我有点集中不了精神。”  
“对不起……”Sebastian再次道歉，手指在卫衣口袋里不安地摩擦。他扫视了一眼这间昏暗的房间，想找一张多余的椅子坐下，“这里呃……”  
Chris把图纸上的一些东西扫开，坐着蹬开椅子转向Sebastian，在他没有立刻动作的时候抬头看着他。  
因为Sebastian的脑袋快当机了，他处理不了这是什么情况。显然Chris刚刚不是——他不是在提供——  
“要留下，还是？”  
Sebastian吞咽了一口唾沫。显然他是。“确定？”因为哇哦，太美好了，难以置信。  
“机会之窗正在缓缓合上……”Chris说着，但嘴上的微笑却那么温柔，眼睛依旧看着面前的图纸——一心二用。  
Sebastian可不想错过这么重要的亲密时刻，他忍着笑坐在Chris的大腿间，在Chris再次把椅子转回去，他们的双腿藏回桌下时，他奋力地忍住自己想要说蠢话的冲动。  
如果你在一个月前告诉他，他会出现在一个昏暗的小房间里，坐在一个帅气多金的建筑师的大腿上，看着他给伦敦的企业做设计。Sebastian绝对会问你你是不是嗑high了，如果需要的话他还能给你找点。  
而现在他真的就在这里，Chris温暖的胸膛紧紧地贴着他的背。而且他们的高度正好，可以让Chris毫无阻碍地透过Seb的肩膀看到图纸，结实的手臂从Seb的腋窝下穿过，伸伸手就能继续画画。Sebastian不得不真真正正地摁住自己上蹿下跳，因为这一切简直荒谬出外太空了。  
特别是当Chris似乎遇到了一些问题，他的向前压得更紧了，下巴压在Sebastian的肩膀上看着他们面前的图纸若有所思。这让他想好时会呼出一口气，轻轻叹气，温暖的气息洒在Sebastian的侧颈。让Sebastian不得不竭尽全力控制自己不要主动迎上去——暗搓搓地希望那双嘴唇可以碰碰他，扫过他的肩膀他的颈窝，一路到他的耳垂。  
他的眼睛在幻想时紧紧闭上。但接着灵感袭来，Chris立马再次专心画图。这很好。因为Chris思如泉涌意味着他正处于非常良好的工作状态，工作效率会非常高。而且有时他还会让Sebastian拿着直尺，凑上去把他的铅笔沿着尺子画图。  
Sebastian已经完完全全沉浸在当Chris的小助手的角色之中，基本上不在意Chris没有亲吻他这件事。

=============  
直到Chace问了他第十六次他到底告诉Mackie没有，Sebastian终于决定是时候告诉Mackie他正和Chris住在一起。即使这可能会彻底变成一场灾难般的坦白。  
所以他给Mackie打了个电话，跟他说他要告诉他一些事情。料到会有“哦天啊，这什么意思？”，所以他的白眼没有想象中翻得那么大。  
他准备在Mackie的公寓或是餐厅别的地方投下炸弹，但他的焦虑支配着，所以他给自己鼓鼓劲，然后坦白：  
“我和Chris住在一起。”  
Mackie手握方向盘拐过一个转角，噗嗤一下笑出来，大声又夸张。这笑声就像当Sebastian在自家门口的冰上滑了一跤，摔了个屁股开花时那样。而且说真的，这笑声快要在他脑袋里形成回音。他只能乖乖坐着盯着Mackie。  
Mackie还在笑——像是听见了世界上最滑稽的事一样摇头，他语气不甚自然：“你才没有，伙计。”  
Sebastian蹙眉盯着他，像是暴风雨前的宁静：“我有。”他小心翼翼。  
Mackie又一次爆笑出声——他的笑声渐渐变小，但脸上依然保持着笑容。他瞥了一眼Sebastian然后又看着前方的路：“你没有。没有啊，伙计。”  
然后暴风雨快要来临了，在Mackie再次转头看他的时候电闪雷鸣地靠近。他意识到Sebastian完全没有笑。脸上的笑容开始一点一点、一点一点地落下。  
“……我有。”  
暴风雨摧枯拉朽般到来，Mackie似乎终于开始消化Sebastian说的话。  
“我有一个自己的房间。”Sebastian平静地在“暴风雨Mackie”真正席卷而来前说，“他给我吃的、给我交学费。而且他表现得非常冷静。”  
Mackie缓缓减速——他妈的把他们带到马路中间，然后看着他：“啥？”  
来了。  
“Mackie——”  
“他妈的啥？Sebastian——”  
“——不能就这么在马路中间停车——”  
“你他妈跟他住多久了？”  
他彻底怒了，眉间的沟壑深不见底，怒气高涨得不可思议。现在Sebastian意识到回答这个问题绝对是最坏的打算，但他只能说了：“一个月左右。”  
车子突然转向路边，快要开上人行道。Seb抓紧安全带，看着车子在一眨眼之间停好。  
“你他妈到底在想什么？”Mackie怒骂道，解开安全带转身面对着Sebastian，眼睛有怒气也有担忧还有别的Seb说不清但绝对不好的情绪，“这哪里听起来是个好主意了？”  
“嗯，我不知道，至少我再也不用住在那个恶心的公寓然后买什么东西都要从自己口袋里掏钱？”Sebastian知道说这种话什么用处都没有，只能让Mackie清楚地明白这是一个反驳。但要拒绝所有人的恩赐让他该死的不能闭上自己的嘴：“你根本不知道我之前生活他妈的有多糟糕——每晚入睡之前都在想“好吧，操，明天三餐要怎么解决，希望有人能买我那些屎一样的素描让我不会饿死！”他的话语和语气都太过了，但情绪从他内心爆发他已经停不下来，“Chris照顾我。他喂我吃的给我交学费，而且还他妈的真的喜欢我。如果这对你来说还是那么的不可理喻，我真的不知道该做什么了。”  
Anthony只是摇头，眼神在Sebastian身外游弋，深呼吸。然后他再次说话时，语气里再也没有那么火气冲天。非常简单粗暴。“听着伙计，我可能没有住在千万豪宅里，而且我可能还做不到随随便便就能给你买台手机。但你需要我的时候我一直在。我不能让一个小我十年的人觉得我是一个好人，但我陪你一起待在过那间狗屎一样的公寓里，而且凡事尽我所能。而且我希望你能记住当你吃着你的牛排的时候，你还有人在背后替你擦屁股。”  
直接了当。  
然后Mackie直接了当转身抓住方向盘，把他们带回公路上，视线紧紧地盯着面前的道路。  
Sebastian没有动。直直地盯着仪表盘，试着把狂跳的心稳定在胸口里。因为在脑海深处他明白Mackie是对的。明白他一如既往陪着他——尽他所能。而Sebastian刚刚就像个一等一的混蛋一样说浑话。  
车厢里是难以忍受的沉默，像是要剑拔弩张到世界末日。然后Sebastian叹气。  
“对不起，伙计……”  
Mackie的眼睛盯着路面一会儿才又回到方向盘上，一声叹息溢出：“我不是故意要那么混蛋。”  
“我懂。”  
“我只是不想你作死。”  
“我明白。”Sebastian点头。然后Mackie再也没有说话。他又说：“我不想因为这件事再跟你吵架。”  
这次他们终于平缓地停车了，车子完全停下后他才说：“我想见见他。”  
而这……“我不知道……”Sebastian抽痛一下，这感觉冲上他的脑袋。  
“因为我不信任他，”Mackie解释，“我不信任他，所以我没办法对这件事置若罔闻。”  
Sebastian紧紧攥着他的手指。他希望可以把这感觉驱赶走：“我会处理好的。”他三思过后才开口说话。  
这似乎安抚了一下Mackie的怒气，因为他在旁边点点头：“行。”  
然后他们继续上路——天知道他们要去哪儿——然后Mackie打破沉默。  
“你什么时候告诉Chace？”  
Sebastian静静坐着，内疚感呼啸而来。  
“你已经告诉他了，”Mackie接着说，像是他早就料到，“你当然告诉他了。”  
而且真的，Sebastian不知道要怎么告诉他，他已经把所有事都告诉了Chace，所以他只是转头看着窗外，给Mackie一点空间。  
然后他们漫无目的地游荡。在城里到处开，直到他们可以展开下一个话题。Sebastian希望自己可以冷静对待，因为这让他获得了充裕的机会回想自己都跟Chace哭诉了别的什么事情。最后他们在红灯前停下，Mackie车上的仪表盘显示着3:02，Sebastian终于想起他今天下午还有另外一个计划。  
“你可以找个地方把我放下吗？”他冷淡地问，举起显示着一个地址的手机。  
Mackie点点头，接过手机直接看地址而不用发问。之前他们也有类似的情况，当Sebastian提出一些奇怪的地方让他载过去的时候他们也会这么干，像是半夜的五金店或是城另一头的私人诊所。  
“纽约排球队”是他前几天在Google搜索栏里的历史记录。他从Google上得知他们的训练场离Chris的公寓也就二十分钟的路程，而Sebastian真的特别希望那里就是Chris每周二下午会去的地方。而且现在就是周二下午3:04……

==============  
等到Mackie的车开走以后，要找到运动鞋摩擦地板的嘎吱声和人们说话的声音的源头是一件非常容易的事。Sebastian追随着声音走过半数都关灯了的优惠展板，看见走廊尽头的亮光从打开着的门口透出。  
他绕到运动场上方的看台侧面——十几个身材结实的远动员站在篮球场上架起的排球网两侧较量着。  
汹涌而来的兴奋感席卷了Sebastian，让他猫着腰蹑手蹑脚地走到空看台的中间，从正上方俯瞰整个排球场。他离得不远，可以清楚地看见运动员的脸，他一个个认真的寻找那个让他来到这里的人。  
他听见一个低沉的声音响起：“Grillo，界外！”，眼睛紧紧地盯着他绝对不会认错的人。  
因为那是Chris，穿着那身包裹着他结实的肌肉和臀部的紧身球衣。老天的太辣了，他看起来真的帅惨了。  
Chris跑动起来，反击从对方打过来的球时，肩膀几乎要从他那件该死的衣服里爆裂出来。球稳稳当当地落在球网的另一边，Chris也从空中平稳地落地，这几乎要让Sebastian为之疯狂。因为他怎么能在击球的时候霸道得不可一世，但落地的时候又几乎没发出任何声音？  
Sebastian瞪圆了眼，像一个站在糖果屋里的小孩子一样看着Chris接连二三地击球。他几乎让每次击球都在自己的掌控范围内，然后终于轮到他发球了。他退后到底线外几步远的地方，原地拍了三次球然后稳稳地抓住。  
他的肌肉肯定已经熟练到产生策略记忆了，Sebastian想。虽然他并不精通运动，但仍然有足够的理论知识告诉他什么是该死的肌肉记忆策略。  
但这一点也不重要，因为接下来Chris已经全神贯注找好了落脚点，深呼吸一口，将排球抛起至离自己头顶50英尺的地方，眼睛紧紧追随着，然后运动起他那赞爆了的身体，一跃而起，手掌在半空拍下排球发出一声闷响——对的位置和对的时机，然后排球便像颗炮弹一样破开球场半空。而Sebastian此刻非常肯定自己来对了，因为，操，Chris就是头野兽。  
发球直接压线，这显然是最好的发展。因为所有人都跑过来拍拍Chris的肩膀后背或者——哦不他刚刚拍了另一个家伙的屁股。  
Sebastian意识到来这里是最精明的决定同时也是最愚蠢的决定。说精明是因为他能看见此时此刻的Chris火辣性感得他心脏抽痛。而说愚蠢也是因为他能看见此时此刻的Chris火辣性感得心脏抽痛。  
Sebastian换了换姿势，他的大腿由于长时间蹲着开始发麻，就在这时他的手机从口袋里掉落出来，砸在金属座椅上发出清脆突兀的响声。  
他立刻蹲下，心跳快要跳出嗓子眼，但他动作还是慢了，没能逃过Chris像被加强过的反应能力，他们眼神接触。  
Sebastian缩回金属座椅中，非常挫败。  
好吧，这就是他藏着的地方，准备接下来看那个火辣性感排球运动员Chris打排球的藏身处。他绝对不可能还有机会看到了。  
除了……  
除了接下来发生点诡异的事。Chris没有盯着看，没有皱眉、没有看起来不以为然的样子，甚至没有摇头。他笑了。不对——他在他妈的坏笑，眼里突然燃起狂妄的气焰。而Sebastian能做的只是回瞪他，震惊地长大嘴巴。  
因为Chris……他只是继续打球，在球场里没有任何变化。但间或他就会来一次让人惊叹的击球或是做点比刚刚还火辣的事，而且他还他妈的抬头看Sebastian，像是在确认他的确有看。  
而且操。  
操。  
他妈的Sebastian怎么可能不看？  
Seb能做的只有继续躲着——等着——直到训练结束。Chris也在等，为了某些显而易见的原因磨磨蹭蹭地收拾自己的东西。当Sebastian确认其他人全都离开后，他从看台上下来，走进运动场，他的帆布鞋在抛光过的木地板上发出嘎吱嘎吱响声。  
当Chris注意到他时，他正把其他东西都塞进背包里，然后甩上肩膀，挑着眉低头用他自己觉得非常严肃的表情看着Sebastian，语气严厉：“我想我应该告诉过你不要在意关于排球的任何事。”  
他想表现得有震慑力一点，而且训斥Sebastian。但他搞砸了，Sebastian已经了然地露齿笑，在他小心地揭露自己时还有点吃惊：“嗯嗯，我看见你在笑，Mr.Showoff。”他调侃道，“别想不认账。”  
Chris翻了个白眼迈开步子，但Sebastian可以分明地看见他舔了舔下唇，费力地把嘴角的坏笑吞回去。  
这肯定Sebastian做过的最精明的决定。

======================  
在别人的床上手淫的确很诡异，但现在已经习以为常了。  
你可能依旧身无分文，但手淫却是免费的。无论你现在在谁的床上。所以当Sebastian把他的内裤脱下，Chris的影像出现在他的脑海里：他的屁股、他击球时野兽般的动作还有天呐……他立马就幻想到他那双手在自己身体上触碰的感觉——紧实、坚定又富有技巧。  
这个想法让Sebastian在自己的拳头里小声呻吟起来，幻想这Chris让他趴在他的膝盖上，在他身上寻欢作乐然后——  
Sebastian射出来后摸索着自己的手机，穿上裤子迅速在搜索栏里打字，然后他感觉自己又勃起了。  
——如何要求你的Sugar Daddy打你屁股。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Seb想说他已经完全准备好直接走过去跟Chris自信满满地讲：“打我屁屁，daddy。”但这不是真的。

真要这么做的时候他临阵逃脱了，而且反复四次。他觉得自己已经准备好，心里一直默念 _“没问题的，上吧”_ 。但真要跟Chris讲时，他的脑袋像短路了一样、焦虑排山倒海而来。于是他跑了，Chris在身后看着他若有所思。

这的确很蠢，但Sebastian并没有真的对此自责。因为说真的，世界上有多大几率能让你接近一个给你房子住、喂你东西吃还给你买衣服的男人？还能底气十足地要去他打你屁屁（ _天啊他能这么好运吗？_ ）而且还能真的如你所愿？

不常见。真的不常见。

所以Sebastian并没有 _太过于_ 为难自己。他有时的确会鼓励自己“ _来吧来吧来吧快去跟他讲，你不讲的话什么都不会发生_ ”，这些自我激励的话语的确会让他暂时自信满满地靠近Chris。但接着不出所料他们眼神接触，Seb的脸开始愚蠢地发烫：几个小时前在阳台上给Chris做口活的人不就是自己吗？

这都不太重要。焦虑呼啸而来又萦绕不去，让Seb想说的话从大脑一路传到嘴边，差点该死的就要出口。

所以他可能要……做点不 _那么_ 聪明的事。估计要比再次出现在Chris的排球训练场上还要不聪明，他猜，特别是这次他决定不让任何一个人发现。该死的，他在看台上躲藏的地方离得那么远，直到Chris准备离开训练场前都发现不了他。Sebastian用力地拉下袖子，有点上气不接下气地从看台上走下来，没有错过这一小段路时Chris的表情。

Chris看起来很震惊、茫然甚至有点焦虑，他转头看了一眼训练场门外：队友们都在互相点头道别回到自己价格不菲的车里。Sebastian预料到了——他出现的时机掐得正好，离和Chris的朋友们直接照面只有一步之遥。

但现在他们回到了公寓里，Chris摇头叹气把夹克挂在衣帽架上，Sebastian跟在后头，对此时这个他从未见过的恼火的Chris有点内疚。

“我只是——我他妈完全可以把你丢在那里，Sebastian。”他的语气强硬，脚步声要比平时重许多，但不是生气。大概只是不耐烦。

“我知道，”Seb心跳漏了一拍，“我知道，我只是想再去看你打排球——”

“可以但不要就这么出现！”Chris把鞋子踢到门垫上，Sebastian的脉搏开始加速因为——“我该怎么——这太容易节外生枝——”

“我知道——”

“我们一定要谨慎——”

“我 _知道_ ——”

“你分明就是 _不_ 知道，Sebastian。我他妈到底要拿你怎么办？”

“打我屁股。”

Chris停下脚步，猛地看向Sebastian。

哦，操。

Chris在看着他，蹙起的眉间仍有怒气，但眼里的颜色却变得不一样——开始变暗。“什么？”

Sebastian吞咽一下，完全不明白自己怎么会觉得这是提出要求的好时机，但话已经说出去而且Chris也没有直接说“不”，所以他或许可以——“我搞砸了，”他豁出去了，手指在衬衣的底边不安地搅动，“我搞砸了所以——你该打我屁股，我才能意识到自己真的做错了，而且不会再犯。”

房间里的空气几乎要凝固起来，Chris站在客厅里看着他的眼神就像一只雄鹰。Sebastian可以感觉到那双蓝眼睛有多么迟疑地看着自己。

Chris的声音沙哑：“这真的是你想要的？”

Sebastian的心几乎在嗓子里跳动，他的手指不安得快要在衬衣上戳出一个洞。他点头。

此时此刻一切都显得那么岌岌可危，Chris的眼睛像是看透了Sebastian的灵魂一样审视他，而Seb现在是确认自己真的完完全全搞砸了。

然后Chris谨慎地坐在沙发边缘，用脚把面前的茶几推开，故作冷静朝Sebastian点头：“过来。”

Sebastian胸口像是发生了连环爆炸一样——惊喜与不可置信像洪水猛兽一样扑来。因为这不是——他们不是真的要——  
Chris眨着眼上翻眼皮看他，冷静又克制。Sebastian像是被什么隐形的提线拽着一样，向Chris靠近，他能感觉到自己的表情就像车灯前的小鹿一样：不可置信、惊慌失措。

此刻他脸上精妙绝伦的表情绝对没有出现过，因为Chris眯起眼睛，像在重新考虑：“你确定？”

但Sebastian只是点头，深呼吸然后跪在Chris脚边的地板上。

“你像是想说什么。”Chris说着，没有做任何像是要真的做这件事的靠近的动作。

Seb感觉到来自内心深处温热滚烫的兴奋感正在身体里蔓延：“不，我只是……我只是真的想要这个。”

说出这句话太蠢了。 _真的_ 太蠢了。蠢得就像他第一次偷偷溜去看Chris打排球，蹲在看台上大腿发酸还要看他若无其事地狠狠拍打排球一样。

但接下来：“弯腰。”

 _天啊_ ，如果Sebastian会因此而亡，他会因为这是在世听见的最后一句话而含笑九泉。

Chris的运动短裤柔软又冰凉。他俯身过去，挨着这些布料，胸膛和腹部贴着Chris的腿向前，直到他的小腿肚撑起抬高自己的屁股。他伏趴在Chris的腿上，膝盖深深地跪在地毯里，屁股在半空中高高翘起。 _操_ ，这真的要发生了。

“你得告诉我什么时候停，”Chris的叮嘱相当冷静，虽然话语中还是带着一点谨慎，“太重或是不够重。明白？”

Sebastian点头，他快速跳动的血管快要冲破皮肤：Chris的大手带着温暖与威严放在他的屁股上，即使他们之间还隔着内裤和牛仔裤。

“准备好了？”

Sebastian再次点头，他的回应哽在喉咙里：那双大手在屁股上的触感消失了，然后又回来，击打得如此迅速，让他情不自禁地从唇间泄出惊喜的呻吟。

然后他们暂停了一会儿——这暂停太久，太太太 _太_ 久——紧接着Chris的手再次打下来，带着疼痛与热度还有食髓知味的渴望在Sebastian体内爆炸。

“哦操……”他喘息着，声音带着气音和渴求。

“太大力了？”Chris问。

但此刻Sebastian根本不知道自己该不该停下，他的身体在两次掌掴以后像被点燃了一样。“不。”他回答（速度可能还太快），他在Chris的腿上轻轻摇着屁股换了个姿势，地毯上的膝盖越发用力，“继续——拜托。”

Chris等了一会儿，无论此刻他的内心有多么挣扎似乎都对Seb非常有利。因为他的手再次回到臀部，在左边的臀瓣上轻轻抚摸了一下，然后迅猛地再次拍下。

这次痛感足以让Sebastian紧紧闭上眼睛，身体在撞击下猛地向前抽动。他不想的，但喘息再次隐隐倾泻出来，特别在下一次掌掴后——这次掌掴甚至让他脑袋垂下，嘴唇张开：“哦哦……”

“大力点？”

“唔呼……嗯，”Sebastian呻吟着，在接下来的巴掌中紧紧地抿住嘴唇，“是的，求你。”

Chris如他所愿，一个一个巴掌落下，一次比一次用力——越发粗鲁又有目标性，直到找到掌掴的节奏，每一巴掌都落在不同的臀瓣上。上一巴掌的疼痛还未来得及消去，下一巴掌立马衔接而上。Sebastian在挣扎：他勃起着，脸红透了，眼睛紧紧地阖上，紧咬着下嘴唇让呻吟抽泣变得模糊不清。

“唔 _操_ ……”

“告诉我你想要什么，”Chris命令道，气息在他的手再次击打在Sebastian的屁股上时有点紊乱。

但Seb已经意乱情迷，在难以启齿的让人上瘾的刺痛中丧失冷静，他不受控地靠近Chris，大腿紧紧地压着Chris的腿：“哈啊——操——”

“你得告诉我你要什么，Seb。”

“操唔——唔唔……”

“嗯？”

“操我，”他啜泣着哀鸣，声音支离破碎，“要你操我。”

Sebastian翘起臀部，期待着下一个巴掌落下，但这永远不会来。他呻吟着，迷茫又饥渴，然后——然后他意识到Chris的手为什么停下。他 _说了_ 什么。

他惊慌失措，抬头看着Chris，眼睛瞪大：“哦天啊，天啊，对不起——”

“没事。”Chris说着，但看着Seb的眼睛却说着截然相反的话，皱起的眉间全是不安，“我们只是……我们不该——”

“我不是——”Sebastian手忙脚乱起来，心跳因为另一个完全相反的原因快速跳动，“操，对不起——”

“这——打屁股是一件事，但操是另一件——”

“是的，我知道。我知道，对不起我只是——”

“我不是说我不——”Chris制止了自己——真的闭上了自己的嘴然后闭上眼睛，一会儿才睁开，说，“这不是什么好提议。”

Sebastian瞪着他，甚至不能强迫自己说出任何一个字：刚刚Chris差点破口而出的话 _是什么_ ？

“对，”最后他还是说话了，试着把注意力回到现实上：他仍然趴在Chris的大腿上、可耻地勃起着，而且还在讨论他们的 _性爱_ 。“呃，”他说着，花了一点儿时间把颤抖的哼唧声吞下，故意碰了碰Chris的腿，“为、为什么？”

他希望Chris明白他在说什么。希望Chris真的可以忽视这个绝对会在脑海中扎根的问题——那个让他们现下不得不停下来开始交谈、几乎让血液倒流的问题。

Chris低头看着他，嘴巴张开要说点什么，而Sebastian觉得还在他的大腿上趴着非常诡异，于是他起身离开，决定坐在地板上，小臂撑着膝盖。

“这不是什么好提议。”Chris最终还是说了，但跟几秒前的回答完全一模一样。连语气也一模一样。那种 _我要怎么完全不像个混蛋一样回避这个问题_ 的语气。

这真的让人心痛，说真的。不止这样，这彻底让Seb软了下去。

“如果做这种事让你想这样……”天，Chris开始变得非常小心谨慎，“可能我们……不该……”

Sebastian缓了一会儿，那些隐晦的话语完全没能进入他仍然疲惫的脑海里。他不得不言之凿凿、简单露骨地告诉自己：他们不该干这种打屁屁的事，如果Seb被打以后想被操的话。

Sebastian慌张的手指落在茶几在地毯上压下的凹痕里磨蹭，那张茶几在这场闹剧前被推开。

“不，我——” _我可以让它好好呆在我的裤子里_ 。他要怎么说才能让自己看起来不像个 _彻底_ 的愣头青？“我可以让它好好地呆在我的裤子里。”

不该是这样的。

Chris惊喜地笑了，等了一会儿Sebastian才真的确认自己把对方逗乐了抬头看他。然后Chris的手揉了揉他的头发，深深叹气，就这么坐着，眼神甚至不在这个房间的任何一点上聚焦。

“真是操蛋的一天。”他叹息。

Sebastian看着他——看着他是怎么坐在沙发上收拾情绪，手臂收回撑在身后。

看来他们这次的对话到此结束。

这对Seb来说挺好的，毕竟谁还会在这种状况下继续跟另一个完全脱离自己控制的人继续这个话题。如果不是和Chace或Mackie做这个，而是和Chris一起，那么他觉得自己还是必须要习惯起来。

Sebastian从地上站起，在Chris身边的沙发空位坐下——屁股碰到沙发坐垫时的酸软刺痛让他没忍住嘶嘶抽气。

Chris看着他，带着内疚：“对不起。”

这太滑稽了。Chris为了用此刻还能让Seb感觉到的力度打他屁屁而道歉。而且这一切还是穿着牛仔裤的情况下进行。上帝保佑他，下一次能不穿裤子干这事儿吧。

“不，你——”Seb呼气笑了，眼睛瞪大晃着在沙发上找一个合适的位置，“你干得太他妈棒了。”

Chris没说话，但Sebastian能看见他的嘴角轻微地上扬。他转头看着已经打开了的电视。

Sebastian此刻非常肯定他们熬过了这场对话，直到Chris再次深呼吸，带着些许玩笑的轻哼从他的嘴里泄出：“好吧下次我得更严厉一点才行。”

 

=========================

（Seb那晚手淫了两次：一次他想着Chris的手在自己的屁股上拍打，另一次则是想象Chris小山般把他罩在身下，坏笑着低头看他，把他操进床垫里。）

 

===============

今天是周五。

今天是周五，所以Seb、Chace和Mackie都不在校园里。Seb甚至不能对现在他们的处境感到一点点愤怒：他们正在一个兄弟会成员的房子里，Mackie不再气他让Sebastian感觉如释重负，也因此他彻彻底底地喝醉了。

“什——再说一遍是谁叫我们来的？”Chace醉醺醺地挂在Sebastian的手臂上，拿起一罐啤酒放在嘴边。

Sebastian想好好地思考一眼，但好吧：“呃……我觉得是Kevin？”这么想没什么不对，因为Kevin就是那种混得风生水起的交际花，而且事实的确是这样，所以……“嗯我觉得是Kevin。”

“哦。”

他们在地下室里，Sebastian对这栋房子的某条走廊印象特别深刻感觉特别反感——那条走廊经常非常拥挤、潮湿，而且十有八九有人醉倒在某个角落里，这还不只是Seb一个人的感觉。无论他怎么努力地寻找Mackie……

“Mackie人呢？”Sebastian问道，喝光了手上的啤酒然后从桌子旁边的小柜子里抓过另一罐。如果说什么是Phi Kaps*喜欢的，那肯定是免费的啤酒。

Chace耸耸肩，懒洋洋地眨眨眼睛然后眼神聚焦在房间另一头的一点上：“我要去上个厕所。”

Sebastian点点头：“等等，等等。”伸出手臂去把对方拉回来，理了理对方刘海上直楞出来的蠢到掉渣的头发：“我确定你现在看起来非常棒。”

Chace摇摇晃晃地走开了，留下Sebastian一人倚着墙壁翻手机看看Chris有没有发信息给他（他没有），然后给一个伙计投以慵懒不羁的眼神：那家伙悄悄地打量了他一整晚。

如果说Kevin是个交际花，那这个伙计绝对是彻头彻尾的交际花。就是那种四处留情还到处揭人短处加以利用的人。但他留着胡子。看起来非常棒的胡子。Sebastian绝对不会骗自己，他只因为对方让自己想起Chris而被吸引。

他们长得太他妈像。

他手中剩下的啤酒很快被喝完，他的身体在告诉他“放松，伙计”但他的脑子却告诉他“如果你真的想跟这家伙鬼混的话可能还得喝一杯”。他听从他的脑子，像开啤酒罐一样喀拉喀拉地带着他的脑子动作前进。而且这看起来就是那个伙计想要的，他几乎从未把视线移开过。

Sebastian把空罐子放回桌上，抬起手掌擦嘴，毫无美感地打了个酒嗝，但这也让Sebastian彻底放开自我，开始笨拙却有针对性地靠近对方。

那家伙看着他——转身抬脚上楼，甚至没有等他。但Seb明白或许是这家伙并不想让其他的兄弟会成员知道，他正准备“戳”一个瘦弱的伙计。

那条走廊正如Sebastian记忆中那样让人恶心，他跟在那家伙身后，闻着走廊上不知道什么东西发出的一阵阵恶臭。他离得不远，依然能看见那家伙大摇大摆地从那些正在女孩身上上下其手的兄弟们中间穿过——而女孩们都温顺地偎依着他们。Sebastian尽力不让自己吐出来，迈开步子穿过那扇几乎要在他面前关上的门。

Sebastian并不完全确定自己在期待什么（他确实没在这种两周一次的兄弟会聚会上被搭讪），房间狭窄昏暗，那家伙立刻就攀到他的身上，双手摸到了他的皮带，使劲拽开。Sebastian似乎只能站着，握紧拳头等了一会儿，直到他的皮带几乎抽离时，他懒洋洋地扬起眉毛。

“买这裤子花了不少钱，伙计。”Sebastian自嘲道，因为这不是真的，这是Chris买给他的。

但那伙计没明白这句话的意思也没有笑，甚至没有真的把Sebastian看在眼里。然后Seb明白了—— _哦_ 。这是要干 _那档子_ 事儿。

Sebastian拍开对方的手，在对方腰部以下全裸时勉强脱下自己的裤子，甚至几乎被绊倒。

没错，这就是要干那档子事儿。

Sebastian被推到床上时咕哝了一声，眼睑沉重但阴茎却已经完全准备好了，他感觉一个重量压在他的身上：“所以你没有润滑剂？”他调笑道，从这家伙的动作还有贴在墙上那些裸女运动海报可以看出。他自问自答，伸手抓过自己的钱包，从里面掏出一小包润滑剂，那润滑剂一直随着他之前的幻想带在身上。

然后时间像是就这么流逝了——被尖锐地抹杀掉一样。Sebastian的手指在自己的屁股里，这感觉挺好。那家伙等得很不耐烦，但Seb很肯定自己告诉过他“他妈的冷静一下，伙计。如果我不润滑好滑道我们哪儿也去不了。”（原文：we’re not gettin’ anywhere if I don’t grease the skids.）

在他的脑海里，他这辈子都没用过“润滑滑道”这个短语，除了现在。并且他也完全不在意这家伙会觉得他有多蠢。因为他已经润滑拓张好，对方压上来操他，床头板随着身体碰撞频率撞击在墙上。

这事很脏还跟他非常不搭。但Sebastian只能看见那些胡子和肌肉，然后他闭上眼，他看见了Chris——他们在公寓里，笼罩在自己背后，把他操进Sebastian自己的床里。或者Chris的床。或者在沙发上更棒。不，还是肯定是在Chris的床上。

Sebastian伸手抚摸那些隆起的肌肉，然后抓住自己的阴茎——那个愚蠢富有又帅气的建筑师他妈的太让人扫“性”，他让Seb舔他老二却不肯把那根老二操进身体里——他呻吟着，在想象中射精，接着那家伙也射了。Sebastian知道他刚刚在叫他Chris，但对方太醉，没对此多说一个字。

当一切尘埃落定，他回到那个恶心的走廊：喧哗的人群带着可疑的笑。然后他直接走回地下室，当他看见Chace和Mackie站在一起时，他感觉如释重负。

他抓过另一罐啤酒一口闷了一大半，他听见他的身体告诉他放松下来。他现在只想跟Chris说说话——听听他的声音——看看他在Sebastian做出不可理喻的选择时在家里干什么。

当Chris接起电话（说真的Sebastian甚至记不清他是不是拨号了），他听起来非常担忧：“Seb？你还好吗？”

他似乎说了好几次，Sebastian终于接上对话：“我——刚刚……跟一个男的睡了——他、他看起来好像你。”他吐字模糊几乎要黏在一起，只能勉强分辨出几个单词，除了这句：“我还是把他当成你了。”

电话那陷入了绝对的安静，天知道有多久，然后Chris的声音终于回来了，清晰又严肃，正是Sebastian渴望听见的那样：“Chace在哪？”

Sebastian迷茫地抬眼看着自己的友人站在一边，听着Mackie说话捧腹大笑。

“你为什么不操我？”他反而开始提问，从墙上差点栽倒下去然后又努力站起来，“是、是因为我二十岁？”

电话那头一声叹息。“Sebastian——”

“你不喜欢我吗？”

“你得冷静下来然后好好想想是不是真的要跟我谈这个。”

Sebastian皱眉，不确定这句话的意思：“为什么？”

又一个叹息。语气更加严肃：“因为你现在完全喝醉了，而且还可能不知道自己在说什么。我不想看见你明天醒来以后悔断了肠。“

Chace在那头不知道听见什么又开始大笑，Sebastian吐气试着无视他：“我总会跟你谈的。”

“我比较希望能在你听起来不是快要昏过去的时候谈。”

Sebastian含含糊糊地咕哝了一句，看着一个女孩儿上前抚摸Chace的手臂、

直到Chris像是重复了三遍问题时，他才把注意力回到电话上：“你要怎么回家？……Seb？你还在那儿吗还是谁会载你回来？”

“嗯Mackie——Mackie开车。”

“他在喝酒？”

Sebastian呻吟一声，脑袋撞在墙上：“没有，dad，他没在喝。”

但Chris没有像上次他们在阳台上嗑high了时，Seb喊他daddy时那样被逗笑：“别跟我打哈哈，Sebastian。你知道不能上一个醉汉的车——”

“是。是的我明白了好吧。”

然后Sebastian没有听完训话也没有挂掉Chris的电话，他只是溜达到Chace和Mackie那儿，剩下的后半夜他没再喝酒，因为突然之间他感觉不是很好。

这感觉一直持续到他回到Chris的公寓，胆汁突然冲上喉咙，他踉跄着一头扎进了浴室，完全避开了Chris要找他谈话的企图。

他结结实实地吐了一个多小时。他就不该听从身体的怂恿。

无论如何Chris还是把他扛回床上盖好被子，在床头柜上放了一杯水。

 

=================

他醒来时，夜晚的记忆潮水一样涌来。

他后悔跟那个兄弟会的伙计上床。但他不后悔给Chris打电话。

而且他完全无法想象这会让他自己变成一个怎样糟糕的家伙。

 

===================

这之后的事情无趣得不值一提——Seb尽力保持自己冷静的一面，没有变成一个彻底的讨厌鬼把一切变得更糟。

他们相安无事外出吃晚饭，Sebastian在心里悄悄地欣赏餐桌那头穿着深色西装的Chris——他把餐巾纸铺在大腿上、将手机静音放回西装口袋里、安静地坐在那里脸上带笑听着Sebastian告诉他自己学校的事。

当看见账单递上来然后Chris掏出钱包、像个没事人一样签单时，Sebastian的心中还是燃起了内疚感。严格上来说这不是纽约最豪华的餐厅，但足以让Chris建议他换下那件grouplove T恤，换上他给他买的纽扣衬衫。

但重点是，一切又尘埃落定。Sebastian没有冒冒失失地再次撞进那个至少需要圆滑处理的对话中。他也没有在不合适的时间里说出些什么不聪明的话，也没有让他们俩之间的气氛再次变得尴尬不适。他也没有在凌晨1:17的时候打电话告诉Chris，他被一个长得特别像他的人勾去了注意力。所有事情，至少大部分时候，都显得冷静又平淡。

所以几天后太阳刚开始下落时，他一头扎进了Chris工作的小房间里，故意拉长声音还带着童真：“Chriiiis？”

Chris从设计简图上抬起头，表情平静又愉快：“Yeeees？”

Seb露出他最乖巧的笑容，手背在身后，问：“请问我们今晚可以去几个区开外的汽车电影院吗？”

然后Chris低头扫了一眼面前的工作，再次抬头看着耐心等待回答的Seb——放下铅笔、点点头、抓过桌上的钥匙。Sebastian甚至没料到他真的又准备干这种事——准备搞砸一切、让一切变得棘手，甚至不能修复。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Phi Kaps：Phi Kappa Sigma is an international all-male college secret and social fraternity. Its members are known as Phi Kaps, Skulls and sometimes Skullhouse, the latter two because of the skull and crossbones on the fraternity's badge and coat of arms. --Wikipedia
> 
> 大意翻译：Phi Kappa Sigma是一个国际化的全是男性的大学秘密社会兄弟会，成员多被称为Phi Kaps。


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

当他们到达汽车电影院时，今晚播放的电影是Kevin Costner的电影。但Sebastian没有听说过也不是真的对此感兴趣。但说真的，这一点也不重要，因为能再次跟Chris外出已经让他喜出望外。

事实上，当Sebastian开口说话的时候他们已经看了五十分钟的电影了，他尽量用若无其事的口吻说道：“所以，爆米花……”

Chris噗嗤一声轻笑了，看起来是被Sebastian活跃的思维跳跃性逗乐。他抬高臀部从背后的裤袋里掏出钱包，手臂撑在他们之间的杂物箱上递过十美元，但当Sebastian伸手去拿时，又收了回去，调笑道：“这次不要倒进黄油里可以不？”

Sebastian点点头，记起上一次他们看Bradley Cooper时，他一个手抖把一大堆黄油倒进了手里的爆米花桶里头。“收到收到。”他打包票，然后一把抢过Chris再次递过来的钱，打开车门走向卖爆米花的地方。

他回来时脸上的表情谨慎又严肃，在Chris伸手接过爆米花时悄悄地从眼角里瞥了一眼。

在他的印象中—— _在他的印象中_ ，Sebastian并没有来过这种地方，而且他也不会用类似黄油自助机这种非常乡巴佬的玩意儿，所以大概爆米花里的黄油还是多了点儿，但他尽力了，Chris坏笑着翻了个白眼，这爆米花还是太甜。

Sebastian把碳酸饮料放在他们之间的杯托里，在打开自己那罐的时候小心翼翼地不让黏黏糊糊的泡沫溅满Chris昂贵的车里。Chris没对爆米花发表任何评论，所以Seb敢肯定只是放了一池子黄油，而不是像上次放了一整个海洋那么多。

“有找你钱吗？”Chris问，把爆米花放在中间，在Sebastian带回来的纸巾上擦手，“还是说你打算把钱留着，等又觉得无聊的时候再溜出去买点糖？”他笑着，喀拉一声打开手里的碳酸饮料，举到嘴边。

“才没有，如果我真要这样做你肯定还会给我更多钱，对吧？”Sebastian回击，“我是说，这大概算是Sugar Daddy该做的，对？”

Chris猛地被呛到了，汽水从嘴边喷出来，撒在他的衬衫和方向盘上。带着沉重与不安的情绪也猛地沉在Sebastian的肚子里，因为这 _不是_ 他预料的反应。

Chris抬手捂住嘴巴，摸索着拿起一张餐巾纸，转头盯着Seb，满脸不可置信：“哦我的老天， _什么_ ？”

Sebastian惊恐不安地看着他，他嘴巴张开想要回答，但什么都说不出来，除了：“ _什么_ ？你说的‘ _什么_ ’是什么？”因为这种反应再明显不过，除非Chris真的没有把他们当做——

除非Chris从来没想过他们要这么做……

“我的天呐。”Chris再次把饮料罐放回杯托里，用那些单薄的餐巾纸擦拭方向盘，眉间紧紧蹙起，眼里非常惊慌，“天，我不是——是什么让你认为我是你的——”

Sebastian眨眨眼，等待着。他能不说这个词吗？

“Sugar Daddy？”他还是说了，胃里一股混合着无措与难堪的奇怪情绪在翻江倒海。Chris看着他，他继续说：“我只是……觉得……你帮我那么多……还买那么多东西给我……”他的声音越说越小，满是迟疑与犹豫，“我是说……你让我口你谢谢你所以我……我觉得……”

“天啊……”Chris靠在椅背上，眼睛紧紧地闭着，像是这样就能给自己的大脑搭上线、现在横亘在他们面的一切东西都不是真的，“天啊，Seb。我不会做这种事的，放过我吧。”

但……Sebastian清晰地回想起每回在他面前跪下的景象——“让我来告诉你我有多感激你”，所以：“那为什么你要帮我那么多事情？”

Chris盯着他一会儿，扫视他，嘴唇分开以后只是再次阖上。

车子前的电影屏幕上有什么东西爆炸了——碎片横飞、火光冲天，但这一些都无关紧要。

“我只是这么做了，”Chris说着，声音低沉凝重，“因为我想你活得开心。你不用——你没水没电，我有能力去帮你，我没办法对此听之任之。”

Sebastian让这些复杂的情绪慢慢沉没下去——想让他们销声匿迹。但……“给钱交租金和让别人住在自己家两个月，是有区别的。”

Chris叹息一声，说话时视线下垂：“我知道。我知道自己有点过了。”电影映出的绿色蓝色的光撒在他的皮肤上，像是会让人疼痛一样，“我不经常……干这种事。你只是让我——”

Sebastian对这句话提心吊胆的，他等着，一直等着他说完，但他还是没有。Sebastian感觉太过尴尬奇怪，他没法回应。

所以他们就这么坐着，爆米花放在他们之前无人碰触，电影继续若无其事地播放，而Chris已经没法抹去Sebastian小脑袋瓜子里乱七八糟的想法。

他现在该做什么？

他们现在——所以他们现在 _是_ 什么情况？

Sebastian发现自己进退两难——他想靠在车门上把自己缩着躲起来，又想缩进Chris的怀里：就像之前那样，那双坚实的手臂紧紧地箍着自己。

但Chris完全陷入了自己的小世界里，低头紧盯着方向盘，脑子里的齿轮开始不断运转。

 

=================

他们回到了家，Sebastian只想回房睡觉。这才晚上9:30，但总好过被Chris的眼睛这么盯着——像是在评价、审判。

他脱掉鞋子、挂上外套，让电流般活跃的情感在脑海里飞溅。他径直穿过走廊走向房间，无比挫败：“我知道我搞砸了，好吗？我搞砸了。”在Chris抓住机会回应前，他的房门紧紧闭上。

 

==============

第二天早上他在糖浆的香味里醒来，粘稠又甜蜜的味道弥漫在空气里，意识逐渐恢复。

他走出门廊，轻柔悠扬的Coldplay迎接了他——他赤脚懒洋洋地走在木地板上。他抬手揉了揉自己刚睡醒鸡窝一样的头发，身上的衬衫随着走动鼓鼓囊囊地堆在胯部上。

他走到厨房的时候发现Chris在那儿，流理台中间一个碟子上堆着小塔一样高的松饼。Sebastian想耍耍小脾气，但那些松饼 _真的_ 看起来很棒，Chris穿着那条运动裤看起来也 _的确_ 随意又帅气。

“他来了，”年长者笑了，倒了两瓶橙汁进杯子里，然后端上桌面，“我就知道我的松饼把你从床上拽起来是迟早的事。”

Sebastian选择把带着温度的期望感压进心底，他抬头看了一眼时钟：“那是。我也不知道还有什么能让我周六早上九点就从床上爬起来。”

Chris轻笑出声，他们眼神交汇，好像让Sebastian心里的小脾气又跑上来了一点——Chris显然非常努力让他自在一点，而这足以让Sebastian再次耍脾气。

Sebastian从抽屉里拿出两把叉子，走到餐桌旁边，坐下时肚子咕噜咕噜响：“是因为昨晚？”

他知道自己这一举动可能会打破所有对方主动创造出来的好意，但如果他们继续若无其事地交谈下去，他觉得他们还是会走到这一步。

Chris觉得自己正跨坐在感激与不快之间，但他还是义无反顾地继续进行对话。

“我知道昨晚我的反应不太友好，”他说着，把两块松饼叉进面前的碟子里，“让你特别尴尬，而且我还什么都没做……我只是想道歉，希望你明白我不想让你感觉不自在。“

Sebastian点头，手指在叉子的边缘磨蹭。他也不想不自在。但事已至此真的可以弥补吗？只是说“嗨不如我们大家都自在点吧”然后什么都回归原样：照样在阳台上嗑high、为了音乐拌嘴？

Chris抢在Sebastian之前说，严肃但依旧温和：“听我说，我同样希望你明白我不求从你身上得到任何回报，好吗？嘿。”他越过桌面，手指轻扫Sebastian的手背，直到他看着自己的眼睛，“我不想你感觉自己被困在这里，而且还要为我做点什么来获得回报。”

Sebastian的心像被穿透了一样，这句话里的含义太多，让他无法立刻理解。他低头想了想，才看着Chris，声音低沉又疑惑：“如果我想呢？”

这问题就这么晾在空气里，在他们之间流动。直至Chris吞咽着，嘴角轻轻上扬：“那就等到发生的时候我们再处理。”

这回答非常老套，但无论如何Sebastian还是点了点头，因为严格来说Chris可以直接丢出一句“不我们不能再这么干”或者类似的话。所以这还是……这还是挺好的，对吧？

Sebastian脑内跑火车般的想法在松饼掉进面前的空碟子时被打断了，Chris坐回了桌子那头的椅子上，Seb看着他时他正拿着一个叉子。

“要我帮忙给你切开？”Chris笑着，顽皮又甜蜜，让Sebastian回到他所期望的轻松的气氛里。

“呃，不要，”他轻声说，低头看着碟子时笑容回到了嘴角，“但是你可以再倒点糖浆给我。”

Chris笑了。

Sebastian也笑了。

一切又像是和好如初。

 

======================

“我觉得我该问问你有没有计划。”

他们在一个咖啡店里，那个Chris给Sebastian手机的地方。Seb以为Chris是在说他们刚刚在Best Buy里物色手提电脑这件事，Chris甚至没想过要把自己的想法藏一下：他想方设法搞清楚Sebastian的功课一般都需要什么样的电脑，然后真的买了一个给他。

Sebastian停下跟Chace的短信，眼睛迟疑扫视一圈咖啡店：“计划？”

“对，你的未来。”

Sebastian眨眨眼。哦。

“毕业以后有什么打算？”

Seb的手机震了一下，但突然之间变得不重要了：“哦，呃……”这段时间他真的没怎么坐下好好想这些事了。自从Chris把他从街上捡回来以后，他心里就多了一些别的想法，“呃，你知道……”

Chris似乎没被说服。正相反，他看起非常非常担忧：“我懂了。好吧……你想我帮你规划一下吗？你应该有一些毕业以后要去哪里的想法了。”

Sebastian的手指在电话上轻轻敲打，坐直了一点。他要去哪儿？他真的没想过这个。

他深呼吸，面对近在咫尺的毕业和走出社会的不安与焦虑呼啸而来，他还没准备好在这个咖啡厅里与之抗衡：“我不知道……可能我会就这么……跟你一起？”‘直到我找到工作’——这是他该加到句子里的话，但他的心把这话收了回来，强行压下喉咙。

因为这真的太棒了，对吧？毕业以后还能跟Chris在一起。

Chris带着忧虑的眉毛紧紧地皱着——像在告诉他“不，不能这样。”：“你不想有自己的房子吗？”他谨慎地问，语气温柔掩盖住不断加深的担忧：“你可以拥有一个有电影院和一切的房子。”

Sebastian想笑，但不安包裹着他，发出一声哀鸣：“所以呢？哪儿来的钱？”

Chris恍然大悟，但这不阻止他继续这个话题：“我的意思是……我可以帮你。直到你有稳定的收入。”

Sebastian蹙眉：“然后呢？”

Chris没有立即回答这个问题，这立刻让Sebastian的不安蔓延全身。当他终于说话时，有信心但并不轻快：“然后……你可以做你自己的事，成为著名的设计师，组建一个家庭。”

Sebastian的身体冻僵了——一切不安、一切焦虑、一切破碎的希望都在一瞬间冰封。Sebastian想这是不是就跟电脑死机一样。

“Sebastian。”Chris的声音很近却模糊不清——沉重又朦胧——像是很远又很近，“Seb？”

膝盖上的手让Sebastian回到现实，他的大脑想要重启然后组织一个回答。 _你可以做你自己的事，成为著名的设计师，组建一个家庭。_

Sebastian想说“那你呢？”想说“你就这么离开我？”想伸手抓紧Chris的手再也不放开：因为：“所以呢？我们就这么不再见面？”只是说这么一句话不会让他的胃翻江倒海，但既成事实。

Chris像是陷入了困境，但他明显擅长掩饰——一直都是：“我不知道以后会发生 **什么** 。”他语速缓慢。

但这对Sebastian不是好答案。一点都不是。

“我有点难受。”他说着，捂着胃站了起来。

Chris跟着他，紧跟着又保持着得体的距离，直到Sebastian一头撞进了卫生间单间，俯下身扶着马桶。

Chris锁上门，立马蹲在他的旁边，一只手在后背轻抚，另一只手环抱着他的大腿。

“操，对不起。”他温柔至极，“我没想到会这样。”

Sebastian没法回答，他吐了出来，胃像拧毛巾一样紧紧地扭在一起、眼睛紧紧地闭上，他应该感到尴尬，但他没有。

“没事了，”Chris张开手掌贴着他的背，用极轻极温柔的力度轻抚。另一只手扯下卫生纸，又回到Sebastian的大腿上，“没事了，Seb。”

他在抖——Sebastian在抖——眼睛酸胀盈满泪水，但他紧闭着眼睛把它们逼回去。因为Chris为了他，穿着得体的西装裤跪在脏兮兮的卫生间地板上，他不能再吐了，对吧？

他伸手拿过大腿上的卫生纸，颤抖的双手抚过Chris的，又一阵恶心带着颤抖席卷而来，他把纸巾全部推开，去抓Chris的手。

时间出乎意料的久，但Chris一直非常耐心，大拇指抚摸着Sebastian的手，安抚他——“没事了，什么事都没有了。”、“我们现在不谈这个。”以及“没关系的Seb，都过去了。”

 

================

接下来这几天他们都没谈过这件事。

Sebastian很感激。

他们又在阳台上嗑high了，Seb笑得非常夸张，脸都撞在金属栏杆上。他还被自己逗乐了，狂笑着滚倒在地上。

“天，你没事吧？”Chris像是也撞上去一样痛呼，他笑着像Sebastian一样。他凑上去手指疼爱地轻抚Sebastian眼睛上方的小红痕，Sebastian心中像被吹开乌云一样明亮。

这是有理由的，因为他们都嗑high了，都在大笑，气氛良好。

无关恋慕、爱、还有其他乱七八糟的东西。

 

================

Chris又让Sebastian坐在他的大腿上帮忙画建筑图，这次Sebastian几乎一直抓着直尺。时间要比之前任何一次都长，但这完全没有问题，因为Seb再次沉浸在当Chris的小助手里无法自拔。

 

=================

周二晚。

周二晚他们在收拾客厅，一是因为明天Chris的妈妈要来，二是因为他俩又调皮了一下：因为Sebastian打赌Chris的球技没有好到可以控制排球在客厅两盏吊灯之间穿过。Chris做到了（他当然可以），但他们没能料到球落在了一个意料之外的地方——它砸在咖啡桌上，然后把东西砸得四处乱飞。

重点是，他们收拾着杂志、杯垫还有客厅其他杂七杂八的东西，并且Sebastian感觉非常自在，因为他终于可以在客厅的音响上循环播放自己手机上的音乐列表了。

其中一个木制杯垫被摔了个稀巴烂，Sebastian捡起丢到垃圾桶里，就在这时—— _与此同时_ ，音乐列表开始播放下一首歌，大声响亮地。操哦 _哦不_ ，天啊这是——

Sebastian猛地抬起头，眼神撞上同样意识到问题的Chris：眼睛不可置信地瞪大，嘴巴咧开一个调侃的弧度。

“你的播放列表里有Coldplay！”

“没有！”Sebastian大叫，冲向自己的手机。因为他一直在对Coldplay冷嘲热讽，如果他不做点什么的话，Chris绝对不会善罢甘休——

“不，留着！”

现在Chris也冲了过去，他们两个分别从不同的地方手忙脚乱地扑向同一个地方——Sebastian放着手机的沙发扶手。

Seb扎进了沙发里，拼命拉长身体去够手机：“他们糟透了！”，然后意识到Chris也跟自己一样做同样的事情。

他们在沙发上滚成一个诡异的角度，Seb把插头拔出耳机孔时，Chris正尽力不压到身下年轻一点的男人。

Coldplay静止了，Sebastian在Chris身下扭着，让自己转身给年长者一个胜利的坏笑。

 _“我赢了”_ ——这本来是他想说的话，但此刻却卡在喉咙里无法出口。因为此时他才完全意识到他们距离有多近，Chris的身体在上方紧贴着他，眼神倾泻进他的眼睛里。

这是他们之间最近的距离，比在酒店里那次还要近——Sebastian不安、沉迷又 _喝醉_ 了的地方。但这次要比上次近太多了，近得他可以看见Chris海底一般幽深的瞳孔里细小的变化。

它们那么美。他那么好看。无论他们之间发生过什么操蛋的事，还是那么好看。而Sebastian这次不会再逃开了。

他仰起头，嘴唇压在Chris的嘴唇上。那两片嘴唇那么柔软又甜蜜，包裹着Sebastian，触感带着温度温暖到Sebastian的心里。

他们嘴唇分开，Chris的眼里带着难以名状的情绪躲开Sebastian的目光，但他的嘴唇还是那儿。这鼓舞着Sebastian再次凑上去再要一个吻。

但这次Chris退开了，他抬起头，那难以名状的表情变得更加明显。那是警惕。

但Sebastian目所能及的只是他抿嘴时嘴角的皱纹。

“我以为我们说过……”他艰难地说道，心像灌了风一样，“……事情发生了以后我们会好好处理。”

他们说过，他们他妈的几天前就在餐桌上说过，不是吗？Sebastian期待这事发生然后他们一起好好解决处理一下但——他们什么都没解决出来。Chris在拒绝他。

“Sebastian——”

“妈的。”他怒骂自己一句，推开Chris，从Chris的胸膛底下钻出来。他几乎要该死的栽倒在地上，但他一点也不在乎——失望快要将他压垮。他跌跌撞撞地爬起来走回房间，羞耻和愤怒在他身体里横冲直撞。

_“Sebastian_ _。”_

沙发咔哧响了，然后他听见脚步声紧紧跟着他，紧跟上他不断加快回房间的步伐。

他打开房门快速躲了进去。当门快要关上时Chris的手臂迅速拦住了，伸出另一只手抓紧Sebastian的手腕把他拉回来，然后迈开步子进入房间。

Sebastian被拉了回去，房门自动阖上，与此同时，Chris的一只手摁住了Sebastian的脖子，然后再次把他们的嘴唇压在一起而Sebastian只是——他只是——

“不。”他愤怒地推开Chris，这是今晚的第二次。他的心像是被强行分成了两半——一边想要欢呼雀跃而另一边却心如死灰，所以他只是——“操，你只是因为我疯了才会这么做——”

“不，我没有，”Chris打断他，这一次他把手缩回去，Sebastian真的非常感激，“我没有，只是……”他深呼吸，情绪激烈得抓着头发摇头，“只是这他妈真的太疯狂了，Sebastian。我们做的事太——你 _二十岁_ 。你他妈的才 _二十岁_ 。而我就这么站在这里，不让自己向你靠得太近、不让自己太关心你、甚至不让自己操你。这一切都太他妈操蛋。太操蛋了，Sebastian。”

他再次深呼吸走向一边，闭上眼让自己冷静下来。

而Sebastian不知该何去何从。

“你他妈不该这么对我。”这让他们两个都非常吃惊，而Sebastian更甚，因为这句话是出自自己口中，“你不该擅自决定我该什么时候口你，也不该决定什么时候打我屁股，更不该第二天若无其事地出现让我后悔吻你。你他妈一点都不公平。”

这深深刺痛了Chris。Seb可以看得出来。

“你说得对，”他轻声说，“不，你说得太对了。我知道。我不想让你后悔吻我，我只是被吓到了，我——我之前还没准备好想清楚你对我到底有多重要。”

Sebastian的声音颤抖不受控制，但他还是义无反顾地哽咽着说出来：“那就想清楚它。”他感觉眼泪快要涌出来，温热潮湿地感觉汇聚在眼眶底下，“告诉我你想清楚了你不是个彻底的混账。”

Chris蹙眉看着他，迈开步子向他靠近。他伸出手，Sebastian双眼紧紧闭上——手指在他柔软细嫩又圆润的脸颊上轻抚。

当Chris亲吻他，一切都缓慢下来，带着希望。

Sebastian脚下像是踩着甜蜜、温暖又有力的云彩。

这个吻将他骨子里所有疑虑都拉了出来。它们没有就这么直接消失，而是就这么一点点瓦解、一点点失去重量，腾出了多余的位置给Sebastian这辈子从来没有感受过的情绪。

“为什么哭？”Chris在他耳边呢喃，手指温柔地在洒满自己气息的Sebastian的脸颊上抚摸，“为什么哭，嗯？”

Sebastian想告诉他。想告诉他自己可以放下所有事情接受一切然后沉浸在自己的小世界里。但他能做的只是深呼吸，闭眼皱眉：“我不满足……”

Chris等了一会儿，可能想让一点时间出来想想这句话的意思。当他终于想起，他伸出手圈着Sebastian把他拉进自己的怀里。Sebastian卸了力——甚至抬不起手回抱Chris——只是这么靠着，轻轻叹气。

最终他还是把手肘环上Chris的脖子——Chris俯身把他抱起来，让他的双腿缠绕在自己身上，走到床边，带着Sebastian一起靠着床头板坐下。

微凉的床单压在他们底下，Sebastian此时终于决定伸出手臂抱着Chris，Chris的手在他的背上轻抚。

“我一直在想……”Chris停顿了好久，“如果我们……如果我们 _真的_ 做Sugar Daddy这种事会不会更好？如果我们就这么直白地决定要干的事？”

Sebastian脑子里跟毛球一样乱糟糟，他没办法直接给出回答。

“这要有一个基本的体系，”Chris继续说，“我们要明确底线范围哪儿，然后确定它。这能避免互相猜疑，而不是我俩像个傻子一样自己解决最后都在团团转。”

Sebastian沉静下去，在Chris的肩头上懒洋洋地眨眼睛。把所有该做不该做的东西都摆上台面， _估计_ 会好点。有些像准则一样的东西总好过自己跑去Google：“大概。”

“我们可以调整，”Chris说着，手指静静地放在Sebastian身上，而不是简简单单地抱着他，“你不用强制自己去做自己不愿做的事。我之前说的话仍然算数，我不后悔。”

 _我不求在你身上得到任何回报。_ ——这是他之前说的， **我** _不想你感觉自己被困在这里，而且还要为我做点什么来获得回报。_

Sebastian仰起头，终于从Chris的肩上离开看着他的眼睛。这计划听起来不坏。继续收到买给他的东西，然后无论何时，只要他喜欢就能谢谢Chris？而且Chris真的毫无保留接受自己的谢意？没那么多戏剧化的事情？不，这听见来才不是只有“不坏”。

“我们应该试试。”他温柔地笑了，鼻子红红的眼睛还有点肿，但眼里再一次带着希望。

Chris看着Seb的脸，笑容在嘴唇上扬起：“真的？”

“真的。”

Sebastian坐在Chris的大腿间睡着了，心里因为各种原因沉甸甸的、兴奋感再次燃起他的活力。

他会成为Chris从来没见过的最棒最棒的Sugar Baby。这次是真的。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

Chris和Sebastian全方位sugar行为守则

制定人：Seb（SB）和Chris（SD）

 **1）如果** **SD** **给** **SB** **买非常昂贵的舶来品，像是快艇之类的，** **SB** **有权利说“不行伙计，这太夸张了”来拒绝** 。

     1.5） _好吧，只要_ _SB_ _不对此发牢骚并让_ _SD_ _后悔讨他欢心的话；_

2） **SB** **拥有对** **SD** **从饭局上打包回来的食物的完全控制权。**

     2.5） _只要_ _SB_ _承诺不会像上次那样把酱汁洒在沙发上。_

3） _SB_ _要好好听话，不要做_ _SD_ _告诉他不该做的事。_

     3.5） **我还是会去看你排球训练，这事儿你无能为力。**

4） **SD** **不能因为** **SB** **去看排球训练还是什么的，对** **SB** **进行打屁屁惩罚感到不适。**

5） _打屁屁的时候_ _SB_ _一定要跟_ _SD_ _交流，让_ _SD_ _知道_ _SB_ _不是真的在哭。_

     5.5） **好吧听好了，你知道我趴在你大腿上屁股着火还要跟你说话有多难吗？**

         5.25） _不知道。_

6） _无论何时何地，只要_ _SB_ _对他和_ _SD_ _的事情感到不适，必须立即提出停止，两人共同解决。_

7） **SD** **同理。**

8） **还有，** **SB** **要有尽可能多的机会坐在** **SD** **的大腿上；**

   8.5） **以及** **SB** **要在** **SD** **工作的时候多拿几次尺子；**

       8.随意了） **当然如果** **SD** **想要用尺子打** **SB** **的屁屁这完全不是问题。** _好吧。_

9） _SD_ _和_ _SB_ _承诺他们会互相交流，而且明确他们可以随时停止_ _SD/SB_ _关系。_ **是的。**

10） **守则** **#10** **因为我想这个列表公平公正。**

11） _守则_ _#11_ _只是为了捣蛋。_

12） **你个混账。**

13） _:)_

14） **Chris** **停——下——**

15） _停下什么。_

16） **这条以后都不算数。**

 

===================

认为你是个sugar baby和明确你是个sugar baby是两件迥然不同的事，Sebastian几天后终于意识到这个问题。

认为你是个sugar baby属于迷茫阶段，你不能100%明白自己在干什么，但还是努力取悦自己的sugar daddy，即便对方对此犹豫不安。

明确你是个sugar baby就再也没有任何疑虑。再也没有“好吧，他让我给他口交，但这到底什么意思？”，也没有“哇哦这真的是一套新衣服吗？我该对此做点什么特别的举动吗？因为我真的非常想。”你直接做就是了。

对Seb而言，他非常喜欢“明确”这个阶段。他清楚明白地意识到Chris是他的sugar daddy这个事实，这让他沉迷于此并且义无反顾。

好事不止于此，他现在完全有正当理由取悦他——有正当理由保持身材、练习调情的笑容还有穿上让自己的臀部看起来棒透了的紧身裤。还有每当Chris回家时，他都准时冲到门口迎接他，年长者带着笑意看着自己。这太他妈鼓舞人心，而且Sebastian非常肯定对方已经上瘾了。

 

==================

Chris的妈妈取消了来探望的日程，这对Seb来说未尝不是一件好事，因为她在场的话Seb就得离开一阵子。（他和Chris都认为他们并没有准备好让自己的母亲进入彼此的生活——不是在他们刚开始让这段关系走上正轨的时候。而且说真的，在这种状况下你要怎么跟对方的母亲自我介绍？“你好，我是一个你儿子给我买奢侈礼物我就会给你儿子口交的大学生。很高心见到你。”肯定不是这样。）

无论如何，Seb怎么也想不通他们毫无理由就把客厅收拾干净，因为他仍然还是个小屁孩，做这些愚蠢的成年人的事实在非常不爽。但Chris高兴，那他就高兴。

直到某一天晚上Chris并不高兴。他从一个会议上回来，疲惫地拖曳着步子走进大门，包随意地丢在鞋子旁边，而不是像平常一样放在桌上。Sebastian有点束手无策，只能把原本准备在茶几上完成的作业放下。

“会议怎么样了？”他小心翼翼地问。

Chris似乎并没有讨论这事儿的欲望：“还行。”

Sebastian看着他脱下西装外套随手挂在厨房里的椅子上。他的语气里充满疲惫与消极，举手投足都是挫败与郁闷。

Sebastian知道怎么做。

“好吧，无比重要的总裁先生，”他说着，从地板上站起来，晃悠到Chris身边抓住他的手，他们十指交缠，Sebastian慢慢把他拉向沙发，“为什么不放松一下？”

Chris咧开嘴笑了，Seb笑着走过来牵着他去客厅时他的眉毛放松地上扬：“还有不得不做的工作。”

“它们可以放一放，不是么？”Sebastian甚至可以感觉到自己嘴角上扬的坏笑，这让他所说的一切都不那么无辜，“这比让自己舒服还重要？”

他把他领到沙发边上，Chris坐下，手臂伸展放在靠背上抬头看着他：“你要让我舒服？”

现在不只有Sebastian一个人在坏笑了。

“待在这儿。”Seb说着，直到绕到沙发后面前都能感觉那两束视线落在自己身上。

他从厨房里拿出一个玻璃杯和蜡烛，一手一个拿着回到沙发，小玻璃杯里还装着他有93%把握确定Chris会喜欢的苏格兰威士忌。

他把蜡烛固定在桌边的台灯旁，调暗了台灯的亮度，房间里充满着令人舒缓的温暖柔和的光。

Chris看着他完成一切回到沙发前站着，这次他的手上只拿着一杯威士忌。

“想跟我说说么？”Seb问，递出酒杯然后跨坐在Chris的腿上。

Chris沉默了一会儿，像是在思考，然后他耸耸肩：“只是没想到真的美梦成真了。”

Sebastian笑着怜悯地皱皱眉，手指沿着Chris的胸膛轻抚而上，抓住他黑色丝绸领带的领结：“他们不喜欢你做的设计？”

他轻轻松开领结，Chris的手放在他的腰上，这鼓舞着Sebastian缓缓地把松开的领带从Chris服帖平整的衣领上取下。

“他们时至今日才决定附加一大堆东西到原本的理念里，”Chris叹了口气。他喝了一口酒，大大的一口，然后再次抬头看着Sebastian：“给芝加哥设计的建筑。你知道的那个。”

Sebastian点点头，把领带放在靠背上尽力不让它滑下去。他非常清楚那个建筑，就是他帮忙画楼层的那个。

“不可理喻，”他说着，手指搭在Chris衬衫的第一颗纽扣上，“他们不能这么对你。”

Chris没拿酒杯的手从Seb的腰上滑落到更低的地方，然后又喝了一口酒，温热散发开去：“他们可以，实际上。”他苦笑，“而且他们也这么做了。他们是客户。”

“那就是他们不可理喻，”Sebastian斩钉截铁地重复。他打开Chris衬衫上的第三颗纽扣，这项工作成功完成：“要我给你揉揉肩？”

Chris轻笑，眼睛闭上：“不用这样。”

“好吧，但我想。”

他肯定用什么特别的方式说了这句话，因为Chris就这么看着他，像是他是这星球上最宝贝的东西，然后Chris笑了：“好吧，只是——不要让我一个人喝闷酒。”

Sebastian笑了。他当然也可以做到。

他给自己倒酒前把Chris的酒杯斟上——当然不是威士忌了因为那可不是他的菜。重点是，他们的酒杯空了又满，Sebastian坐在他的大腿上揉着Chris肌肉紧张的肩膀，偷偷摸摸地把手移动到他的衣领底下，感觉指尖下的肌肉线条与硬度。

很快这一切变得不再重要，他们的注意力开始涣散、笑容变得慵懒、而且Sebastian离开Chris的腿去打开音乐。因为他突然感觉到全世界的能量都汇聚在自己小小的身体里，他得发泄一下。

他甚至没意识到自己在放grouplove，但至少不是Coldplay。（好吧，事实上他现在的确是喜欢上Coldplay了，但可能是因为他们的歌一直魔音穿耳般在脑海里萦绕不散。如果让Chris知道就太要命了，所以，嘘。）

Seb慵懒地笑着摇摆臀部，脚下的地板也像是在舞蹈，音乐给他注入了毫无根据的自信，Chris坐在沙发里看着他笑。

“你该跟我一起跳而不是坐在那儿笑我。”Sebastian梦呓般呢喃。

Chris还是笑了：“我不认为自己能跟得上你。”

他瞥了Chris一眼：“嗯哼，相信我。你绝对没有真的见过我跳舞。现在这都不算什么。”

“我不知道我该被你吓到还是为你着迷——”

“嘿，我他妈可是棒透了的舞者——”

“是吗？”

“——他妈的棒——”

“所以你要跳给我看吗？”

Sebastian缓缓停下动作，混合着兴奋与含羞的陌生情绪包裹着他。他看着Chris的眼睛，那里有他读不懂的光：“呃……不是这首歌，”他终于说话了，“这首歌跳不了性感的舞。”

Chris笑着，站起来拿着酒杯走进厨房：“你不需要用跳舞来变得性感，Seb。”

……Sebastian盯着他，游离的神智提醒自己，他已经无药可救地迷恋着这个男人，从这个男人身上得到的任何赞美，都能像在他的灵魂里倾泻岩浆一样。

他让这岩浆翻滚着流入港湾。

接下来的几个小时，Chris的脚像是黏在了茶几的玻璃上似的，Sebastian想把他叫起来跟自己一起跳Nicki Minaj，但无济于事（“就一首歌。天啊，来嘛这对你有好处……”）。他们两人似乎都忘了一开始是因为什么才开始你一杯我一杯地接二连三地喝酒。

几晚前，他们的关系还那么岌岌可危，而现在他们在沙发上滚成一团，酒杯在两人的双手间不停传递。

Sebastian几乎要为了嘴里的甜味飘到半空中，他轻咬了一小口洒满糖霜的糕点，那甜味就像是天堂的一角。

Chris发现了，当然他要拿这个来捣个蛋。

他叉着点心举到Sebastian面前，反反复复好几次，而且每次Seb都张开嘴巴凑上去想咬一口，但就在要咬上的一刹那，Chris又拿开。

Seb已经喝醉了，视线昏昏沉沉的、目之所及都糊成一片。起初他完全没有反应过来发生了什么，那个近在咫尺的小糕点怎么来了又走——就是这样，直到他看见Chris脸上自鸣得意的坏笑。

Sebastian瞪着他，但不再张嘴凑上去，直到Chris又把糕点拿开时他才颇为不满地咕哝。

“别那么混蛋。”他板脸嘟起了嘴，粗暴地推了一把Chris的大腿，但心底里却因为Chris对自己的戏弄而感到战栗的刺痛。

Chris自己咬了一口手上的糕点，手指在余下的部分捏着，陷进糖霜里，然后递给Seb：“好好——对不起，来。”

Sebastian喝醉了后像是被放进了慢动作电影里的主人公一样缓慢又笨拙，他凑上去想舔去Chris指尖上的糖霜，而Chris伸出沾满糖霜的手指轻轻点了点Seb的鼻子，他惊讶地张开了嘴。

糖霜带着黏腻带着凉意，像是周遭都因此染上了枫糖的味道。Sebastian看着Chris嘴上的笑，摁不住心中如泡泡般上涌的快意：“别，”他抱怨着，笑容显而易见，“别逗我。”

“好吧，好吧。”Chris手指再次捏住糕点递过去，“来，这次不闹了。”

Sebastian盯着他一会儿，眯着眼，慢慢凑过去。

这次糖霜跑到了他的脸颊上。

“Chris！”

“哦Seb你得看准点，baby。”

“操——”Sebastian伸手去拿蜡烛旁的纸巾，擦掉脸上的糖霜。但不至于因此没发现自己因为Chris刚刚说出的昵称心跳加速，“我醉得一塌糊涂，现在没——没空跟你玩。”

Chris乐得哈哈笑了，眼里尽是轻松愉快与洋洋得意。Sebastian想，如果他眼里一直都是这样会怎么样。“好的——”他点头，缓了缓才再次抓住糕点，“好的，我错了。”

Sebastian怀疑地眯眼盯着他，看着他手上的糖霜和脸上再次浮现的可疑的笑。

“我不会那么做了，”Chris说着，尽力保持平静的语气，“我保证。”

Sebastian喝醉以后动作非常笨拙——这是真的——但最终他还是咬住了。他及时凑上去，抓住Chris的手腕稳住，然后伸出舌头舔舐糖霜——一次、两次、三次——直到他觉得连着Chris的手指一起含进嘴里更好。

Chris看着Sebastian，嘴角上的弧度渐渐滑落。他嘴唇分开，看着Seb的舌头缠绕自己的手指，脸颊凹陷，深深地吸到指关节。

糖霜已然融化——甚至融化了好一段时间——以致于Sebastian不确定那儿一开始是不是就有糖霜。他拉近Chris的手，把他的中指也舔进嘴里，此时他意识到或许一开始就没有所谓的糖霜。

Chris呼出一口气，Sebastian抬眼看他，舌头绕着他的手指打圈时也一直看着他。他轻轻咬了一口，然后慢慢退开，嘴唇手指相离时还发出情色的“啵”，他坏笑。

这种情色的氛围一直缠绕着他们，但此刻变得越发沉重与尖锐，让Chris也跟着坏笑起来。

“你确定你吃到了所有想要的？”

Sebastian向后倒在沙发扶手上，眼神流连在对方光滑的肌肤和透过半开的衬衫勾勒着紧致线条的肌肉上——好看得有罪的下唇——下巴刚毅的曲线。

“你说呢，daddy。”

Chris吞咽，眼睛危险地眯起，他在考量。

这带着热度的目光像是突然间把Seb所有的焦躁都点燃了，他不得不站起来给自己再倒一杯酒。

他的双脚踩在地面上，周遭瞬间开始扭曲摇晃，他倒在扶手上支撑着。

“哇哦，”他听见Chris惊呼，身影糊作一团向他靠近，“你还好吗？”

Sebastian乏力地眨眨眼，眼睛沉重，脑子乱得一塌糊涂：“唔……”

“你可能喝太多了。”

Chris终于说了今晚最一针见血的话，语气依旧带着调侃，但现在带着真正的担心。

“我没事。”Sebastian回答，他踉跄着走进厨房。

杯子放在流理台上的力度有点大，他像是因为这撞击大理石台面的声音有点惊讶。Sebastian从橱柜里捞出酒瓶。

Chris一直在叫他的名字，但他的脑子里像浆糊一样，所以他只能专心致志地确保酒瓶里的酒准确无误地倒进自己的杯子里。

这时他感觉到Chris站在自己身后，声音平稳：“Seb，”然后他压上来，双手从背后伸出拿走Sebastian手上的酒瓶，“不喝了，好吗？”

Sebastian眼睁睁地看着酒瓶被拿走，无暇顾及，因为此时Chris的身体在背后紧紧压着他：“……好。”

“你想回去坐下吗？”Chris温柔地问道，但同时他把脸颊贴近Seb的脑袋，甜蜜低沉的声音灌进了他的耳朵，双手扶着Seb的腰身，他们这样完全没法“回去坐下”。

Sebastian呻吟着向后倒，伸出手，手指在Chris颈上的短发抚摸：“想呆在这儿。”他轻声回答，小幅度地抬起头，感受Chris紧贴自己的压力。Chris的胡子在他的颈侧摩挲，真实的触感像是从他的脖子向灵魂里注入烟火。

“厨房的流理台有什么那么好？”Chris语速缓慢，双手开始移动——在Sebastian的身侧情色挑逗地上下轻抚。

这就像带着灼人的热度，带着让人酥麻的刺痛和过载的蜂鸣声——Chris声音低沉，像醇酒一般灌醉了他的耳朵；他的古龙水香味；他在身侧游走的双手——这已经完全感官过载了，Sebastian他妈的再也忍受不了，他摇晃着屁股向后顶弄。

这几乎让身后的年长者发狂，一声像是呻吟的低叹带着热气铺洒在Sebastian的颈脖上。

Seb不知道是因为自己喝醉了，还是因为在沙发上发生的一切，亦或是他现在只是他妈的正好在发情。他的所有意识都在怂恿他向后压在Chris温暖、结实又开放的怀抱里回应他。他紧咬下唇，在缓慢情色地向后摇晃屁股时尽力稳住自己，他的手指依旧在Chris的发际抚弄。

Chris叹气——更多的带着体温潮湿的气体、声带振动。他的双手滑到Sebastian的臀部：“Jesus……”

“来吧，”Seb呢喃，屁股在身后Chris明显的硬物上磨蹭，Chris的唇角印上Sebastian耳后敏感的肌肤，他眼睛闭上，想要什么快点开始，“来吧……”

Chris的双手开始急切，沿着Seb身侧游走，其中一只手探进了衣服底下，在未被碰触的肌肤上攻城略池。Sebastian只想这双手摸得低一点、再低一点，直到摸到裤腰线一下，但这一切没有发生、没有发生、还是没有发生。Sebastian不满地抱怨着，屁股紧紧地压着Chris的硬挺，情色下流地摆动：“来吧daddy，你不想操我吗？”

Chris咒骂，嘴唇在Sebastian的脖子上亲吻啃咬。

而这不是“好”也不是“不”的意思：“ _你不想吗_ ？”

“操，”Chris低吟叹气，声音紧绷，呼吸沉重，“你知道我想。”

“那就行动。”

“Seb——现在——现在不是好时间——”

“现在就是他妈的 _良辰美景_ 。”Sebastian哼哼，因为他们终于搞清楚自己都在和对方干什么，他们都已经进入状态，而且Sebastian摇着屁股压在完全硬起来的阴茎上——他从没感受过的Chris，而他现在已经硬得像石头一样。所以他伸出手，拉过Chris没探进衣服底下的手，压在自己的阴茎上，他的大腿因这迟迟未到的快感弯曲打颤，感受Chris手心的热度透过裤子传到阴茎上——

“来吧，”他呻吟着，转头面对Chris，他们的嘴唇近得发烫，“你不想做点什么吗？”他的手附在Chris的手上，带着他们在自己的硬挺上压紧，他晃着臀部感受这摩擦。

他们嘴巴张开，为不同的快感战栗，而这快感却又来自同一个令人崩溃的地方。

而且Chris的声音他妈的支离破碎。

“你让我他妈的硬得不得了，Seb。”

“我要你，”这是Sebastian的回答，他在Chris的怀里摇晃，像猫咪一样咬他的下唇，“好想要你狠狠地操我。”这已经跟sugar daddy这事儿完全没了关系。Sebastian想要这个，从骨子里、灵魂里渴求着，时间比他意识到的还长——

“我们不——今晚我不操你。”

这他妈就像往Sebastian身体里丢了个炸弹，将一切炸得四分五裂。他迷惑地皱眉，因为他刚刚只是没听清楚，对吧？

……对吧？

Sebastian的手垂下，Chris立马抓住，Seb问：“什么？”

Chris深呼吸，他脑海里纠结挣扎的情绪太过明显，Seb都能感受得到：“Seb……我想，我真的想，好吗？”

Sebastian眨眼，看着Chris继续说，丑陋地怨恨从腹部翻腾上来。

“我们都太醉了。不能——我不想搞砸我们的第一次。因为我不——我不能处理好，因为我们都烂醉如泥。明白吗？”

他说了一堆话，说了一堆解释澄清的话。但Sebastian他妈的完全不在状态。

“你知道你他妈有多让人失望吗？”

他知道这是一句错话，而且Chris说的不无道理。但他的情感已经完全占了上风，他必须要宣泄出来而且他真的——

“Seb……”

“只是——我们不会搞砸的。我们会——”

“——Sebastian——”

“我们会没事的，为什么你他妈就——”

“我今晚不会操你！不会发生，好吗？明白这句话！”

现在Chris也在高声说话了，眉毛生气地皱起。Sebastian不知所措，当他终于搞明白了此时厨房里截然相反的气氛后，他明白过来他是生 _气_ 了。

“行，”Seb咬牙切齿，他愤怒、怨恨还他妈的羞耻，此刻如果Chris要求的话他甚至还愿意趴在Chris大腿上。但这肯定不会发生的了，Chris看起来意识到自己刚刚不该对着Sebastian大喊大叫，但Sebastian此时已经离开了走在走廊上。

Chris没有跟着他。

“Sebastian。”

Chris没有跟着他。

“Sebastian，你去哪儿？”

Chris _没有跟着他_ 。

“没关系，”Sebastian愤恨地回应，打开卧室门高声说，“我可以自己解决。”然后用力关上房门。

他下体依旧硬得生疼的事实让Sebastian想要一拳揍在墙上，当他的手抓着自己的阴茎开始手淫时，他 _明白_ 自己还是要想着Chris和他的身体，还有他是怎么掌控着自己：紧紧地压着他的后背，双手在他的身体上漫无目的地游走，高热的呼吸撒在他的脖子上，声音低沉粗粝——

Sebastian射精时，他比之前任何一次都要激动。

他射精时，嘴巴不受控张开，脚趾蜷起，全身不停地颤抖。

他射精时，他大声地呻吟Chris的名字，想让Chris听见，让他知道自己错过了什么、让他知道Seb可以没有他，自己更能爽到。

即使他深刻明白最后那句话完全就是个他妈的谎言。

 

=============

阳光洒在Sebastian的眼皮上让人惊慌。

但没什么比发现被子好端端地盖在自己身上，半张脸还藏在被单底下还让人惊慌。

更没什么比感觉到床垫因为有人坐在床边而塌陷下去让人惊慌。

然而什么都比不上他想起昨晚的种种还要让人惊慌失措。

Sebastian痛苦地呻吟着，脸埋进枕头里，Chris的手温柔地在他的背上轻抚。

“感觉怎么样了，kid？”

“唔呼……你有枪吗……？”

Chris叹息，声音极小没有打扰到宿醉的后悔：“你想要的话我在床头柜上放了一杯水和阿司匹林。”

Sebastian叹气然后转头，坐起背靠枕头让自己可以看着Chris：“谢谢。”他推开被子，让它们堆在腰上。

Chris点头，然后手落在床上，语气严肃：“我很抱歉昨晚对着你大喊大叫。事情有点超出控制然后我有点……”他眼神下落，“但也不该这么叫喊。”

Sebastian又一次叹气，越来越多的记忆回潮：“我昨晚咄咄逼人，非常咄咄逼人，就像个大混球。所以……对不起。”

这一刻他们都陷在自己的悔意中，然后Chris打破了。

“嘿，”他说着，手指在Sebastian光裸的手臂上轻抚，引起他的注意力。当他们眼神交汇，他温柔地笑了，“很快的，好吗？”

他甚至不需要向Sebastian解释自己在说什么——期待的泡泡带着甜蜜又在他的胸膛里冒出：“好。”

Chris笑着，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀然后准备站起来。

“嘿，”Sebastian说着阻止他站起，手肘撑着自己上半身，瞪着他最棒的狗狗眼看着Chris，“你想呆在这儿一会儿吗？或许我们一起可以赖一个宿醉床。”

Chris脸上愉快的坏笑是好兆头，他笑着叹气，掀开被子抱着Sebastian，然后从身边拉过被子盖在两人身上。

“我想跑步可以等几个小时。”

Sebastian咕哝着，翻身钻进Chris的怀里，伸开手臂和腿挂在Chris身上像只懒洋洋的考拉：“跑步可以等一辈子。”

 

=================

现在，Chris的跑步等了不止几个小时，也不是一辈子。但他们在白天沉沉入睡直到下午三点，然后Sebastian张开眼睛，发现自己仍然紧挨着Chris。

Seb挪动去看自己的手，年长者蠕动着打了个哈欠。

“操，”他暗骂，看着手机上一堆未接来电和短信。

“怎么啦？”Chris慵懒地问，手臂枕在脑袋底下，还在睡梦中。

“我应该要跟Chace出门的。”Sebastian解释，他的朋友在Chris公寓门口等了他快五十分钟，而且一直想跟他取得联系。Sebastian感觉非常内疚。

“要我载你去吗？”

Sebastian爬起来——“不用，没关系。”——然后拽过一条干净的裤子穿上：“他会跳脚五分钟，然后很快就不气了。”

Chris表示赞同地哼哼了一声，也从床上起来：“你说得都对。”

给Chace发了短信以后，Sebastian飞快穿上衣服，看见镜子上映着Chris正往房门走：“我不敢相信自己会说这句话，”他诚恳地说，Chris停下脚步，“但我真的真的非常庆幸我们昨晚没上床。”

Chris看着他，距离并没有远到Seb错过他脸上的惊讶：“真的？”

这惊讶让Sebastian笑起来——温暖、诚恳。“对，”他说，“这绝对是我要铭记的事。”

Chris看了他一会儿，像是想要搞明白这是嘲讽还是什么，但他只是笑了：“很高兴听见你这么说。”然后消失在门口。

 

=====================

Sebastian是对的。Chace抱怨了正好五分钟，然后花了32秒冷静下来回到正常对话中，他坚持现在他们在听的新歌是他发现的。（Sebastian甚至还用了计时器，不是为了给自己证明什么，只是至少回家以后可以给Chris看，让他开心一下。）

“嘿，听我说……”Chace说，眼睛紧盯着路面，语气变得谨慎。

“什么？”对方没有回应，Sebastian瞥了一眼——他 _知道_ 这语气。“Chace，什么？”

他朋友的守在在方向盘上敲打——焦虑的节奏：“其实我呃……我喜欢上前几晚见到的一个女孩儿。”

他深思熟虑地说着，Sebastian从他们以前的对话中懂得这语气。

Seb点点头，抿嘴看着窗外然后扭头回来看着前方：“这很酷啊，伙计。”

Chace沉默了一会儿，然后看了他一眼，像在确认：“真的？”

他看着Sebastian，Sebastian也在看着他：“当然，兄弟。”不甚明显的涟漪在胸中波动了一下，很快又消失，“我认识她吗？”

“不。”

“那你想再见她一次吗？”

Chace皱眉，摇摇头：“可能不。”

这消失得要比Seb预计的快。

“我们得去买点吃的。”Chace建议，然后他引开话题，Sebastian很快回归正常。

他们买了汉堡，Sebastian还是老样子，他说服柜台的服务员说他还有个妹妹，想要点一份儿童套餐给她，即便Chace在背后戳他，在说“你真的不用这么做——这只便宜几块钱”。但Sebastian还是拿到了他的儿童套餐还有那只忍者神龟玩具，这只玩具说不定在下次他和Chris再次嗑high有点什么爆炸性作用，所以他留着。

他们聊学校的事，聊到将近的期中考。他们故意避开许多东西不谈，不太Chris和Chace喜欢的女孩儿，或是Seb真的和Chris建立了sugar daddy/sugar baby的关系。他们不谈很多东西——那些他们本该说但都没说的东西。

Chace在太阳开始下山的时候把他载回家，Sebastian上楼回到公寓大门。

大门从另一头打开时他只注意到车道上多了另一台车，Sebastian手上的钥匙才刚扭到一半，门打开了，满脸惊慌失措的Chris站在那儿。

他半开着门，身体挡住其余的地方，他的眼睛睁大眉毛扬起：“ _你在干啥_ ？”他轻声说，声音低沉像在耳语，“ _你没看手机_ ？”

Sebastian甚至没有时间说“没，我想我们睡醒以后它一直很安静”，一把女声从Chris背后传出，天知道她说了什么，然后她突然从Chris的肩膀上探出头，此时Sebastian刚从口袋里掏出手机打开收件箱——

“哦Chris，这小甜心是谁？”

_——哦天呐别回家我妈突然来了_

Sebastian肚子一沉，脸上毫无理由开始发热，Chris扬起一个大大的笑容露出牙齿直接撒谎。

“哦，这是Sebastian，妈。他住隔壁。”

他说得底气十足完全不像谎言，但Sebastian依旧收拾心情消化此刻他真的和他的sugar daddy的妈妈直接打了个照面。

而且他妈的他要怎么解释自己抓着钥匙站在门前像个没事人似的，还是个住在隔壁的小孩？

Chris像是已经完全准备好了：“谢谢你在我出差的时候帮我看家，”他笑容有点僵硬，“那些盆栽的确需要浇水。”

“你去哪儿出差了亲爱的？”Evans太太在Sebastian支吾着要开口前问。

“哦呃……几天前我和一位女士在伦敦有个会议，讨论楼面建筑图的那个。我跟你说过的，对吗？”该死的，Chris简直要把一切搞砸。

“好像是有这么回事，宝贝。”他的母亲自豪地笑起来，想Sebastian想象一般妈妈会做的那样拍了拍他的背，“我还不知道你有盆栽呢，它们在哪儿藏着呢？这可不够阳光。”

“呃，这是你的钥匙。我真的该回去了。”Sebastian打断，递出钥匙，Chris接过时笑了笑，那双平静的蓝眼睛像是在沉默了说了一大堆话，“回头见，Chris。很高兴见到你，太太。”

“你吃过晚饭了吗甜心？”Evans太太在他转身前问，“不介意的话可以留下来吃个晚饭。”

Sebastian和Chris瞬间连大气都不敢出了，他们看着对方，像是都有点吃惊，然后异口同声说——“哦，谢谢，但我真的要回家了。”以及“他肯定还有很多作业什么的要做，对吧？”。

这真是无比尴尬又混乱，但Evans太太就像一缕阳光。所以她只是扬了扬眉毛，说话犹如歌唱般悦耳：“烤箱里还有一整盘千层面，流理台上还有一个巧克力蛋糕。”

Sebastian吞咽着，他的嘴巴 _真的_ 因此开始分泌唾液，他真的有点想吃，即使不久前他才跟Chace吃过东西。

“妈，他说了他要回家了。”Chris替他得体地回答了，看着Seb开始因为美食放弃自我，“下次，好吗？”

Sebastian愧疚地笑了笑，歪着嘴轻轻地耸了耸肩。这让Evans太太慈爱地笑着小声嘟哝“ _天_ 呐你真甜”然后伸手捏了捏他的脸颊。 _捏他的脸颊_ 。这位当了妈妈的女士对Sebastian做了他梦寐以求的妈妈们会做的动作。

“或许……”Sebastian说着，他已经可以看见站在Evans太太身后的Chris脸上的惊慌的表情，“……或许我可以呆那么一小会儿。”

Evans太太绽放了一个大大的笑容——像是被彩带、爱心还有毛茸茸的可爱小动物唱着歌簇拥着一样。

他妈妈回头消失在公寓里时，Chris看起来像是刚经历了一场心脏骤停，他在Sebastian跟着进门时看着他，表情像是在说这一点也不好玩但事实却不是如此。他跟着Seb进屋关门时，手短暂地放在Seb的背上。

Chris的妈妈真的非常让人喜欢——贴心又好客，眼里带着兴奋，即便现在并没有发生什么特别值得高兴的。她非常贴心，对Seb非常关心——这母爱让她在Chris的公寓里走来走去，一会儿看看烤箱里的千层面，一会儿关心他们需要些什么。Chris终于说话：“天呐妈，你能坐会儿吗？我才是那个该让你操心的，记得吗？”

Seb不确定这有点不一样的高兴是不是真的。他跟他的sugar daddy还有sugar daddy的妈妈一起更像是回到了家。这是因为她在场带来的。

千层面终于在Sebastian做好准备假装自己不知道这房子里的所有东西都放在哪里前做好了。这准备着实有用（像是：假装自己没有在这间房子里住了几个月）。他打开那个Chris专门叫他拿桌布的衣柜，然后看见了自己早上随手丢在茶几上的课本。他的卫衣也在。还有他的一堆东西都这么放着，放在明显需要藏起来的地方。

当Sebastian拿着桌布出来，Chris看起来尴尬又生硬地在厨房里围着他的母亲乱转，脸上露出严肃的表情收拾桌面，像是没人会看见一样。

但Sebastian总是在看。

他们坐下开始吃饭。

“所以你现在在学什么，甜心？”

Sebastian正把千层面塞得满嘴都是，他尽快咀嚼吞咽好回答Evans太太的问题，但这不如预想，所以伸手捂住自己的嘴巴，尽量礼貌地回答：“平面设计。”

她激动起来，手腕上的手镯因为兴奋的手势撞在一起：“哦！又一个艺术家！怪不得Christopher会在出差的时候让你来照看他的东西。你们两个简直天生一对。”

Sebastian羞涩地笑了，内疚感炸开提醒着他们刚刚说的谎，这很快让自己平静下来：“我三月份就毕业了。”这让他自己也有点惊讶，这就像是想给她留下好印象——就像是他想让她感到自豪——

“毕业！这真让人高兴！”她越过桌子伸出手，紧紧地捏着他的手，“很快你就能进入大千世界发挥特长，然后名声大噪啦！”

Sebastian的笑容开始慢慢消失，他的眼睛惯性地飘向Chris。他们眼神交汇，他给Seb一个清浅的微笑——贴心、诚恳但带着苦涩。他们仍然还没重新谈起毕业后的事。

“爸爸怎么样了？”一阵沉默后，Chris问道。

“他挺好，宝贝。你知道你爸的。总想找点新奇的事情干，快让我得心脏病。”她又往Sebastian的碟子里添了一点千层面，他才刚吃完了碟子里的最后一点，嘴里还嚼着花了几秒钟才意识到刚刚发生了什么，“说起来，Tina又交了一个女朋友。她特别甜——你真该见见她。”

Chris饶有兴趣地哼哼了一声，吞下一大口酒时点了点头。他妈妈转头看着Sebastian时，他像是准备说什么。

“你有跟谁约会吗甜心？”

Sebastian听见问题后轻轻蹙眉，眼神 _再一次_ 飘向Chris。

“ _有啊，你儿子_ 。”他想这么说，但他知道这回答会带来不可预料的麻烦。所以他有点羞涩地回答：“呃……没有，现在没。”

“什么？”Evans太太大吃一惊，“这怎么可能？你就是个小甜心啊！”

话语冲进了他的心里让心跳开始加速，而且让Seb温暖起来。他低头看着自己碟子里的千层面，嘴角难为情地笑：“呃……我也不知道。”

他不敢看着Chris。不是现在。不能再看。

她继续说着：“别担心，甜心。总会有人在你意识到前就掳走了你的心。我也是这么跟Chris说的，自从Julie离开——”

“妈。”Chris突兀的声音及时打断了他妈妈的话，突然间气氛变得焦躁不安，Sebastian惊讶得害怕。

他妈妈看着他，语气跟刚刚他的语气一样：“什么，Christopher？他住你隔壁——我肯定他知道——”

“不是现在。”Chris简洁明了，语气坚定紧盯着自己的母亲，“不是现在，好吗？拜托？”话语来得严肃突然，饭桌上的气氛突然变得剑拔弩张。

Evans太太看起来非常困惑、迷茫。

突然，Sebastian觉得自己并没有那么饿。

当他抓住机会悄悄地瞄了一眼Chris，他就只是坐在那儿，眼睛阖上、双手握拳，像是在冷静。

他们很快转换了话题。

Chris也会回应，但只是偶尔。

 

================

当Evans太太离开时，她抓着钱包的手攀上Sebastian的肩膀拥抱他，像他是自己的孩子一样——温暖、满足而且舒适。让Seb真正感觉到自己的灵魂变得轻快明亮，所有烦心事都销声匿迹。

当Evans太太离开时，她在门廊里在Chris耳边说悄悄话——Sebastian听不懂的话。但Chris讲悄悄话从来就 _不是_ 行家，Seb抓住了只言片语，像是“好的”、“不，没问题的，妈”以及“你不懂，挺好的。我爱你。回到家以后告诉我”。

当Evans太太离开时，Sebastian脑子里像是突然塞了一卡车的东西。全是他想问Chris的事情。但当他看着年长者的脸，他没法让自己开口，所以他只是说：“哇哦，我真喜欢你妈妈。”

Chris笑着，像初升的朝阳般曙光穿透云层、吹散灰霾。像是他们刚刚险险避开一颗子弹——在皮肤表层留下伤痕，但不足道也：“我觉得她更喜欢你多一点。”

 

==============

Chris有一晚在沙发上睡着了，胸膛因为呼吸平缓地起伏，表情四肢放松。他坐着入睡了，这让Sebastian也感觉到一股沉重的疲惫感。所以他疲倦地爬上他的大腿，在Chris迷蒙着离开梦乡、挪动着抱着他带到沙发一侧躺下时，Sebastian还是感觉很开心。Chris躺在他的背后，并且Sebastian现在正偎依着爬在他的身上。Chris一直抱着他——一只手搭在他的腰部、另一只则高一点——然后Sebastian的脑袋枕在Chris的胸口上睡着了，身体被电视机上的微弱光亮笼罩着。

这很棒。

还很舒适。

他们之间又变得平静甜蜜。

直到不复存在。

 

================

门边的铰链旋转着打开，Chris大步走进公寓里，动作飞快然后把排球包甩到沙发上。而Sebastian在身后紧紧地跟着，他们之间的空气像是被压抑了一整天后突然通电了一般。

“我是怎么跟你说的？”Chris的声音低沉威严，直直地传进Sebastian的裤子里，这真的不是开玩笑。

“不要去看你训练。”他乖巧地回答，胃部因为Chris的举动泛起一阵阵暖意——他的眉毛皱起，脸上是Sebastian不常见的怒容。因为这只是第二次，并且他和Chris之间从来没发生过现在的事，让Sebastian兴奋得浑身刺痛。

“然而你是怎么做的？”

Sebastian嗫嚅着：“我只是想去看——”

“我说如果你不听话的话要怎么办的？”

Sebastian吞咽。没说话。

Chris他妈的就是个一流演员。

“趴在桌上。”

这不是要求，这是命令。而Sebastian总会在这种小惩罚里乖乖服从命令来获取一点点回报。

他趴在厨房的桌子上，手臂弯曲、屁股翘在半空中——他乖乖地听话，但Chris却没有走过来靠近他。

“脱掉裤子。”他再次下令，这次命令像是给Sebastian投了个原子弹。

因为上次他们可没有做这个。Sebastian从来没在睡前醒后之外的时间在Chris面前光着身子。这……这不是他想的那样。

Sebastian的双手摸到自己的皮带，金属扣发出一声比一声响的声音就像他在引诱什么。但他还是松开了皮带扣、解开裤子上的纽扣、拉开裤链，让他的牛仔裤顺着大腿滑下，他的脸颊依然贴着桌面。

他的胃颤抖了一下，因为他听见Chris说：“ _全部_ 。”

这个新要求在他们之间静止了一会儿，他们谁都没动，空气紧绷着。

然后Sebastian抬起头——向后看着那双情欲燃烧的蓝眼睛，但眼里还带着警告与询问。他在无声地问Sebastian“如果你愿意”，这抚慰了Sebastian此刻内心翻腾的不安。

但他愿意。他 _真的_ 想——粗粝的刺痛在他的肌肤上游走。他的手指抓着黑色布料的松紧带，盯着Chris缓缓地顺着他臀部的曲线向下脱。

他的皮肤碰到房间里微凉的空气开始刺痛打颤，Chris在他光裸的屁股上流连的目光让他兴奋——那目光带着欣赏与渴望将一切一览而尽。

然后Chris踏步向前，刚回到公寓时的紧张氛围再次出现。

“打十次，”他的语气不容置疑，Sebastian扭头面向墙壁，“数出声来。”

Sebastian焦躁不安，桌子底下的阴茎已经毫无歉意地硬挺着。

“听见我说话了吗？”Chris厉声道。

“是的。”

“是的，什么？”

“是的，daddy。”

Seb猛地闭上眼，他全身都在欲望里隐隐作痛——他渴求、需要而且他甚至可能只因此就能高潮。

现在Chris就在挑逗他——一句句地问：“你会乖乖的吗？”

“是的，daddy。”

“会大声数出来吗？”

“是的，daddy。”

“如果太过了会告诉我停下吗？”

Sebastian蠕动着，Chris手掌的温度距离他的屁股那么近，让他快要控制不住向后顶的屁股：“是的，daddy。”

“乖孩子。”Chris说着，Sebastian甚至没有机会意识到这简直要让自己高潮。因为Chris站身后站好，手掌破空而下掴在他的左边臀瓣上，Sebastian的膝盖因此卸了力。

“ _操_ ——”他大声呻吟着，太过于沉迷没法制止自己。

Chris的手再次落下，但这次他的手指缓慢地在臀线上轻抚——温柔地、安抚地——这让他几乎要发狂——

“这是第几下？”Chris的语气正直又冷静。

Sebastian找回了自己的声音：“一。”

“乖孩子。”

下一掌没那么大力，或者事实上就是这么重。但Sebastian已经不知道了，因为现在他的额头紧贴着桌上冰凉的木制桌面，第三下掌掴来得毫无预警。

他的唇间漏出颤抖的呻吟，拳头握紧又松开——

“数数，baby。”

“三……三……”

Sebastian换了个重心，他的臀部晃得从来没那么小幅度过。但第四下无视了一切，快准狠地落下。

“啊哈四——四……”Seb喘息着，眼睛在Chris再次抚摸他发烫的肌肤时再次闭上。

“下次你该怎么做？”Chris的声音像是近在咫尺又远在天边，他的手在另一侧臀瓣上轻抚，“嗯？你该听谁的话，Sebastian？”

Seb舔了舔嘴唇，颤抖着喘气，乖顺地回答：“你，daddy。”

他的臀部已经开始疼痛，但让人舒适的火焰烧得他在桌子底下挺动下身。

“答对了，”Chris语速缓慢，指尖沿着Sebastian的尾椎骨上滑，接着又缓缓下滑到臀部，Seb不由自主地向后挺。“谁对你最好？”

“你——你。”

“我什么？”

他的手指很快离开，Sebastian不满地呜咽着，几乎要肌肤饥渴：“daddy对我最好。”

这绝对是正确答案因为Chris的手毫无预警地再次击打在右侧臀瓣，Sebastian几乎和第一次一样忍耐不住自己的渴望。

“数数。”Chris要求，接下来的掌掴是Sebastian完全没有准备的。

“五，”他哼哼着，下一次击打完全没有给他时间等疼痛消散，“六——六……七—— _啊八，九——_ _sh_ _——啊啊啊操——_ ”

“说出来不然不算数。”

“十。”Sebastian沙哑地呻吟着，他呼吸破碎、额头湿润、脸颊绯红。

“受教育没？还是你想再来十下？”

这真是个好选择——好到Sebastian根本没有思考过就脱口而出：“再来十下，拜托。”

Chris没有给他机会调整自己——直接他妈的掴上Sebastian的屁股，带着像是着火的力度与速度，让Seb睁不开眼嘴巴吃惊地张开、背部拱得越来越高，直到他再也忍不住发出疼痛般的呻吟——

“ _操_ ！”Sebastian脱力地向右倒下去，十下的疼痛在屁股上散不去。

他的臀部像是着火一样，那种疼痛让人愉快。他的眼睛湿润，但还是朝着Chris转身，被膝盖上的裤子拌得磕磕碰碰。Chris看着他，像他是自己唯一在意的人一样，他们颤抖着凑前，嘴唇舌头急切笨拙地撞在一起，Sebastian感觉自己的灵魂像是要从身体里跳出来一样。

Chris抓紧了他的胳膊把他举起来放在桌上，让Seb可以把膝盖上的裤子踢掉——说得容易做着难。Chris低头咬着他的下唇，把它咬进资金的嘴里，舌头在上面舔弄——

“ _操_ ……Chris——”

“我知道，”这是他的回答，大手在Seb身侧游走，“我知道，baby。”然后他再次举起Sebastian，这次足够高，让年轻一点的男人可以把双腿缠绕在他的腰上，他们笨拙地走向门廊。

Chris失去平衡时背部撞在墙上，Sebastian的手指抬起插进他的发间，轻轻地扯起来，然后啃咬他的嘴唇，但Chris继续动作着——离开墙壁带着Sebastian走过房门，他的手再次架着Seb的手臂。Sebastian被不那么温柔地丢进床垫里时，发出一声呻吟。

脱掉衣服的窸窣声听起来是那么 _不真实_ ，Chris低头伸手脱掉Seb身上的T恤，Seb则把手指伸进那条天杀的排球短裤里。他们做到了——他妈的他们真的做到了——衣服发出被撕裂的声音而且不知是谁的衬衫被丢到房间的另一边，这一切燎原般发生，但没有一个人打断，因为现在他们都气喘吁吁、下身勃发而且Chris全裸地笼罩在他的上方。Sebastian很肯定自己要因为这男人该死的性感晕厥过去。

他伸手，手掌立马在Chris紧致的胸肌线条上抚摸——他的腹肌——他的背肌。

“ _操_ ，这真不公平。”Sebastian咕哝，发誓在这以后他一定要花上一整个晚上的时间用嘴巴亲吻遍这具肉体上的所有肌肉线条。

Chris吻上他让他闭嘴，Seb感受到快感过电般传到脚趾，Chris一只手捏着Seb的下巴，同时压低下身，他们互相在对方的阴茎上磨蹭，带来的快感过载得让Seb只能在他的嘴里呜咽呻吟。

Chris靠近时他摇着自己的臀部，伸手抓住他们的阴茎摆动手腕，动作频率极其完美，让Sebastian不得不离开胶着的亲吻，不停地喘息推开Chris：“ _操_ ，等——等等，我快到了。”

可能他该因为这么快就准备高潮感到尴尬，但他 _刚刚可是_ 趴在餐桌上被狠狠地打屁屁，所以他可一点也不担心这一切结束得太早。

Chris看起来似乎不受影响，反而选择俯身过去从床头柜的抽屉里翻找东西。他的手在抽屉里消失了一会儿，然后回来。如果说Sebastian之前还有点搞不清楚状况，现在床上的三包安全套和一整瓶润滑液昭然若揭。

Chris准备把他操到天昏地暗。

“做过吗？”Chris低叹，声音沉重，他俯身跟Seb唇舌交缠。

Sebastian在回答前可能有点迷失在亲吻里——Chris的亲吻带着火种落在他的下巴上，然后又回到嘴唇：“唔呼——唔。”

事实上他做过不止一次，多数还是跟同一个人，但这一点也不重要因为没人能比得上Chris——比得上他结实的手臂和稳重的双手以及Sebastian降生以来从未讲过的粗大阴茎——

“Turn for me ,baby。”

Chris坐起来轻轻拍打Seb的大腿。Sebastian清楚他们要干什么，所以他乖乖照做，腹部朝下膝盖撑着自己，让他的屁股朝着Chris翘起，他不再想着矜持——直到他听见背后瓶盖打开的喀拉声。

“哦baby。”Chris轻柔地呢喃——尽量温柔地抚过Sebastian的臀部——灯光下裸露的肌肤上是一大片红印。Sebastian想了一秒钟那儿是否留下了掌印。“疼吗？”

“嗯——”

“嗯？”

“是的，daddy。”

他身后的Chris动作着，瓶子被挤压的声音带着信号想起：“但你喜欢，不是吗？喜欢这样惩罚……”

Sebastian尖锐地喘气，他感受到微凉的润滑液在穴口打着圈。“哦——哦 _操_ 。”Chris的手指在挑逗他，轻轻浅浅地压进去，这让一切变成了角力战，“啊——哦……是的……是的，daddy。”

Chris在他身后哼哼，低沉得回响。他低头嘴唇停在Sebastian的尾椎骨上：“想要我把你操开吗？”

“是的，daddy。”

“想要告诉我你想要什么吗？”

Sebastian咬着下唇，又是这种对话。而且这让他感觉自己饥渴地颤抖着灵魂脱壳：“是的，daddy。”

“乖孩子。”

Sebastian应该想到的——应该在打屁屁之外发生的事里料想到现在发生的一切——但他太沉迷了，没有意识到。所以当Chris的手指插进他的身体里直至没入指节，就像是在Seb的灵魂里放了一朵烟花。

“ _哦哦哦_ 天呐……”

Chris在身后说了什么但Sebastian此刻的注意力全被身体里深埋进去的手指夺去了全部注意力，Chris慢慢地活动手指，他的身体像是炸开花了一般。

Chris肯定知道他已经到了濒临点所以他没强迫他去回答，只是埋头在股间活动手指扩张，手掌在Seb的背后安抚。

Seb意识到时间长得让一切东西都变得模糊不清。特别是当你身上骑着世界上最火辣的男人，而且他的一根手指插在你身体里，接着变成了两根三根。不管你现在硬成什么样，脸埋进枕头里，润滑拓张的声音都要比想象中的大上好几倍。

“想看着你。”他呻吟着。而且他只能抓住Chris抽离手指的瞬间说话，Sebastian磕磕绊绊地转身，眼睛紧紧闭着直到背部贴着床垫，“哦操……”

但现在他可以睁开眼睛，看着罩在自己身上的Chris如何迅速地丧失冷静——这跟Seb预料的完全相反：他在身体里拓张的指尖不停地深入用力戳刺，还有他细碎有力的亲吻落在腰背部上。

正相反，Chris在挣扎——瞳色变暗、紧咬下唇、蹙眉扫视被自己压在身下的Sebastian的身体。像是他对此无比渴望。

Sebastian抬手缠绕上Chris的脖子拉下，让他们的唇舌再次碰在一起，因为这一切都太过了，在彻底沉沦之前他需要一点支撑。

Chris的手指在体内找到新角度事情彻底失去控制——Sebastian的嘴巴控制不住张开，脑袋里像是被拉着下坠。

太过了。太过了太过了太过了——

“操我，”他呻吟着，站在渴望高潮的浪尖，“求你操我——求你，Chris——”

他毫不在意这让自己听起来像是彻底崩溃一样，因为事实如此。时间像是骤然拉长，他从没想过自己真的在这儿，在Chris的床上，被他的手指拓张开、在他的身下哀求。Chris伸手抓起那瓶润滑液，像是完全不知道自己他妈的有多 _性感_ 一样撸动阴茎。

Sebastian深呼吸——试着让自己的心跳缓和下来，至少不要像在胸口熊熊燃烧一样——他陷进床垫里伸手抓紧Chris的手臂，像是他无法忍受离开对方一秒钟。

然后Chris俯视他——清澈的蓝眼睛遇上情欲蒸腾的灰——他一只手扶着Sebastian的髋部，另一只手扶着他的颈脖，然后他调整姿势，操进了Sebastian的穴口。

Sebastian大脑一片空白，心跳如海浪般席卷全身——他甚至不确定自己是否还或者，更不知道现在是何年何月，但他唯一确定的是Chris的阴茎开始在他的体内深入，嘴唇微张、呼吸颤抖，等待着“继续”的信号。

Sebastian不知道自己他妈的想要什么，所以他挺起屁股主动活得快感，而不是等着Chris按部就班地缓慢把他操开。他无比小心谨慎而且不紧不慢，Seb理解，但他只想：“ _操_ 你不用那么温柔——不要温柔——”因为现在可不是矜持忍耐的时候。

Chris轻笑，晦暗又严肃：“你确定想要？”

而Sebastian只是直直地盯着他，坏笑着：“你想怎么操我就怎么操我，daddy。”

他知道自己说对话了：看见Chris的眼睛晦暗、舌尖舔过下唇、扶着Sebastian颈脖的手滑到髋部，把Sebastian的身体压低让他的膝盖挂在Chris的肩膀上。看见Chris挑了挑眉——“听你的，baby。”——然后他沉身，操弄的角度和力度都他妈的那么完美。

Sebastian的脑袋崩溃地顶着枕头，Chris迅速地加快挺腰操动的频率，让Sebastian难耐地拱起身体。Chris一只手在他的身侧爱抚，另一只手摸上他的腿。热度像带着电流与压力一起注入Sebastian的身体，他控制不住只能叫喊呻吟——他破碎地咒骂混合着“daddy”。Chris抓紧他的髋骨往自己阴茎的方向撞，狠狠地操开他，告诉Sebastian自己有多他妈渴望。

“操操——我的天，”Sebastian激烈喘息着，无助地抓着Chris一直捏着他的腰的手，他能感觉到一股异样的热度从头浇到下身——“操——我快到了。”Chris继续狠狠地操他，动作行云流水极具侵略性而且美如神祗——他身上汗湿的水光让Sebastian想伸手一遍遍地抚摸他的腹肌——

“你要射给我了吗？”Chris的声音完全破碎了，“要射给我了吗，baby boy？”

Sebastian彻底崩溃了——上帝作证他刚刚还有一点意识但Chris决定这么叫他以后连最后一点都消失殆尽。他像被绷紧的弦、紧紧地皱眉、嘴巴张开，Chris的手在Sebastian的阴茎上上下撸动，完了、他妈的完了。

他呻吟着射精，声音大得自己都吃惊；射精的快感与紧绷感一波波地涌过全身，这快感他从未体验而一切是那么棒，他高潮着指甲陷进Chris的手腕。Chris的眼睛骤然闭上，腰胯在最后一下抽插后在最深处静止。Sebastian不知道现在该不该抽离自己射精的高潮几秒钟去看Chris性感火辣得极具破坏性的高潮瞬间，但这一切都是值得的，他看见了。

“操。”Chris沉重得低喘了一会儿，他的头仍然向前低下，眼睛紧闭。

Sebastian觉得自己看见了这辈子没见过的最好看的东西。

他们花了一点时间从高潮的云端上下来，手在对方身体漫无目的地爱抚、呼吸沉重、脸颊绯红、身体湿润。

Sebastian首先打破高潮后的余韵。

“不敢想象我竟然没有吸你的阴茎。”

这是个玩笑。那种破碎的、喘息的、“我知道我们才高潮过一次但我还没够”的玩笑。

Chris轻笑着带着Seb翻身，让他可以躺在自己的身体上。他的手指羽毛般轻抚Sebastian的脊椎，然后手掌停在了他的臀瓣上：“夜还长，baby。”


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
那晚他们把剩下的两个安全套都用了，Sebastian觉得自己简直飞上了天堂——他战栗着感受由Chris Evans（高热潮湿又宜人）组成的天堂带来的触感。他爱抚他、转过他的身体、用他们能想到的所有姿势进入他，高潮来得绵长悠扬，燎原般的性爱让他们谁都停不下来。  
Sebastian浑身酸软苏醒过来，但还不至于绵软得无法穿戴。特别是Chris的手臂环绕着他，双手张开贴着他的胸膛。  
此时Seb从骨髓里感受到深深的满足感。

==============  
“我妈今天估计会再过来。”  
趴在地上全神贯注做作业的Sebastian抬起头：“需要把我送去Chace那儿吗？他的车进厂了。”  
“事实上，”Chris掩饰般轻快地说，“她想问这次你还愿不愿意过来。”  
Sebastian放下铅笔，心中有点雀跃：“什么？”  
“嗯，”他勾了勾嘴角，像是他对自己的想法也有点迷惑，“她觉得你是这个星球上最可爱的小孩。我也不知道她是怎么得出这个结论的。”  
Sebastian眨眨眼，再也抑制不住上扬的嘴角：“真的吗？”  
“所以……别有压力。如果你想的话我还是可以把你载过去——”  
“不，我会——我会留在这儿的。”他知道自己可能有点雀跃过头了，但上次他见到Mrs.Evans后内心被照亮的感觉还历历在目，光是知道这件事就让感觉回潮：“我呃——所以我还要假装刚来到这儿，对吗？”  
“对。但至少这次我不会帮你手忙脚乱地藏东西了。”Chris佯怒道。  
Sebastian局促地笑了笑，脑海中浮现Chris手忙脚乱冲进客厅里把他所有东西藏起来的画面。这让他没由来一阵内疚：“对不起啦……这次我会确保把所有东西都藏好。”  
对方玩笑般翻了个白眼作为回答：“嗯哼。包括你决定丢在大门的内裤。”  
Sebastian瞥了一眼他那条至今确实躺在大门地毯上的内裤，然后他回头给Chris一个了然的表情，眉毛轻轻扬起：“严格上来说，是你决定把它丢在那儿的。”  
但Chris回避了这个问题，端起咖啡杯走向门廊：“我只负责把它脱下来。接下来可没我什么事。”

=================  
Sebastian猜测Mrs.Evans是踏着门铃声到来的。但他不可能真的知道，因为，看，那时他可是站在这栋房子后面好一会儿了才姗姗来迟——他摁响门铃步履尴尬走进公寓，Chris给他开门的时候他发现Mrs.Evans甚至不在门厅里。Chris疲惫地笑了笑，翻了个白眼摇头，像是在说“好吧，至少我们这次有计划”。  
Sebastian正准备跟Chris悄声说话，一把雀跃的声音打断了他们：“啊，你来了！”  
他越过Chris看见Mrs.Evans走进门厅，脸上喜气洋洋地张开手臂迎接他的到来。  
Sebastian控制不住他似乎要飘起来的身体，他弯腰抱了抱她——“嗨……”她的怀抱有如几天前那样温暖可靠，“很高兴再见到您。”  
她温柔亲切地和他说话像是这并不只是他们第二次见面，如果Sebastian没有完全在这种充满母爱的关切与注视下手忙脚乱的话，他就能看见Chris在看着他们——细细凝视——站在他们身后安静地享受这一刻。  
他们一起吃了午餐并且相谈甚欢，Seb还不小心在桌子底下踢到了Chris的小腿。但Chris只是淡定地又吃了一口食物，注意力完全不在他的身上——与此同时他若无其事地用脚背轻轻地碰了碰Seb的小腿肚，告诉他没关系，他们的情愫全都藏在这张桌子底下。  
用餐结束后Chris正好接到一通电话，Sebastian和他妈妈一起收拾餐具放进水槽时他道歉退出去讲话。Sebastian觉得此时他应该会因为跟她独处感到尴尬——跟他sugar daddy的妈妈——但他没有。  
当然这也没给他太多时间胡思乱想。  
“学校里还好吗，甜心？”她的手已经淹没在洗洁精的泡泡里，一个碟子在泡沫里浮浮沉沉被洗干净。  
Sebastian点头，收拾桌上的空碗。“挺好的。”这似乎还不够说服力，所以他决定再说点别的，“呃……昨天我给自己做的公司设计工程做了场答辩。”  
水龙头倾泻下来的水打在被洗净的碟子上，Mrs.Evans亮起感兴趣的神情：“真的吗？然后呢？”  
“真的不错，实际上。”Sebastian轻笑着回答，低头看着手上的碗然后把它放在水槽旁边，“我的教授想把它放在校园网上就像……就像展柜一样，让所有人看到。”  
说真的，他刚刚像是说他要结婚了一样，因为她脸上自豪的神色就像阳光一样被照耀着。“Sebastian！”她伸出全是泡泡的手环抱他，“这真的太棒了！祝贺你！”  
Seb看了她一眼发现自己甚至不能直视她的眼睛，温暖的晕眩感让他不由自主地扬起害羞的笑容：“谢谢……”  
“哦，开心点，蜜糖。”她再次笑弯了眉，从他手上拿过碗沉进水池里，“我肯定他们没让别的同学的文章上校园网，对吗？”  
Sebastian指尖轻点桌面：“没有……”  
“但你做到了！”她正在擦拭碗底，但这一点也没有阻碍她溢于言表的喜悦，“你有那么多值得骄傲的地方。你年轻、贴心，你会带着你的设计席卷全球，并且很快，”她凑过来，突然放轻声音像是在说什么惊天大秘密，“你毕业了以后，所有良机都在你手里，对不？”  
Sebastian压不住自己嘴角上扬的弧度：“是的……”  
Mrs.Evans冲掉碗面上的泡泡把它放在一边晾干，接过Seb递来的下一个盘子。然后她轻哼了一声，说：“哦甜心……你妈妈肯定很为你自豪。”  
Sebastian内心刚刚建立起来的一切良好情绪像是瞬间被摧毁、被粉碎——  
他清清嗓子，笑容渐渐消失，对这颗埋藏在自己心里好几年的子弹无从下手：“呃……”  
这就像是乐谱里突兀尴尬的静默一样在他们之间弥漫，然后Mrs.Evans扭头看他，双手还浸在水里：“嗯……像是断了的弦一样。你还好吗？”  
“嗯，我只是……”Sebastian想重拾笑脸，他真的想。但Mrs.Evans语气中的担忧让他与自己背道而驰，“我真的没怎么……跟我妈妈……说话……”  
他预想到对方的反应有多大，甚至还会颠倒她至今的所有态度。最终她只是把浸在水里的手抬起来，精致的五官上是怜爱与同情，眉间还刻着担忧的皱纹：“你没有？”  
带着母爱的关切直击Sebastian的胸膛，旋转翻滚着变成丑陋可悲的情绪。“没有，呃……”他有点难以开口，“其实你……这两次见面你给我的关心与建议要比她过去几年都多，所以……”他想让自己听起来像开玩笑——像表现得一笑置之——但他逼得自己太过，眼睛开始泛红，而且他之前的笑容崩塌得太过彻底甚至没有机会重见天日——“都没关系了。”  
但她摇头擦了擦手，温柔地说：“不是的，甜心。这才不是‘没关系’……”然后Sebastian被圈进了一个将一切坏情绪都屏蔽掉的怀抱里。屏蔽了自他从破公寓逃出来以后所有操蛋的情绪和诡异的空白。屏蔽了所有他脑海中不停闪现的“你该给她打个电话。你该联系她联系她联系她联系她。你知道她不会主动联系你的。”杂音。这个怀抱屏蔽掉了所有。Sebastian只能低头，闭上眼睛阻止即将溢出的眼泪。他深呼吸，伸出双手拥抱她。  
因为这他需要。  
Chris回来了但停在了半路，他难以言喻地皱眉——惊喜、担忧，可能还有困惑。但Sebastian甚至没有看到他——没有注意到他又安静地转身退出厨房——因为他正忙于稳住自己颤抖的呼吸，告诉自己冷静下来。因为这很可能会毁掉许多规则，他还没做好结束关系的准备。  
“你是个棒得不可思议的年轻人。而且你有为你自豪、也有支持你的人。”她的声音如流水一般安抚他，“所以你也该为自己自豪，甜心。”她松开双手，温柔安抚的笑容出现在她的脸上，然后她后退一小步看着他，“对吗？”  
Sebastian再次深呼吸——依旧颤抖，但他点头：“谢谢……”  
她的笑容带着成就感似的把一切变得温暖：“不客气。现在，不要哭了，”她说着眨眨眼，像他还小的时候母亲对他那样做一样，伸出手擦掉眼泪，“你让我心都碎了。”  
Sebastian轻声笑出来，用袖子擦了一把眼睛。他知道他的双眼还泛红带着水光，“对不起，”他笑着说。  
她哼着曲子继续水池里的工作，双手回到那个充满泡泡的池子里：“你会给我看那个设计的对吧？”  
Sebastian低头看着地面，嘴角再次上扬：“我很乐意。”  
Chris后来再次加入了他们——所有的餐具都清洗干净并晾干，而且Sebastian和Mrs.Evans正面对面坐着轻声说话，她拿起咖啡轻轻吮了一小口。  
Sebastian抬头看着Chris的时候甚至抑制不住唇角扬起的安逸祥和的弧度。

===============  
“我能问问你今天为什么在我妈肩上哭吗？”  
现在已经入夜，电视荧幕上的光一闪一闪照亮了黑暗的客厅。  
Sebastian从沙发一边翻了个身，在客房里拿出来的棉被下面蜷缩起来。他看着Chris异常感兴趣又小心翼翼的眼神：“如果我也能问你个问题的话。”  
Chris看起来权衡了一下利弊，然后他按下电视机的静音键，把遥控器丢到一边：“行。”他平静地说，“成交。”  
这种无法预料事情走向的未知感让Sebastian一时不知如何处理。他知道自己想问什么，这个问题已经困扰了他数日，但要他真正问出来，的确是让他有点为难。  
所以他捡起棉被上脱落下来的线头，决定盯着它，好让自己发问的时候看起来没那么尴尬：“Julie是谁？”  
像一把腐钝的剑劈开了两人间的空气，那种疼痛似乎也传到了Chris的脸上，在他面上渐渐显露出来。  
Sebastian已经能感觉到自己的问题带来的尴尬感，所以他低下头，立即后悔自己怎么这么口无遮拦问这种蠢问题。他甚至不用看Chris尴尬不适的脸都知道这不是一个适合出口的问题——这事儿跟他根本就没半点关系。  
“对不起——”  
“我们是在实习的时候认识的。”  
Seb抬起头，惊讶地看着年长者竟然愿意跟自己分享这个故事。他说不出话——不奢望自己能带着这个回答走向任何方向。他只是让Chris缓慢平稳地述说。  
“然后变成了好朋友，”他接着说，眼神变得遥远，“一起做了几个设计……”他说的每一个字都很轻——语气低沉，Sebastian不费吹灰之力就能分辨出他语气中掩盖的苦涩。他坐在沙发上换了个坐姿，一只手习惯性地放在膝盖上，头抵在手上。“结了婚。离了婚。然后我就在这里了。”  
Sebastian的心脏像是沉入海底，苦涩的怜惜冲上他的咽喉，让他的话语迷失了方向。因为这绝对不是他预料到的那样。  
他当然结过婚了。他妈的他当然结过婚了。  
看看他啊。有谁会放过像Chris这样帅气、专一、贴心又有才华的人？他已经三十他妈的二了，老天。  
“什——为什么会……？”  
“我不——这故事很长。”Chris再次说话，这次他语气不稳但多了许多情感，“我是说……我以为她会很开心的……？我以为她觉得我有趣，但是……我猜在我们同居以后她遇上的前台接待员更加有趣。”  
Seb静默着。不能相信他自己亲耳听见的话。不能相信他分析出来的让人难以置信的事实……“她出轨了……？”  
他眯起眼枯燥无味地哼了一声：“你可能会觉得我会在几个月以后发现这件事，对么？”  
这实在是……这怎么可能？怎么可能会有人拥有Chris——真正拥有他——然后觉得他还不够好？Seb不知道这是自己在悔恨自己是一个男孩无法真正得到机会，还是内心与Chris的苦感共鸣让他难以消化，但他还是接着说：“对不起……”  
Chris点头。  
他病态的好奇心驱使着他：“你想念她吗？”  
Chris看着电视，深蓝色的荧光打在他的身上带着越发深沉的忧郁：“已经过去好几年了。”他没有直视他。  
现在许多东西都能说得通了。这个男人已经三十二岁。他单身了好几年。这么说可能有点自负，但Sebastian觉得他能明白的：“所以这就是为什么你妈妈对你找对象这件事那么上心。”  
Chris苦笑着，这笑藏着许多东西，让Sebastian内心不住沉默尖叫，有如世界毁灭般后灰暗，他阻止不了自己的内在胸腔内狂跳。  
因为Chris还有许多事情是他不知道的。而且严格上来讲一天之中他有几个小时是不见踪影的——经常是在Seb从学校回家的时候——他有自己的私人生活而Seb并不参与其中：“你没有——你现在有……像是……跟什么人交往吗？”  
Chris脸色一沉，他终于看着Sebastian的眼睛，神色带着困惑：“没有。”  
但Sebastian的不安支配着他，让他无法合上自己的嘴巴：“因为我知道你可能在交往而且我的意思是——”  
“Seb，不是——”  
“——我看起来很糟。听着，我知道寻找一段新关系是很正常的即便你有一个sugar baby所以——”  
“Sebastian，”Chris靠近他，眼睛紧紧盯着对方的，“没有，我告诉过你的。好吗？”  
他眉头紧锁。严肃认真、坚定不移。  
Sebastian一时乱了手脚：“……好。”  
他不想相信Chris正在跟别人交往因为他一点也不对此感兴趣。他不想相信Chris正在跟别人交往因为他现在很高兴他们两个已经在一起了。  
“好……”他重复着，这次更像是在说给自己听。  
然后Chris依旧这样看着他，慢慢放松回到正常的表情：“好。”  
Sebastian缓和了一下呼吸，冷静自己。试着把今晚他原本想知道的东西分门别类——这些所有的新的信息。  
Chris结过婚。被出轨了几个月。离婚了不知道多少年。  
现在他在这里，有自己的生活事业。他有一个自己的公寓还有排球比赛以及他的设计。  
他还有Sebastian。  
并且他至今没有再寻找建立一个新的关系。  
Sebastian再次深呼吸，眼睛随着思路渐渐闭上。  
“所以现在我可以得到我问题的答案了吗……？”  
他抬头，看见Chris回归平常的随意感点亮了客厅的气氛——他脸上温柔舒适的微笑——眉毛轻轻挑起的每一个细微的角度。  
Sebastian情不自禁放松下来，即便他对接下来会讲到的事情并不自豪。  
“我呃……我那时在跟她谈论我的妈妈，”他得体地措辞，“然后……就这么发生了。”  
Chris点头，像是在循环播放怜惜，像是不久前Sebastian那样停顿了一会儿：：“啊……的确，她真的是个很好的聆听者。”他扬起一个小小的弧度说着——甜蜜、通情达理与这个年纪不常见的可爱，“让你难过了很抱歉。”  
他们就这么坐着自责着，让悲伤的情绪蔓延了一小会儿。Sebastian率先翻了个小小的白眼，抓住身上盖着的被子的一角，将它拉高一点漏出自己身边的空位。  
“躲进被子底下自责效果更佳。”他拍了拍自己身边的位置，Chris听着他一本正经的胡说八道噗嗤笑出声，“信我。”  
没一会儿沙发因为两个人的重量更加凹陷，Sebastian扭着靠过去，最后只是把脑袋挨在Chris的肩膀上。  
“听起来很有自信，怎么来的？”  
“多次实践经验，”Seb疲惫一笑，摒弃掉所有想要偎依过去的企图，还有把棉被捂在他们两人身上后想要伸手去揽住对方的腰的想法，“除了以前的被子没那么好。”  
Chris哼哼表示同意，一只手抓着自己的前臂：“唔，对。这一张用的是西西里最好的丝绸。”  
Sebastian眨眨眼，猛地抬起下巴架在Chris的肩膀上眯眼看他：“真的？”  
“假的。”Chris大笑，一边摇头一边低头。  
现在Sebastian也抑制不住大笑起来。这本来没什么好笑的，但现在他们都太疲惫了，而且说真的今晚他现在除了这儿哪儿也不想去。  
“你知道，这种事我都会相信你的，”Seb笑着看他，“你是我唯一的奢侈品来源，我相信你不会随便跟我开玩笑。”  
Chris低头看着他，带着怜爱的笑容：“我会记住这句话的。”然后他伸出手温柔地拨开Sebastian的刘海，嘴唇不带任何情色轻柔地在他前额亲吻，让Seb迷乱——嘴唇微张、心跳加速眼睛无辜地瞪大。当Chris退后时，他忙着把脑袋靠在沙发背上，没注意到自己刚刚直接把Sebastian心里关于他们关系的未来的想法通通吹散。  
因为他们并不是——什么都没有发生。他只是做了自己所想的。  
Sebastian缓了缓，然后脑袋再次放在Chris的肩膀上，电视继续在黑暗里一下一下发光，他的嘴角卷起一个微笑。

================  
Chris最后真的给他买了一个笔记本电脑，让Seb可以在自己的电脑里完成设计而不用再借他的。这台电脑轻薄崭新，Sebastian既内疚又喜悦，因为这可能花了Chris至少上千美元——这让Seb很有罪恶感但同时他真的真的很喜欢被Chris宠爱着所以……这更像一个硬币的正反面。  
现在，他就感觉自己被宠爱着。所以他想告诉Chris自己有多感激。  
在他的原则里，一般而言Sebastian不会在Chris洗澡的时候打扰他。他知道这是一个非常私人的空间，但今天可不是什么平常日子。今天是Chris在他身上砸了一堆钱的日子，并且今天是Sebastian蹑手蹑脚，在头顶昏暗的灯光、水花的热度与蒸汽和在Chris的沐浴露香味里走进主浴室的日子。  
他一边走着一边脱掉自己的裤子和沉身，半勃着阴茎看着Chris朦胧的身影映在满是蒸汽的浴室门上——潮湿、漂亮又肌肉贲张。他抬起手臂手掌在头发上穿梭洗掉泡沫。Sebastian只看了一小会儿，因为他意识到自己这么做有多毛骨悚然。  
但很快这一切都不重要了，因为接着他拉开玻璃门然后迅速滑进去，他伸手触摸Chris的手臂时心跳快要跳上嗓子眼。  
Chris大吃一惊，骂了一声像是大喊又像是咒骂。但这完全藏不住很快浮上脸上的笑，他闭上眼摸了一把脸，喘着气：“天啊Sebastian。小警告下次——”  
Seb压上去，坏笑着挤进Chris温暖潮湿的肉体，嘴唇紧紧地压住对方的。  
Chris站了一会儿，像是被这一切搞得有点摸不着头脑。但没什么是不能反应过来的。  
Sebastian向前摇晃着他的胯部，他的阴茎在自己的小腹和Chris紧致的腹肌之间摩擦，湿滑的触感让他分开了彼此的嘴唇，呼吸着逃开了一点。  
但这不是他要离开，而是Chris。这是关于：“我可以给你看看我有多感激吗，daddy？”  
回音在偌大的淋浴室里回荡，有什么在Chris心中闷闷燃烧起来。他的双手在Sebastian的肩上逡巡，然后滑落到背脊，沿着一路下滑到他纤细窄小的髋部，最后稳稳落在他的臀部上，一边臀瓣一只手。“你想？”  
Sebastian点头，咬着下唇透过眼睫毛看着Chris。他妈的他当然想。从Chris手上接过那台电脑时就想了：“嗯哼。”  
他们换了换姿势，花洒的水溅在Sebastian的背上——温热带着轻微的刺痛又那么完美——Chris揉捏挤压他的臀肉，然后松开手：“好吧。”  
Sebastian无声地屈膝跪在地上，温暖的瓷砖在他膝下。  
他被水浇了一会儿Chris才调整了一下他们的位置，他的背靠在墙上——湿滑苍白的背倚靠在深色瓷砖上——Sebastian在他面前难耐地跪着。  
“继续。”他终于说话了。  
Sebastian倾身向前，嘴巴含住Chris的阴茎然后缓慢绵长又饥渴地摆动头部。他尝到了咸味、沐浴露的味道还有压在舌头上的重量——那个让Sebastian一次更比一次迷失自我的感觉。  
他努力把对方巨大的阴茎吞进嘴里，鼻子呼气、轻声哼唧、眼睑轻颤着阖上。  
“天，Seb……”Chris喘息，Sebastian呼吸着退开，他伸手拇指在年轻者的下唇上抚摸。  
Sebastian张开嘴，Chris满意地用拇指摩擦他的嘴唇。他轻咬着他的指尖抬头看他，然后漫漫地吮吸拇指进嘴巴里，潮湿润滑，不如他的阴茎那般好的触感。但他知道Chris想要，所以这不是什么坏事。  
很快这只手垂下去，Sebastian低头继续舔舐Chris的阴茎线条，然后再次把它吞进嘴里。  
Chris呻吟一声，手指插进Sebastian湿润的头发里，拨开头发露出眼睛。Sebastian满足地哼哼，在前端舔弄然后舌头在龟头上打圈缠绕。然后那双手托住了他的后脑勺，随着Seb上下摆动头部一起动作，尝试了几个不同的角度以后Chris咬进下唇呢喃着：“Fuck，baby……”  
Sebastian喜欢这个——当他给Chris口交并且Chris抚摸他看着他无言地告诉自己，他做得很棒。  
Sebastian自满起来。尽己所能取悦Chris，因为他想让他快活。而且Chris抓得他的头发抓得越紧，越代表他做得棒——  
“唔呼！”Sebastian吃痛地惊呼退开，他的眼睛刺痛而且老天——  
“怎么——？”Chris有点费力的从意外中缓过神来，双手立马抓着Seb的肩膀：“你还好吗？”  
Sebastian挤着眼睛闭上，手紧紧地捂着眼睛，而且哇哦，他——  
“怎么了？”  
“妈的泡泡进眼睛了。”Sebastian呻吟——不可置信——不可他妈的置信——  
Chris把他拉起来，一只手抓着他的手臂另一只扶着他的背：“冲冲。”  
Sebastian乖乖照做，摸索着花洒冲刷自己的脸。他让温热的水冲过自己的眼睑，疼痛消失但不适感还在，而且他只能把这痛感当做自豪。“哦耶，真性感。”他干巴巴地开玩笑，“你也这么觉得吗？”  
Chris在他身后大笑——“我觉得我刚刚射了。”——Seb很开心自己这么……能干，好吧Chris说什么就是什么。  
他转身，想给对方一巴掌作为回应，但毫无疑问他有点找不着平衡而且地板实在太湿了，他整个人摔向Chris，那对健壮的手臂迅速地把他捞起来。  
Sebastian清清嗓子，在Chris的胸膛里哀嚎：“我发誓我比这个更滑。”  
Chris只能轻笑：“我知道。”  
Sebastian放弃口交来证明自己。发誓下一次他绝对不会滑倒或是让泡泡进眼。  
Chris毫无怨言。

=================  
这是个大型比赛。  
是个“锦标赛”，Sebastian是这么从别人嘴里听来的。“锦标“，那个吃着热狗的伙计一直在不停唠叨强调。因为显而易见Chris的队伍像暴风雨一样横扫比赛中排名倒数第一第二的队伍，在赛场外墙上那个小计分板上名次不停上升。这足以让那个聒噪的伙计不停说些排球专业术语，像是”锦标“、”自由人“和“平降”。  
重点是，Sebastian就在这个比赛场馆里，而且这次他不需要躲藏。因为这次所有板凳上都坐满了人，而且这次他不是一个人——应该说他被包抄着，被Chace和Mackie一边一个。  
“我想见见那家伙”，是Mackie前几天说的（还是别的意思差不多的话，Seb不太注意细节），而现在不完全是见见Chris，这完全只是个开始。  
Chris的队伍还没出现在赛场上，但Chace和Mackie已经到了。Sebastian深信自己做对了因为，首先Chris在赛场上而他们仨在观众席，不可能一开始就让见面变得尴尬；其次如果Mackie放飞自我吐槽，Chris也不会听见，这是最重要的；最后Sebastian基本上可以掌控全局。  
这计划万无一失，能想出这个点子他觉得自己他妈的简直是个运筹帷幄的大佬。  
特别是当Chris的队伍终于出场，跑进赛场跟对手一样开始做准备运动。  
“81。”Seb自豪地告知他们，他看着Chris运动服上的黑色号码嘴角爬上一抹笑，然后看着他完全进入状态的表情，他最喜欢的。  
Chace是第一个讲话的，他的语气先是惊讶然后带着考量：“哇哦，他真……高。”  
“嗯哼。”Seb尽可能回答得若无其事。不然他要怎么在不暴露自己已经完全迷恋对方的情况下说出“对，他还辣得要命”这句话？  
“那络腮胡，伙计。”Mackie补充道。  
Seb只能再次回应：“嗯哼。”因为他知道，如果他再因为这把胡子多说一个字，结局绝对不好收场。特别是如果他回忆起昨晚那把胡子在最后一次性爱时的扎上他肌肤的触感——Seb现在急切地渴望那种带着甜蜜的痛感能在他的脖子上……他的大腿内侧……在他的臀瓣之间——  
Chris的双眼突然看进他的双眼，像是他能穿过整个赛场听见自己内心肮脏的相反。（Sebastian一点也不吃惊……可能是因为他的眼神过于激动、自豪而且色情，并且毫不在意让一切越烧越旺。）  
Seb笑着俯视他，及时收回自己刚刚的目光。Chris已经知道他在这儿了——脸上露出那个胸有成足又像是调笑皱眉的表情，就像他第一次见到Seb在观众席上一样——所以在这个小幅度的微笑背后并没有什么明显的第一反应。  
知道他看见了Chace和Mackie。  
他的表情开始带着忧虑，因为Seb看见Chris的笑容渐渐消失，眉头紧蹙紧紧盯着坐在他两侧的Chace和Mackie。表情看上去并不是生气……只是更像……分析。像是他试着分辨他们都是谁。  
Chris其中一个队友（Grillo？是这名儿吗？）坐在他旁边绑紧鞋带，似乎正在跟他讲话。当得不到Chris的答复——他那时正专注于盯着他们——Grillo随着他的目光看见了观众席上的他们——  
Sebastian有点惊慌。他想这家伙说不定会去问Chris这瘦小的男孩儿是谁，而且为什么他们都这么看着对方而且Sebastian只是——  
他移开视线，假装在看其他队伍热身。凑到Chace身边问他一切特别无聊的问题，但重点是这能让他看起来非常忙碌，而不是事实上那样神情恍惚。  
当他再次看向他们——快速的用余光一瞥——Chris已经绑好了鞋带在做腿部伸展，他姿态放松地跟队友说话，目光没有看着对方也不再Sebastian身上。  
Seb不知道这是否好兆头，但他只能冷静下来，重新专注于看他们的热身运动，直到比赛他妈的终于开始。  
Chris率先发球，像是个天刹的神祗，因为这意味着Sebastian随着他这一掌，就正式向Chace和Mackie炫耀他了。  
Seb能感受到自己隆隆的心跳，就像坐在过山车上。Chris准备往对方队伍里砸下一个该死的炸弹，并且Chace和Mackie就坐在这里准备见证这一切。  
就在这时，Chris退出底线几步，原地在地面上击打排球，然后深呼吸睁大眼睛。这就是那种肌肉记忆之类的东西，而且Sebastian甚至要因为Chris掌控的这极具侵略性的剑拔弩张氛围昏死过去——他掌控一切。  
眨眼间排球破开空气，Chris紧盯着跳起（身体弓起的弧度几近完美），劈手击球，排球像子弹一样劈裂空气无比精准地飞速杀进对方场地，让所有人都目瞪口呆。  
排球不失毫厘精准落在对方的底线上。  
完美。  
人群发出一阵剧烈的骚动。  
“卧槽！”Mackie在这种气氛里大叫出来，脏话破口而出，他对于这个难以磨灭的完美一幕惊讶不已。  
更不用说Chace只能吃惊得长大嘴巴：“老天。”  
Sebastian向后靠了靠，手肘撑在背后的椅子上，带着得意的笑看着排球重新回到Chris的手上准备二次发球。  
因为事实如此。  
妈的他男人就在那儿。

=============  
他们回到公寓大门的时候Sebastian已经完全无法思考了，他疯狂地渴望Chris打他的屁股。因为每次只要他在Chris打排球的时候出现他都会这么做。  
他踢掉鞋子把外套挂在厨房的椅子上，然后尽量耐心地等待Chris有所动作。  
但Chris另有打算：“你今天闯了很多祸，你知道的，对吧？”  
他语调低沉冷静、语速不急不缓，这让Seb心跳加快。  
因为此时Chris对他做的事情他可没有半点自制力：“我知道。对不起，daddy——我不乖。”  
“对，你不乖。”Chris没有看他，只是脱下自己的外套专注着把它挂在衣架上，他一边转身一边说，“如果你不乖的话会怎么样？”  
Sebastian吞咽着，热度开始随着这句话的隐喻缓缓攀升，他心知肚明这是自己找来的。因为Chris今天就是个他妈的野兽，并且Seb的朋友对此印象深刻，而Sebastian本人几乎要因此激动得浑身疼痛。  
他获得暗示然后俯身趴在沙发靠背上，准备让Chris的双手落在自己身上。  
但他没感觉到身后的年长者有任何举动，即便他等了好一阵子呼吸颤抖的几分钟。还是没有——  
Sebastian转头越过肩头看向伸手，他的屁股翘在半空中。  
Chris现在终于看着他了，语气泰然自若：“你在干什么？”  
这仿佛往Seb的肚子里撞进了困惑与雀跃，他睁大眼睛无辜地发问：“……给你……准备好？”  
“那是什么？”  
他吞咽：“我为你准备好了，daddy。”  
Chris眼神在Sebastian身上逡巡，他还趴在沙发上。然后他迈开步子走向走廊——“我有东西要给你。呆着别动。”——然后在从容不迫的步伐中消失。  
Sebastian的心跳快要在这该死的气氛中跳出心脏了，Chris现在所有的拖延放置对他此刻已经勃起的阴茎毫无作用。因为这一切都是计划好的。Chris深刻了解他在干什么——了解怎么样才能让Seb欲仙欲死。  
而现在他有东西要给他？  
Sebastian不知道这是什么意思，但一大堆猜测涌现在他的脑海里并且足以让他难以自控地向前挺身压着沙发，挤压感让他发出一声颤抖的呻吟。  
这时他听见Chris信步走进客厅。  
“有人很饥渴。  
Sebastian退开胯部，规规矩矩地滑下一点：“我只是想让你碰碰我，daddy。”  
“唔。”Chris走到他身后，带着体温但依旧没有碰触，他妈的简直让人发狂，“我想你乖乖的。但你似乎不能满足我，对吗？”  
Sebastian轻声悲鸣，带着钝痛的失落感在他身体内部炸开。因为Chris不会真的一直让他这么煎熬，对吗？“我很抱歉，daddy。”  
Chris靠近一步，依旧没有任何碰触：“看，你已经给我惹了不少麻烦了，对吗baby？”  
“是的，daddy。”  
“然后你还把朋友带过来，我不得不跟别人解释你是谁。你觉得这样会把我置于何种境地？”  
Sebastian绝望地再次闭上眼，脸颊紧紧压进沙发里。Chris真的告诉Grillo Seb是自己的sugar baby了吗？这种可能性快要让他崩溃，他不得不强迫自己停下不停挺动的下身：“不好的境地，daddy。“  
“对。”Chris说，“现在我本来有一个很棒的礼物要给你，但我不知道你应不应得。”  
他渴望自己能看着Chris的脸——看他在做什么：“我应得的。”  
“嗯？”  
“我应得——我应得的，daddy。”  
“为什么。”  
“因为除此之外我都很乖。”Sebastian开始孤注一掷，他想要贴着Chris的大腿摇晃屁股的渴望如燎原般不可阻挡，“我乖乖听你话的，daddy。我只是想把你炫耀给我的朋友，daddy。”  
Chris沉默了一会儿，Sebastian不确定自己该不该继续说话。  
然后他压上去，一只手在Seb的背上游走，他的大腿紧贴着Seb的屁股，而Seb几乎他妈的要融化过去。他摇着屁股向后，长长的呻吟在他撞进Chris温暖的身体时从嘴里泄露出来。  
“你说得对，baby。”Chris轻哼，低头在Sebastian的耳边低沉快速地说，“你平常的确很听我的话。”  
Sebastian咬着下唇抬头，让Chris可以把嘴唇压在他的脖子上：“想让你高兴。”他呜咽着，但这次是因为他感觉到Chris勃发的阴茎在身后戳刺着他，“想让你快活，daddy。”  
“你做到了，baby，”Chris在他的肌肤上呢喃，“你让我非常高兴。”  
Sebastian舔舔嘴唇张开，疯狂想靠后获得更加多的碰触。但事情发展更加迅速。  
“想看看我给你买了什么吗？”  
Sebastian点头，在Chris的阴茎上色情地摇着屁股，在一只手轻抚自己侧腰时呻吟，另一只手把一直藏在身后的东西亮出来。  
Sebastian的心脏真的跳出胸口了，他的眼睛仔细审视这Chris手上的小小的黑色的东西——光滑的表面、前细后粗的圆锥型——一个细长的黑色盒子躺在Chris的手的另一边，一个开关按钮在十个分级小按钮上方。  
这是……  
这是个肛塞。  
这他妈还是个遥控肛塞。  
Sebastian的心脏像是炸得浑身布满碎片，他越过肩头看着Chris的眼睛，瞳孔放大：“我们什么时候可以用它？”  
Chris勾起嘴角笑了。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chris的意思很明确，Sebastian要自己回房间试用肛塞，然后Chris才会把自己的手伸向那个遥控上。

但Seb觉得自己肺部的空气被抽空了一样，他的胸口还压在沙发上，而Chris还紧贴在他的上方。

“什么？我不想自己一个人。”

Chris严肃地轻咳：“我们一起用之前你得先自己适应一下。”

Chris从他身上离开，站在一边，温柔地拉起Sebastian的手臂。Seb让他拉离沙发带着站在他的面前，Chris善解人意地看着他，但表情仍然严肃。

“Baby……”他叹气，把肛塞放在沙发边缘，双手在Seb的手臂上安抚，“我想让你自主判断喜欢什么。如果发生什么让你难受的意外呢？或是发生什么脱离控制的事呢？”

“不会有脱离控制的事。”Seb强调，指尖在Chris的胸膛上游走，然后溜进他胸前的衬衫里抚摸那些紧致的肌肉，“不会发生脱离控制的事的，因为你会照顾好我的对吗，daddy？”

他说着向Chris身上压紧了一些，硬挺在Chris身上磨蹭，让年长者急促喘息了一声：“Seb——”

“求你？”

“……baby——”

“求你了，daddy？”

Sebastian再次紧紧地压着磨蹭他，Chris闭上眼微微低头：“你又给我出了个难题。”

就像他们站在流理台旁的那个晚上一样——那个他们都醉醺醺的，最后Seb还因为Chris不肯操他自己跑去卫生间手淫的晚上——但这次Sebastian很有自信自己能说服Chris。

“求你，daddy。”他重复，轻拽Chris的衬衫咬着下唇，瞪着眼睛透过浓密纤长的眼睫毛看他，他知道这种氛围下自己的话语多么有力，“我想你亲自在我身上用那个玩具。我真的真的真的想，daddy。求你。”

Chris吞咽，下颌紧绷，手紧紧挤捏Seb的臀瓣，Seb知道他已经动摇了。他低头，在Sebastian的太阳穴上亲吻，然后沿着他的脸庞游走。Chris声线如丝绒般沉稳低哑，他在Seb的耳边呢喃：“在我床上脱光等我。”

Sebastian扬起胜利的笑容，咬了咬自己的下唇让Chris低头再次吻他，然后才轻轻推开对方，准备进入走廊朝主卧室走去。

“还有，Sebastian，”Chris在背后从容不迫地喊住了他，“在我进去之前不要摸自己，行吗，baby？”

Sebastian的肌肤因为这个要求无法控制地激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩，他的身体涌上一阵强烈的情感，他转过身倒退着走，向Chris乖顺服从地点头：“是的，daddy。”

然后他消失在主卧的房门后。

Sebastian这辈子从来没有用这么快的速度脱光自己，几乎要扯烂衣服一般把衬衫从脑袋上脱下来。他一边走一边把自己身上的牛仔裤内裤和袜子都脱下来。然后他意识到Chris可能会不满自己把衣服就这么随地乱丢，于是他又弯腰捡起来乖乖地尽可能一件件叠整齐（虽然更像揉成一团塞进衣橱里）。一切完成以后他滑上Chris的床。

他心跳加速，Chris对他的承诺几乎让他无法忍受，更别说 _现在_ 那个肛塞几乎要让他发疯。

Sebastian深呼吸——颤抖又露骨。他能感觉到空气从窗户旁的通风口徐徐穿过，也能感觉到自己手腕上轻微跳动的脉搏，还能感受到他赤裸的身体下柔软舒适的床单的每一条纺织纹路。

Chris又在主宰这一切。

分针又画过一圈，Seb呻吟着，手指无比想抚摸躺在这儿的自己——阴茎在空气中勃发得酸胀。

但Chris说了不准。

Chris说了不准，但如果他进来的时候看见Sebastian在自慰了呢？或者说不守规矩？他会把那个小玩具丢到一边打他屁股吗？

这个想法只能带来更多冲动，但Sebastian把它们统统推开，因为这只会让他更想自渎。

他需要Chris的双手抚摸他。

卧室门打开了，Chris像听见了他祈祷的天使下凡一样走进卧室。

他的目光流连在Sebastian赤裸的身体上——对方如他所说那样乖巧温顺地在床上等着。“乖孩子，”他温柔地笑，Seb因为夸赞而浑身泛红，“看？只要你想，你就2能很乖。”

Sebastian清清嗓子，声音嘶哑：“是的，daddy。”

“而且你还把衣服叠好了……”他饶有兴趣瞥了一眼衣橱，“……就像是……有人想更乖一点……”

Sebastian从床上看他，给几分钟前决定叠衣服的自己一个击掌：“是的，daddy。”

Chris点点头，然后信步到床前：“你想乖一点然后得到更多的奖励？”他坐在床沿，目光像是带着抚摸与体温在Sebastian身上逡巡。

Sebastian的阴茎突然变得坚硬：“也——也许……”

肛塞放在了他的身边，Seb屈膝抬起双脚，留出床尾一片空间，让Chris可以爬上来坐在他身前。

“像是什么？”Chris非常从容不迫，他微微抬起头但又垂眼看着他。这是力量角逐——Chris衣衫整齐站在上方，看着Sebastian赤裸脆弱地躺在床上，“你想要什么样的奖励，嗯？”

这是个开放式问题，有太多种回答方向了。而Seb此刻甚至无法把脑海里早已成形的想法组织语言说出来。

“嗯？”Chris轻哼，俯身触摸Seb的膝盖，然后沿着大腿内侧爱抚，Seb的脊椎里像是炸开一朵烟火，“你想要什么，baby？”

“我——”颤抖的喘息再次响起，“……操我。”

“你什么？”

“想你操我，daddy。”他艰难地说，Chris指尖似有若无的触感要比不接触还撩拨得多，“想你……亲自在我身上用那个玩具然后操我。”

“唔……”Chris再次点头，他垂下视线抽离手指，伸手从床头柜里拿东西。“我不懂。这主意听起来糟透了，你不觉得吗？”

是润滑剂。他拿出来的是润滑剂。Sebastian知道因为他听见了那个打开盖子挤出液体的声音。他昂头在自己腿间看见Chris正在把润滑剂挤在手指上。

“哦操……”

“我不觉得这是回答，对吗？”

Sebastian舔舔嘴唇，看着Chris把盖子合上，皱着眉：“什么——说什么——”

“我说，你不觉得要我在你身上玩玩具还要我操你有点贪心吗？”

Seb吞咽着，看着Chris的目光锁定在他身上：“不。”

“你不觉得？”

“不。”

“唔……”Chris俯身向前，他沾着润滑剂的手指在Seb穴口画圈带着凉意，Sebastian身体紧绷。他听见Chris说话，让他全身的欲望如过载般难以忍受。Chris说：“你就那么想要我的阴茎，嗯？”

他从未听过Chris说这么下流色情的话，简直就像往Sebastian身上砸下了一吨砖块，情欲蒸腾着他摇着屁股把Chris的手指吸进自己的身体里。Chris的手指埋在他的体内，带着完美的炙热，他听见Chris低吟“老天……”，他和他紧密相连。

“是的，daddy。”他细碎地呻吟着，咬着下唇然后再次放松着让手指退出体内，“我想要。”

这让Chris沉默了一会儿，他看着Sebastian在他的手指上操着自己，眼神变得晦暗，然后才终于呼出一口气：“对baby，我知道。”

但Sebastian已经在情欲里迷失了自我——他妈的渴望Chris的碰触。等待第二根手指操进身体里的时间太长，Seb难耐地压低身体研磨，因为这灼热欢愉。同时渴求Chris的另一只手能摸摸他——在他的髋骨、他的脖子、或是该死的 _任何地方_ 。

“daddy……”

“嗯？”

Sebastian紧紧闭上眼，齿间咬紧下唇：“……daddy——”

“——什么，baby？”

他想要更多，但却不知道要怎么说出口。不知道要如何在此时此刻开口索要更多东西——此时此刻他狂跳的心脏和破碎的呼吸——

“D——daddy——”

“想要我用那个玩具？”

Sebastian再次抬起头看向腿间。Chris已经准备好掌控一切。他知道Seb想要什么。他的手里还沾满润滑剂，肛塞就在手边。

Seb点头，在Chris把手指退出穴口时摇晃着屁股。他无比渴望抚摸自己——圈着自己的阴茎就那么操自己，引诱Chris一起。但很快他停下了这个想法，Chris不知何时已经把肛塞拿在手上。

“准备好了？”他小心询问。

不是说笑，Sebastian早已完完全全准备好了，但他还是像个乖孩子一个温顺地点头，双腿大大张开，然后他感受到肛塞的头部压在他的肌肤上。

“要停下的时候告诉我。”Chris说。

但Seb早已在肛塞一寸一寸打开他的身体的压迫感里失去了思考，光滑的表面把他的穴口拓张得比Chris的手指还大。他吮吸自己的嘴唇，感受被一点点填满的实感，然后Chris后退，小心翼翼地紧盯着Sebastian。

“……还好？”他问。

Sebastian呼出一口满足的呻吟：“很好。”

“那就好。”Chris擦了擦手然后拿起遥控递给Sebastian，“这有十个强度——‘一’是最轻的，‘十’可能会非常夸张。我不强迫你，但我建议从‘一’开始。”

Sebastian呼吸一下，看了一眼遥控：“可以你来吗？”

“我——Seb，你自己更好——”

“可以吗？求你？”

他又感受到自身那股疯狂的渴望与铤而走险，Seb不明白自己为什么那么执着让Chris来做，但他灵魂的每一寸都在让他那么做。

Chris沉默了，像是在客厅里那样思考着，然后他在Sebastian腿间往后坐了一点，让Seb的膝盖舒适地放在他的大腿上：“你 _一定_ 要告诉我想要什么。特别是如果太过——”

“好——”

“不，我认真的，Sebastian。”突然间他们之间所有带着玩笑的daddy/baby氛围消失殆尽。Chris没有在跟他开玩笑，他是真的非常认真严肃，“我不知道你感觉如何。所以你 _一定_ 要告诉我重一点还是轻一点。”

他感受到他的严肃，Sebastian服从点头：“我会的。”

“保证？”

他舔舔嘴唇：“我保证，daddy。”

这句话再次把他们带回刚刚的气氛中。Chris咬肌紧绷，低头看着手上的遥控——

“等等，”Sebastian再次抬头，身上渐渐漫上羞涩的潮红，“你可以……可以脱掉衣服什么的吗？”

Chris宠爱地看着他，他甚至不需要解释更多。然后Chris把衬衫拉过头顶，肌肉线条随着动作绷紧松弛出好看的线条，让Seb的指尖又有了新的抚摸它们的理由。他还把裤子脱了，把衣物全都丢在地上，嘴里还说了什么但Sebastian已经听不见了——他被Chris硬挺勃发的阴茎夺取了全部注意力。

“ _操_ ……”

他也不需要再解释这句，Chris低头看着他坏笑，然后再次抓着黑色的小遥控：“准备好了？”

这个严肃的问题被年长者用玩笑的语气掩盖过去，Sebastian当然已经准备好了：“嗯。”

“好，这是‘一’……”

安静中响起了轻轻的按钮声，然后是沉闷生涩的震动声。肛塞幅度最低的震动在他的体内扩散，Sebastian有点抑制不住地微微僵直身体。

震动小而平稳，只比麻痒过分一点点。Sebastian嘴角因此爬上一抹笑：“天……天好的，下一个。下一个，拜托。”

Chris照做——下一个按钮——然后在平稳的嗡嗡声里还带着舒适的震动，强度正好让Sebastian微张嘴唇舒服得微笑享受，他闭着眼睛，喘息带着惊喜的颤抖。

“这个怎么样，baby？”Chris冷静发问，俯身向前，指肚在Seb的大腿内侧轻抚。

这让他的感知像是被一瞬间打开了缺口一般强烈，根本不用Chris碰那些按键。

“挺……挺好。”他忍耐着，再次颤抖地呼吸。

“下一个？”

“唔。”

按钮声再一次响起，然后Sebastian的身体紧绷起来，比上一次更紧。第三档的震动更有实感也更加舒适，让Seb列齿紧咬下唇浑身紧张：因为如果他在继续沉浸在第三档的强度里，很有可能就会慢慢过载。他真不想给这种事情任何机会，所以：

“下——”他喘息，“下一个。”

第四档再也不是普通的强度了。

第四档的强度足以让Sebastian惊讶地张大嘴巴喘息呻吟，他的屁股在剧烈的震动里难以自控地在空气中操动，舒服难耐得他脚趾蜷起脸颊绯红。

“操。”他大声呻吟着，眉间蹙紧，甚至意识不到自己赤裸的身体开始抖动——

“太过了——”

“操别，继续——”这瞬间让Sebastian找回自己的感觉，他能感到一股热流在身体内部扩散，而且这该死的玩意儿已经不像刚开始那样让他意乱情迷，他可能还能承受第五档，可能还能至少试一下一半的强度——“下嗯——下一个——”

——然后，不不不不第五档比第四档来得更加迅猛激烈，热度带着压迫感在他的小腹炸开，Sebastian知道自己快控制不住自己他快到了——

“五——五就够了！五就够了 _够了五够了操_ ——”他弓着背倒回床上，像是如此就能逃离甬道内涌遍全身过激的快感，Chris迅速摁下关闭按钮把肛塞取出来，而Sebastian已经站在了高潮的边缘——“ _操快进来_ ——”

——他急切地把身上笼罩着自己的Chris拽下来，然后迅速把自己赤裸饥渴的身体贴上去，双腿缠绕在Chris精壮的腰间，弓起背脊拉着对方让他们之间的空隙再次减小，Chris的阴茎埋进他的股缝然后迅速取代了肛塞——

Chris用Sebastian渴求的力度、速度与深度狠狠地操干他，Seb哭喊呻吟着指甲深陷Chris宽厚的背肌里。这一切如燎原般发展得太快，Sebastian在高潮前几乎没有一丝时间呻吟Chris的名字，他猛烈射精，眼睛一瞬间变得漆黑，生理性泪水从他的眼眶涌出，他此刻只能感觉到脑海中一片温暖的纯白。

Chris在他的耳边轻声哄着——“你做到了，baby”、“操，你做得太棒了”还有“乖孩子。乖孩子，baby。”

而此时Sebastian甚至不能找回一点点思考能力，但他却该死地肯定这个肛塞要把他带上极乐。

 

===============

Chris要出差。

只是离开一晚，但这也是要离开。

他得去缅因州见一位客户，所以他一早就得飞走。见见他们，休息一下，然后第二天下午就飞回纽约。

Sebastian乖巧理解地点点头，即便这只是一个临时通知（Chris也对此有点苦恼）。他没噘嘴皱眉或是说些什么他会想他的话，因为他知道这要是真说出来就太幼稚也太蠢了，即便这真的是自己心里所想。

于是相反的，他拥抱了一下他，然后告诉Chris在他离开的时候他会把公寓搞得像个垃圾场一样，而Chris只是笑着翻了个白眼，一切都很好，直到大门关上，突然公寓里只剩Sebastian一个人。

他不知道在Chris不得不离开的漫漫长夜里要怎么打发时间，但接下来几个小时后他还是不得不明白过来。公寓里如孤岛一般死寂一样安静，没有任何Chris带着daddy气场的身影，也没有他那个该死的Coldplay，更没有在早上七点半就把他喊起来晨跑的“闹钟”。

于是Sebastian只能翻出一堆毯子，把它们堆在沙发上筑巢。然后他蜷缩在里面看《魔鬼探险》一直看到太阳下山。

他看了很久——看了整整三季——然后他才抓起自己的手机。

**我想你**

他按下发送键的同时就觉得自己蠢得掉渣——像全世界最蠢最粘人的家伙——然后他的手机震动了一下。

_我明天就回家了_

然后另一条消息进来。

_你准备自己在家搞什么恶作剧？_

这就像是天堂打开了一角，圣光把他的胸膛照得发亮——Chris不仅仅把他的粘人拥入怀中，还花时间跟他聊天。这太甜蜜太贴心也太 _Chris_ 了，Sebastian不得不蜷缩身体，脸颊藏进自己的膝盖后面看着短信。

他又准备玩什么恶作剧？他勾起嘴角回复： **准备给人吹箫**

Chris回复得很快。 _听起来挺好玩_ 。当然还带着嘲讽。

**你不信我**

_不用想都知道你正坐在沙发上像坨球一样看电视_

Sebastian抬头看了一眼阳台玻璃门上自己的倒影。好吧，的确很球。

 **你想猜猜我现在穿着什么不** ？

这是个玩笑，但他会这么做有一半原因是他觉得Chris会给他回复同样的话或是什么粗鲁用词。

_唔_

_你看起来这么想我，估计会穿着我的衬衫_

Sebastian甚至能从这串单词里 _听见_ 他嘴里的嘲讽。特别是下一条跳出他屏幕的短信。

_如果幸运还有第二个机会的话，我会猜你根本没穿衣服_

这让Sebastian心里点燃了恶作剧的小火花，他嘴角的笑容更大了。

**你喜欢这个不是么**

Chris回复很迅速。

_我不在场，不喜欢_

Sebastian伸出舌头舔弄吮吸自己的下唇，手指在屏幕外乱点。天哪他多想Chris现在就在这里，而不是互传大一堆让Seb兴奋起来的短信。

他花了点时间再三考虑自己的想法然后真正决定发送。

**我可以发照片**

然后是一阵静默，时间长得让Sebastian不停点头跟自己说“好的这他妈真是太蠢了”，他坐在那儿傻乎乎地等Chris的回复，《魔鬼探险》还在电视上播放

这信息有点冒险，他刚刚该再三冷静考虑一下的，而且说不定Chris——

_你当然可以_

Sebastian看了这条信息一遍又一遍、

好的，妈的。

**你想我发吗**

他知道现在还来说这种话特别没有说服力，但他真的想完全确认Chris真的想Seb给他发一张色情的自拍。

_如果你想_

好吧， _妈的_ 。

他妈的Seb当然想。

电视屏幕里出现了什么人，但Sebastian推开了他的毯子巢从里面爬出来，带着他的手机爬到沙发的另一边。他把身上的衣服脱下来，松开短裤让它松松垮垮地挂在自己胯上，然后在沙发上坐好，伸展手臂找一个合适自拍的角度。

Sebastian知道他手机的前置摄像头并不能拍出特别棒的让人喜欢的照片，除非你能找到一个合适的角度。对Seb而言，合适的角度就是比自己的脑袋再高一点点，他的一半脑袋正好在画框之中，画面一直延伸到他的髋部曲线上，画面上下正好可以炫耀自己赤裸的胸膛、腹部、髋骨还有髋骨一下一点点的曲线。他似笑非笑，抬眼看向镜头时嘴角慵懒挑逗地扬起一个小小的弧度。

照相很简单。

但发照片就有点像噩梦。

“好的，”他鼓励自己，盯着屏幕上的照片碎碎念。他深呼吸，心脏在胸腔里愚蠢地加速跳动，他的手指悬在发送键上方。“操。”这太蠢了。Chris已经见过他的裸体，还是完完全全的裸体，比这个还要过激几百倍的裸体。但因为一些别的原因这又跟那种完全不一样——更像是炫耀和卖弄。“ _操_ 。”他抿紧唇线，哀鸣着，点下发送键然后像烫手山芋一样把手机丢到一边。“妈的操。”

他不知道时间过去了多久。太久。在他的意识里，真的太久。久得他准备离开客厅去洗澡冷静一下时，他的手机再次震动起来。

Sebastian几乎是飞扑过去的，毫不羞耻地渴望看见Chris的回复，他扑到他堆起来的毯子巢里翻找。

然后他找到了自己的手机。好吧……这儿有两条消息。

_该死的，_ _Seb_

_一直都那种笑，嗯？_

Sebastian觉得自己整个胸膛都温暖起来，他又看了一次信息，嘴角的笑像是从灵魂里散发出来的。他想告诉Chris _他才是_ 自己会这么笑的原因——那种他无法控制的像是挑逗一般的笑。他想说的很多，但此刻他只能无言地把心底那种柔软的感情轻捧起来，所以他发了个表情 **;)** 和 **我现在也可以要照片了吗？**

但现在是Chris说了算。

_什么照片_

**你的照片**

_我的什么照片_

Sebastian邪恶地笑着，决定放飞自我： **好吧，我他妈的确很喜欢你阴茎的照片**

Chris的回复简短，但他还是能从这简短的句子里听见他低沉的笑声。

_天哪_ _Seb_

**干嘛。别告诉我你看到我的照片的时候你没这想法**

_我什么都没说过_

_但才刚入夜不太适合照我们那些东西你说对不？_ _:)_

Sebastian笑了， **那我晚点再跟你聊** ，他的内心毫无理由的心乱如麻。可能是他想他了——他想Chris了——而这才区区一天。可能是因为Chris总能找到安慰Sebastian，让他开心的方式，即便这有时也意味着让他左右为难。

无论如何，他们还是聊了好一会儿，Chris告诉Sebastian自己跟客户的会面进展如何，还有告诉他明天的起飞时间。而Sebastian只是坐在那儿，埋在他的毯子巢里看着自己的手机傻兮兮地笑，有一搭没一搭地看着电视里的捉鬼敢死队。

Chris在早上回到家的时候找到了Sebastian——他蜷缩在一堆毯子里安稳地睡着了，手机就在脸颊旁放着。

他没有叫醒他。他只是轻轻地把一只蠢兮兮的大象玩偶放在他身旁——那只穿着“Maine”印花T恤的玩偶——然后回到房间里放下行李。

 

===========

肛塞最好的地方就是他们再也不用等待脱光、躺下和润滑这几个冗长的阶段就能直接用上。

Sebastian花了几分钟给肛塞和自己润滑，然后把它塞进自己体内穿上裤子，在公寓里像小鸟一样快活地走来走去，走到Chris面前把遥控塞到他的手接着潇洒地走开。这是他最闹腾最欢脱的时刻，并且Chris也总是在遥控被塞进自己手里的时候眼里带着意味深长的笑。

有时Chris会直接用上。但有时他不会——Sebastian只能在其他地方越发焦急地等着Chris摁下开关那一刻。

但这都是他们有过很多次磨合以后。

他们第一次在卧室之外的地方用时……Seb并不能完全掌控这玩意儿。

“ _操_ 。”

他站在厨房的料理台前，脑袋无力向前垂着，手紧紧抓着橙汁纸盒包装快要抓出一个掌印。肛塞的震动夺去他所有精力，他没有注意到坐在饭厅里对着一堆文书工作的Chris看着自己的目光有多小心翼翼。

Sebastian吞咽着，闭上眼睛，试着控制自己。

“你还好吗，baby？“

Seb声音嘶哑，几乎要哭吟出声：“唔——唔……”

“确定？”

“唔。”

他不知道这是几档的震动。但肯定不是第五档，因为他知道那感觉是怎么样的，但这强度也足以让Sebastian摇着屁股向前挺胯，让快感达到一个更高的程度，因为，哇哦区别真是太大了：他现在可没有浑身酥软地躺在床上看着腿间的Chris。

他抓着纸盒的力度更大了——很快就要到自己再也无法在那个该死的东西震动下保证控制自己的时刻。

“你工作完了可以过来一下吗？”

Seb预料到事件绝对会发生至此，他啃着自己的嘴唇头垂得更低了。这就是Chris想玩的。他假装没看见Seb站在了高潮的云端，即便Seb很肯定Chris一直用一种狂热疯狂的眼神紧紧盯着他——然后在确保Sebastian安然无恙后虚伪地无视他。

“Seb？”

“唔，”他颤抖着回应，但他已经听不见Chris问的是什么了，他眉毛紧蹙嘴巴在情欲难忍中颤抖得张开，强烈的热度开始从他的小腹荡漾，瞬间他的膝盖感觉他妈的无力——“ _操_ ——”

“Seb——”Chris在动——

“操操操哦天哪——”

Sebastian的双腿放弃挣扎，腿一软他消失在料理台背后。Chris从椅子上跳起来但Seb已经管不上那么多了因为 _妈的他要到了要射_ ——

Chris迅速跑到他身边俯身看他，震动 _消失_ ，Sebastian惊恐地瞪大眼睛——“操继续我快要射了——”。Chris抓起遥控摁下按键，然后震动再次出现，Sebastian紧接着射精。他脑袋垂在地板上，胯部向前挺动操着空气，背部紧绷着弓起，他抓着Chris的手臂射精——摔倒在厨房的地板上，橙汁在头顶的料理台上洒得到处都是。

当然这次花了Seb不少时间去说服Chris，Chris坚持那真的太过了而且表现得非常禁欲。直到Seb不得不把他脑袋摁在自己的肩膀上，在他耳边说他感觉真是棒透了，而且他真的很想快点再来一次。

他成功了。

他们的确很快又来了一次。

 

=============

Chris又准备离开出差了，这次要离开一周。他在加利福尼亚有一场研讨会，而且这件事似乎像一块沉甸甸的石头压在心上一样，因为当他跟Sebastian提起时，他非常小心翼翼而且不如上次那样有底气。

“你可以继续待在这里，”他说着，这次至少带着底气，“我会给你留足够的钱让你可以买点吃的或是别的东西。离开前我们还可以一起去购物买点你想要的。”

但Sebastian只顾着咽下卡在喉咙里的失落，他看着Chris，觉得自己脆弱又渺小：“一周太长了。”

Chris点头，他知道。而Seb听见他说话时，才刚准备好接受一切失落感：“我本来想问你想不想跟我一起去，但你还要上课。”

 _哦_ 。这句话简直点亮了他心里带着激动的小九九：“我可以逃课。”

Chris皱眉：“不行。Seb，一周？”

“嗯，没问题。”他已经开始盘算着怎么避开学校的作业任务了，“这是大学。没人会在意你有没有上课。”

Chris看起来丝毫没被说服：“但你的媒体课……”

“我可以带着装备去加州做。”他解决了自己的媒体设计难题了，他身上还有设计功课但他可以带着笔记本电脑去，还有论文，但他很有自信自己可以在飞机上完成。

“Seb。”

Sebastian脑子里的打得噼啪响的小算盘不得不姑且暂停下来，看着Chris，但脑子还在转。因为这不是那种“啊你真可爱”的笑。“Seb。”也不是那种“你个小坏蛋但我还是会带上你因为我喜欢你”的笑。“ _Seb_ 。”语气中的谨慎带着他的担忧。而这让Sebastian冲动地把枪管指在自己头上：“你不想我跟你去吗？因为你直接告诉我就行——”

“不，我想。”Chris回答得很快，但他依旧忧虑地蹙眉，“我想。但我不能让你逃一周的课，跟我一起飞去这个国家的另一边。这太荒唐了。”

Sebastian皱眉，不知道该说什么：“如果说……”他脑海里突然闪现了什么，“如果说我保证自己不会落下任何功课呢？”

Chris眯起眼打量着他，像是他并不完全相信。但接着他叹气，手扶着自己的后颈：“我不知道你两天内能做多少事。但如果你证明可以，那就可以。”

 

===========

事实是，Sebastian两天之内能做太他妈多东西了。

他可以提前考试。

他可以优先交作业。

他可以下载课堂笔记和授课。

他可以赶出自己的媒体功课然后在教授耳边说好话跳过答辩。

他可以做很多很多事。

事实是，他真的可以证明自己完全有能力掌控自己所有事情。

事实是，他可以假装成Chris的小助手真的跟Chris一起飞去加利福尼亚。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter12

Chris把Seb带到他的裁缝Miguel那儿，因为在Seb前二十年短暂的人生里他从来不需要西装革履地出现在公众面前。而如今显然他们要为接下来在加州的奢侈高级晚宴做准备了，Chris坚持他必须要有一套西服所以……他就在这儿了。

Miguel足够高而且体贴让Seb觉得这一天没那么难熬。他引导Sebastian按部就班地丈量尺寸（实际上基本要到手把手的程度了），这挺酷的，因为不然的话Sebastian就要自己在客厅里傻乎乎地四处乱撞。

Miguel让他穿上一件深海军蓝（几乎算是黑色）的西服——他刚刚还在Seb的大腿处折叠抚平西服裤上的皱痕。Sebastian通过面前镜子里的倒影看着自己，他正在拉直袖口。因为他此刻看上去那么光鲜，如果非要评论一下自己的话。

然后他们说笑八卦，Seb感觉自己能掌控好一切，直到Miguel结束了一长串笑声：“你叔叔怎么样了？他最近都不怎么过来了。”

Sebastian的脑子里像有一台老式留声机一样，随着Miguel的话指针离开了黑胶唱片发出一阵刺耳的响声，他甚至好像看见了一个矮小的渥太华老头朝着他们的对话里砸进了一个扳手。因为……面前的人到底问他叔叔干嘛。“呃……我叔叔？”

Miguel在他的袖口处测量着尺寸，然后抬眼从镜子里看着Sebastian，礼貌又耐心：“他给你指派了个任务，对吗？他来这儿已经好几年了——很惊讶直至今天我才见到你。”

这让Sebastian脑内短路的电线重新接驳上。不是他 _叔叔_ 的那个叔叔。他的“叔叔”。Chris肯定说Seb是他的侄子来避免尴尬。而Seb……不知该对此作何评论。

“哦，他挺好的……”那个留声机的指针再次回到唱片上，脑子再次正常运转。但他仍然要谨慎：“他……他有告诉你我们要去哪儿吗？”毕竟谁知道他本人才刚知道的叔侄故事还有多少细节？

Miguel把咬着的大头针取下来别在Seb脚踝附近的布料上，对着镜子里的Seb笑了笑：“啊，黄金之州，对吗？听起来你会有一个非常精彩的出行。我敢肯定你会因为这套西装吸引到许多你从未发现过的眼球，包括你最在意的那一双。”

Miguel的话语里隐约藏着一些别的含义——像是他能看穿自己和一切真相。

Sebastian低头看着他，皱眉：“什么？”

这让Miguel的微笑带上了一点恶作剧的色彩：“不管你刚刚看着镜子笑时想的是谁，我肯定他们会在你脱下这件宝贝时神魂颠倒。”

Sebastian眨眨眼，不安开始在胃部蔓延。因为他甚至没有意识到自己一直在看着镜子笑，直到刚才。但没错，没错他刚刚就是一直在想自己在另一个人面前炫耀，就在那一个人面前。

Miguel轻声笑了，抬起头继续整理Seb的一只袖子：“看见了吗？你刚刚就在这么笑。非常迷人可爱。”

Sebastian觉得自己胸膛里开始怪异地温暖起来。他要比自己想象得还要常想着Chris。他知道这样有点幼稚，但……好吧，Seb本来就不成熟，这真的不是他的错。

但他现在只能想象Chris第一次看见自己穿着这套西装时的反应——他会说什么？他有什么反应？无论哪种猜想都让他非常兴奋而且有点害怕，所以他轻声询问：“你觉得他会喜欢吗？”

Miguel再次抬头看着他，眉毛了然抬起：“甜心，最重要的是 _你_ 喜欢，”他说着，语气变得顽皮，“ _但_ ……我有很强的预感他那晚会疯狂地想更深入地了解你。”

他说得很有自信，让Seb的嘴角卷起了个迷人的角度再次看着镜子里的自己，他一只手插进服帖平整的深蓝色西服裤的口袋里。

“希望你是对的。”

“哦，”Miguel笑了，“这就是你走进这个地方后能获得的其他东西了。我几乎从未错过。”

 

==================

他们的航班在傍晚起飞，太阳刚开始下山，他们的飞机就飞上了天空。Chris非常淡定自若，而Sebastian在机舱内几乎要控制不住自己，对他们真的在半空中这个事实兴奋不已。因为他以前从来没有坐过飞机，而且现在想想他们正在以一个疯狂的速度破开气流是不是有点诡异？

“对，”Chris说着，善良地放任Sebastian沉浸在自己的小世界里看着机舱外的太阳和云朵，看着底下的小东西全都是房子真的太刺激了。“要飞五个半小时，所以我们会在这里看着太阳下山、看着城市被点亮。”

Sebastian让自己非常激动了半个小时，然后又普普通通地激动了半个小时。大概飞行到第三个小时时，他终于冷静下来开始觉得无聊，收拾心情从口袋里掏出自己的手机戴上一只耳机，然后把另一只递给Chris。

Chris扬了扬眉毛看着耳机，然后把自己的耳塞取下，Sebastian找到自己想听的歌曲按下播放时，Chris正好把耳机戴上。

_“747 or a VC10_  
_Winter, summer who knows when?”_

Sebastian耐心地坐着，微微低着头藏匿自己嘴角开始上扬的角度。

_“Take off passion, flyaway love…”_

他抿着嘴，等待着炸弹落下。

_“Mile High Club.”_

Chris的眉毛带着笑意与困惑皱起，伸手把躺在Sebastian大腿上的手机拿过来看歌名。对，就是 _“Mile High Club.”_ _。_

“ _认真的_ ，Seb？”他想若无其事地问，但什么都掩盖不住那个笑容。

Sebastian已经坏笑起来了，扭动眉毛向Chris靠近了一点。

Chris看起来想笑，但他还是非常努力严肃认真地说：“不。”

“嗷，拜托。”

“你专门把这首歌存起来好让今天用？”

Seb的笑意更深：“大概？”

Chris真的想让自己看起来一本正经，他努力不让自己大笑出来：“你真行啊，你知道吗？”

“拜托，别告诉我你从来没想过在飞机上做爱——”

Chris倒抽一口凉气，迅速把手捂上Seb的嘴巴把剩下的话截断，他的声音变成轻声耳语：“老天，你知道自己说话多大声吗？”

Sebastian紧紧抿着嘴，凑近Chris看着他背后隔着一条过道那头坐着的女人，对方脸色不悦。

“ _她只是在嫉妒，因为我们准备打一炮但她没有。_ ”他大声地耳语，音量大得足以让Chris深呼吸紧紧盯着他。

“说实话，有时候我真的不知道怎么掌控你。”

那个坏笑又回来了：“我觉得你已经把我掌控得非常好——”

飞机突然颠簸了一下——只是轻微地向下沉了一秒然后Sebastian惊慌起来——紧紧地抓住Chris的手臂，像抱紧救命稻草似的牢牢抱着。妈的，他要死了吗？

Chris再无笑意：“哇哦，嘿，没事的。只是个小乱流。”

手掌拍打着他的大腿带着冷静，终于传上Seb的脑子里，他眨眨眼：“乱流。”

“对我们只是——这架飞机会穿过一些气流，很正常的。没事。”Seb的另一只手仍然紧紧抓着他的手臂，他的拇指温柔地在Seb的指节上轻抚。

刚刚Sebastian真的以为自己要死了。但显然现在他还好好活着，除非他已经到达天堂了——毕竟天堂里不会有过道对面的女士一脸不屑地盯着他。

“干嘛？”他呛声，心跳仍然在胸腔中激烈地跳动，因为他刚刚一只脚已经踩进了天堂的大门，“你他妈想干嘛，小姐？”

Chris立马把他摁回椅子里——极具破坏力的控制着，然后看着那位女士说：“我很抱歉，这是他第一次坐飞机。抱歉请不要把他的话放在心上……”但Sebastian忙着收拾自己狂跳的心没空真的要惹麻烦。

“乱流。”他像个破烂的复读机一样重复着，紧抓着Chris手臂的手渐渐松开。

“对，你真的会没事的，”Chris安慰他，避开Seb刚刚突然爆发的恼怒不谈，那位女士已经坐回了自己的椅子上。“实际上……”Chris说着，扬扬下巴看着窗外，“你该看看外面。很不可思议。”

Sebastian相信他——盯着他的眼睛然后才转头看向他身边的窗户，他的目光落在他这辈子都没见过的最酷的景色。

是一座城市（虽然他不知道自己已经飞到哪个州了），黄色的、白色的还有犹如玻璃一般纯粹的蓝色光斑铺满了一整座城市——像是飞机已经高于天际，星星都在他们脚下，闪烁的星光打在他和Chris身上。

Sebastian笑起来，惊慌感消失得无影无踪：“哇。”

Chris倚靠过去，更近了一点。他的一直手放在Seb的膝盖上，眼睛凝视着窗外。

“永不厌倦。”他说着，嘴角带着平和的微笑。

Sebastian轻叹，负面情绪再也不见了，目光流连在底下的光斑里。他从未见过这个——繁华熙攘的城市变得祥和宁静又缥缈易碎。真的……真的很 _漂亮_ 。而且如果不是因为Chris，Sebastian不会有这样的机会见证这一切。

他举起手机拍了一张窗外的照片——（这有点土鳖，但他不在乎了，因为他知道自己必须把这一刻记录下来）——然后他调整了一下坐姿，脑袋放在Chris的肩上。

他们渐渐入睡——饱含满足的沉静平和，直至飞机又遇上一次气流，Sebastian咒骂着被晃醒，伸手四处乱抓。Chris努力一边温柔安慰地抚摸他一边把他摁回椅子里。

 

===================

他们此刻真的到达了加州并且Seb像个电影明星一样因为航班延迟而姗姗来迟。他爱这里的每一分每一秒，也爱这里的一切地方——即便他们下榻的酒店（一家凯悦，真讽刺）把他们的房间弄得乱七八糟，他们不得不换一个新的房间。因为新客房可以直接看到外面的大海（他觉得应该是大海？现在天色很暗他实在不能肯定）。房间舒适宽敞，有两张queen size的大床。Sebastian已经把自己的旅行箱甩上其中一张床垫上开始翻箱倒柜找自己的泳裤。

“热浴盆热浴盆热浴盆。”他激动得哼起了歌。

Chris站在窗边看着他：“有兴趣去看看外面的热浴盆吗？”

如果Sebastian在飞机上最后两个小时里没有一直想着尽快跳进酒店的热浴盆的话，这话也就没有显得那么讽刺。

Sebastian坏笑着，从箱子里一件长袖衫下面扯出他的泳裤，然后三下五除二把自己身上的衬衫脱了：“你会来的，对不？”

Chris假装为难：“我好像没有其他选择，我有吗？”

“没——有——”Sebastian慢悠悠地挪到镜子旁边的死角，脱下裤子换上泳裤，牢牢地绑紧了裤头上的松紧带。（他可不想再发生上次在Chace表哥的湖边小屋里发生的悲剧）“来吧，”他说着，看着Chris悠闲自在地打开自己的旅行箱，“对你的老骨头挺好。”

Chris盯着他，带着笑意的恼怒：“注意嘴巴， _kid_ 。”

Sebastian坏笑：“只是想让你重返十七岁， _pops_ 。”（*译者：father的另一个称呼。）

“你已经做得非常好了， _child_ 。”

Seb大笑起来，眉毛恶作剧一般扬起：“别逼我喊你daddy，我真的会的。”

Chris也跟着笑了：“哦我当然 _知道_ ，毕竟你已经亲自证明过了。”

他的眼眸里闪着喜悦与调侃，让Sebastian不由得轻飘飘、明朗起来。他想让自己花三十秒的时间忘掉对热浴盆的渴求，然后在这再次证明自己。但他们可是有一整晚的时间，所以他叉腰：“热浴盆。”

Chris抖起了机灵：“哦，你是想去那儿吗？该早点说的。”

然后Seb只花了几分钟就把Chris连拖带拽地拉出房间。

 

======================

他们到达时泳池那儿空无一人，Sebastian甚至愉快地蹦跶起来跑跳去角落的热浴盆那儿。

“泡泡模式？”他问，但还未等Chris回应，他的手掌已经啪地按上了墙上的控制器，“泡泡。”

水里的泡泡渐渐成型，朦胧的舒缓的水雾轻飘飘地荡在半空。Sebastian放松身体缓缓浸入热浴盆，温暖滑腻的触感有点诡异，但他还是渐渐下沉，水漫至他的肩膀，坐在池边围着的一圈瓷砖小座椅上。

Chris不急不缓地步入热浴盆，现在正坐在池边，赤裸健壮又好看的肉体缓慢地滑进池子，这比任何一个职业泳装模特都要来得火辣性感。

Sebastian一边欣赏着Chris的身体一边换了个位置，好让喷泡泡的喷嘴正好在自己背后，水流稳健地冲刷着他的背部。

“哦哦哦操。”他呻吟着，闭上眼享受舒适的水疗。几乎长达六个小时的飞行，后半段他还一直把脑袋搁在Chris的肩膀上，这对他的肩颈肌肉一点好处都没有。

Chris也舒适得轻叹，在Seb对面放松坐下：“下来这儿的主意不赖，真高兴我想到了。”

Sebastian像是意料之中睁开眼瞥了瞥Chris，语气轻快：“这是爸爸才会讲的笑话，你知道的对吧？”

“毕竟要名副其实。”Chris语气平淡咕哝着。

“天啊，停，我是认真的。”

“嗨认真的，我是爸爸。”

“不——”Sebastian哀嚎，声音在室内高高的天花板回放，“Chris _住手_ 。你讲的爸爸笑话太冷了，完全毁了刚刚那种成功潮爸的感觉。”

Chris笑起来：“这种反差很惊人啊。而且不要装作你好像从来没觉得我潮。”

Sebastian翻了个白眼，笑着，语气像是“我要撅嘴了”：“对，你说得太对了。你的确需要我来帮你跟上时代步伐。”

Chris笑着，Seb都能看见他舌尖上打转的笑话了：“哈，没错。我需要你就像需要往眼里戳根小刺——”

但Sebastian已经往他脸上泼水了，Chris甚至没机会把剩下的话说完。水花像炮弹一样冲着他的脸直直泼过来。

而且很搞笑的是Chris没有 _预料_ 到——在跟Seb一起生活了那么久后，这次Seb是真的名正言顺地做自己在这段关系里该做的事。所以当水花炮弹停下，Chris的嘴巴张大，伸手抹过脸上的水，闭眼眨出眼睛里的水珠。

“你个小混蛋，”他喘着气，嘴角渐渐上扬，“我怎么会没注意到？”

“小混蛋”这个小玩笑带着说不清道不明的情绪几乎要把Sebastian点燃——让他举起手装作自己还要再泼Chris一脸水：“因为你年纪大了。”

Chris的笑容更大了：“是吗？”

“当然，你现在看起来多大？85？”

“85岁半。”他更正，看着Sebastian开始在自己对面池子里的长凳上来回游动，“你在干什么？”

“测试你的条件反射。”Seb像个小恶魔一样坏笑，双手在不同的方位举起来，双脚也抬起到水面让整个人浮起来，“下一次攻击从哪里来？从哪里来，哦老兄……”

Chris看着他，表情宠溺带着放松的愉快：“天……”

“他这次会挡住吗？还是Sebastian会再一次成功——”

“嘿，”Chris伸出手，在水下抓住Seb的脚踝让他不要乱动，“不准玩闹。看到没？”

Sebastian抬头看着他们左边墙上钉着的泳池须知。好吧，这真的是第一条。他不得不停下，Chris的手还抓着他：“你怀孕了也不该在这里。”

Chris点点头，忧心忡忡问道：“你怀孕了？”

“据我所知没有。”

“那我们还是安全的。”他轻轻拉动Sebastian的脚踝让他靠近自己，Sebastian的身体懒散地漂流过来。

“唔，我不知道。现在可没有救生员当班。”

他漂得有点远，坐在了Chris的大腿上，分开双腿，膝盖放在Chris身侧的长凳上。

Chris默认了，双手抚摸着放在Seb的后腰：“不会的，我们很安全。我当过一阵子救生员。”

Sebastian板起了脸，一瞬间有太多东西涌上脑海（大多数他都该先记着）。他像是想要说服自己一样，开口说话：“不，你没有。”

Chris向后坐了一点，想被冒犯了一样挑眉：“我有，当了六年。”

Sebastian摇头，双手抬起放在Chris的胸膛上，一些影像开始回溯进他的脑海里：“他妈的那身材。”

Chris肯定把这句话当成无礼：“为什么？”

Seb瞪着他，语气变得冲撞，因为妈的 _认真的_ ？他怎么会没看出来这又是一件让他不由自主被吸引的事？“呃，完美？”

Chris皱皱鼻子：“呃天，别说。”

但Sebastian才不会这么闭嘴，对救生员Chris做着他妈的救生员工作这件事愤怒至极：“ _拜托_ ，我敢说他们都是冒着把脑袋泡坏的风险把自己丢进水里让你注意到他们。”Chris听了笑出声来，Sebastian继续说：“至少我就会这么做。”

“唔，那我们当时没遇到对方是件好事。”他反击道，一只手沿着Seb的曲线下滑，手掌托住他一边臀瓣，“你也做得够多像是把脑子泡坏的事了。”

Seb想装作自己被冒犯了，但Chris的手在他屁股上揉捏的情况下实在太他妈的难了。他微微向前低头，完全陌生的热度蔓延他的全身：“你个混蛋。”

Chris笑了，也凑上前：“我开玩笑的。”

“唔……”他眼睛轻颤着闭上，声音变得低沉，Chris的脸缓慢地靠近，“那还是个混蛋……”

Chris哼哼道：“好吧……”然后Seb轻轻凑上去，他们的嘴唇贴在一起，绵长又甜蜜。

温热的泡泡在他们身体间的空隙噗通噗通，Chris一只手握着Seb的臀瓣，另一只手则摸上他的脸颊，手指在Seb的颧骨上轻抚。

Sebastian缓缓地用鼻子呼气，从水里抬起双手环抱住Chris的脖子，再次低头轻哼着被Chris咬进嘴里。

Chris不着痕迹地回应他，他们的舌头缓慢地交缠、分开，深入得足以让他咬着Seb的下唇带进自己嘴里，齿尖轻轻地在上面磨蹭，让Sebastian从喉咙底下发出声响。

泡泡还有浴霸的喷头以及他们身边的一切东西都掩盖不住这一切——掩盖不住他们之间紧贴的距离——Seb的臀瓣在水下被Chris的手掌紧紧握着，Chris鼓励着在他臀肉上轻轻地揉捏挤压。

Chris的舌头滑过Sebastian的，让Sebastian发出了一阵猫咪一样的呼噜声，还让他后悔他们之前怎么没有这么做——就这么坐着亲热，不着急着脱光自己；就这样懒洋洋地笑着张开嘴亲吻、间或轻啃对方。

为什么他们之前没这么做过？为什么他们就没有这么心无杂念地亲热？

Chris咕哝着低声笑出来，Seb刚刚明显把心里所想说了出口。然后一阵模糊朦胧的声音突然从高高的天花板上传来，一大家子人出现在泳池边上——

Sebastian立马转身离开，他的身体带出一阵慌乱的涟漪：他从Chris的大腿上爬起，将自己推到热浴盆的另一边。他的心还他妈在喉咙里跳， _老天_ 下次有点预告好吗。

来的是一个大家庭：三个小孩、一个宝宝还有一对夫妻。Sebastian想让他们都滚回自己的房间里，他刚刚正好在亲热的最严肃的阶段。他看了看对面，Chris似乎也是这么想的。

无论他们怎么想，小孩子们都像炮弹一样跳进了泳池里，然后他们的妈妈也慢慢滑进泳池，宝宝则在最浅的地方，至于他们的爸爸……好吧，他们的爸爸也进了热浴盆跟他和Chris一样，这就没那么完美了。

“你们好啊。”他打招呼，Seb替拥有三个孩子和一个宝宝的陌生人感到高兴。

但Seb还是闭上了嘴，他咬着嘴唇呼吸粗重，而且意识到他们俩看起来可能真的红得很明显（因为像刚刚那么热情的亲吻过后他们都会这样）：“嗨。”

“晚上好。”Chris礼貌地点点头，但Seb可以明显看见他脸上僵硬的微笑。

然后那个男人开始滔滔不绝地分享他们家庭这次加州之旅的无聊琐事，还有小足球联盟和别的什么东西——但Seb已经听不进去了，吵闹的小孩子的画面像乘着小货车渐渐远去，他正沉浸在自己的幻想里：Chris多年前做救生员的画面，他光裸着的上身、被太阳晒成古铜色的漂亮肌肤，他走在泳池边缘，口哨声从唇间响起。

他带着救生员特有的大摇大摆的气势稳健地信步，裤头低低地挂在胯上，泳裤合身服帖勾画着他的臀部曲线。Seb110%肯定自己会干点什么蠢到掉渣的事来捕获他的注意力。看他举手投足——疾跑过走道、抓过一根棍子然后身体划过一个优美的线条扎进水里，漾起好看的水花。他的肌肉活动线条性感好看，把你捞出水面时的触感就他妈像是天堂，像个性感火辣的救生员天使把你放在岸上在你的身体上笼罩着你。而且你完全用不着心脏复苏，因为你已经彻底昏过去了他只能吻你。

天啊， _该死的_ 。

Sebastian回过神来看见Chris敏锐地看着他挑起眉毛，才发现自己刚刚一直在自顾自地傻笑。

那个男人还在滔滔不绝。

“我得先回房间了。”Sebastian尽量低调地说着，但仍然可以跟Chris眼神交流，他知道对方 _明白_ 了。

他明白，他的确明白了，因为Chris盯着Seb好一会儿：他的视线下落到Seb的臀部然后才在Seb从水里站起来时收回视线：“好。”

Sebastian终于走到泳池出入口，那几个小孩子在尖叫嬉闹、小宝宝也开始哭泣。Chris的举动让他明白刚刚那个无声的承诺。

他只用在房间里等待十分钟，站在从墙根到天花板的巨大的镜子前看着自己的头发，然后Chris关上门进来。

他们穿着泳裤脱下了围着的毛巾，Chris从他的背后靠近，轻柔温暖的吻从背后落在Seb的脖子上。

Sebastian弯起一边嘴角笑着，Chris的嘴唇如鹅毛一般轻柔吻在他的脸颊上，然后缓缓地沿着曲线来到Seb的下颌。

“哪里停的哪里开始？”他懒洋洋地呢喃。

Chris把唇印在Seb下颌线以下代以回答——轻柔、高热带着蚀骨的缓，他温暖的呼吸随着张嘴微笑着吻上Seb的脖子时喷撒出来：“你想要，对吗？”

Sebastian看着他们的镜像，嘴角的笑随着Chris的嘴唇在他的肌肤上温柔地移动时，越扬越高。他侧头，颈脖露出更优美的角度线条让他亲吻：“对。”他喘息着，向后伸手摸着Chris的泳裤。

Chris的双手也在Seb裸露的肩头抚摸，然后一路到他的手臂，从容不迫又温柔地一路到他的髋部，然后他把Seb拉近自己。

“唔……”Seb轻哼，眼睛颤抖着阖上。他微微转头，Chris明白过来，让两人的嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起。这次更加绵长缓慢，但又燃起了不一样的热度。Chris的呼吸洒在他的喉结，Seb咬着下唇把Chris拉近自己。

他们的身体紧密地贴在一起，两双张开的手臂紧紧地环抱着对方。

Sebastian埋进他的怀里，Chris带领着温柔地扶着他的胯部后退倒在床上——Chris在弹性良好的床垫上轻轻弹动了一下，然后就被Sebastian爬上他大腿的动作制止了下一个弹动。Seb骑在他的大腿上，一只手压在Chris紧实的胸肌上，把Chris在床单上压得更低。

今夜终于来了，今夜Seb将会给予Chris的腹肌应得的注意。就是他们第一次做爱时他发誓的那样。

它们性感好看得不可思议，Seb在上面亲吻啃咬，舌头在紧实的肌肉起伏线条上舔舐。

“唔……氯水味。”他玩笑般咕哝，热浴盆里明显的气味以外地没有掩盖住Chris肌肤上带着咸味的甜蜜。

Chris伸出一只手插进Seb的头发里：“你没有在我当救生员的时候认识我是一件好事还有另外一个原因。”

Sebastian沉声咯咯笑了，他吮吸着在Chris的皮肤上留下吻痕：“我有预感如果日后能跟你上床，我勉强可以忍受一下。”

Chris坏笑起来，轻轻摇了摇头。

Sebastian又发了个新誓：他要在Chris的每一块腹肌上留下吻痕。

毕竟还有什么能比“明天首日研讨会上，在四处活动的Chris平整端庄的正装下，竟存在着无比确凿的证据证明Seb是他的Sugar Baby而Chris是他的Sugar Daddy”这件事更让人兴奋？


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 焦虑发作

Chapter 13

Sebastian已经 _记不清_ 自己当时听见“一周的研讨会”时脑子里想象的画面是什么了，但绝对不是 _这样的_ 。

熙熙攘攘的人群挤在一个巨大的像运动场一样的展会现场，各方参展商的摊位桌子整齐码放在一个个小方格里，Seb在里面呆了五分钟以后像是旧梦重现般有种似曾相似的感觉。

人们递出名片的速度如雨点一般频繁——有的人穿着得体的西装坐在摊位后面，像是等待着穷人去接近他们——这里发生的一切都在同时完成高速运转，Sebastian甚至没有意识到自己退却着贴近Chris的身侧，年长者低头担忧地皱眉看他。

但Seb感觉好多了，也轻松多了。他知道一切都很好——即便他完全不知道自己需要做什么，但他是为了Chris来这儿的，而且Chris _绝对_ 知道自己的目的：在哪个摊位停下、哪个礼貌地掠过、需要跟谁说话又要避开谁。Sebastian都谨记于心。

第一天很好，但Seb _真正_ 期待的是晚宴。他要跟Chris的大学同学、实习同事或是别的什么人一起吃饭，这很酷，但Seb只能在心里暗喜，毕竟这可是要在一个高档昂贵的餐厅里，而且他还要穿上Miguel给他定制的新西装。

所以他只能礼貌地点头，在人们走过来跟他们交谈时尽可能低调地躲在Chris的身后（顺带一句，装作Chris的助手废话连篇真是要比他想的简单太多了），一点点焦虑潮水一般涌来然后又退却，他只能专注地看着搭话的人的眼睛。

 

=============

酒店房间里水池旁的吊顶灯非常讨喜——白色的柔光打在Seb的西服上，柔和点亮了西装的色调，从黑色点亮至好看的深海军蓝。还让Miguel给他挑的一条黑色窄领带熠熠生辉。

“没问题，对，我们估计可以准时到，你觉得呢？”

Sebastian看着镜子里的自己，听着Chris在房间另一头跟电话对面的陌生人说话。他们之间隔着一面墙，Sebastian太感谢这面墙了，让他争取到最后一秒整理自己的头发、拉直袖子上的皱纹、吞咽着翻滚的焦虑与兴奋。让他担惊受怕又无比渴望的一刻终于到来，要等到Chris把自己的手机放下才行。

“那两点左右……什么？……好吧，那我们还得考虑交通时间。”

Sebastian深呼吸，焦虑把耐心挤走得无影无踪。他再一次对着镜子整理自己，然后走进房间，Chris正面对着窗户讲电话。

“也行。那三点？至少这样我们在路上有更充裕的时间。”

Chris有点急躁起来，Seb就站在他身后，手足无措有点尴尬——  
“没问题……好，三点没问题——”

“Chris……？”

“就是想确认一下到时你能在，”Chris说着，终于转身面对他，“这很重要——”

Chris停下了。

他连说话也停止了，眼睛看着站在房间另一端的Sebastian。

Sebastian不安地动了动，双手紧紧地握在一起，在带着不清楚的情绪在沉默中看着Chris的脸、看着他的视线缓缓地从自己面前的地板挪动到他的身上，他微张嘴唇。看着Chris抓着手机的手渐渐下落到身侧，无论电话那头是谁，都显得不值一提。

“你……”说话变得艰难，“你能说点什么吗？我真的觉得好蠢……”

Chris依旧没有动作，但他的眉毛挑起，像是他不能理解为什么Seb会有这种感觉：“ _不_ ，你——”他摇摇头，再次看着他，“……哇哦……”

这只是一个简单的语气词，却带着力道撞进他的脸，然后一路沉进皮下。让他情不自禁弯起一个害羞的嘴角。 _哇哦_ 。

“唔……”他咕哝着，拉了拉一条袖子，“所以这还可以吗？不会看起来特别不搭？”毕竟这是真的，无论如何粉饰美化，Seb也只是个贫穷的大学生，站在这里假装自己是一个优秀建筑师的助手。

但Chris眼里绝对不会出现这个：“不，你看起来——”他顿了顿，再次摇头，像是刚刚还未出口的词语不够好，“你看起来真的太他妈棒了，Seb。”

这就像在Sebastian的心里点燃了烟火，像是当初他们在飞机上看见城市被点亮一样点亮了他的灵魂，这种明亮的情绪充满了他。

“谢谢。”他再也控制不住脸上喜悦的笑容，只能红着脸低头看着地毯上的图案。你可能会想，他想象、期待这一刻期待了那么久，他肯定早已准备好更好的措辞。但现在不能更好了。

Chris也没有说话，没有跟任何人说话。

Seb抬头看他，注意到他的手机正孤零零地被他抓在手上：“呃……你要挂电话还是？”

Chris眨眼，神色如初，像是他刚从催眠中醒来。他低头看着手机：“哦……”然后才挂了电话。

“希望不是什么要紧事，不是故意打断你的。”

Chris摆摆手：“不……没有……”然后他把手机放进裤子背后的口袋里，“准备好了吗？我们有点晚了。”

Sebastian快速瞥了一眼床头柜上的时钟，没错，实际上他们才不是有点晚了。Sebastian再次整理好自己的西装，然后跟着Chris出门。虽然他因为晚宴有点焦虑，但不至于没有注意到Chris的目光一直反复落在他身上。

目光断断续续却从未真正离开，即便是在晚宴上——他们的确晚到了很多，因为仅剩的两个空位并不是连在一起的。Seb惊慌失措地看着Chris，但Chris只是点点头，无声地安慰他没关系，然后他们分开就坐。

严格上来讲，他们之间只是隔了一个座位：Seb的旁边是一位陌生的女士，而这位女士的身边就是Chris。不是那种分别在桌子的两端。但这也足以让Seb焦虑起来，当他看了一眼菜单，发现自己根本不认识菜单上任何一个单词是什么意思时，焦虑像爆炸一样加深。

Vitello saltimbocca?

Fruta di mare?

我操？

但至少这地方不是彻彻底底的奢侈高档餐厅，毕竟他们还贴心地在菜名底下加了小小的注释。Chris带他去过那么多类似的高级餐厅，他至少还是可以在满头大汗之前搞明白那些字母都是什么。

Sebastian指头焦虑地在大腿上敲打，计划着悄悄地从口袋里掏出手机在桌子下面Google一下，好让自己心中有数自己要点的是什么。但是……这一点也不专业，对吧？况且这还可能让Chris遭人冷眼，对吧？

但他妈的ahi carpaccio到底是个啥？

Chris肯定感受到从Sebastian身上发散出来的焦虑波，他不经意地清清嗓子，看见Sebastian抬头看着他，他非常不经一事地瞥了一眼，在桌子底下悄悄竖起了三根手指，然后抬手拿起桌上的杯子吮了一口。

这一切一气呵成，Sebastian感觉自己就像个秘密特工什么的。三。三？

他低头看了眼菜单。

  1. _Linguine Amatriciana_



Sebastian抬头再次看着Chris，但对方早已跟邻座侃侃而谈，并且侍应生已经开始走动给客人下单。所以Seb只好相信Chris能跟自己心灵感应，并且事实如此。所以他把自己的命运交到Chris的手上，选择了 _Amatriciana_ ——说出这个名字发音简直要了他的命（他余光瞥见Chris偷笑着喝了口水）——但点都点了，他如释重负，侍应生说“好的，先生”然后移动到下一位客人那儿。

所以 _Linguine Amatriciana_ 只是一盘浇了混合着培根和其他食材的美味酱汁的意大利面。

所以Chris从未将他领入歧途，连愚蠢的点单都不会。

 

==================

他们回到酒店，Chris从Sebastian身后靠近，就像昨晚热浴盆事件以后——但这次他双臂环抱着Seb，下巴架在他的肩膀，看着他们的镜像温暖地微笑着。温热的情绪甚至传到了Sebastian的脚趾，他仰起头紧靠着Chris。

 

 

==================

展会第二天更加忙碌拥挤。人们都从展会第一日的状态中进化，变成“搞定它”的模式，即便接下来还有整整两天。

但重点是，气氛真的非常严肃紧张，而Chris一直游刃有余地处理一切。Seb快要被人们的问题淹没了，他们总会问一切他认知之外的特别具体的问题，Chris还顺道给他上了一节“建筑师助理打哈哈快速小课堂”。Seb已经做得很好了，他尽力礼貌地跟所有人打哈哈。（当然不包括他知道的关于芝加哥项目的那部分，毕竟那个项目他可是花了大把时间在Chris的大腿上）。

他们现在在说话的女士一直在问问题，很多问题，非常多问题。最后她终于问完满意离开了，Sebastian抬起头正好对上Chris看着自己的眼睛，他们相视一笑，感谢对方由始至终都顺利合作和陪伴。

今天一天真是太有成就感了，直到Chris说：“所以，现在这里有很多平面设计师。”

Sebastian扫视了一圈面前的摊位：“所以……？”

Chris说：“如果你想过去主动跟他们聊聊天的话挺好的。”

Sebastian开始觉得有点不适，焦虑卷土重来：“……嗯？”

但Chris在“保持冷静”这件事上做得太好了：“我是说……这没什么不好的，对吗？为毕业后的自己拓展一些选择。”

眨眼间所有事情都跟Chris关心起Seb的未来挂上钩，这一切发展的太突然，让他手足无措：“我没……我说，我没任何东西可以展示给他们的。我没有作品集什么的。”

然后Chris拿起Seb今天一直帮他拿着的背包，从包里掏出一部平板电脑递给他。

Sebastian皱眉，瞥了一眼平板然后盯着Chris：“什么——”

“Seb，来吧。”

他接过开机，看着里面下载下来的图片。

是Sebastian自己的设计。

“什么鬼。”

“请问你可以去跟他们聊聊天吗？”

 _这是Sebastian_ _自己的设计_ 。Chris从他的笔记本里复制了他的设计然后上传到平板上。

“Sebastian——”

“我不行——”这都什么鬼，“我不知道要怎么——”

Chris小心翼翼地看着他：“不知道要怎么？”

Seb看到最后一张设计，他自己的设计：“我不知道……这要怎么办。”

他们沉默了一会儿，Chris抓住了机会，把背包过到自己肩上：“走上去，做你自己。”他停顿了一下，“当然要礼貌一点。”

但Seb没笑：“我不知道要说什么。”

“装作你在跟我妈妈说话，”Chris建议道，而且这确定行之有效，有效那么一会儿，“只是不要太脸红。”

Sebastian盯着他皱眉，终于肯看着他的眼睛：“操你。我跟你妈妈说话的时候才没有脸红。”

“你有，但这不是重点。重点你要礼貌，而且不要羞于表达展示自己。让他们知道你的才干。”

Sebastian吞咽了一下，这一切都来得太快太真实：“操。”

“嘿，”Chris抓住他的肩膀，让他低头去尝试去交谈，“Seb，嘿，没事的。如果你不想的话不用马上就去的。不是什么非做不可的事，只是去尝试一下而已，好吗？”Sebastian移开视线，Chris的手在他肩上捏得更紧了，让他看着自己，“好吗？”

不，不好。至少不要那么真实那么突然。

Sebastian再次看着对面的摊位，跟对面一位女士四目对视时，恐惧尖锐地涌起。

Chris立马对现在的状况作出决定。

“好了，好了我真的太蠢了。对不起，拜托不要有压力。”

Sebastian回头看着他，他的脸可能在恐慌里僵硬了：“我不是——我只是——”

“不，没事的。你不用现在就去。今天不去都可以。缓一缓，好吗？没事。”

Chris在用他几个月前那个声音，那个Seb要把自己埋进厕所里的咖啡店里一样，那时Chris正跪在他身边，扶着他的背。

 _那个_ 声音。

“需要我给你带点水吗？我可以找个地方让你坐——”

“我没事，”Sebastian打断他，努力摇头。因为他会在这儿的原因是Chris。现在其他人都在看着他（或者根本就没有），想着Chris的助手有多么神经质，想着他们才不会雇一个连区区社交障碍都客服不了的助理——

“嘿，”Chris再次试着让他的注意力回到自己身上，“我们不如去找个地方让你坐坐。”

Sebastian皱眉，尴尬又恼怒：“我没事——”他抽身离开Chris，后退几步把平板塞进背包里，把背包从Chris肩上拿下来，“我没事，就是——”

“Chris，不得不说我很惊讶在这儿见到你。”

Sebastian正把背包肩带绕过自己的头，调节着松紧带，这次是一个女人在靠近他们。Sebastian只能堪堪抓紧时间让自己冷静下来，看着Chris——他的表情就像被洪水席卷一般——轻轻蹙眉，嘴巴微张，身体僵硬。

但这完全不是昨天他看见Sebastian穿西装时的神情。

“哦……嗨。不知道你也来了。”Chris小心措辞，冷静，但小心翼翼。

Sebastian有点不知所措。

“我想着真是一个好开始。”她笑着说。她笑着，但Chris没有。然后她满怀期待地看着Sebastian。

Chris清清嗓子，指了指Sebastian：“这是Sebastian，我的助手。”她点点头，然后Chris把双手插进口袋里，“Sebastian，”他的语气是那么谨慎小心，“这是Julie。”

这……

Seb眨眨眼。

这打击到他了。

这大家就像是有人狠狠地向他的胸口扇了一巴掌，紧紧地拽紧他的肺、他的心、他的——

他明白了，他彻彻底底的明白了。他听不清他们都在讲什么，不知道他们是不是在谈论他。他能做的只是站着、看着。这是 _Julie_ 。

她身材修长、神情自信、落落大方又明艳美丽。突然Sebastian感觉自己是个丑陋的小矮人。

Chris看起来不适但没那么无力。他看起沮丧，但又没有Sebastian想象的那么沮丧——沮丧得像是Sebastian没有 _权利_ 去共感。他看起来沮丧，但他们依旧看起来该在一起。就像是他们是对方的另一半。

他看着他们两个。看着。

时间长得像是永远，他依旧听不清他们都在说什么。而且他感觉自己肯定是焦虑发作了，他在自己胸口里感觉到了。他开始冒汗，想要逃离这里。他颤抖的手拍了拍Chris的手臂，艰难地说“不好意思”，努力地像平常一样转身、迈开一只脚、再迈开另一只脚走向大门、走出大堂。然后他终于到了外面，他应该走到角落里，他不能穿着这身高档的定制西装丑兮兮地坐在地上。他背靠着墙壁蹲下，脸埋在手心里，一下一下数着自己的呼吸，告诉自己没事没事没事。

空气凉凉地贴着他的皮肤，很棒。

紧张的蜂鸣声消失了，很棒。

现在只有自己一个人了，不用笑脸迎人了，很棒，但是——

Sebastian把肩上的背包放下，让自己更顺畅地呼吸。

这很棒。

他的手机在口袋里嗡嗡震动，这震动太过载了，他把手机掏出来，放在脚边。

这样好多了。

这很棒。

他会没事的。

没事的。

“ _Seb_ ，天啊——”

他不用睁开眼睛就知道是Chris的手——手指捏着他的下巴，另一只手把一瓶凉水塞进他的手里。

Sebastian还是没有睁开眼睛。

他的呼吸终于平静下来。

“嘿，可以说话了吗？我能帮你吗？”Chris紧张得一塌糊涂，现在他们角色对调了。

“闭嘴。”Sebastian毫无目的地说了一句。

Chris没有抗议，只是静静地坐着，现在他们都穿着高级定制的西装席地坐在走廊了。

Sebastian深深地、久久地深呼吸。让新鲜空气灌满他的肺叶，让他的胸口隆起、充满氧气。

开始感到疼痛时，他慢慢地、缓缓地呼气。

他把水瓶给回Chris，Chris给他拧开盖子，递回去。

他喝了几口，Chris再次询问，但这次他的忧虑变得柔和多了：“你还好吗？”

Sebastian想笑，或是想哭，抑或是两者：“ _你_ 还好吗？”Chris困惑地看着他，他解释，“你才是那个刚刚见到前妻的人。”

说出来的感觉太难受了，听见那个词语从自己嘴里说出来简直让他痛苦得缩了缩。

Chris看起来并没有好很多：“我在担心你。”

Sebastian这回事真的笑出来了，苦涩又吃力：“一直都是。”

他又喝一口水，举起袖子擦嘴，手抓了抓头发。

一切又好了。

“我们回酒店，你该躺下休息。”

Sebastian想他该抗议一下，但他的身体太疲惫、脑袋在尖叫。他真的想躺平，把脑袋清空。

Chris已经伸手抓过Sebastian放在脚边的手机放回自己的口袋里，他把背包也过到了肩上，然后站起来，伸手。

Sebastian抓住那双手，让他拉着自己：拉着自己穿过大堂、拉着自己坐进的士、拉着自己倒在床上。

现在6:30，他在Chris帮他脱下衣服、脑袋沾到枕头的一瞬间就睡着了。

 

 

===================

他只能模模糊糊记起Chris躺在床上时自己醒了一下——半梦半醒——因为Chris叹息着、非常轻声地说：“很抱歉因为我让你这样……”Chris手臂环绕着他，吻落在他的后颈，“你很重要。”

 

 

=====================

又几个小时过去了。Seb不知道到底多久了，他彻底昏睡过去了——可能还打鼾得像个鼓风机。他被硬生生地拽出了梦境，被重重的敲门声了响亮的啜泣哀鸣，然后他 _起身_ 。

“Chris，”他说着，半坐起来盯着房门，“ _Chris_ 。”

“唔……”

窍门声响亮得让人恼怒，跟凌晨三点的气氛太格格不入。

Sebastian推着Chris的手臂，推挤着他：“ _Chris_ 。”

“唔……干嘛……”

“有人在外面。”

Chris终于听见声音了，他皱眉睁开眼坐起来，认真听着那个声音再次响起：

“ _CHRIS_ 。”

“操，”Chris迅速从床上起来，Sebastian还没反应过来，“操，是她。”

Seb站着，抓着衬衫套进脑袋，心狠狠地下沉。他只来得及把裤子穿到一半，门就被打开了：“Chris，等等——”

“老天！你他妈在干嘛？”Chris打开房门又关上，中间还发生了许多动作，门口在墙角，Seb看不见。但Seb听见了明显的粗喘，听见了极力保持正常但又完全失去理智的声音。

是Julie。

是 _Julie_ 。

Sebastian僵住了——门口的声响越发杂乱但他就是动不了，然后Chris在说话：“你得离开。等等——Julie _停下_ ——”然后她醉醺醺地走进了房间，Chris抓着她的手臂但无济于事。

她看见Seb，停下脚步，她仍然摇摇晃晃的，丢掉手上拎着的高跟鞋。Sebastian不知所措。

“啊啊，我现在懂了。”她口齿不清，了然的笑容诡异地出现在脸上，Chris跟着她看发生了什么，然后他闭上眼睛，像是……懊悔？

“Julie。你得离开——”

“你太年轻了，你不觉得吗，baby？”

Sebastian怒发冲冠，眉毛紧紧地贴在一起狠狠地瞪着她，她不能——她不能这么叫Chris。不能在发生了这么多事情以后。不能在羞辱Seb以后。但Chris会为了他——为了他们站出来。

“好了听着，我不知道你是怎么找到我的房间的，但你现在必须得离开，知道？”Chris怒气冲天，但依旧带着仅存的耐心。这——他甚至没有在意她刚刚说了什么。他没有为了自己和Seb抗议。“现在是该死的凌晨三点，你几乎吵醒了整层楼的人。你得走。”

Julie咯咯笑了，她的眼皮耷拉着转身对着一只手扶着额头的Chris：“啊，拜托baby。再一次好吗？像之前那样。”

这足以让Chris无法忍受，他伸出手拽着她的肩膀把她推出门口，同时转头：“Seb——”

“没关系，他可以看——”然后她凑上去，闯进Chris的私人领域，亲上他的嘴唇。如果Chris没有躲、没有僵硬慢了半拍，这绝对是个灾难。

仅仅一秒，但Sebastian能感受到，他灵魂的每一寸都感受到。即便Chris立马推开了他，不可抑制地生气，这一切还是发生了。这一切还是发生了，而且Sebastian就站在这里见证着，再一次感觉自己是个丑陋的小矮人，在他们两人和门之间挣扎，心里刺痛得难以忍受。

他被困住了。

他只能朦胧听见Chris在说什么的士，然后把她拉走。

然后。

Sebastian依旧站在那儿。

 

 

===============

这毫无用处，

站在洒下热水的蓬蓬头下面会好点。也就好点。

接着蒸汽和其他东西让他头昏脑涨起来。他只想坐着，让水花打在自己身上，但内心深处他告诉自己，这只是一些庸俗电影会干的事。

所以他走出来，一丝不挂，站在吊顶灯下、站在落地镜前看着自己有多渺小。看着即便有高定西装他也还是……

他妈的他到底在干嘛？他为什么要在这里？他的脑子是有多荒谬才会想Chris会把一个像他一样的蠢蛋安置在他家？

他 _凭什么_ ？他有什么就有什么。他为什么还要照顾一个连自己都照顾不好动不动就吓破胆的小屁孩？

Chris不需要这样的。

Julie不是这样的。

Sebastian摇摇头，对自己翻了个白眼。指甲深陷掌心。

天啊，他真是个讨人厌的小鬼。

凌晨3:34，Chris给Julie找的士后还没回来。Seb屏蔽了脑子里沙尘暴一样肆虐的各种细节，躺下来，抓过床单盖到鼻子底下。

他知道Chris在3:41的时候回来了，他还醒着，只是躺着而已，眼睛半闭。

Chris轻轻关上房门，靠在门上长长地叹息。然后他踢下鞋子、脱下衣服，只穿着运动裤站在这一切闹剧结束的地方。

床垫下陷，Chris钻进被子里时冷气也贴上了Sebastian的背脊。Chris紧紧贴着Sebastian的后背，手臂紧紧地抱着他。

Sebastian让触感包裹着他——让这种感觉彻底占有他，只能向后也紧紧贴着Chris，呢喃：“你还好？”

Chris沉默着，没有立刻作答：“ _你_ 还好？”

Sebastian想笑、想哭、两个都想。他们又回到了那个走廊：“唔。”

他闭上眼，感受着Chris的体温游走在他的后颈，Chris再次叹息，低头吻了吻：“这他妈太混账了。对不起让你见到这些。”然后他又落下一吻。

这吻传遍他的全身。

一切都麻木了，但他还是能感受到那个吻。

太蠢了。

他闭上眼。

“没关系。”

加利福尼亚远不是他想象的那样。


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter14

Sebastian在亲吻中醒来——那个吻落在他的脸颊上，温暖又柔软，轻轻地把他从睡梦中抱出来。

“唔……”他咕哝着，皱起了眉毛，嘴角不爽地向下弯，愁眉苦脸的样子。

“早上好，小太阳。”Chris声音温柔，但Sebastian还是不爽地又咕哝了一声，眼睛紧紧闭着，“要起床啦。”

“ _唔_ ……”

“起床啦。”说着Chris抱着Seb的腰把他从被窝里抱出来，像是他毫无重量似的。Seb被放到Chris的大腿上时愤愤地“嗷呜”了一声，然后钻进Chris的胸膛里。

“ _妈的_ ——”

“今天怎么样？”Chris问他，像是他并不是刚刚才从那个宝贝被窝里被拽出来一样，“好点？”

Sebastian还没睁开眼，依然负隅抵抗着继续睡觉：“我不知道……”他迷糊地喃喃道，“……才刚醒……”

Chris在他背后哼哼，再次抱着Sebastian的腰，下巴架在Seb的肩膀上，胡子轻轻地扎在他敏感的肌肤上。他们静静地坐了一会儿，然后Chris说：“你今天想干什么？”

Sebastian顿了顿，困惑在他的脑海里缓慢又艰难地成型：“……哈？”

“我们在加利福尼亚，对吗？你想在这儿玩什么？”

“……那……那展会呢……？”

“今天不去。”

Sebastian终于睁开眼睛，一些问题在他的脑海里飞来飞去，他扭头，视线越过肩膀：“什么？今天不去？”

Chris只是摇头，胡子再次扎在Seb的肩膀：“不去。”

“为——为什么？”

腰上缠绕的手把他抱得更紧了一点，Chris沉默了一会儿，叹气：“好吧……我觉得我们争取到了一天假……毕竟昨天做了那么多事。”

Sebastian眨眨眼，眉头再次蹙起：“什——但是——”

“除非你真的还想去。”

“不。”这太好笑了。Sebastian今天最最最不想去的地方就是那个展会。但是……“我们不会错过一个亿吧？”

“一天的功夫还跑不掉。”

好吧，这也有道理。毕竟没有什么是过了一天就翻天覆地的。主办方的计划有一个星期那么长，这足以有充足的时间让他们到处逛逛走走。

Chris飞快地亲了亲Sebastian的肩膀：“所以，今天要去哪儿？今天的计划是什么，boss？”

一瞬间Seb的心情好了不止十倍。他不知道为什么，他只知道自从他们要一起来加州时，心里就有一个模模糊糊的想法。而现在Chris _在_ 问他，他想要去哪儿。所以……“如果我告诉你了，你会笑我吗？”

Chris已经笑起来了，“我不会笑你的。”他说着。

Sebastian不信他，但还是说了。眼睛转来转去，捏着身下的被子，问道：“……我们可以去迪士尼吗？”

他没有看见Chris的嘴角弯起了一个何等溺爱的弧度，但他感觉到了，“好，”他温柔贴心地回答，“我们去迪士尼。”

 

 

=====================

这跟Seb的认知完全不一样——跟在Chris家那台巨大的电视上看见的一切都不一样。

迪士尼巨大、熙攘、带着它特有的热情，一切都美好得不像话。明亮鲜艳的色彩、善良友好的人们还有好得屁股颤抖的气氛。（他的确用了“屁股颤抖”这个措辞，Chris对此颇有微词并且讲了一大堆适得其反的关于肛塞的黄色笑话。）但重点是，迪士尼真的太他妈的赞了，即便有一堆熊孩子到处跑来跑去。

“我还是不能相信你从来没来过。”Chris在他们走到主大道一半时说道。

Sebastian几乎要把看到的所有东西都照下来，没空对此说点什么悲伤的故事：“这他妈是啥？”他反而发问，指着对面一个小女孩手上拿着的奇怪的东西。

Chris顺着他指着的方向看去，眉毛扬起迷惑地看着那个食物：“你……你之前从来没吃过冰淇淋三明治？”

“什么东西？”

Chris盯着他，然后毫无征兆地穿过大道走去对面路边的甜品站。

“认真的？”Seb看着他拿一张餐巾纸的功夫走回来时问，“你不用特地去买一个的。”

“但我已经买了——好好接受这个。”Chris回答，递出一个冰淇淋三明治。

Sebastian看着他眨眨眼，但还是接了过来，看着手上这个两片巧克力脆片曲奇夹着甜腻的香草味冰淇淋的食物——当然是米奇耳朵的样子。天啊。

“吃起来更棒。”Chris不经意地提醒道，Sebastian平静地看着他。

然后他咬了一口，夹着的冰淇淋在咬动时从曲奇里挤出来一点。但是 _他妈的_ 这真棒——甜腻又冰爽，该死的，Seb不知道到底是这东西真的好吃还是因为他们在迪士尼里。无论如何他又咬了一口。

这肯定带出了Chris一些什么年长者的自豪来，他温柔地微笑着看他，伸手把粘在Seb嘴角的冰淇淋用拇指抹掉。

Sebastian抱怨，咕哝着躲开用袖子擦掉：“干嘛。我不是什么小baby。”

但Chris还是笑着：“如果你吃得没这么狂野的话……”

Seb哼哼着反驳：“我的吃相优雅得足以比得上你那些高贵的朋友，不是吗？”

Chris大笑起来：“当然……”然后他们继续往下走。

 

 

===================

他们肯定是在什么诡异的旅游淡季来的，因为他们几乎所有项目都不需要排队等候。（这让Seb的注意力大大分散了很多。）

他们终于在Seb的手机内存用光之前玩遍了明日世界和幻想世界，他几乎拍了几千张照片。（如果你非要问的话，没错，他的确要照那些花——加利福尼亚的花跟纽约的花可不一样）。

Chris体贴地配合他，每次他停下来照相的时候都停下脚步陪着。他甚至让Seb拍了一大堆在任何景物面前的自拍——在睡美人城堡前、在巴斯光年前、还有在巨型旋转木马面前的那个亚瑟王之剑的雕塑面前，全都是这样的。

Seb明白这是Chris想要弥补昨天发生的所有恶心事——关于他的未来还有Julie的混账事——但事实上，无论如何也不能抹去一切经历。但有一件事，让Sebastian的心闷闷地带着其他感觉的疼痛，那是一个好的感觉——Chris逃班带我去迪士尼玩因为他难受还想我高兴。

那你又怎么能在这种地方 _不_ 高兴呢？这他妈是绝对不可能的。这就像是你一踏进这个地方就被瞬间洗脑了一样，你没得选，你只能让彩虹照亮自己，感觉心情好了不止十万倍。因为这儿全是明亮鲜艳的东西围绕着你，所有装扮人物都知道自己该干什么。

“我敢说你就是彼得潘。”Chris看着路过的卡通人物，真诚地说。

那个扮演彼得潘的员工大概也就Seb的年纪，可爱又朝气蓬勃，全身穿着绿色，专心沉迷在扮演彼得潘的角色当中，而Seb不太肯定这是不是赞美：“那我会是最棒的彼得潘。”

“你是。”Chris为了证明自己的观点，从身边的销售展架上拿走一顶彼得潘的帽子，扣在Sebastian的脑袋上，笑着，“啊。”

Sebastian从附近的镜子里看着自己，他的头发乖巧地像彼得潘的头发一样呆在帽子底下。他伸手用手指摸了摸帽子上伸出来的红色布料：“不错。

“嘿。”

Seb转身，眼神迷茫又无辜，直到他看见Chris举起自己的手机给他照相。他扬起自己最棒的笑容，Chris摁下拍摄键响起咔嚓声。

“好了。”Chris低头看着照片若有所思，“一个不停惹麻烦还拒绝长大的小孩。你已经非常彼得潘了。”

Sebastian的笑容变得嘲讽但还是带着愉快，扬起眉毛伸手快速地关掉相机。

“漂亮。”Chris咕哝着，但接着按键音又响起。

“我不相信那些穿着套装，神色诡异走来走去的混蛋，”Sebastian小声咕哝着，无视Chris看着他手机里的照片噗嗤一下笑出声来，“我还不如走在那些穿着布偶装的人旁边。”

Chris又哼哼了一声，说着照了另一张照片：“唔。但加斯顿（*迪士尼动画《美女与野兽》中的角色）要追求你，这也没办法的对吧？”

Sebastian慌乱起来，那个健壮的肌肉发达的角色带着压力出现在他的脑海里：“他 _没_ 追求我。”

这让Chris再一次笑起来：“他绝对有。”

Seb还想再辩驳点什么，但再说下去绝对会让他脸红，然后他要怎么才能挽回面子？“随便了。”他咕哝着，摘下头顶上的帽子把它挂回展架上，“你就是嫉妒还有别的肌肉男关心我。”

那顶帽子没有顺利地挂在展架上，Chris在Sebastian的手伸到展架面前就拿走了：“为什么我要嫉妒？”他说着，低头看他，嘴角扬起一个细微的笑容，“现在 _是我_ 和你在一起。”

这话贴心又甜蜜而且还不肉麻，Seb再也不能嘲讽他。所以他只好翻了个白眼，抱起胳膊，做了几个非常幼稚的动作，然后跟在Chris身后——对方拿着帽子走向收银台。

“上床的时候我不会戴这个的，希望你知道。”

Chris坏笑起来：“ _你才是_ 提出这个想法的人。”

 

 

================

白天接下来的时间里他们都在漫无目的地闲逛。他们一边漫步着一边照相，还吃了很多东西。这儿的爆米花竟然要他妈的十美元，但都没关系了，Chris没当一回事，那就不是一回事。

天色暗了下来，他们走在通往加州冒险乐园的路上。路边的灯都亮了，海边的木板小道蜿蜒而去，非常漂亮。现在将近晚上九点，所以许多小孩子都离开了——回到他们的酒店里呆在他们累趴了的父母身边。

Seb和Chris正漫步在人行道上，周围的游乐设施和广告牌都在他们的步伐中被点亮。一切都放松又平和，一切都不是Seb预想到自己会经历的那样，特别是他们走到了摩天轮底下——那个犹如从水上升起的太阳一般。

它运转起来带着平稳的震动，他们的封闭车厢平缓地在黑夜里向上攀升。

Sebastian看着底下的海水，头微微底下。

就在这时Chris在他对面说话。

“嘿，所以……我想跟你谈谈昨晚的事。”

车厢没有下沉半分，但突然间Sebastian就是这么感觉到了——像是从摩天轮的骨架上脱落下来砸进了底下的海里。

Sebastian转头看着他，小心翼翼：“……嗯？”

“嗯，”Chris也小心翼翼，“很明显这让你感觉很不好——你有绝对的权力去难过。但我只想让你知道一些事，让你不用再这么错误地想乱七八糟的东西。”

Sebastian看着他，眉间轻轻蹙起，“什么事。”这甚至不是一个问句。

Chris听出来了，“像是……”他看了窗外的夜空一会儿，像是这能让他好好地组织语言，“像是……Julie并不是个彻底的混蛋。”

Sebastian皱眉——他控制不住眉间带着怀疑皱起。

Chris也看出来了：“我知道你在想什么。相信我，如果说要从昨晚那些事情里举例说明来评价她的话，如果我是你，我也会毫不疑问这么觉得。”他的声音很平静、包容又真诚，“但认真的，那不是真的她。她只是喝醉了而且一次性做了很多坏决定。我们都经历过。”

Sebastian想抱起他的手臂，想要像个小孩子一样板起脸——但Chris说得有理有据。 _他_ 应该做一个真正了解她为人的人。她 _真正的_ 为人是如何的。他跟这个女人不知道结婚了多少年。他了解她——真正了解她而不是Seb仅仅跟她的两次照面。

但要说出这句话感觉太糟糕，让他胸口止不住地疼痛还感到恶心，但他必须要说——必须要在他被迫见证的亲吻后，把如鲠在喉的问题说出来：“你还爱她，对吗？”

Chris坐在椅子上后退一点，眉毛紧蹙：“Seb，你得明白，当你和某个人结婚了……这种……这种依恋并不会就这么消失。你们曾经度过了一段很真实的时光——把你自己的人生投入在这上面——无话不谈……这不是什么只要你喊停就能停的东西。即便这让你生不如死。”

Sebastian换了个坐姿，回头看着夜空。他们该停下。他又说了一遍：“所以你还爱她。“

静默在他们之间徘徊。

Chris叹气。

“爱和情感依恋是不一样的。”

Sebastian没有看他：“那你是哪一个。”

这已经完全不是问句了，从来就不是。

Chris站起来，车厢摇晃着——他走到他身边坐下。

“嘿，”他说着。Seb还是没有看着他，他伸手抓着Seb的手，“ _嘿_ 。”

Sebastian的眉皱得更紧了，他现在并不需要这个，他不需要Chris坐在这里告诉他——

“听我说。我很久之前就不再爱她了……这几乎要杀了我并且还是有最后一点依恋在这儿。”他顿了顿，等待Seb说点什么。他看着Seb，但对方什么都没说。所以他叹了口气，肩膀塌下了一点，“就是……我们曾经过得很好，但那一切就只是停留在那儿，在过去。我现在不想跟她有任何关系。”他捏了捏Seb的手，声音低沉嘶哑着，“特别是在最近几个月发生的所有事情后。”

Sebastian的心酸痛了一下。因为……好吧……最近几个月发生的所有事就是 _他们两个_ 。他们之间尴尬至极地撞进对方的生活，然后住在一起——他们的关系发展着、然后建立了新的关系，而Sebastian只是，他只是……“所以……你真的不想跟她在一起？”

他的声音绵软得悲哀又无力，Chris还是听出来了——他的手指轻轻地抚摸Seb的下巴，温柔地把他的脸转过来面对自己。Sebastian顿了顿才终于抬起眼睛看着他——看着Chris的眼里带着心碎的诚意：“我真的不想……”然后他低头，嘴唇压在Seb的嘴唇上。

Seb一点也不习惯这个——不习惯这种不请自来的感情——只是亲吻的亲吻——嘴唇的热度并不会带着更激烈的举动。他不习惯。但这该死的感觉那么好，让他的心同时翱翔于天际又突然坠落。他放任对方带着他亲吻——眼睛颤抖着闭上，带着爱意的叹息逸出——不急不缓的回吻让他有点害怕得瑟缩。这跟他们白纸黑字的关系没有了丝毫关系，让他感觉他们的车厢随时都有可能沉入水底。

但一切都没有发生。Chris抬起手，拇指描摹着Seb的颧骨。Sebastian只想爬上他的大腿，缠绕着他，然后他就这么做了。

他们甚至没有注意到摩天轮又运转了起来，Seb觉得那些绽放的烟火就是他脑海里那些烟火的隐喻，但它们又是真实的——白色的、黄色的和蓝色的光照亮了他的车厢。

Sebastian无力地抓乱了Chris胸前的衬衫，发出一声满足的叹息。

Chris在他的前额轻轻一吻。

这一切如此庸俗又陈词滥调，但他至死都会维护发生的这一切。

 

 

===============

他们没有立刻回到展会上。

Seb告诉Chris他今天想跟那些摊位上的设计师聊聊天，所以他们待在客房里，Chris帮他做准备——跟他做模拟对话——让他准备一些实用的东西好帮助他展示自己，告诉他一些行话让人们想要去倾听。

即便只是和Chris，他也有点焦虑，但这的确对他有大大的帮助。当Sebastian深呼吸，迈开脚步走到其中一个摊位上，他不再感觉寒冷颤抖。他知道自己该说什么。

一开始，他瞥见Chris并没有这么遮遮掩掩地从对面看着他，Chris给他一个微笑还贴心地点点头鼓励他。最终他甚至不需要看，他就这么把对话进行下去，并且他还是说了一些奇怪的东西而且有点颠三倒四。但跟他说话的人并没有就这么拒绝他。

他把自己的设计转过去展示给他们看，显然他们对他的设计更有兴趣而不是他的交谈技巧，因为他手上拿着三张名片。其中一位女士还明确告诉他，她很期待听到他毕业以后的消息。

他肾上腺素沸腾着回到Chris身边，他迅速地交换了三张名片让他脸上的笑容灿烂到不可思议。他激动得兔子跳起来，跟他的年龄不搭但是他妈的他太兴奋了，管他的。他们旁若无人地击了个掌。

“天啊，太棒了，Seb！”Chris也笑起来，明朗、兴奋又开心，“看看这个。”

Sebastian笑着，低头看着名片，像是看着金条：“我太帅了。”

“ _你_ 太帅了。”

他的心里一下子充满了许多东西——所有焦虑都转变成积极的能量，同时还变得轻松以及带着电流般的刺激：“我现在就能爬上一座他妈的山。”

Chris笑起来，扶着自己的额头：“哇哦，这个我可不确定——”

“我们去跑步吧。他妈的我们去跑步。”

Chris的眉间充满爱意地皱起，他伸手，手掌印在Seb的额头上：“你肯定是病了。”

Sebastian咯咯笑了：“没有，只是很激动。”

Chris没有听见过他这么笑过，他惊讶地看着Seb一会儿才恢复原样：“好吧，应该的。”

所以他很激动。

他在接下来的展会上都很兴奋。Chris认真工作着，但一有机会就会把注意力放回Sebastian的成就上——让他们依旧很兴奋的成就。

在回酒店的的士上，他伸手，手指轻轻地抓了抓Seb后脑的头发，小声地呢喃道：“我真为你骄傲。”

Sebastian在这句话里沉沦，它印在了他的灵魂里，温暖的笑意因这句话扬上嘴角。

加利福尼亚一开始也许没有像他想象的那样，但他们绝对留下了浓墨重彩的一笔。

 

 

==============

他们回程的飞机依旧颠簸着。

“气流。”每一次飞机撞上气流Sebastian都悄悄地重复着，他的手在飞机颠簸中抓紧了Chris的手臂。

Chris安慰地轻拍他的手。

他们平安无事地降落，Seb觉得简直不能更好。

 

 

================

他们回来以后，纽约依旧一成不变。

Chris继续他的设计、还是那么多的Coldplay并且Sebastian还是要回去上学。但这也没关系，因为他已经在出发前把所有事情都处理好了，所以一切都像是他并没有离开。（当然除了Chace和Mackie，只要他们一看见他就会追着他跑。）

但重点是，一切又回归平常，而这一切正是他想要的，这意味着他们从哪里离开又从哪里开始。

这只是他们回来以后的第一个晚上，Sebastian把那个黑色的小遥控塞进Chris的手上，Chris很快就按下了第二档。上一次用已经时隔很久了，肛塞的震动几乎要让Sebastian失去控制。

他们坐在沙发上看电影，电影是Chris挑的所以Seb并没有很热衷——这意味着他坐在这儿就没有别的东西可以分散他的注意力。他在沙发上辗转反侧，阴茎高昂地勃起着，而Chris只是假装没看见。

就这样，直到按下第三档，Seb逸出一声轻软的呻吟，他眼睛闭上，脑袋无力地靠在沙发上。

“唔唔唔……妈的……”他轻声呻吟。

Chris赤裸裸地看着他，漫不经心地咕哝：“还好吗？”

Seb咬着自己的下唇，眼睛依旧紧紧闭着：“非常好。”

Chris点点头，但没有立刻转头看电影。有些什么触及了Sebastian，让一切变得更好——他不知道这是什么，但总有一天他会想明白——

“ _唔唔_ 哦操……”

一阵沉默。然后：“需要我把电影暂停一下？”

“不——不。”Sebastian的声音开始变得喘息破碎，肛塞正好在一个合适的地方震动，让他膝盖失去力量，“不，对——啊哈……对不起……”

Chris一言不发。

Sebastian艰难地吞咽着。

电影中的人物正在欢呼。

然后到了第四档，Sebastian再也不能乖乖地坐着当个乖孩子了。他从沙发上起来，就这么滚动翻身到Chris的大腿上，紧紧地拽着Chris的衬衫让他们的嘴唇狠狠地撞上彼此，这角度完全不同——

“ _操_ ——”

Chris立马回吻他，一手抓着他的脖子，另一只手在衣服底下摸下他的后背——在他运动裤背后挑逗地抚摸着。Seb急切地挺胯撞着Chris的胯部，他如此渴望这个快感——他们的阴茎隔着裤子互相顶弄，而且 _妈的_ 太棒了Chris已经勃起——

Chris凑上来换了个姿势，带着Sebastian压在他的身下，但他们的唇舌从未分离。Seb的背撞在沙发座上，然后Chris在上方笼罩着他。肛塞的遥控还在他的一只手里，他的另一只手卷起Seb的衬衣，嘴唇带着火热一路来到他的腹部。

Sebastian情不自禁抬头看着，Chris的胡子扎在他敏感肌肤上的触感宛如天堂，那感觉往下、往下、再往下。然后他的运动裤被扯下，Seb没有时间去做任何事，只能在Chris张嘴含进他的阴茎时吃惊地张开嘴巴， _操操操_ 他们之前没有这么做过——他总是给他口交的人。但现在Chris活动着他的舌头、缠绕他的阴茎、还有肛塞的震动，Sebastian承受不住——就这么他妈的 _射_ 了——他射精时，脑袋撞在沙发上；震动停止时，背部拱起一个夸张的弧度。震动停下了但Chris没有，带着他渡过高潮的余韵而且绝对吞了下去。Sebastian惊讶得难以恢复平静，他只能紧紧地闭上眼，双手捂住自己的脸，在崩溃中，唇间逸出他自己都没有意识到的话语。

Chris让他平静下来，让Sebastian从破碎的呻吟和颤抖的臀部中平静下来——他温柔地爱抚他，宣告完成般哼哼，低头再一次舔了舔龟头，然后离开。

激烈的高潮和满足的喘息过去。然后他伸手拉开Seb捂在自己脸上的手。

“还好吗？”他看着他，温柔贴心地问道。

Sebastian不知道要怎么才能好好地表达出自己 _有多好_ 。所以他拉着Chris上前，指尖在他的发间轻抚，唇舌再次交缠在一起，在Chris的舌头缠绕着他的舌头时，尝到了一点点特别的苦涩。

他……可能正在一个转折点上。

因为……

好吧。

他觉得有点 _什么_ 跟他们离开之前不太一样了。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警示：消沉抑郁行为

Chapter15

他们本来都该在看比赛的——Chris、Seb还有Chris排球队的兄弟们——但事情总在发展，一杯啤酒变成了五杯，突然间比赛变得完全不重要了。留下Sebastian调笑着想这次聚会里到底谁才是最幼稚那个。

“不，呆着就好。”Seb之前提议自己可以在Chris的队友来之前离开公寓时，Chris这么告诉他。

这让Seb扬起眉毛：“为什么？他们会以为我是谁？”即便他是有点天真烂漫，但还是很肯定Chris绝对没有告诉他们Seb是他的sugar baby。

Chris脸上窘迫的笑不能更明显了，他低声缓缓说：“我告诉他们，你是我一个朋友的孩子，我得照顾一阵子。”

“哇哦。”

“嗯，对不起。”

但此时此刻他们都在这儿了，大声欢笑、推杯交盏。Seb的生活用品还散落在公寓的各个角落，但现在他可是Chris“不得不照顾一阵子的朋友的孩子”，即便现在他们是处在一个虚构的关系里，也显得合情合理。

现在Chris很开心，非常 _开心_ 。并且Seb最后还跟Grillo聊了一会儿，对方也没有想象中那么吓人。特别是他告诉Seb一些关于Chris在练习和比赛时的糗事。（Seb最喜欢Chris有次忘了在他的运动短裤下面穿紧身速干衣那件事，他要向后扑倒救球——长话短说，由于没有了那个会窸窣作响的布料让他可以在地上滑行，于是他的屁股上留了一个长条红印留了整整两周。）

Chris肯定感觉到有人在说他糗事，他像个土拨鼠一样突然出现在Grillo旁边，满脸困惑地看着这两人怎么笑得前仰后翻。

但要不要跟他解释都无所谓了——他已经彻底喝高了，Seb不太能判断，毕竟他自己也喝多了，但总是要比Chris喝得少点。

看着Chris现在这样真的超他妈有趣——傻乎乎地笑着满脸呆滞，对着房间那头的朋友喊话时词语都黏到一块儿去。

Seb不知道Grillo是什么时候闪进厨房的，他艰难地从自己的小世界里出来，注意力被Chris吸引过去，对方像只金鱼一样鼓着嘴一下一下碰着Seb。

“Seb _astian_ ，你刚刚在笑啥？”他又口齿不清地说道，Seb想到底谁才是年长的那一个。

“没什么。”他笑起来，决定把这个宝贝糗事一直记着收藏起来，“没什么，他Grillo只是…… _啊啊啊_ ——嘿！”

一眨眼他背后口袋里的手机就被Chris拿走了，他努力眯起自己的眼睛。Seb不知道他到底想干嘛，但还是伸手要抢回来。他抓了一把空气，没成功。

“Chriiiiiiiis别……”

已经太晚了，Chris已经抓住了手机滑动解锁，他正准备做想做的事情，直到——

直到——

“噢。”

“别，”Sebastian咕哝着，东歪西倒地向前去够自己的手机，但再次失手。他喝多了，毫无疑问所有动作都糟糕透了。

但Chris在笑——盯着屏幕，半是笑半是狗狗眼的样子。如果Seb没有一心想要拍他的脸的话，他会觉得这样的Chris很可爱。

“你真可爱。”

Sebastian花了点儿时间才把手机抢回来，低头看着他自己设置的主页面墙纸。那是他们在迪士尼里自拍的其中一张——在幽灵鬼屋面前，Chris装作自己很害怕的鬼脸。Seb把自己的手机放回口袋里，尴尬地说：“这好傻。”

“不傻。”

“就是傻。”

“给我打电话。”

Sebastian看了他一眼：“哈？”

但Chris只是挑了挑眉：“ _给我打电话_ 。”

有人在厨房里洒了一点什么，但他们谁都不在意——都在这种醉醺醺的僵局里僵持不下。

所以Sebastian只好把自己的手机拿出来，盯着Chris，然后在通讯录里搜索他的名字。

Chris手机熟悉的来电铃声在他排球队队友充满荷尔蒙的声音里悠扬传出，说真的Seb真不知道Chris到底在打什么主意，直到他把手机举到他面前。

因为接下来他看见了……他自己。

Chris把Seb的照片设置成来电头像，就是那张他戴着彼得潘帽子的照片。他们都把对方在迪士尼里的照片放进了自己手机对应的地方。

好吧，这的确改变了很多。

“呃——你……”

他不知道该说什么了。这挺可爱的，还……非常可爱。

Chris笑着，毫不在意地按键挂掉电话：“不傻。”

这一点也不傻。

“好吧，妈的，我们真他妈可爱。”

“对嘛——”

“这公寓里最可爱——”

“没错——”

“我现在要为了你荣誉而战。”

Chris大笑起来，摇头：“好吧好吧去吧，Seb。”

突然他们周遭的一切都变得不重要了——厨房外聒噪的声音都渐渐远去。现在只有Chris——放松、高兴又该死的帅气的Chris。Sebastian甚至意识不知道自己说话了，直到他听见一些词语从他的嘴里含糊不清地说出来：“我很爱你。”

他就像是灵魂出窍了一般，看着自己说、听着自己说。看着时间如何在他说出这句话后停滞不前，看着Chris脸上的笑容如何消失：渐渐散开……落下……

……直至消失。

而Seb真的……

不知道要怎么办……

此时此刻他就站在这儿——Seb说出来了，他就这么 _说了_ ，Chris转移开了视线没有见到Seb渐渐变了味的眼神：变得忧虑、变得沉重、变得丑陋，往他的胸口沉下了一个铁锚。

于是他们就这么站着，微微摇晃。细细的针像是在Seb的心上缝纫……

“Chris，赶紧滚过来。”

这个声音只能堪堪地进入Sebastian的耳朵，只能让他感觉自己正站在离Chris几百米远的地方。

但Chris听见了，他抬头对上了Seb忧虑又丑陋的眼神。他像是想说什么话——想说“任何”话，Seb在心里更正。但接着一只手推了推他的肩膀，他被推得转过身，正对着厨房门口——

Sebastian依然站在原地。

他想，他的心怎么还能感受到那晚被独自留在酒店客房里的痛感，但无论如何，这还是狠狠地伤透了他。

没关系了，反正情况一样糟糕。

这个房间太闷热、太吵闹、太多人了。

他转身走向阳台，推开阳台的玻璃门，然后在背后关上，没有看见Chris的眼睛一直注视着他。

今天下了一场雨，夜空明亮干净、万里无云，闪耀的星光美得不可思议。Sebastian靠着墙壁蜷缩着坐下，屈起膝盖，眉骨压在膝盖上。

没事的，一切都还挺好。

他不是故意说出来的，不是故意的，他只是喝醉了。

他不知道自己都说了什么。

他就这么说出来了而已。

而且。

他抬起头，看着头顶上的星星在对他眨眼。

 _而且_ ……

他可以听见房子里的声音，但一切都闷闷的、语句模糊不清。他眼皮很重，心更疼了——对方没有直截了当地把他的情感粉碎。

第一颗雨珠落在他的脸颊上，接着是下一颗。

雨落在他的眼睛里，疼疼的。

让他视线模糊。

让他下唇轻轻发抖。

让他难以吞咽。

但雨滴只是一颗接着一颗落下，沿着他的脸颊滚落。

Seb闭上眼，想，为什么他的身体和阳台都没有被雨水淋湿。

 

 

=====================

第二天早上他依旧是靠着墙壁醒来，眼睛充血、鼻子通红。

酒精都在他的体内消失，只留下了昏沉的脑袋和胃里的恶心感，以及他昨晚奋力抵抗的寒冷的恐惧感。

他喝得颠三倒四的，没关系了。

他爱Chris。

 

 

================

他 _现在_ 明白这他妈到底有多明显。但他觉得自己不该那么早就意识到这件事，毕竟他之前的人生里只经历过一次。而且 _那次_ 的“爱”跟 _这次_ 的“爱”并不相同。

 _那种_ “爱”既冲动又简单。Seb会发现 _那种_ “爱”，只是因为他被人吸引、让人不由自主想要靠近，而且对于把“我”变成“我们”这件事特别快乐，他身边有人陪伴，而且对方也同样冲动简单。

但 _这种_ “爱”既不冲动也不简单。 _这种_ “爱”让人捉摸不定、却依然在那儿。沉重地站在他的肩膀上，缓缓地把它的利齿在他能察觉之前切入骨髓。Sebastian依旧感觉被吸引也想靠近——但他只是感觉自己是个“恋慕者”。他心里每一寸都在爱，即便他自身毫无察觉。

他在自身意识到之前，已经爱了很久了。

这让一切变得艰难。因为他可以义无反顾毫无意义地爱着Chris，因为这并不意味着他们可以真正地 _在一起_ 。至少不是他想要的那样。这也不是那种只要他们说“哦，好吧”然后就可以永远同居、结婚、白头到老之类的大家乐结局。

因为Chris还是Chris，Sebastian依旧是Sebastian。只因为Seb爱他，并不意味着Chris会停下自己成为32岁成功建筑师的步伐，而Sebastian也不会停下自己成为20岁、还有大把青春的小混蛋。他们之间的鸿沟并不会消失，并且他们之前所发生的一切乱七八糟的东西都会消失不见。Seb无能为力，他没法说服自己和Chris。

Sebastian明白。明白自己有多糟、明白过去了半天Chris仍旧没有对那件事多说半个字。

明白他在这儿待得越久，事情就发展得越糟。

明白他在Chris身边多一分多一秒，他的心就要被侵蚀多一寸。

这完全不是一个难度了。他没试过在 _那种_ “爱”里遇到过这种难题。

 

 

===============

他意识到，他害怕了。

Seb内心的情感在横冲直撞的时候，Chris行为举止正常得不像话。

他正常地工作，Sebastian也围在他身边转，但他们绝对不在同一个频道里，但Seb害怕得不敢挑明。所以他只能强迫自己好好过好这天、分散注意力。

Chris察觉到了，他询问过。而Sebastian只是抬头看着他虚弱地微笑一下摇头，毕竟说不定这还有点用。

但这太难了。他感觉很诡异。特别是Chris从身后抱着他，嘴唇轻轻地顺着他的颈脖线条亲吻。这让Seb的胃不断翻滚，这完完全全就是他想要的，但现在不同了，这让他感觉很奇怪。他咕哝着退后，清清嗓子推开了Chris的拥抱，向后退了几步，希望自己的不适没那么明显。

但这很明显。Chris不安地看着他，但Chris没有强迫问出答案。

Seb也不认为他会强迫自己。

Chris直到第二天晚上也没有强迫他，直到他凑上去索要了一个吻，Sebastian的心像是透了风，他转头移开视线，开始忐忑起来：“嗯……”

Chris没有继续，只是皱眉，发问：“还好吗？”

而Sebastian只是吞咽了一下，点头，咕哝着自己感觉不是特别好。

这不是说他 _想要_ 逃避Chris的亲热。他 _想要_ ，他真的 _真的_ 想。但现在有什么感觉不同了、更危险了。这让Seb想从Chris身上得到更多东西。他该避免这样的，特别是他知道自己要干什么，知道自己该要下什么样的决心。

但他失误了。他感觉疲惫、悲伤又易碎。Chris的嘴唇再次在他的唇上轻抚，他放任对方亲吻、放任Chris的舌头和自己的纠缠在一起、放任对方把他放到在沙发上，直至恐惧焦虑的寒冷再次席卷而来。因为这感觉那么好， _真的_ 好。但是：“……等等……”

他肯定说得不够大声，甚至不知道他到底说出声了没有。因为Chris只是继续吻他，轻柔地、潮湿地吻他。一切都是Seb无比渴求的那样：“Chris……等——”

但这感觉真的太奇怪了。太奇怪了太奇怪了太奇怪了。Chris的手把Seb的上衣卷起来，那双大手落在他身上的感觉那么惊人，但他不能再这么下去，他想要Chris的 _真心_ ，这感觉太怪——

“等等，”他在Chris的嘴唇上说，他抓住Chris的手躲开——“ _停下来_ ！”

Chris像是被烫伤了一般坐起来，艰难地吞咽，眉间皱起深深的沟壑。他看着Sebastian，像是能搞明白到底发生了什么——

而Sebastian在发抖，他的胸膛快速地起伏。

“怎么了？”这甚至不是个问句。Chris清楚肯定发生了什么，可能在那件事发生时就知道了。这让Sebastian感觉自己那么渺小，即便这让他感觉好了点。他的周遭都像是崩溃倒塌，他只能——

“我想搬回自己的公寓。”

Chris愣住了。

Sebastian也愣住了。

他们身边的一切停住了，突然又死寂。

“……什么？”

Seb深呼吸，盯着他：“……我得搬回去……”

Chris缓缓向后坐，眼神从未离开过Seb。他微张嘴唇，像是要说话，却只字未提。

这不是Seb想要的。

“……为什么？”Chris终于说话了，而且那么破碎。像是一片片把碎片填补到并不存在的空洞上。

Sebastian想要告诉他真相，想要告诉他自己被伤得多深，告诉他自己搬出去有多重要，告诉他自己有多爱他：“我……这会轻松点。”

Chris盯着他：“对谁来说？”

“我。”这不是谎话。

但照样让他们之间的气氛难以稀释。

“我不能让你搬回去。”

Seb深呼吸，稳住自己，或许这样更好：“我必须搬。”

“你不喜欢住在那儿——”

“我必须搬回去——”

“但 _为什么_ ？”Chris拔高音量足以让Sebastian无力地倒在沙发上，他的眉毛紧紧蹙起。他能看见他眼里的困惑，还有心痛。

没有离开之前他没有足够好的理由告诉他“ _我没办法在这么喜欢你的情况下还留在你身边，而你甚至连基本得体的拒绝也没有_ ”。所以他皱眉，移开视线，抵抗眼眶里温热的眼泪落下，这次他再也没有任何理由说服自己只是在下雨。“我已经决定了。”

他没有看着Chris。不想看到他说出这句话时对方的任何表情。他只能吞咽着，将眼里的泪水憋回去，感受着Chris起身时沙发垫的起伏。

“如果……你真的想的话……”

但他只能感到麻木：“我想。”

 

 

===================

打包行李太他妈糟糕了。他的生活用品散落在客厅、Chris的工作室还有浴室里。

Chris静静地看着他打包了一个又一个行李袋，目光低垂、抱起胳膊。

Sebastian让自己坚定自己所想的。他心愿达成，把一切都收拾好了，从头到尾没有流下一滴眼泪。但这也让他其他感觉迟钝起来。所以他在公寓里走来走去把东西都收好，像是他从未这么做过——像是他从未在这里出现过。他知道Chris在看着他，但他没有让他进入自己脑子和心里。

他没让自己多想自己有可能会搞砸一切；没想最后Chris不得不说话时他没有回应是不是一个巨大的错误；没想过Chris靠在门框上看着他咕哝“是因为前几天晚上你说的话吗？”时他是不是这世上最蠢的人。但Sebastian已经完全把自己置身事外。他已经做了决定，他拒绝了所有挽回的余地，这不是正确的解决方式。所以他说：“不是。”甚至没从将衣服塞进行李包里的动作抬起头。

他硬撑着直到Chris把他载回去，回到那个糟糕的街道上，回到那个屎一样的公寓里，回到那个破烂的天花板和排气扇的公寓里。绝望在他打开门走进去的一刹那一拳打在他的腹部。

他们把行李都搬进来，Sebastian依旧一言不发。Chris沉默地看着公寓，像是他疯狂地渴望把他带回去，而Sebastian依旧沉默不语。他们回到大门，Seb给他开门，但Chris向前一步、凑上去、双手紧紧抓着Seb的脸深深地吻他。而Sebastian还是没有说话，但这就像是撕开了他的心，他的手指颤抖着把他拉近，他闭上眼，沉浸于此，感受Chris的嘴唇。当Chris退开，这宛如永生，但仍然不够长。Sebastian眼睛酸痛，嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条线，好让他的嘴唇不会颤抖着下弯。

然后门关上了。

然后他变成了独自一人。

然后Chris离开了。

突然间，所有支撑着Seb的力量都轰然倒塌，他靠着门滑到地板上，脸埋进手臂里，放声痛哭，要比当时他意识到自己的父亲永远离开他们时更哀伤。

因为现在Chris也永远离开他了。

这太难以忍受，而Seb不能再承受一次，他的身体、他的大脑、他的心都像是被火燃烧一样。

很长一段时间里，这是他没有Chris在身边安抚他的第一次焦虑发作。而此时的Chris可能只是在一切发生时正在离开公寓的大门。

 

 

=====================

第一天，他几乎睡了整整一天。

他逃掉了四节课。

他没有接到Chace问他在哪儿的电话。

他醒来很久才看到那个未接来电，然后他无视掉，去上厕所。

然后他又回去睡觉。

 

 

=================

他在半夜一个诡异的时间里醒来，他的身体已经睡饱了。

他醒来，想自己在哪儿。

他醒来，寻找Chris。

他醒来，肚子和餐柜空空如也。

他醒来，意识到自己只能再次入睡。

 

 

================

第三天，他发现自己还没有收拾打包的行李。

第三天，他发现自己挂起来的那件衣服是Chris买给他的。

第三天，他发现回来后要比离开前糟糕得多。

第三天，他发现Chace没有停止给他打电话留信息。

第三天，他发现Chris在他一个包里塞了一个信封——一沓现金和一个简短的留言“拜托给自己买点健康的食物”。

 

 

=================

如果离开了Chris的钱，是不是就真的意味着一切都结束了？Chris还在给他交学费吗？他还用着Chris给他买的手提电脑做作业，还用着Chris在咖啡厅里给他的手机跟Chace哭诉。

“ _你想我去接你吗？_ ”Chace在电话那头问。

他不会告诉他 _为什么_ 自己会那么难过，所以他只能打哈哈哈，说：“不用。”

“ _Seb_ _……你听起来需要有人陪你_ 。”

他的确需要，非常需要。“好吧。”他叹息，“但我现在在老地方。”他敢说，Chace的沉默是在阻止自己问他 _为什么_ 会在那个公寓里，所以他含糊其辞：“我得在这儿搞定点事情。”

而这对Chace来说就够了，Seb明白过来之前，他已经上了Chace的车回到了Chace的公寓里，然后再次落泪。他的脸埋在手心里，Chace拿着纸巾盒，一手放在他的肩上。Seb甚至不需要 _说_ 任何话——不需要告诉对方他有多他妈想念Chris，这本该更轻松一点的，但实际上不见他要艰难得多，他只想回去跟他在一起——Chace只是让他哭，没有刨根问底。

这好受多了，即便感觉周遭的一切都随着自己崩溃。

“我该自告奋勇去揍个人，但回头肯定会被揍得屁滚尿流吗？”Chace问道，关上了床头柜的灯，现在回家已经太晚了。

Seb静静地笑着，抽了抽鼻子。

“我会的。”

“我知道，”他笑了，他的脸感觉有点僵，“拜托不要去揍人。”

他们笑了一会儿，然后时钟上的数字不停前进。

Sebastian躺下。

Chace也躺下了。

他们蜷缩着贴着对方，Sebastian在想着Chris在干什么时入睡了，他想着他现在是什么感觉，会不会也在想他。

他想着Chris会不会也像自己那么难过时入睡。

 

 

==============

“不要打电话给他。”Sebastian大声地跟自己说。

之前还有用的，但现在他每一分钟都想拿起手机。

他努力地做功课，这能让他分散点注意力，但是很快又会回来——

“操，不要打电话。”

他消沉得性致缺缺，即便他刚刚才想着Chris手淫了一次。

他已经厌倦了跟Chace待在一块儿，因为Chace总会照顾他像他真的真的那么沮丧。这不是Seb想要的，他想要的是——

“不要打电话。”

“不要打电话。”

“不要打他妈的电话，你个混账。你不是这样的。”

但他就是，对吧？

他把自己拯救出来了，对吧？

时间总会流逝，他总会忘记Chris，然后他会准备好，再次爱上某一个人的……

对吧？

 

 

=================

一周过去了。

 

 

===================

一周零一天过去了。

 

 

===================

一周零三天过去了。

 

 

===================

“他妈的不要给他打电话。”

 

 

===================

到底还要多久他才能让“忘记Chris”这件事发生？

 

 

===================

两周过去了。

两周过去了，并且Sebastian已经准备好不再让自己的心总是像被撕裂一样。

两周过去了，Chace和Mackie都劝他出来走走，喝点酒。但Sebastian喝得太醉了，躲在他们喝酒的房子后面，像个傻子一样哭，Chace找了他半个小时。

两周过去了，Sebastian终于他妈的疲倦了。

 

 

================

自从弄丢了他后，Chace现在不会让他一个人了。他时常给他发短信，一直问他现在怎么样，他不会让他独自一人。

Sebastian开始思考，Chace会不会真的打算去干点什么蠢事。

但Chace一直紧跟着他，Seb想发脾气，但他明白这是因为对方在乎他。所以当他家的门响起敲门声，Sebastian深呼吸，白眼翻到后脑勺。

他发着牢骚从他劣质的被子里出来，一只手抓着自己的头发，尽量一脸平静地打开门，他知道Chace担心他，但不代表——

Sebastian僵直了。

他的胸口猛然发紧。

不是Chace。

他肺部的空气像是被挤走了一般，他们之间的距离猛地缩短，他被拎着转身，身体撞在关上的门上：“Chri——”

他们的嘴唇狠狠地撞在一起，Seb的双腿缠绕着Chris的腰，他不知道这到底是不是梦，直到——

“我明白了……妈的，我明白了……”因为Chris在他的唇上呢喃，体重压在Seb身上，把他固定在门上，让自己可以伸手摸着Seb的脖子——到他的肩膀。

Seb不知道到底发生了什么，但他的心跳动得一下比一下用力，要比他前两周的总和都重。他回吻，因为这是 _Chris_ ，Chris _在这儿_ ，Chris _抱_ 着他、 _吻_ 他，说道：“我在你说的时候就懂了但是……但是我害怕……你那么重要，我不能失去你……”他在张开嘴唇的亲吻里说着，每一个字都像烙印在Seb的灵魂里，“但我还是失去了你……这更让我害怕……”他捧着Seb的脸颊，吻他，像是离别之吻，“你不需要回来但——我也是。我也爱你。”

Sebastian再也动不了了。

他感觉到Chris的手在自己脸上的触感。

感受到自己的眼泪再次沿着脸颊滚落。

“什——什么？”毕竟他可能在做梦——

“我爱你。”

Chris说得简洁又强势，Sebastian只在他的工作室里听见过这种语气：Seb坐在他的大腿上，他想到一个通天建筑的点子。

而Seb有点缓不过来……

“什——你刚刚是说了那句话吗？”

Chris的额头贴着他的前额，他闭眼：“天啊。为什么我刚刚才说。”

“因为你想我了？” _可能你没有我想你那么想你，但你还是想我？_

Chris低头，在他唇上又吻了一吻：“我 _真的_ 很想你，但我不只是说说而已。”

Sebastian颤抖着闭眼，紧紧地皱眉：“那就再说一遍。”

Chris几乎立即加深了亲吻：“我想你。我爱你。”

Seb让这两句话烙印在他的骨子里，让它们烙印在自己的眼睑、手腕还有那个他曾以为破碎的心里。因为……

这不是梦。

Sebastian凑上去，指尖在Chris的发间穿梭，把他拉近一点，嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起。 _这不是梦_ 。而Chris带着他从未见过的急切回吻他，急切得Seb在Chris把他抱着离开大门，带着他穿过房间走去床上时，抬起手臂圈住了Chris的脖子。

他把Seb放在床上，距离仍然紧密得不可思议，他的吻沿着他的脖子一路向下，齿间轻轻咬着他的锁骨。Sebastian让他的手在对方身上游走——在Chris的胸口、后背——指尖在Chris短小柔软的胡子上穿梭。

“妈的，我想你。”Sebastian呢喃着，再次他妈的哭出来——可能从头到尾就没停过。

但Chris就在这儿，亲吻他、紧贴着他、在他耳边说着甜言蜜语，Sebastian紧紧抓着他，埋进他的怀里。

“Seb，没事了。”他说着，年轻一点的男人明显害怕放手，“如果你觉得我还会让你一声不响地离开，你绝对是他妈的疯了。”

这就是Seb需要的——这很刺耳又强势，这听起来就是Chris。Sebastian不得不轻笑出来：“那我还得继续抓紧你……”

Chris笑了，在Seb的脖子上再留下亲吻：“拜托一定要。”

所以他就这么做了。他紧紧抓着他，他们紧紧贴着彼此，像是再也没有机会了一般。这一切是那么梦幻，他感觉自己得抓住机会。

但很快一切又平实起来。他能感觉到Chris贴着他的脖子微笑。所有他心里难过的沉重的感觉都点亮了。Seb闭上眼，在Chris咬他锁骨时舔舐自己的下唇。听着Chris在他挺胯时破碎的呼吸。在Chris把他翻过身时微笑着，他们紧贴的身体开始缓缓摩擦，然后越来越快、越来越重、越来越色情，直到Seb嘴里泄出喘息呻吟。

“拜托你有润滑剂。”Chris贴着他喘气。

Seb咬他的嘴唇，沙哑着说：“你闯进我家跟我亲热还不带润滑剂？”

“我脑子已经断线了。”

Sebastian咯咯笑了，再次摇晃他的胯部，再亲了Chris一口才推开：“等等。”

Chris起身，粗重的呼吸表达他们对润滑剂的迫切需求。幸运的是，Seb收拾行李的技能真的很差，他记得很清楚哪个行李包里放着润滑剂。

他拉开行李包的拉链，从里面迅速掏出一瓶润滑剂，没空再把拉链拉上，直接走回床上，Chris正在脱下他的上衣。

“啊，”Seb不满地噘嘴，骑上Chris的大腿，“ _我_ 还想做这个。”

Chris笑起来，把上衣丢在一边，接手Seb的润滑拓张工作：“对不起啦。”

没一会儿他们都脱光了衣服，一切都按部就班地进行，他们契合得就像Seb离开前那样。

然后时间像是丝毫没有流逝一样——Chris结实、温暖又可靠地躺在Seb身下，Seb在他身上动作，大腿着火一般、心脏砰砰地跳，后背随着他反复一点一点把Chris吞进体内时向后拱起——Chris宽实的双手握着他窄小的髋部。

Seb不知道自己是不是又哭了，他现在那么高兴，他皱眉，呻吟声越来越大，音调越来越高。他快要承受不住了，他的灵魂兴奋地颤抖，他快到了：“Chris……”

“没事的，”Chris说着，Seb不知道这是不是自己需要的，“没关系的，Seb。”

“我快到了。”

“要射给我了吗？”

Sebastian呻吟，动作越来越快、越来越快：“ _Chris_ ——”

“来吧，Seb。射给我，baby——”他说着，让他身体里的暖意美好得不可思议，“来吧，baby boy。”

Seb射了，背部后仰，脑袋也向后仰去。声音哽咽，他不在乎这墙薄如蝉翼，他妈的他需要这个，他需要Chris——“操， _Chris_ ——”

接着Chris也射精了，他们到达了从未有过的高潮。他爱抚着他，Sebastian发誓他现在就能上天堂，他被完完全全地满足了——他在这儿，和Chris，Chris正把他拉下来，亲吻着他：“我爱你，Seb……”不知道还有什么能比这更好。

直到Chris前额贴着他，低沉稳重的声音围绕着他们两个：“你愿意回家吗……？”

而Sebastian只是闭上眼，嘴角爬上笑容：“我他妈一直等着你这句话。”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16

搬回Chris的公寓要比搬出去容易多了，Seb没有第一时间在自己的公寓里打开那些行李。Chris在他们破镜重圆的复合炮后留下来过夜，在Seb那间破破烂烂的小破公寓里过夜，而不是回到他那个有张king size大床的现代化公寓里。因为他想跟Seb在一起。

Seb肯定，这除了“爱”以外没有别的解释了。

 

 

==================

那所公寓跟以前一样，除了有些东西变了点样。

几个碗碟在躺在水槽里而不是在洗碗机里。

一些穿过的脏衣服被丢在洗衣房门边的地上，还有两三条领带也混在脏衣服堆里。

Sebastian看着Chris路过时把那堆东西捡起来推到门后，像是这只是有点小乱，像是这不足挂齿。

这的确不足挂齿，除非Sebastian不知道Chris喜欢把自己的公寓整理得井井有条。

 

 

================

现在他们最喜欢做的事情之一就是一起哈草，然后尽可能久地偎依在一起（“尽可能久”换个说法：在Seb欲求不满开始毛手毛脚之前）。他们坐在沙发上，互相传递卷烟（现在天气冷了，不能去阳台），然后Seb会爬上Chris的大腿，脸埋在Chris的颈侧，双臂被Chris的后背和沙发靠背夹着。他们就这么坐着，就这么什么都不干安稳地坐着。

有时Chris会轻轻地摩挲Seb的发间——到他的后颈——然后指尖沿着脊柱槽向下，Seb也开始爱抚他。

他们也就引火烧身了仅仅一次：他们都嗑high了，Seb在沙发上骑着Chris。Seb后仰的背可能太激动、仰得太过，他失去平衡向后倒去——从沙发上、从Chris的老二上掉下去，屁股撞在地板上。他们都笑得前仰后翻，说不出话。

 

 

===============

他们发生过以下对话：

“我妈想去水族馆。”

“好啊。”

“不——Seb，她想你也一起去。”

“哈？”

“她要我问你，你有兴趣跟我们一起去水族馆吗？”

“为什么是我？”

“你忘了我妈没由来地喜欢你这件事吗？”

“刚刚那半分钟，的确是。”

“所以……你想去吗？还是说有什么事？”

“我小时候从没去过水族馆。”

“所以这是答应了还是——”

“那儿会有海马吗？”

“什——我不知道。可能有吧。所以你想——”

“那水母呢？”

“Sebastian，我妈就在电话那头等你的回答。”

所以现在Seb和Chris以及Chris的妈妈一起在城市水族馆里闲逛，他完全被这里所有不同的东西吸走了灵魂——五花八门的鱼、海龟、章鱼还有别的海洋生物。他几乎要记不住这个地方了，这儿要比他想象更酷更有趣，当然他的见识也暴露了。

“我以为你只会在看到水母时激动，但似乎 _每个_ 水族箱你都会把脸贴上去。”

“哦，别这样，Christopher。别戏弄他。”Mrs.Evans快速反击道。

Seb从一个他的脸都快要贴到变形的水族箱的玻璃墙上抬头，看着Chris扬起一个微妙的坏笑：“就是，Christopher。”

Chris眯眼看着他。

Mrs.Evans只是笑着，圈上Seb的手臂，把他带到下一个水族箱。

这个水族箱里都是海马：小小的、黄黄的、一蹦一跳的，非常非常可爱。还有两只的尾巴缠绕在一起，静静地呆在水里，对外界不闻不问。因为他们的尾巴交缠在一起越久，他们就能把对方留在自己身边越久。

Chris加入了Seb和Mrs.Evans，而Sebastian控制不住弯起嘴角笑起来：“我想要养海马。”

“我们不会养海马的。”Chris面无表情道。

只用了三秒，Seb脑子突然接上电路。

Oooops。

Mrs.Evans看了看他们，她的手臂还圈在Seb手臂上，但如果她能在他们刚刚说漏嘴的对话里听出一点点倪端，她也不会表现出来。她就这么看着他们，Seb忙着拼凑自己脸上的表情，无比乖巧地赞叹：“它们真的真的好可爱。”

然后这件事画上句号。她领着他们去下一个海马水族箱，Seb回头看了眼Chris，满是慌乱却仍然带着坏笑。

之后他们都掩饰得很好。

没有说漏嘴。

但还是要讲讲清楚，Seb依旧 _很_ 想养海马。

 

 

===========

之前Sebastian独自一人的两周里，他最先想念的事情有很多，像是在Chris身边入睡、不用担心食物。

然后，当然，就是他们的肛塞了。

“噢噢噢噢……”Seb轻轻喘息，在他的座位上坐直，一只手活动了一下脖子上的领结。

这是他的主意。

他自己亲自想出来的。

“你在想什么？”Chris在餐桌那头冷静地问他，他把菜单拿低了一点，余光可以看见Seb，而不会那么明显。

他要么是在问他菜单上有什么好吃的，要么就是在问他们就坐在这家高级餐厅中，他慢慢把肛塞遥控调到第三档时Seb的感受，他们完全有可能因此被踢出去。

或者两者他都在问。

Seb艰难地吞咽，他闭上眼两秒钟，像是这样能让自己冷静下来，但没什么实质效果：“啊……”他咕哝着，低头用力地盯着菜单，试着冷静：“不太……不是很确定……可——唔唔——”

“准备下单了吗，先生们？”

Sebastian在侍应生的声音出现在自己头顶前甚至没有看到她，她背着手、礼貌温和地笑着。

Chris在另一侧看着，等着Seb正常地点头，毕竟这很容易就会搞砸。所以他就这么果断地下单可一点儿也帮不了他。

于是Chris又花了一点儿时间看菜单，争取更多的时间让Seb可以再次浏览然后正常地下单。但他很快就意识到，你想看几遍菜单就能看几遍，但桌子底下的境况可不会改变半分。

但Seb可以做得到。他的脸可能红得有点儿夸张了，但他可以的——

“那么您呢，先生？”

好的，好的。

……好的。

“呃……”该死。他的声音颤抖又诡异。他清清嗓子，坐直了一点儿，“好的我可以……呃……”肛塞触碰到了一个特别要命的地方，Sebastian不得不缓一缓，吞咽，再次轻咳。

“需要我给您推荐一些菜式么？”她问道，而Seb甚至不能抬头看她，他感觉自己的脸烫得都能冲破温度计了。

“当……当然。”他虚弱地咕哝。

她开始推荐一长串不同的菜式。

Chris正在盯着他。

Sebastian舔了舔下唇，手在桌子底下握成一个拳头：“好的就——就最后那个。”

好的，他做到了，大功告成。

“那么配菜呢，先生？”

 _我的老天_ 。

“呃……”

“汤还是沙拉？我们有意大利浓菜汤——”

“好的就那个。”他立马打断，艰难地吞咽，刚刚那个肛塞在他的体内又深入了一点儿，他不得不再次闭上眼，低着头，让侍应生看不见，“那个就很好，谢谢。”

他把菜单递给她，他的手明显地颤抖。然后侍应生离开了，Sebastian情不自禁摸了一把头发，再次虚弱地咕哝。

“ _天啊_ ……”

“你做得很好。”

“她能看出来的。”

“她看不出来。”

Seb抬头看着Chris，对方还在用 _那个_ 表情盯着他：“ _你_ 能看出来。”

Chris坏笑：“我是拿着遥控的人。”

这让Seb的脸更红了，该死的：“不要以为我会——噢噢操……”

“好了，我关掉它。”Chris陈述道，他的视线扫视了一遍年轻男人的身体，“不想毁了那套西装。”

而Sebastian刚刚想反驳“不行，我可以做到”，但他的身体诚实地意识到这是个好提议，他正穿着他在加利福尼亚穿过的那套西装。

“好吧。”

他发现自己随机点的东西还是非常棒的。

直到他发现里面有虾。

他对虾过敏。

 

 

==============

日子一天天过去。

在那个不可避免又沉重的分离里，Sebastian要比Chris艰难得多。

他们的反应迥然不同。

Sebastian直接睡了整整三天，Chris丢了几个碗碟在水槽里。

Sebastian无视了他朋友，把自己孤立在自己的破公寓里，Chris没洗几件衣服。

Sebastian落泪的次数要比自己承认的还多，而Chris……Chris——

年长者手机熟悉的铃声在客厅响起，把Seb吓得半死。铃声旋律响了又响，Sebastian从他的被窝里小心翼翼地爬出来看来电显示。现在Chris可能在洗澡，如果来电很重要的话Seb可以把手机拿给他。

当他伸手拿到，低头看着屏幕，他看见自己嘴边的笑容。是Mrs.Evans。来电进入了语音信箱，但这也没关系，Chris可以晚点儿洗好澡出来了再回复——

Seb的胃一沉，他看见一条消息突然出现在屏幕上，直白无误。

未接来电：6

Chris _从来不会_ 就这么不接电话。如果他真的有原因没接到，他 _总会_ 立马回复过去。但现在它们还在那儿，那个消息无声地陈述着事实。六个？ _六_ ？

他知道他不该那么做的，但Seb疯狂的求知欲控制着他——他解锁屏幕，点开未接来电。

泰国。一个来自德国。还有 _三个_ 来自伦敦。

那些日期都是Seb离开的那两周。

所以Chris……？

他无法自控点开了来自伦敦的最后一个语音邮件，手机贴上他的耳朵，他听见一把女声传来。

“ _我们需要确认前几周讨论过的行政楼的设计有无实际进展。这是第三个也是最后一个我们试图联系你的电话，如果之后我们还是联系不上你，恐怕我们必须得做第二手准备。你可以联系我们——_ ”

Sebastian关闭了语音邮件，手机落在他的大腿上，他的视线无法从地板上抬起。

Chris放弃了一个项目。

 _Chris_ _放弃了一个项目_ 。

走廊尽头的门打开了。

Sebastian把手机放回原位，没留意Chris走进客厅，他在想那通来自德国和泰国的电话是否也被放弃了。他的腹部一阵刺痛，他们的反应并非截然相反。

“怎么了？”Chris问。

而Sebastian没有看他，“没事，”也没说什么，除了，“你妈妈给你打电话。”

 

 

=============

Sebastian没有告诉Chris他知道了项目的事——假装没注意到Chris在他的工作室里忙到七晕八素整整两天，为了弥补之前落下的工作。他只是会给他带咖啡，揉捏他的背，把下巴架在他的肩膀上看着。有时候，如果并不是太过忙碌，他还会像以前那样坐在Chris的大腿上。

但他还是没有告诉他，他知道项目的事。

“我爱你。”一个晚上，Chris在他的颈间温柔地呢喃，头顶的灯在他们身上撒下柔和的光。

Sebastian发誓他一辈子都不会厌倦听见他这句话。

 

 

===========

新年夜。

到了新年夜，他们找了一个可行的办法，让Chris的朋友和Seb的朋友都到他们的公寓里一起开派对，又不会显得奇怪。

到了新年夜，Chris和Seb都喝得一塌糊涂。

“而你就是——你就是一脸‘不不不不不Chaaaaace我不想去Chris那儿他把Seb偷走了’。”这是Chace。Chace也喝得烂醉如泥。Chace喝得神志不清还用了那个引用的手势。

然后是Mackie：“老兄我没有——我没有说过那话……”Mackie也喝醉了。

但他们都开怀大笑互相交谈，Chace摸着昂贵的东西根本停不下来。但Chris也不在意，他也在大笑，和自己的朋友交谈。

最初的见面倒是有点尴尬。Mackie和Chace同时到达，Seb像个贴心好友一样把他们介绍给Chris。不是“朋友们，这是Chris，我一生最爱……”也不是“朋友们，这是Chris，我的sugar daddy”。而是“伙计们，这是Chris。Chris，这是我的伙计们。太棒了，让我带你们转一圈然后拿点儿喝的”，毕竟严格上来讲他们已经在那个排球赛上见过彼此了（即便他们没有真正意义上 _见过_ 那种见过）。Seb真心想让一切都顺顺利利的，而且说真的，大家都喝醉了以后都不在意了。

Grillo也在，这意味着Seb会过去跟他说话，再听多一些关于Chris的幕后故事。他记不得任何一个（即便Grillo才刚讲完），但他笑得前仰后翻，每个人都很开心，气氛不能更好了。

Seb走进厨房攀上Chris时，对方正倒另一杯酒，Seb脸上开始出现蠢兮兮的笑容。

“这——这很奇怪对不？我们的朋友竟然都在这儿？就像……奇怪但不诡异，你懂吧？”

Chris笑了，温暖又甜蜜，他有点蹒跚：“没想过真的会发生，对吗？”

Seb靠在流理台上，手臂撑在上面支撑自己，他看着Chace和Mackie在跟Chris的排球队员们讲话：“很棒。很棒。”他又喝了一口，“即使我是——我是你的侄子还是什么……”

Chris眯起眼看着对方：“不不不不……不我想我告诉他们你是我朋友的孩子。”

现在轮到Seb眯起眼睛，他们都在对方的眼睛里回想他们都在谁的身上撒了什么谎：“哦 _对_ 。Mig——Miguel才是那个……”Seb咕哝着，“侄子什么的。”

Chris知道他想说什么：“对你是——你就是孩子的朋友。”

“朋友的孩子。”

“哈？”

“没，”他转身，像是被什么分散了注意力，“哦，p.s……”他说着，手指戳着Chris的胸膛，“我们快要吃完那些嘎嘣脆的东西了但是我不能——它们太——我拿不到它们，在餐柜里。”

这时Chris就这么看着他，世界上最宠溺的笑容逐渐在他的嘴唇上展现出来，Seb想他到底说了什么才会让对方发出这个笑容。

“干嘛？”

“你刚刚是说了p.s吗？”

Seb眨眨眼：“对……p.s。你懂的，p.s，post script。”

Chris点头，笑容更大了：“我懂p.s什么意思，Seb。”

“好的甜心。”然后Sebastian走回Mackie那儿，对方正试着跟Chris的一个朋友深谈下去。他看得出来，因为当Sebastian加入他们的对话时，Chace给了他一个亲切的白眼。

派对继续。他们说琐事、吃零食、酒喝了一杯又一杯。Sebastian不小心被不知道是谁的鞋子绊倒了，脸快要撞上地板前，Grillo把他拉起来“天啊，kid……”然后他们都笑得像个傻子，一切都快乐有趣。

他们打开电视，这样他们就可以看见世界各地的庆祝盛况。而且上帝啊，Chris看见Coldplay在蓝调之屋还是在哪儿演出时就是个迷弟，所以Sebastian _明显_ 只能若无其事地换台，每个人再次欢笑起来。

倒计时开始了——巨大的闪光的球落在时代广场——所有人都停下了手上的动作，看着、又稀稀拉拉地一起倒数。他们都拿着酒杯准备祝贺。还有五秒，Seb注意到这间拥挤的房间另一侧的Chris正朝他走来，就像现在他自己的脚步那样。还有三秒、两秒、一秒，然后所有人都在欢呼、大笑、互相庆祝。Chris和Seb同时碰到对方，他们的嘴唇紧紧贴在一起——稀松慵懒，但Sebastian每一寸灵魂都能感受到。感受到Chris伸出手臂拥抱着他，把他拉得更近，感受到那双宽厚的大手落在他的后腰，感受到他们的吻越来越深。这是最好的新年开端，突然间一切都停止了。突然间一切都变得安静，然后Chris睁开眼，他们推开对方，所有人都——因为所有人都在盯着他们。

Grillo的眼睛在他和Chris之间逡巡，他脑子的因为响起了齿轮运转的声音。

Mackie只是盯着Sebastian，他紧紧抿着嘴，眼神晦暗。

然后Chace……

妈的。Chace。

Sebastian找寻他的脸，他看到他，心都快跳出来了，他看着他带着愠怒的安静，但在眼神接触的一瞬间移开了目光。

 _妈的_ 。

然后是一声撞击声——屋子的另一侧有人在放下杯子的时候砸在了地板上，旁边的人痛苦地长叹：“天，James。认真的？”

人们都围上去帮忙清理，像是只要手上忙着别的东西就不用理会现在这种诡异的状况。

Chris也走过去，离开时温暖瞬间在Seb的身侧消失。但Sebastian看着Chace埋头走向大门。

“Chace，”他喊出声，无视人们的目光，“Chace！”

他的朋友走到了门边，Sebastian伸出手，抓住他的一只手臂，阻止他离开。

Chace转身，只是平静地看着他，这快要了他的命，Seb只是——“嘿，对不起。对不起我——我应该告诉你的。”

但Chace只是摇头，假笑着眼里毫无光彩，Seb从未见过他这样，他还是没有看着他：“没关系。”

“不，我该——”

“不用。Seb，没关系。”

“对不起——”

“——没事。”

“Chace，”Seb几乎要哭出来了，抓住了他另外一只手臂，他的内心快要因为Chace的消沉而皱成一颗小小的灰尘——

“Seb，”他说，终于看着他，“没关系。我们总能好好保守秘密的，对吗？”

这就像是把Seb肺里的空气挤出来了一般，这句话在前几年说了很多次，但现在变得苦涩。

“我先回去了。”Chace静静地说着，目光再次平静。

Sebastian皱眉：“你不能——你不能离开。你——”

“我打的。没关系的，Seb。真的。”

Sebastian看着他，像是他能立马找到方法弥补，但是……“那你……你能至少给我发个短信吗？到家以后？”

Chace点头，嘴角的笑终于带着一点微不可闻的信任。“好。”然后他转身，Seb抓住他手臂的手脱落，“新年快乐。”然后他离开了，大门关上。

Sebastian静静站着。

现在有一大堆乱七八糟的东西，但没有任何一件事能进入他的脑子。

他身后的派对骚动把他带了回去。

如果他头脑清醒的话，他就会看到Chris正站在房间另一侧看着他，眉间紧皱。

他就会看见Mackie只是做好该做的事，避免在以发生的事情后在搞些夸张的东西出来。

他就会看见房间另一头破碎的玻璃碎片都被收拾好了丢进垃圾桶里，但地毯上的污迹从此要滞留很久。

他就会对此和刚才发生的事做一些情感丰富的比对，但他头脑不清醒。所以他完全没有注意到任何一件事。

 

 

==============

Mackie离开时，他让Sebastian给他道歉。他听着，没有尖酸刻薄地回应他。这很惊讶，但Mackie没有训斥他，依然没让Seb好受一点儿。

Chace回到家以后发了条信息，但也就是信息。

当Sebastian爬上床，他的脑袋沉沉地靠在Chris的胸口，Chris轻柔地在他的发间按摩，平静安稳地说：“你们在一起多久了？“

这就像是在Sebastian的心里凿开了一个小小的悲伤的口子，他从未说过和Chace在一起的事。但Chris很聪明，几个小时前发生的事证明了这一点，所以他告诉他。

告诉他他们一直都是很好很好的朋友。告诉他小时候的仰慕变成了青少年间的仰慕。告诉他他们试过约会——变得排外而且对对方的独占，还变得非常严肃——但关系太过严肃了，开始挺好的，但后来变得诡异。告诉他他们决定还是作为朋友更好——他们都自愿保持这种朋友关系，即便他们都在各自的床上结束了这个关系。告诉他Seb并不爱他，但他依旧对他很重要，Chace受伤那他也会受伤。

而Chris只是静静聆听着，没有发表任何评论。肯定终于意识到今晚这场闹剧的严重性。

“你们会没事的。”他保证。

Seb没有意识到自己流眼泪，直到他发现从自己鼻尖滴落的泪珠在Chris的上衣上晕开一片水渍：“如果这让他不想再跟我做朋友了怎么办？”

Chris另一只手臂圈着他，落下一个亲吻在他的额头上：“Seb……如果你们对对方都是那么重要，这就不会发生。”

他们偎依在一块儿，就静静地。

Chris拥抱着他，Sebastian一点点冷静下来。时间过去了好一阵子，Seb凑上去亲了亲他的脸颊：“新年快乐。”

“新年快乐。”Chris回应，半转头面对他再落下一个亲吻，“这会是顺利的一年。不要担心。”

Sebastian埋进他的胸膛，闭上眼，平复呼吸。他相信他：“我爱你。”

眼泪不在落下。

“我也爱你，Seb。”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter17

一月份来去匆匆，Seb和Chace也坐下来促膝长谈了一次，主题是关注Chris的——有时“促膝长谈”总有一点尴尬，但流几滴眼泪却一点也不奇怪，他们都曾在更糟糕的境况下互相扶持着过来了。

Sebastian告诉他，这件事是很严肃的；给他道歉。但Chace只是皱眉看他，大笑着往他的肩膀上揍了一拳：“不要道歉，你个蠢蛋。”Sebastian很惊讶，但对方只是真的不在意。

然后他们重修于好，甚至比“好”更好——就像他们一开始就该建立的那种良好关系。

二月来去匆匆。

三月也来去匆匆。

四月份也来了，现在和Chris亲近的朋友都知道了他们的关系。Sebastian不在场也没有再抛头露面，但他坚信Chris肯定会处理得非常漂亮：因为他可是Chris，把事情搞砸半分可不在他的任何一个能力之内。

再下一次Seb见到Grillo，他有点害怕尴尬，就是那种“哦，你跟Chris在一起这真是好诡异”，他害怕跟Chris任何一个朋友说话。但现在他只能在一瞬间感到尴尬，和Grillo有眼神接触的几秒钟内的确不太舒服——对方像是想要看穿他的大脑似的。但接着他们在离开Chris听力范围以后又立即打趣Chris。Sebastian觉得自己要比以前更喜欢Grillo了。

四月末，Sebastian烦躁起来而Chris也倍感压力，因为他们的社交圈里只有一个人不知道他们的关系，那个人就是Mrs.Evans。

Seb明白，妈的，如果他现在还有跟自己妈妈联系的话，他说不定在打算开口前就吓得屁滚尿流了。但他妈妈和Mrs.Evans的区别简直是天壤之别，他知道自己不该急躁（特别是前面那段猜测），但Seb还是紧张得牙齿打颤。

 

 

=============

五月到来，毕业典礼就在接下来的几周里，他至少还没有完完全全进入社会。

Seb跟着Chris完成他的每周任务，一起去那些以前Chris独自去的地方：银行、超市、美术用品店。他仅仅抱怨过一次，当他意识到他们下一站要去哪儿。

“你每周任务里竟然包括去车行……？”他毫无波澜陈述道，看着身边那些崭新锃亮的车。这些车可能对这里 _某个人_ 来说毫不起眼。

但Chris只是笑笑：“没有。”

他就说了那么多，既含糊不清又混蛋。

 _所以他们到底来这儿干嘛的_ ？Seb欲言又止，但跟往常相反，他今天要乖乖的。

然后他们跟随自己的脚步来到这家车行的正中央，被车子四面八方地环绕。就在这时Chris深呼吸，把手插进口袋里，不经一事地问道：“哪辆好？”

……啥？

Sebastian皱眉眼神放空了一会儿，困惑又有点愤怒：“你在开玩笑吗？”

Chris甚至没有看他：“嗯？”

Sebastian不得不往Chris的手臂上拍了一巴掌，拍醒他脑袋里的荒唐事：“别他妈的买辆车给我。”

Chris脸上无辜的表情慢慢变得隐忍，开始憋笑，他看着Seb忍不住笑出了声：“谁告诉你我要给你买车的？”他溜到他们左侧一辆比较便宜的车旁边，“你得先设立个目标，好让自己开始工作的时候知道自己要什么。”

Sebastian跟上去，因为这种假设而感到一点点困窘。他满不在乎地抚摸这辆车子：“设立目标，嗯？”然后他瞬间回到自己的恶作剧模式，指着房间的另一侧，“目标是那玩意儿。”

Chris顺着他的指示看去，目光落在房间后方一辆亮晶晶的昂贵的兰博基尼上。他大笑起来。

Seb因为自己的搞笑行为沾沾自喜起来。

“我觉得你该等等，回到家里再做回你的小混蛋。”

这足以让Sebastian扬起一个满意的微笑：“很明显你一点都不了解我。”

 

 

===========

毕业前一周。

Chace和Mackie都激动疯了。

Sebastian拿到了整整 _十张_ 给亲朋戚友进入毕业典礼的入场券。他大笑着无视了，把它们全都给了Chris，毕竟他实在不想去想那个应该来却不会来的人。

Chris看着他离开，甩了甩手上的票，更改日程。

 

 

===============

Seb原本以为他们对肛塞的新鲜感很快就会消退，但是不知为何这种新鲜感兴奋感依然跟半年前Chris第一次给他时丝毫未变。

他们又找到了几个新的玩法，像是Seb会带着它出现在越来越多的公众场合。

但有时，还是基本玩法比较好。

然后再一次的，事情并没有他们计划得那么好。

比如现在，Sebastian把遥控塞到Chris的手里，然后轻飘飘地溜达去厨房准备晚餐，Chris看着他消失在走廊的背影，把遥控塞进自己裤子后面的口袋里。

今天是Sebastian准备晚餐（罕见的情况），他决定做一些满是淀粉类的、满是奶酪的、最不健康的、Chris从来没机会消化的东西。（不，他不是想要报复之前Chris给他吃的那些名字诡异的东西……好吧。好吧，他就是。这就是他在做的事。）

他准备芝士土豆焙盘的食材，从把土豆削进碗里开始（太太太多了），然后半个脑袋钻进冰箱里找之前补给日时买的芝士。

现在加上芝士，还有其他忌廉一样的东西以及别的会堵塞血管的好东西。Sebastian正从冰箱里拿出那一大壶牛奶走向流理台，就在这时他像是被闪电击中一般——肛塞在他的身体里如吼叫一般猛烈震动，闪光炽热般的震惊如火焰一般沿着他的脊柱噼里啪啦一路闪电般燃烧。一声像是尖叫又像是呻吟的声音从他的喉咙逸出，他膝盖发软倒在地上。

牛奶壶摔在他的身边，他紧闭着眼睛，但那个剧烈的震动被切断了。Chris从走廊里冲刺出来的重重的脚步声响起——“操！”他也跟着Seb跪倒在地上，声音无比焦虑，“天啊，操，我忘了我手上还有这个，我还坐了下去——你还好吗？”

一切都搅合在一起成了无比混乱的担忧，但Sebastian依旧努力地认清现实——Chris刚刚的确用屁股遥控了他的肛塞。

这真是件值得名垂青史的故事。

“Seb！”

哦。Sebastian轻喘，那股疯狂的热度传遍他身体速度之快让他依旧腿软：“那玩意儿的威力……”他虚弱地轻声说，眼睛依旧闭着，“……太不可思议了……”

这让Chris闭上了嘴，而且他脸上的表情估计是这样的—— _这个熊孩子_ ，但他还是把他扶起来，在地上的牛奶漫延过来之前及时把他拉走。

因为这个肛塞他们浪费了整整两种饮料。第一次是橙汁，现在是这个。

Chris跪在那些牛奶旁边，纸巾已经基本上阻止了她们。Sebastian轻轻抽泣了一下，带着震惊的压力让他寄出一些泪水，他已经看见Chris嘴角的坏笑。

“别说那句话。”他警告。

但是：“别在意，Seb——”

“Chris——”

“——对着泼出去的牛奶哭泣是没用的。”

“妈的。”

 

 

============

“那绝对至少有‘8’，”第二晚Sebastian说道。这意味着他几乎感受到“10”的强度，也意味着他现在已经完全掌控了那个肛塞。

“你跪倒了。”Chris在报纸后面毫无波澜地提醒他。

Sebastian只是瞪了他一眼，继续给自己庆祝。

不重要的小细节而已。

 

 

==========

当Chris说“我们去走走吧……”时，难受的焦虑感从Seb的胃里翻涌上来。他觉得Chris的“我们去走走”就是“我们得谈谈”的意思，而且就从前的经验来看，没有一次是好结果的。

所以，严格上来讲，他觉得自己在答应任何事情前，有绝对的正当理由去问：“有什么坏消息吗？”

当然，这让Chris皱眉摇头：“没有。但如果你这么想要戏剧化的话，我还是能找点什么坏消息告诉你。”

这就是现在Sebastian发现自己跟在Chris身后走的原因。他们走在Chris公寓后的树林里，这是第一次，他的鞋子在泥土和枯叶上踩得沙沙作响，他们只是越走越远。

“是你准备带我来这儿把我杀掉吗？”Sebastian三心二意地笑道。

Chris惊讶地扬起眉毛，语气无比严肃：“谁告诉你了？”

而这足以让Seb如影随形的焦虑平静下来，毕竟Chris还有足够好的心情当个抖机灵的小混蛋，事情不至于特别坏。

“实际上，我想跟你谈谈我妈妈。”

所以——他们就在这儿了，这就是原因。

Seb的胃沉了沉：“你跟她说了我们的事。”

“我说了。”

“然后？”

Chris直视前方，把压力丢出去，想表现得像他以前常做的那么假装平静。然后他就像是需要怂恿一般，他说：“显然她之前就知道了，”他继续说，“像是……几个月之前。”

Seb停下脚步，脸变得煞白，双脚被黏在了地上：“ _什么_ ？”

Chris也停下来：“就是这样……”

这回应一点解释都没有，但Sebastian脑海里开始疯狂地拼凑事实。她知道了。她在之前一起吃的几顿晚饭时就 _知道了_ 。她在一起去水族馆前就知道了。“所以……”这话从他嘴里说出来的感觉有点不自量力，他慢慢地、忧心忡忡地、一字一句地说，“……这就是为什么……她一直邀请我跟你们一起活动？”

Chris已经早就彻底想明白了，他不像往常一样表现出来。但这不阻止他有点支吾地尴尬地说：“实际上……”他的措辞非常非常小心翼翼，“她觉得你需要有人陪伴。”他停顿了一会儿，“像是……母亲……什么的……”又是一个停顿，“我猜。”他等待着Seb的反应，但对方忙于消化这些新消息，没有注意，所以Chris又很快接上，“至少她是这么告诉我的。”

Sebastian让这段话沉入自己的脑子里，他的瞳孔要比以往还有光彩。

因为……母亲。

他的心像是被捏紧了一般：像是爱、像是感激、像是他在那顿晚饭后告诉她自己的母亲时那样，当她的手臂圈着在落泪的他时，不知为何又很安心——她在保护他。

Sebastian吞咽着，眼睛因为完全不一样的原因再次闪耀起来。

Chris肯定注意到了，他轻轻碰了碰他，说道：“严格来讲我不该告诉你，所以要假装不知道。”

这足以把Sebastian从自己柔软脑海里轻轻抽离出来——把他拉住、拉回来，在眼泪掉下来之前。

他想说点什么有用的、实质性的。但当那股温柔的颤抖席卷他，他只能说：“这真是——我真的很喜欢你妈妈。”

这让Chris笑起来，脸上的担忧都变成了爱意：“我也爱我的妈妈。”

然后他继续向前，Sebastian迈开脚也跟上去，泥土在脚底下软软地起伏。阳光透过树叶的间隔宛如下雨，光斑轻轻地抚在他们的肌肤上，在行进的道路上从灵魂里温暖他们。

Sebastian抬头，看着树叶间隔里透过的天空和闪耀的阳光。

“好吧，认真点。”像是过去了一辈子那么长，Chris说道，“不要告诉她我告诉你了。”他语气里那点顾虑只能让人更容易爱上他，“她不想变得傲慢什么的。”

Sebastian立马笑了，在走向这片树林的出口时他嘴角的笑变得恶作剧起来：“所以……不要叫她‘Evans妈妈’，嗯？”

Chris笑着，他们走到阳光底下的同时愉快也显而易见：“如果你不说的话，我会把它当做你的私人喜好。”

阳光洒在他们身上，Sebastian肯定这就是那种心灵体验：“你说了算，boss。”

 

 

=============

毕业典礼当天。

这一天他终于可以真正地摆脱偏心的教授和主观评分的桎梏。

这一天他和Chace和Mackie一起走上舞台，再也不用步入校园。

Sebastian正坐在按字母表安排的作为上跃跃欲试，而且信不信由你，他正好就坐在Mackie的旁边，平面设计系真的没太多人会选。

Mackie跟他谈天说地，说毕业派对的计划要比校长每年都挖出来的冗长的毕业演讲稿重要得多。但这不是Seb不认真听的原因——妈的，他跟所有人一样都渴望喝得头上冒泡——他只是一直盯着嘉宾的长椅，目光Chris骄傲地微笑的脸上，对方正认真地听着校长拖拖拉拉地致辞。这太惹人喜爱了，在某种蠢兮兮的方面。

接着Sebastian寻找Chace和Mackie的父母，后者的表情就像整齐列坐在大礼堂里的毕业生一样，对这无聊透顶的致辞满脸生无可恋。Seb努力憋笑，要找到他们的孩子是谁可真是毫无难度。

当他们终于开始叫名字时，Sebastian再次燃起了兴奋感，他轻轻抖着腿看着他面前一列列的毕业生被叫走。当叫到Chace的名字，他走上舞台，特别蠢的做了个振臂的姿势，让Seb笑出声来。他看着他的好朋友走上前、被授予毕业证书，心中泛出一阵暖意，Mackie在坐下之前还夸张地弹舌指着他眨眼。

Mackie甚至没打算让自己的笑声别那么夸张，他因为要离开大学校园太高兴了。

没等太久他们这一列就要被叫去舞台旁边等候，现在已经叫到了“M”，“S”开头的名字也很快就到了。

Sebastian在舞台旁的楼梯上等候时紧张得手指在大腿上拍打，轻微的焦虑不怎么理想地控制着他。他的目光飘到Chris坐着的地方——Chris已经在看着他了，他平静地缓缓点头，然后稍微抬起手，装作深呼吸。

Sebastian也跟着做，让自己的肺叶充满空气，然后憋气闭眼，再缓缓地呼气，感觉那些坏情绪全都随着空气飞出体外。

然后他看向Chris，Chris正对着他微笑。

“Anthony Mackie。”

Sebastian看着只有Mackie自己才能做到的滑步走上舞台，一声自豪的“就是这样，宝贝！”从礼堂另一侧的他的母亲嘴里破空传出。

这慷慨激昂的一吼引起了稀稀拉拉的笑声，Mackie朝着他母亲的方向举起自己的毕业证书，他的妈妈脸上是满意的笑容。

Sebastian也忍不住笑起来，他被积极的能量包裹着，眼神落在Chace那儿，对方正摇头笑着——

“Sebastian Stan。”

“哇噢噢噢噢！”是Mackie _和_ Chace，欢呼突然爆发出来，同时典礼的严肃与神圣也变得强烈。但Sebastian没多说一个字，他正走过舞台，一只手接过毕业证书，另一只手跟校长握手。 _妈的_ ，他真的熬过了大学。

Mackie在另一侧的阶梯上等他，完全无视了过道工作人员要他继续往前走的指示，就这么坐着。他等Seb过来时揽住他的肩膀，他们黑色的学士袍在走动时鼓鼓囊囊地皱起来。Sebastian抬头看向长椅，他完全没有准备好：Chris脸上是那么喜悦，带着他从未有过的最大的、最骄傲的、最不可思议的笑容。

他甚至记不清接下来的典礼都发生了什么。但没关系了，因为最重要的部分已经圆满结束。他 _做到了_ ，Chace和Mackie也做到了。

整齐的队列散开以后人群变得更加熙攘，人们都聚集在礼堂外面的空地上，他们这个三人组在Chace到来时重新组合在一起。

“天啦，伙计，”Chace笑道，手臂架在另外两个伙伴的肩膀上，把他们的兴奋围起来，“你知道你妈快要把整个典礼毁了的吧？”

Mackie举起手，眉毛有样学样：“你还期待什么？现在起就该了解我妈。”

Chace大笑：“对。”

“严格上来说，你也在‘毁灭典礼’上帮了不少忙，伙计。”Seb补充道，给Chace一个心领神会的表情。

“嘿，谁还会给你小混蛋欢呼？你该谢谢我们。”

Sebastian笑着，Mackie在Chace继续揭露Seb在平面设计学院有多 _不_ 受欢迎时赞许地点头。然后他身边拥挤的人群分开了一点，一个特别熟悉的西装剪裁出现在Seb的余光里。

Sebastian恰好回到了他们对话的频道中，Chace正提一些陈芝麻烂谷子的事：有天晚上Seb吐在一个女生家的盆栽里。他嘲讽道：“对对对。好了我懂了。只有你俩喜欢我。”

“是有时候喜欢你。”Mackie补刀。

而Sebastian只是翻了个白眼，效果夸张得让他们笑出声：“漂亮。好了，我晚点找你们。本来就帅到没边儿了就别想着装不酷了。”

他在他们的笑声里离开，他穿梭于人群里：激动的父母们都在急切地找到自己的毕业生孩子照全家福。

他找到Chris，对方正耐心地在一旁等待着他，他看见了年长者热情的笑容。

“不用特意过来的。”他说着，雀跃的目光笼罩着他。

但Sebastian只是摇摇头：“别介意。反正我都看腻他们了。”

Chris轻笑着，张开手臂靠近他，像是努力压抑什么一样嘶嘶抽气，在毫无预警下抱住了Sebastian。

他在Seb的头顶呢喃，如果Seb没有听见，他会错过他话语里带着直白感情的每一个字：“我真他妈为你骄傲。”

但他 _听见_ 了，并且他灵魂的每一寸都听见了。此时此刻，他只想站在这儿，融化在Chris的怀抱里，永远地感受这个怀抱——感受这个他之前还未真正体会过的怀抱。

“谢谢你的……”他没法说出来，他的话都说进了Chris的西装里，“你的……你知道的……买——”

“别提。”Chris平静地打断他，然后从怀抱里退后一点。他平和又满足的微笑甚至没有减弱半分，“你努力了。为了现在的你努力了很多。你该是最为自己骄傲的人。”

就这一回，Sebastian真的听话了，真的听进心里：“谢谢。”

不远处一个宝宝尖锐的哭声把他们都拉回了身边的典礼上。

“你想我留下然后让你去拍点尴尬的毕业生照片吗？”Chris坏笑道。

Sebastian发自真心地哀鸣道：“求你，别。”

“我还会让你尴尬地和你的同学们在领奖台上摆姿势。”

“那我会死的。”

“真激进。”

“那我会拉你下水。”

“好吧，不拍照。”Chris笑着，跟在Sebastian的身后去停车场准备回家，“但我依然为你骄傲。”

 

 

=============

Sebastian不会厌倦这句话。

无论Chris要告诉他多少次。

 

 

=============

“喝吐了给我电话，我去接你们。”是Seb告诉他，他们晚上准备喝庆祝酒喝到天昏地暗的计划时，Chris这么说道。这让Sebastian愤怒地皱起了眉毛。

“我们不会吐。”

“我见过你们喝酒。”

“我们不会吐。”他强调。

凌晨两点半，他的手指在按键上打滑给Chris发短信，他视线模糊，嘴角一个蠢兮兮的笑。

**鹅闷** **口土**

=============

在客厅里醒过来不是什么新鲜事。

在客厅里就在Mackie面前醒过来就有点不新鲜了。

“天啊……”他咕哝着起身，坐起来看着他们全都枕着枕头盖着被子，还有一杯水摆在旁边，像是Chris早他妈 _知道_ 他们肯定会犯蠢，所以他未雨绸缪，先准备好一切。

他同时也意识到他们三人组少了一个，一个非常明显的人。

Sebastian踏进厨房时一股松饼的芳香飘了过来，他抓了抓头发，眼睛瞪得大大的，Chris不是独自一人。

“哦。”

“嘿。”Chace虚弱地笑了笑，他坐在餐桌边上，面前放着一杯喝了一半的橙汁，他说着，向前靠在桌子边缘。

“早上好。”Chris说道，锅铲手起手落，Sebastian则试着把松饼两个两个叠在一起。

“呃……这是……？”

“显然我吐得很大声，”Chace解释道，看着Seb，“但还大声到会吵醒睡在一个房间外的 _某_ 个人。”

Sebastian眨眼。

……啥？

“我把他拯救于死亡边缘，”Chris补充道，然后突然转身对着Chace，“你得给他好好地解释今天早上——等等，我在说什么？我敢肯定你比我 _更_ 了解他。”

Chace笑着点点头，但仍然虚弱：“他就是个僵尸。”

“我就站在这里。”Sebastian面无表情，但他仍然对现实有点迷糊：他们两个就这么坐在这儿，冷静地坐着、相处着。

这是在做梦？

“好了，没人挂了而且早餐快好了，如果你们想叫醒那个最后起床的新毕业生的话。”Chris再一次挥舞着他的锅铲，Seb怕他会把谁的眼珠子戳出来，“除非他是那种宿醉烂脾气的伙计。”

“哦，他真是个混蛋。”Chace在桌子那头下定义，让Chris笑出声。

“如果是 _那样_ 的话，就让他继续睡吧。反正可能没做够早餐。”

Sebastian愣在原地一会儿，仍然在努力地把脑子里不可名状的信息分门别类。然后他迈开腿，加入Chace坐在餐桌边上，疲惫地眨眨眼。

“你俩关系真铁。”他懒懒地说，将糖浆无比恶心地倒在碟子上高摞着的松饼之间。

“我已经告诉他你所有黑到不能再黑的黑历史。”Chace毫不在意地提醒道。

Sebastian看着他，眨眼。又看着Chris，眨眼。

Chris只是耸耸肩：“现在你知道我对Grillo什么感觉。”

Chace可能没明白这个笑话，但Sebastian明白。

妙不可言。

 

 

==============

毕业后的第一周，有几件事频繁被提起。

第一件：Seb、Chris和Mrs.Evans一起去动物园里，偶遇下雨，于是他们在小小的室内海底世界里等了好一会儿。Sebastian整个人黏在海马的水族箱上，双手像小孩子一样趴着玻璃，他在玻璃的倒影里看见Chris在背后笑着。

“我们该养几只海马。”

“不，Seb。”

第二件：像是在油漆剥落的墙面和破烂的地板遭遇了一个世纪后，Sebastian终于从他的破公寓里挣脱出来。他们一起结束了这一切，Chris紧跟在Seb后面，确保他不会受到第一次搬进来时那种难以忍受的感觉。

像是心头大石落下，肩上的重量也消失不见。不只是因为他现在已经有足够的资本，更是因为和Chris的关系把他从这个临时的地方救出来。

他们离开之前，他顿了顿……让自己回头看最后一眼……然后关上大门，再也不回来。

第三件：Chris从牙医那儿把Seb接走（这次预约是逼着他去的，因为“要是你牙齿掉光了的话还怎么吃东西？”“好吧好吧， _dad_ 。”）然后他们回到公寓，路边正停着一辆车。

“这是谁的车？”Sebastian问道，伸长脖子去看。

Chris只是无助地耸耸肩，把车停在路边：“不知道，你不如去看看。”

他下车跟着Seb，走到驾驶室那侧向里看。

Sebastian皱眉，被眼前的事实欺骗：“没人在里面。”

“真的？这就奇怪了。”Seb转身听他说话，但在他能接话前，Chris从他的口袋里掏出一把钥匙，“可能你需要这个来进去，对不？”然后把钥匙丢给了他。

Sebastian无言地接住，瞪着Chris眉毛开始困惑的皱起。

“知道你的兰博基尼是开玩笑的。”年长者说道，“但你在赚够钱之前总得需要点东西才能赚钱，对吗？这一辆没那么差，体型小又好看，而且省油——”

“ _你他妈在逗我吗_ ？”

“没有，大概25英里用一加仑油。”

但Sebastian没有笑，不能消化这个事实：“什么……鬼……”

这无论如何算不上豪车，但这他妈还是一辆车。

一辆 _车_ 。

Chris给他时间消化，静静地等待着，看着Seb的目光落在他和那辆四门的黑色涂装轿车之间——开始是慢慢地，后来变得激动。

“这——这……”他尽力了，手里的钥匙变得沉重，“你给我——这……”

“你的。”Chris补充道，窘迫地笑道，“ _或者_ 要是你想的话，我可以走走后门把它还回去。不要有压力。我不想让你感觉奇怪。”

抑制不住的大笑从Seb的嘴里滚落：“真——真的？你给我买了辆他妈的车，我要怎么不感到奇怪？”

Chris点点头：“完全理解。像我说的，我可以立马退回去。都由你来决定——无论什么时候都可以。”

Sebastian眨眨眼。他的确了解买车的套路，但至少他还是明白，人们一般不能因为不想要就能退掉。

“我猜猜。你给车行搞了点蠢手段？”

Chris笑起来：“差不多。”

当然了：“你真荒唐。”

 

 

===========

他留下了那辆车。

不是因为他想（好吧他是有点想），但这也意味着他再也不用麻烦人家把他载到其他地方去。

 

 

===========

他在之前加利福尼亚的展会上鼓起勇气跟那些设计师谈话，现在他要鼓起 _更多的_ 勇气给那位当时对他的设计很有兴趣的女士打电话，他们马上要进行网络面试。

Chris为这次面试充分准备了——仔仔细细地打扫了所有地方、把所有东西都重新摆放了一遍，而且把一幅画挂在了Sebastian会在面试时坐下的地方。Seb说过很多遍把它取下来——他真是太上心了——但Chris只是跳下来在他的前额吻了吻，然后继续拿着他的鸡毛掸子打扫。

这个工作完全就是线上的，顺带一句，Seb是完全搞定了这次面试，这就是为什么他么直接跳过了这一部分。那位女士把客户的要求都罗列出来，然后把它们传达给全国各地的她手下的平面设计师（比如Seb）。如果有需要的话，他有充足的时间与客户联系讨论更多的细节，完成正式合同和交付酬劳，然后把设计交给客户。

这真的是一个非常轻松的活儿。只要有电脑，他就能在任何地方工作。“任何地方”可以是咖啡馆、可以是Chace还忙着递简历时去Chace那儿、还可以是Chris在工作室里买给他的那张桌子上。那是他最喜欢的地方——平和但富有冲劲的地方，他在一侧做着设计，Chris在另一侧用铅笔绘画。

偶尔，Seb会休息一下——动作夸张地伸懒腰并且打一个大大的哈欠。这时Chris就会暂停手上的工作，坐着蹬开椅子，耐心地等待Seb走过来坐在他的大腿上，然后再一起回到桌子面前工作。

Seb依旧偶尔会继续拿着尺子，他觉得一切像是时光倒流——回到那个他们模糊又不确定的关系时，但那时他们之间的重重依旧能让Seb的心砰砰直跳。

现在他的心依旧砰砰地跳，但区别是，现在他可以仰起头亲吻Chris的脸颊，或是他的嘴角，轻声地呢喃：“我爱你。”

区别是，现在他们没有了任何犹豫与模糊，他们只是他们，就在一起，心意相通。Sebastian觉得，这是世界上最好的感情。

 

 

============

他毕业后的第一份工作没什么特别出彩的，那就是份工作，一份毕业后的新工作。报酬没有 _特别_ 丰厚，但Sebastian只是平静地一天天赚钱，没有任何怨言，毕竟他至少有了一份工作，对吗？并且这也足以让他可以用自己的钱买东西。像是衣服、晚饭还有……

“这是什么？”

Sebastian眨眨眼，他伸出的平摊的手掌上躺着一个用礼品纸包装这的长条盒子：“一份礼物。”

Chris皱眉看着那个盒子，然后视线回到他脸上：“礼物？为什么？”

“就是礼物。”

“你不用给我买东西的……”

但Sebastian只是笑着，胸膛充满了自豪，他解释：“你给我买了多久东西了？”他没让对方回答，“太他妈久了。而现在我终于能赚钱。所以我想送你点东西，好吗？”

他的解释似乎并没有化解Chris的扭捏，但年长者还是接受了这个原因，因为他慢慢伸手从Seb的手里接过了礼物，非常小心翼翼地拆开。他肯定是以为这是什么恶作剧了。

但当那个礼品纸落在地上，他打开那个长条礼品盒，Seb预料中的蠢兮兮的笑并没有出现，反而是一个甜蜜的笑——宠爱在他的嘴角浮现。

“你认真的吗？”他笑起来。

Sebastian沉迷着，也笑起来：“信不信由你。”因为如果你在一年前告诉他，他会花钱去买门票看Coldplay，他肯定会揍你一顿。

并且Chris肯定意识到这件事，这就是为什么现在一个蠢兮兮的笑开始出现了：“你不用非得——”

“座位不是太好，毕竟我还没有开银行，”Seb说道，“但我们还是去了，对不？”

Chris摇摇头，像是他不能相信这事就这么发生了，“当然，”然后他把门票放在沙发的另一边，把Sebastian紧紧地抱进怀里，“谢谢你，Seb。”

Sebastian让自己被他抱过去，他的胸膛里满当当地充斥着各种各样开心因子，“不客气，”时间过去好一阵子，但Chris明显还在喜悦当中，他突然说道，“我还买了两只海马。”

“啥？”

“我爱你。”

（他花了几天才把海马水族箱从客房搬到工作室。）

 

 

===========

合作客户为了他们而来又离开。

然后他们同时投入到工作中。

一天夜晚——要比他们平时熬夜还晚得多——Chris从他的台灯后面抬头，说：“不如你来设计我负责的那个委托？”

Sebastian说：“哈？”

Chris说：“我们该成为一个团队。”

Sebastian说：“……哈？”

然后他们回去睡觉，到了第二天早上就忘了这件事，直到这个想法再次出现在Chris的脑海里。

现在，人们更需要宣传与设计，而不只是单单的建筑——这也写在他们的名片上，一直都是。

现在，Sebastian要比同届毕业生更早地接到大项目，但同时，也不是所有毕业生都能独占一位事业有成的建筑师。毕竟他不就前才假装了一阵子建筑师助手，不是吗？

现在，有时他们的想法与对方的那么相近像是把脑子都共享一般，但工作漂亮完成，客户也非常满意，并且现在Sebastian是真 _他妈的_ 开银行了。

现在，与他曾经对此时的假设完全不同，Seb现在与Chris共享生活与当初身无分文时同样开心。并且……好吧，他不想变得愚蠢又多愁善感，但总有一些像是“金钱不能带给你快乐…… _爱_ 可以”的东西萦绕着他，但他可以很好地接受，即便这带着的腐朽让他作呕。

他把海马放进工作室里，看着它们在他工作时把尾巴交缠在一起。这让他感到宽慰。但 _为什么_ 宽慰，他不太肯定，但他从骨子里、从他的整个身体都感到非常快乐。

快乐得让他偷偷地看了一眼对面的Chris——他的脸在台灯的照耀下熠熠生辉。

快乐得让他继续乖乖地呆着，不去想两个小时前他把肛塞的遥控塞进Chris的手里，而且至今Chris仍未有任何举动。

快乐得让他听见对方说话时身体一个激灵。Chris仍背对着他，声音低沉，“你一直都很耐心，”然后他转过椅子，看着Seb坏笑，“准备好了吗，baby boy？”

而Sebastian只是笑着，他的眼神变得深邃，同时嘴角弯起一个非常调皮的弧度。

“是的，daddy。”


End file.
